Nadie, soy yo
by Clarisce
Summary: A causa de un evento trágico en su vida, Endeavor se ve obligado a renunciar a su orgullo buscando reconectarse con quienes perdió, para así encontrar un nuevo sentido a todos los cambios en su entorno, aunque se verá envuelto en medio de malos entendidos que lo harán perder lo poco que ha ganado. Pronto verá que el precio por seguir adelante es demasiado alto. *basadaEnElManga*
1. Todo sobre Shoto

**NADIE , SOY YO**

Por **Clarisce**

* * *

 **Ficha del fanfic**

 **Categoría:** Hurt/Confort - Family

 **Recomendado:** _+15_

 **Serie Basada:** _Boku No Hero Academy - Manga_

 **Personajes Principales:** _Endeavor/Momo Yaoyorozu_

 **Estado:** _En proceso._

 **N° Capítulos:** _1/…_

* * *

 **Sumario:**

 _He tenido esta historia clavada en la cabeza desde hace rato, tanto así que he querido sacarla de mi sistema. Sí, no es común (como todas mis historias) pero por favor, no la juzguen antes de leerla. No es un fanfic típico en el que los protas se gustan o quieren locamente desde un inicio, es una historia en la cual, su desarrollo dictará lo que es (sea lo que sea que piensen uno del otro)._

 **Acerca del fanfic:**

 _La historia trata de un hombre que intenta superar su pasado y al tratar de forzar el perdón de quienes dañó, termina forjando una amistad que lo llevará a perder todo lo que quiso recuperar, a diferencia de su contraparte, que acabará encontrando alguien que tal vez quisiera llegar a conocer._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son míos. Le pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, un talentoso japo con una historia increíble llamada "Boku No Hero Academy". En caso de haber un personaje original (O.C.) se dará la debida nota.

…

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 1 –** Todo sobre Shoto

* * *

— No todo se perdió —intervino el extraño en la oscuridad.

— Creo que eres optimista —señaló su acompañante.

Pero sí, tras un mal movimiento económico la familia Yaoyorozu tuvo fatales dificultades con sus bienes, el contador influyó en malas decisiones, llevando algunos de los negocios fuera del mundo de los héroes a la bancarrota. Ahora todo se debate en conservar lo que ha quedado de las empresas en riesgo que están a punto de perder.

Momo pronto se entera del problema, su madre le ha pedido que no divulgue nada, mientras intentan resolver el cómo sobrellevar las malas noticias en su medio social. Por su parte, la muchacha y joven promesa decide en secreto ayudar, a pesar de que nadie en su entorno la quiere involucrar más de lo que debe, ¿qué hacer?

— ¿Yao—momo? —preguntó Tsuyu a la ya distraída joven.

— Ah, lo siento —se disculpó con una expresión de pena.

— Parece que tienes la cabeza en otro mundo —intervino otra de sus compañeras a lo lejos.

— Sí, es por… esto de los internados, pienso un poco en casa.

— Es difícil estar aquí todo el tiempo —concluyó Uraraka apareciendo— extraño a mi familia, con los exámenes y festivales ha sido muy difícil estar en contacto —confesó sin querer.

— Sí —afirmó Momo con intenciones de desviar la atención.

La clase ni si quiera había comenzado y eso les daba oportunidad de hablar entre ellas, quizás en esta ocasión más de lo que esperaban salía a la luz, era un año difícil, más porque terminarían pronto con la escuela y deberían elegir un internado preparatorio para su trabajo real como héroes, después de todo no muchos pueden darse el lujo de iniciar su propia agencia como tal.

La pelinegra tenía en mente el lugar donde haría su internado, con su situación actual no podía permitirse nada que el dinero alguna vez podía darle, quizás alguna de sus amigas también haya pensado en llevar a cabo una pasantía con un héroe profesional antes que iniciar su propio camino. En lo personal quería alguien que pudiera sacar todo su potencial, al mismo tiempo que fuera un modelo a seguir.

La belleza no lo era todo pero por lo general las mujeres heroínas hacían mucho trabajo de modelaje o tal vez debería pensar en hacer como Uraraka, optar por un héroe profesional rudo. Al menos así estaría lejos de esas dichosas pasarelas y del foco de las cámaras, después de todo si quisiera ser modelo, no estaría en U.A.

Miró de reojo a su compañera, quien sonreía para quitar la pena de los ojos de sus demás amigos al compartir sus emociones.

— Yaoyorozu —dijo Todoroki, estaba sentado atrás de ella.

— ¿Pasa algo? —volteó para verlo, al mismo tiempo estando algo curiosa por la intervención de su compañero.

— Hablemos después de clase, ¿quieres? —sus ojos la seguían en todos sus movimientos, ella sonrió y luego lo vio parpadear para apartar la mirada.

La conversación más suave que habían tenido en el día y era para decir sólo eso, ¿será que por fin se había animado a preguntarle si podían salir? Momo no pudo evitar tomar sus mejillas y cubrirlas, estaban algo rojas con la sola idea.

— " _Actúa natural, naturaaaal"_ —pensaba sin imaginar que sus compañeras la observaban también.

Al no poder evitar la vergüenza tan sólo se preparó para ser bombardeada con un millón de preguntas, para su mayor suerte el maestro Aizawa llegó, suspiró aliviada viendo cómo las curiosas amigas que tenía se retraían.

Aunque… quitó sus manos de sus mejillas pensando en una de sus mayores preocupaciones, una nueva neblina de tristeza se asomó en su ánimo, la clase seguía su curso, pero aquel ánimo bajo era imposible de olvidar, ¿cómo ayudar a su familia? ¿cómo intervenir sin ser una molestia? ¿Podría si quiera hacer algo?

Para mayor suerte, Aizawa no tenía humor de repartir preguntas al azar, por lo tanto la clase pasó rápidamente, Momo salió del salón dirigiéndose a la cafetería, quizás para encontrarse con su compañero.

A lo lejos podía verlo sentado, suspiró e inmediatamente fue notada, sin tener necesidad de llamarla, ella fue acercándose, dejó sus libros y algunas cosas sobre la mesa y vio que Shoto también tenía libros ahí, no las apartó pero las sostuvo algunas entre sus manos hasta que él se diera cuenta.

— ¿Y bien? —inició la conversación.

¿Cuál era su situación? Desde hace un par de años más o menos ya tenían un trato más cercano, nada que pudiera indicar ser pareja pero podía decirse que por ese camino iban, Momo se avergonzaba por cualquier detalle que él tenía, tan sólo estar a su lado era suficiente, no creía que este sentimiento pudiera llevarla a este punto, estar nerviosa como ansiosa.

— Tengo la tarde libre, recuerdo que tenemos un paseo pendiente y como perdí la apuesta que hicimos, decides a dónde ir.

Sí, ahora recordaba la apuesta, Midoriya y Bakugo pelearon nuevamente en el gimnasio, en esta ocasión fue una pelea de práctica, inevitablemente y por los constantes retos, sus compañeros empezaron a llevar una cuenta secreta de victorias y derrotas de estos dos. Siendo Momo, una de las que nunca intervienen, llevada a ese asunto por sus demás compañeros, sin pensar que terminaría apostando contra Todoroki, quien en su caso pensó que sería interesante participar, tal vez con la idea de que podría compartir otro momento con su compañera.

— ¿Te digo un secreto? —dijo Momo, se agachó en la mesa y comenzó a hablar por lo bajo.

— ¿Sí? —se agachó también para escucharla.

— No estaba ahí para ganar algo, sólo quería hablar contigo —dijo Momo y sonrió casi satisfecha de confesar su pequeño crimen.

— Ya somos dos —la acompañó con una discreta sonrisa también.

No esperaba que fuera tan espléndido, Momo quedó prendada de aquel momento, no despegaba su mirada de lo feliz que se veía su compañero, su sonrisa la iluminaba, aunque tal vez debería guardarse sus emociones y conservar estos momentos lo más que fuera posible.

Al final, si lo que tenían no pasaba de ser una breve atracción de compañeros podrían arruinar una bella amistad, no podía arriesgar algo que hacía saltar su corazón, ¿dónde podría encontrar alguien que la mirara con la dulzura de un ángel?

— Deja que te invite al cine, la próxima vez pagas tú, claro —agregó animoso Todoroki.

— Me conscientes demasiado —contestó divertida, al mismo tiempo iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su teléfono. Por un momento pensó en ignorar el sonido, no paraba de sonar, así que decidió tomar la llamada—. Disculpa —miró a Shoto por un instante antes de tomar su teléfono— ¿sí? —su sonrisa fue borrada, la seriedad de la joven se hizo notar, pronto ella se disculpó para tomar sus cosas e irse de ahí.

Corrió al baño mientras seguía escuchando a la otra persona hablando, su madre había tenido un episodio de cansancio crónico, por ello fue hospitalizada, necesitaba irse de inmediato. Enviarían a alguien para recogerla y llevarla de inmediato. No hacía falta decir que se preguntaba a cada momento si estaría bien, al mismo tiempo pensó en su pequeña y fallida cita, tendría que cancelarse a causa de esta situación.

Hasta que llegara su transporte debía avisarle a su compañero de esto, caminó con poco ánimo por el pasillo hasta que la tensión hizo que estuviera a punto de llorar, apoyó su cuerpo en una pared y respiró hondo para que nadie se preocupara si la vieran.

Levantó la mirada y vio frente a ella al joven que tanto había querido alcanzar, parpadeó un par de veces para ver si evitaba verse llorosa.

— ¿Pasó algo?

— Todoroki, siento mucho cancelarlo —dijo conteniendo su tristeza y mostrando su seriedad exitosamente.

— Si hay algo que necesites, escríbeme o llama, estaré ahí para lo que sea —levantó su brazo y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven—. No tienes que fingir conmigo, sea lo que sea, háblame —se apartó de ella como si no quisiera hacerlo y caminó lentamente en dirección contraria.

No, no podía hablarle de sus problemas, ¿qué le diría? Su situación era vergonzosa, una familia al borde de la quiebra, su madre hospitalizada, sus negocios y bienes a punto de ser rematados o vendidos. No había algo si quiera decente que pudiera decir de sí misma, salvo que es una buena alumna y que tendría que trabajar más duro que otros para, si no es salvar, al menos evitar la pérdida total del prestigio de su familia.

Fuera de allí, en la ciudad, una brisa fuerte se avecinaba, Hawks había decidido hacer un patrullaje de rutina, podía ver claramente un par de crímenes a ser evitados, pasando así unos momentos hasta que descansó en lo alto de un edificio, sentado en el borde mirando el horizonte, todavía había luz que tocaba su rostro.

Luego de un par de minutos, le interrumpió su teléfono, rápidamente lo buscó para encontrarlo en uno de sus bolsillos, contestó la llamada, y ¡oh sorpresa! Se trataba de Endeavor, estaba un poco alegre.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó como si no le interesara.

Endeavor le comentaba de algunos problemas que habían dejado pendientes, además, quería platicar un asunto, para él difícil. No quiso darle más detalles por teléfono, tan sólo le pidió que fuera a su agencia al terminar su turno.

¿Qué podría ser? Se preguntó el joven quitándose sus gafas para limpiarlas, ¿habría tenido un nuevo problema con su hijo? Después de todo tenerlo bajo su tutela podía ser algo problemático si no podía avanzar en su relación o en su deseo de acercarse a él como imaginaba.

Hasta que al final se dijo que era su culpa por haberse involucrado en la vida de los Todoroki.

La tarde pasó y así también el tiempo de su turno. Aterrizó en la azotea del edificio de la agencia del iracundo pelirrojo para encontrarse a primera vista con él.

— ¿Qué tal? —saludó Hawks—. No pareces feliz.

— Shoto no ha querido hablar conmigo, hoy teníamos pendiente revisar unos informes y lo ha ignorado por completo. Llamé a su teléfono pero no contesta. Últimamente he pensado que ya no le interesa estar en la agencia, me preocupa su futuro.

— ¿Te preocupa su futuro como héroe Nº 1 o te preocupa como tu hijo? —preguntó su compañero poniéndose a su lado.

Endeavor cruzó los brazos, tal vez no se había preguntado eso tampoco, ¿qué era lo que le molestaba de su actitud? Era posible que no supiera nada de su hijo hasta ese momento, era una lástima. Desviando su mirada y moviendo con incomodidad sus hombros, como si quisiera negarse a responder por no tener una idea de cómo hacerlo.

— Podrías hablar con él.

— No es abierto, como tú —señaló la verdad.

— ¿Ah sí? Bueno, quizás necesitas acercarte de otra manera, ¿has probado conociendo su entorno? Quiero decir, si vas a llamarme para resolver tu vida paternal por lo menos podrías poner un poco de esfuerzo en saber quiénes son sus amigos, qué hace en su tiempo libre o si necesita algún tipo de ayuda.

— No quiero intervenir de esa manera…

— Haz un intento por integrarte en su vida o por conocer a sus amigos, podrías dar un paso grande con él, ¿no crees?

— Suena bien —admitió el gigante pelirrojo— pero será complicado si Shoto lo sabe. Ese muchacho sólo conoce la rebeldía, si se trata de mi.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué? —preguntó Endeavor sin saber qué más añadir.

— _De nada, Hawks, eres un gran consejero_ —emuló la voz de su contraparte, así como gestos airados.

— Ya cállate y vamos a trabajar, tengo unos expedientes abajo que necesito que revises —volvió al modo "héroe" y soltando sus brazos cruzados, le dio la espalda a su compañero para caminar de vuelta a su oficina.

Haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, siendo cortante y además pidiendo su consejo sin si quiera dar las gracias, ¡nada como otro día en la vida de Enji Todoroki! Pensó Hawks siguiendo a su compañero con las manos atrás y silbando una melodía despreocupadamente.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía averiguar de la vida de su hijo que no supiera? Ha tenido el mismo círculo de amigos desde que ingreso a U.A., tenía los mismos hobbies, no salía demasiado, tal vez… ¿tendría una novia? Pensó Endeavor, tal vez era eso, ¿lo habrá dejado plantado porque tenía algún plan con una chica? Quién imaginaría que su hijo antepondría tales cosas a su deber.

En su interior un pequeño torno de enojo se dejó ir a lo loco, ¡debía ser eso! Pero averiguaría todo lo relacionado a ese asunto y de ser perjudicial para su crecimiento como héroe le pondría el "ALTO" que necesitara. Nada debía intervenir en su carrera, lo principal era llegar a la cima, aunque no quiera en ese momento, esa debía ser la meta... porque para ello había sido criado.

Por su parte el menor de los Todoroki todavía seguía en su salón, había tenido una hora extra y con Aizawa pisando sus talones no podía ni usar su teléfono ni salir de allí hasta terminar la tarea que le habían dado.

Tomó uno de sus lápices y jugando con él lo sostuvo contra su mejilla mientras veía por la ventana, una tarde soleada, hubiera sido bueno salir con Yaoyorozu, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Era atractiva pero su físico nunca fue un motivo para salir con ella sino su personalidad, activa, interesante, bondadosa, ¿qué más? Ah… inteligente y sincera. Giró su cabeza, el salón seguía vacío, quizás decir todas esas cosas en su mente lo hacían sentirse vulnerable, tanto que si alguien estuviera cerca de él mientras pensaba eso no podría sostenerse a sí mismo de la vergüenza.

Soltó el lápiz para luego fijar su rostro en los deberes terminados, su mente volaba nuevamente, estaba preocupado, Momo nunca había rechazado una salida, ¿será que veía a alguien más? Se preguntó. No, no lo creía, ella era lo suficientemente clara para no ser la clase de persona que cae en el dilema del juego doble.

— ¿Todavía hay alguien? —dijo Shinsou encontrando el salón con Todoroki aún en él.

— Esperaba al maestro Aizawa —contestó sin prestarle atención.

— Con que el muchacho prodigio, ¿eh? —sonrió y apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta cruzando los brazos.

Shoto no contestó y movió su rostro en dirección contraria a él, no quería sentirse invadido, aunque ya lo hacía con su sola presencia.

— También busco al maestro Aizawa.

— Me alegro que estén llevándose bien —dijo apareciendo tras Shinsou.

El maestro pelinegro caminó a paso lento delante de ellos, como si fuera a dar una clase pero se detuvo para mirarlos por turnos.

— Bueno, me informaron que como la clas terminarán pronto sus cursos obligatorios, necesitarán apoyo e información para sus internados en agencias permanentes. Como no tenemos suficientes maestros, quise designarlos como encargados —caminó hacia Todoroki y le dejó unos documentos en blanco, fue hacia Shinsou e hizo lo mismo, volviendo a su lugar— revisen lo que les entregué, es una guía, por favor, lean con cuidado y repártanla a sus compañeros. La necesitarán lo que reste del año.

— Un minuto —interrumpió Shoto— ¿eso quiere decir que tendremos medio año trabajando juntos?

— En serio —decía con fastidio Shinsou.

— Sí, y ya dejen de hacer berrinche, esto no es opcional —dijo Aizawa sin quitarles la mirada severa que tenía sobre ellos.

— ¿Me hizo esperar para decirme que tengo que trabajar con él? —añadió Shoto, no se sentía muy atraído a la idea, quizás se encontraba molesto.

— En fin —ignoró la pregunta— se les entregará cada mes una nueva guía para estudiantes, les pido que no las pierdan, podrían tener un llamado de atención por parte de la escuela, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Luego de informar este detalle, Aizawa se fue dejándolos solos, tal vez no quería escuchar más de sus pataletas, estaba muy cansado para eso.

Shinsou suspiró para hacer su cabeza levemente para atrás, miraba con desinterés el techo, Shoto por su parte podía vérsele tomando sus cosas para guardarlas en su mochila.

— Nos vemos mañana para coordinar esta tontería —citó al joven prodigio, como había mencionado.

— Más vale que aparezcas, no quiero esperar a nadie más. Si no estás para cuando terminemos la clase, ignoraré el asunto y haré las cosas por mi cuenta —determinó Shoto.

— ¿Andas muy enojado? No creo que sea por esto, ¿qué te irrita tanto? —preguntó curioso.

— Nada que te importe —contestó terminando de guardar sus cosas para pasar por su lado sin si quiera mirarlo.

— Vaya, vaya.

Acercándose casi al portón de salida encendió su teléfono para encontrarse con 14 llamadas perdidas de su padre, eso sí era para irritarse, ¿qué querría el viejo? Se preguntó con el ceño fruncido, se detuvo y miró por un instante los mensajes, no buscaba nada que le dijera su padre sino esperaba que Yaoyorozu le diera una señal de vida, se había ido en un estado que hacía que se preocupara.

La pobre tal vez tenía un problema que no quería compartir y él atorado con Aizawa y el irritante chico de la clase C.

Miró la hora y vio que tal vez no le daría tiempo de visitar la agencia de su padre y explicarle lo sucedido en la escuela, por ello prefirió irse a casa sin pensarlo; comer algo, dormir un poco, sería perfecto.

En otra parte, sus pensamientos eran correspondidos, Momo pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo y cómo se sentiría Shoto luego de la cita fallida, apretó las manos levemente, ¿por qué seguía llamando a esa salida una cita fallida? No tenía sentido, no eran pareja ni nada que se le pareciera, sólo amigos.

— Hija —le habló su madre.

La joven acudió al instante, pronto se sentó al lado para poder escucharla mejor, tomó su mano y la acarició con ternura.

— Despertaste, ¿estás bien? —preguntó muy preocupada.

— ¿Quién me trajo a casa? —contestó reconociendo su habitación.

— La gente de la oficina ayudó a traerte, creo que hicieron bien, estaba tan preocupada —cerró sus ojos agachándose un poco para ocultar su rostro— ¿por qué no te detuviste? —preguntó Momo todavía sin mostrar su rostro, posiblemente tenía lágrimas en ellos.

— Estamos quebrados —confesó— ¿qué querías que hiciera? No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada para salvar lo poco que tenemos.

— Madre, por favor —regañó la joven ahora sí mostrando el rojo de sus ojos— déjame hacer algo, puedo dejar U.A. y ocuparme de los negocios, permíteme tomar tu lugar, hacer algo para recuperar nuestro patrimonio.

— Escúchame bien, no te permito que intervengas en el asunto de los adultos. Perdimos todo a causa de inversiones mal hechas, los negocios externos que teníamos también desaparecieron pero no quiero que termines hundida en problemas como nosotros, tu padre todavía se encuentra fuera del país buscando inversores entre nuestros amigos. No pierdas la fe en nosotros.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —contestó Momo desalentada.

— Vamos a resolverlo, ya lo verás —volvió a decirle su madre mientras entrecerraba sus ojos— sólo… espera —dijo volviendo a dormir, los medicamentos la hacían estar un poco adormilada.

Soltó poco a poco la mano de su madre para tomar una postura firme frente a ella, con su sombra sobre la mujer que tanto le había dado se prometió hacer todo para ayudarla, dando la vuelta fue corriendo hasta el estudio de sus padres, buscaría documentos, archivos de posibles inversores, lo que fuera, encontraría un inversor o alguien que pudiera simplemente apoyar sus empresas hasta que pudieran ser sostenibles nuevamente.

Todos esos documentos revueltos no le daban ninguna pista, muchos de ellos tenían la información que ella buscaba, en otros era sólo gente que contaba con un capital limitado, entre otras cosas también había algunos héroes profesionales.

— Todoroki Enji… —susurró Momo viendo el expediente entre posibles inversores.

No podía si quiera pensar en ello, ¿cómo había llegado ese papel a la oficina de sus padres? Lo soltó de inmediato, lo menos que quería era intervenir en un asunto tan delicado de los Todoroki, ¿qué podría decirle a su compañero? ¿Con qué cara le diría que buscaba el apoyo de su padre para reponer los negocios de su familia?

Lo soltó y se rascó la cabeza porque todavía se sentía irritada por el asunto, ¿qué podía hacer entonces? Su madre le dijo que no hiciera nada pero no hay hija que se quedara quieta mientras el desastre devoraba a su familia.

…

Pasaron un par de días hasta que Hawks nuevamente pasó por la agencia de su compañero flameante, al no encontrarlo en su oficina supuso que estaría haciendo algunos patrullajes, después de todo faltaba un par de horas para su descanso.

El encargado lo dejó pasar fácilmente, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién detendría al héroe alado? Se paseó por la oficina para finalmente sentarse sobre su escritorio, era alto, de buena madera, por lo menos, haciendo a un lado su carácter, tenía buen gusto para muebles, pensaba Hawks. Y mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los adornos sobre la mesa se encontró con varios expedientes, ¿sería posible?

Endeavor no estaba muy abierto a recibir nuevos residentes, tan sólo quería tener a su hijo bajo su ala pero estaban unos cuantos más allí, posiblemente quería abrirse un poco a la posibilidad o tal vez sólo necesitaba más mano de obra durante sus patrullajes.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —tomó una carpeta marcada con unos post-it de color rojo.

Sorprendido ojeó y pudo ver el rostro de una muchacha, cabellera negra, indicaba que ella no había postulado para su agencia pero que… ¡¿qué?! Se sobresaltó, ¿qué era eso? No era sólo un expediente, era un documento de investigación, hojeó un poco más hasta encontrar la frase "posible relación con Todoroki Shoto" y fue cuando supo las verdaderas razones por las cuales Endeavor había pedido su información.

Hawks suspiró y apretando con sus dedos levemente el inicio de su nariz se dio un par de golpes en la frente. Endeavor sí había tomado su consejo pero lo llevó a un extremo realmente estúpido, así como investigar a su hijo de manera que pudiera molestarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo el pelirrojo recién llegado, podía notarse la irritabilidad subiendo de poco al ver a Hawks sobre su escritorio revolviendo sus cosas.

— ¿Cómo es que puedes transformar un simple consejo útil en una manera para que tu hijo te odie tan rápido? —preguntó enseñándole el expediente con el Post-it rojo.

— Ya lo viste, deja de actuar así —simuló apartando su mirada de él para ir y quitarle el documento.

— Por lo menos no hiciste nada estúpido como intervenir en la vida de la… —se detuvo y vio como Enji se notaba, no es que nervioso sino algo incómodo— ¿qué hiciste? —frunció el ceño.

— ¿Acaso debo darte razones para actuar?

— Ok, escúpelo —dijo Hawks dándose leves palmadas en la frente.

— Posiblemente compré acciones en su empresa.

— ¿Que hiciste qué? —dijo casi en grito pero se contuvo—. Tú no quieres que tu hijo te odie, tú definitivamente quieres que te desprecie.

— Desde hace tiempo su padre me ha estado insistiendo con llamadas, todavía está en el extranjero, supongo. Pero su familia tiene graves problemas, no sólo financieros, posiblemente pierdan todo y necesitaban un inversor para tratar de reponerse, así que… puse algo de dinero en ello. Es la chica que mi hijo pretende, quería saber cuál era su situación y también necesitaba saber la dirección de sus intenciones. Si es la clase de persona que haría que él pierda su interés por su carrera, sería fácil quitarla del camino.

— ¿En serio? —volvió a mirar a Endeavor con muy poca credibilidad.

— No lo entenderías.

Claro que no iba a entenderlo, esto pasaba de ser un crimen a ser una razón por la cual su hijo podría incluso asesinarlo, intervenir en la vida amorosa de un adolescente que claramente lo odiaba, no podía dar ningún signo de ser parte de una relación sana.

— Necesito un trago —dijo Hawks para bajar del escritorio de Endeavor, puso su manos en sus bolsillos ignorando cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decirle su compañero.

— ¿Tú lo necesitas? —preguntó Endeavor intentando ser la persona con razón en estar molesto.

— Hablaremos luego, de preferencia luego de que se lo digas, no quiero estar en medio del asunto.

— Voy a verla hoy.

— ¡Por lo que más quieras! —giró su cuerpo violentamente hacia él— ¿Estás escuchándote? Esto es un crimen, no sólo contra tu hijo, también entre nosotros, no sé cómo creas que estás haciendo algo bien pero, en caso de que la muchacha no sea buena para tu "proyecto", porque eso es, tu hijo es un proyecto que has armado durante toda su vida, en caso de que ella no sea buena para él la apartarás amenazándola con retirar tu apoyo o vender lo poco que tiene la empresa de su familia, eso es demoniaco, Endeavor, te lo advierto, si no dejas de intervenir desde ahora, esto terminará mal y como tu amigo, no quiero que suceda.

— No haré nada de eso, sólo… quisiera estar más cerca de Shoto, él nunca quiere estar conmigo pero si la obligo a trabajar en mi agencia, veré más seguido a mi muchacho, quizás hasta se interese en mi legado. Si ella no es buena para él, lo sabré y no la chantajearé, ¿ok? Sólo quiero ver más seguido a mi hijo, además… —miró de reojo a su compañero, las alas de Hawks lucían agitadas— nunca escogería a alguien que no considerara digno —admitió de su propio hijo.

— ¿Ves? Esas son cosas que deberías decirle, no estos planes extraños donde intentas usar una chica como carnada para ver a tu pequeño retoño dar sus primeros pasos como héroe, ¿lo ves? Suena raro, muy raro. Definitivamente necesito una cerveza —añadió y saliendo de allí cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Podría ser sincero con su compañero pero sería difícil, rodeó su propio escritorio y girando su silla se sentó intentando relajarse, después de todo iba a recibir a la chica que su hijo pretendía, según los informes que le habían dado, ella y él habían tenido ocasionales citas, aunque no fuera su novia, era importante… muy importante ser parte de su vida aunque el involucrado no quisiese.

— Lo siento, Shoto —mustió por lo bajo, de entre todos esos papeles, se alegraba de que Hawks no hubiera descubierto el más importante de todos aquellos documentos, un pequeño informe médico— quiero conocerte antes de que pase cualquier otra cosa —hizo para atrás su cabeza— hijo…

x

xx

xxx

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 1**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Sólo quería comentarles que la portada del fanfic se encuentra en mi página de FB /StarlingShadow por quieren verla mejor :) gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews, un saludo a todos~


	2. La Propuesta

Buenos días a todos, espero que disfruten del episodio, tanto como yo al escribirlo :) recuerden que en mi página pueden encontrar algunas ilustraciones y si gustan de mi contenido dejen su like FB: /StarlingShadow para no perderse nada (porque de vez en cuando sorteo comisiones de dibujo).

Recuerden que sus comentarios animan al autor a seguir escribiendo (sólo no se expresen con palabras malsonantes), eso es todo, ahora sí los dejo, hasta una próxima ocasión ;)

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 2 –** La propuesta

* * *

Nada estaría bien, su mente divagaba en un océano de incertidumbre, tenía ideas y un sin número de necesidades, ¿podría saciar sus ansias por respuestas? Apretó los labios y bajó sus manos hasta tener parte de su falda entre sus dedos.

Yaoyorozu esperaba sentada en medio de un restaurante, tenía puesta una blusa azul, ajustada en la cintura, cercana a la falda de corte largo que creyó apropiada. Los minutos pasaban y el nerviosismo hacía que se moviera de un lado a otro levemente, giraba sus ojos esperando al 'inversionista', el cual la contactó por medio de un abogado de su familia, ¿quién podría ser?

Este misterioso individuo compró partes de las empresas de su familia, inyectó capital para evitar su quiebre (al menos por ahora) y ahora solicitaba una reunión con su madre, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no sabía de su estado? Mejor se lo hubiera dicho a ella antes que ir sola pero… no quería despertarla. Se hundió otra vez en sus pensamientos, tanto que no veía lo que tenía al lado.

Endeavor pasó como brisa por un costado y tomando una silla por la parte de arriba la movió ruidosamente para llamar la atención de la pelinegra, Yaoyorozu levantó la mirada para quedar sorprendida así como asustada.

¿Sus flamas? Se preguntó al verlo con un traje más formal de lo habitual, ese aspecto de persona regular, elegante y adentrado en el mundo de los negocios lo confundía con un civil. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras por lo cual parecía que no llamaba demasiado la atención, aunque se mentiría si dijera que sus 1.95 pasaban desapercibidos. Se sentó frente a ella, dejó sus gafas en la mesa y giró su cabeza levemente antes de poder decir algo más.

— ¿Usted es el inversionista? —preguntó Yaoyorozu sin salir de su estado de shock.

— ¿Ya ordenaste? —preguntó serio, al ver que su compañía no pretendía decir nada más levantó su mano, llamando a uno de los meseros— la carta.

— En seguida, señor —contestó el muchacho reconociendo ligeramente al héroe.

— ¿Es usted? —volvió a preguntar.

— Sí, soy yo, ¿y tú qué? Creí que tendría una reunión con un adulto, pero me enviaron una niña —señaló lo evidente casi sin mirarla.

El mesero interrumpió esta breve interacción para traer algunos utensilios, vio a Endeavor y se agitó levemente, era claro que lo había reconocido pero ¿cómo no temerle? El nervioso empleado procedió a volver a la cocina y así dejar solos a estos dos.

— Mi madre está delicada de salud, tendrá que excusarla por ahora —dijo la pelinegra apretando un poco más la tela de su falda que se acumulaba en sus manos.

— No importa, me ahorró el trabajo de contactarte —fijo su mirada en ella, Yaoyorozu volteó a otro lado.

— ¿Cuáles son sus condiciones? —preguntó intentando buscar lo profesional en este encuentro.

— ¿No te preguntas nada más? —intervino curioso el héroe—. Supongo que no quieres saber por qué iba a contactarte, mis razones para invertir en negocios prácticamente en la bancarrota…

— Debe saber que su hijo y yo estamos en la misma escuela, si ha sido por eso, le agradezco el gesto, ha sido noble en…

El pelirrojo metió su mano en su bolsillo derecho, buscó un poco y del mismo sacó una fotografía, la puso sobre la mesa y la deslizó hasta hacer que llegara a unos centímetros de su compañía. Yaoyorozu miró nerviosa esto y acto seguido levantó con dudas lo que le alcanzaron. Era una foto, pensó viendo por un breve segundo hasta que volteó a ver bien, eran ella y Todoroki en el festival que se dio lugar hacía algunas semanas atrás.

— ¿Cómo es que tiene esta foto? —preguntó.

— Quiero que sepas a lo que vine, ahora cierra la boca y escucha —remojó sus labios con su lengua— me han dicho que eres la posible novia de Shoto.

— ¿¡No-Novia!? —contestó exaltada haciendo que algunas miradas se dirigieran a ella, intentó relajarse y devolvió la foto de la misma manera que se la pasaron— no soy su novia, estamos… apenas conociéndonos —admitió nerviosa.

— Parece que ustedes tienen algo más en mente. Deberías elegir bien tus palabras —dijo casi en advertencia.

El mesero volvió a aparecer esta vez con los pedidos del héroe pelirrojo, dada su personalidad era casi obvio que él había ordenado por la joven que ahí se debatía entre huir de la escena o echarle un vaso de agua a su compañía.

— Puede retirarse —ordenó Endeavor y el mesero casi temblando se alejó de la mesa para huir.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó seria.

— Con una familia en quiebra no deberías aspirar a asegurar una vida cómoda con mi preciado hijo. He pagado tus deudas, he dado un segundo aliento a los negocios casi acabados de la familia Yaoyorozu con tal de pedirte una simple cosa.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero usarte para tener a mi hijo cerca.

— Suficiente —dijo indignada levantándose de la mesa— usted hizo algo esperando tenerme de aliada, pero no lo permitiré. Todoroki-kun es bueno conmigo, me hace sentir segura y feliz, no somos una pareja pero estamos juntos como amigos y espero que este cariño siga creciendo y por ese cariño es que no puedo aceptar su propuesta. No es justo con él y usted como su padre debería saberlo.

— ¿Cuánta dignidad te sobrará si quito todo mi apoyo? Aquella mujer que tanto ha dado por convertirte en una niña despreocupada, ahora mismo sufre las consecuencias, ¿vas a querer que cargue con tus maletas?

— No —bajó la mirada.

— Entonces…

— ¿Qué es lo que exactamente quiere? —preguntó.

— Que me ayudes a traer a Shoto de vuelta a mí, hacer que se interese en mi legado y tal vez compartir su vida.

— Lo siento… pero no puedo intervenir así —dijo Yaoyorozu dando la vuelta para marcharse.

Estaba arrepentida, muy… pero muy arrepentida, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó caminando, sintiendo el horror de la única oportunidad de su familia desvanecerse como aire entre sus manos.

Esto no le correspondía, era una jugada muy sucia, al menos de parte del padre de su preciado amigo, ¿cómo podía hacer algo así? Todoroki nunca habló de su vida demasiado pero sí sabía algo y era que su padre nunca hizo nada bueno por él, de hecho parecía tener algo de irritación a causa de su crianza.

Pronto se vio fuera del restaurante, podía ver el cielo oscuro y las estrellas desaparecer por las nubes grises. Tragó saliva y pensó que había cosas que valían más que la simple traición, admiró por segundos el clima para luego cruzar sus brazos y darse un poco de calor, ¿había olvidado su abrigo?

No pasaba nada, después de todo el restaurante podría guardarlo y volvería en otra ocasión, caminó unos pasos hasta el parqueo, al cabo de unos segundos decidió caminar más rápido, el frío y unas gotas de lluvia no repararon en dejarse caer.

Llegó y pronto notó que no podía abrir el carro sin las llaves, ¿iba a volver? Parecía un poco lejos, además… correr en medio de la lluvia creciente parecía terrible idea, suspiró y apoyó su espalda en el auto, esperaría a que pare de llover o llueva menos.

Miró luego unas luces aproximarse, alguien iba de salida, qué suerte, pensaba la pelinegra, al menos alguien podía irse.

Pronto aquel carro con luces brillantes se detuvo para cegarla levemente y la puerta se abrió.

— Sube —indicó Endeavor con seriedad.

— Usted —dijo nerviosa la joven, el hecho de que él la siguiera…

— Súbete ya —ordenó y la pelinegra no pudo evitar reaccionar a la voz de mando, subiéndose entonces—. Eres muy terca.

— No suelo subirme al auto de alguien que no conozco bien, además… dejamos una conversación en malos términos.

— Uhm —musitó volviendo su mirada al camino— lo que has dicho, es verdad, no tienes que hacer algo así por mí. No es un secreto que mi hijo y yo tenemos una mala relación —confesó todavía conduciendo— pero puedo ver por qué él siente verdadero aprecio por una amiga como tú. Así que, ¿qué tal esto? —reflexionó en una contrapropuesta—. No insistiré con ese trato y no quitaré mi apoyo de las empresas de tu familia hasta que superen sus problemas, a cambio trabajarás en mi oficina. Entiendo que muchos de tus compañeros ya tienen sus internados o proyectos para abrir sus propias agencias de héroes, pero —rió levemente— eso toma tiempo y dinero, dos cosas de las que no dispones.

— ¿Quiere que solicite el internado en su oficina? —preguntó curiosa.

— Así es, no tendrás que hacer nada más que sólo trabajar para compensar lo que hago por tu familia y… hablar conmigo.

— No mediaré por usted con su hijo —advirtió en voz suave— si es lo que quiere.

— Eso está fuera de la negociación, así que, ¿quedamos en eso?

— Parece que usted no gana nada con eso. Con todo lo que ha invertido en los negocios de mi familia, debe haber algo que usted quiera.

— No me malinterpretes, los negocios son buenos, suelo invertir con menos riesgos, pero es lo de menos, gano un interno, inversión en grandes negocios y me libero de mucha carga de trabajo que tengo últimamente.

Miró con desconfianza mientras abrazaba su propio cuerpo casi por reflejo, podía decirse que no confiaba en nada de lo que el pelirrojo le decía, desde trabajar para él, hasta invertir demasiado dinero.

— Lo único que te pediré es que no hablemos de este asunto con nadie. Si la gente llega a saberlo pensarán mal no sólo de mi sino de ti, Shoto es un muchacho muy sensible, por eso…

— No le diré. Tampoco es algo que me agrade, ahora mismo estoy hablando con usted y es difícil de explicar esta situación —concluyó viendo atenta por la ventana.

— Iba de camino al norte de la ciudad, ¿queda cerca de tu casa? —preguntó.

— Sí —dijo suave.

— Creo que no es momento de decirlo pero podrías quitar mi saco del respaldar, lo arrojé y me senté con la prisa —dijo Endeavor sin quitar sus manos del volante— pasaremos la entrada del restaurante y creo que se atoró con algo porque no puedo moverlo con una mano.

— Sí, claro —accedió girando su cuerpo, el pelirrojo se acercó más al volante para dar espacio y que Yaoyorozu pudiera ver, en primer lugar, con qué se había atorado.

— Ya veo, hay un vaso… de metal creo, está ahí y una manga está atorada con eso —dijo con las manos nerviosas y extendidas cerca de la espalda de este.

— Maldito Hawks, idiota —musitó agachándose lo más que podía para dar espacio entre el respaldar y su espalda para que Yaoyorozu pudiera ocuparse de eso mientras salían del parqueo.

— Ya casi —dijo mientras se levantaba más de su asiento.

El vaso no era de metal pero tal vez era un material resistente, intentó tomarlo con sus manos pero tenía una sustancia pegajoza, era acaramelado, soda mezclada con algo que no conocía, cerró sus ojos, tenía la mano manchada pero si la sacaba mancharía el auto.

— ¿Ya lo puedes quitar? —preguntó Endeavor.

— Espere un minuto —pidió algo estresada.

Finalmente su mano quitó la tapa y el líquido se derramó a un lado del carro, manchando el costado de la camisa de Endeavor, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco por el miedo, así que presurosa por acabar con esa tortura sacó lo más rápido que pudo al culpable, haciendo que volara a los asientos de atrás.

Con todo ese desastre quedó completamente apoyada en la espalda del pelirrojo que conducía con más irritación de la usual.

— Eso que siento es… ¿soda? —preguntó con una cruenta calma.

— Lo siento mucho —quiso volver a su lugar, pero un bache hizo que estuviera a punto de caer.

Endeavor detuvo casi derrapando el auto, en una maniobra peligrosa, las luces del auto se quedaron parpadeando mientras su interior tenía un accidente difícil de contener, Yaoyorozu con la cabeza adolorida por haber chocado con la parte superior del auto al querer levantarse y Endeavor sosteniéndola por la cintura.

— "Voy a matar a Hawks" —pensó de inmediato al pasar la emergencia— ¿estás bien? —preguntó a la asustada muchacha.

— Lo siento —se disculpó, casi había provocado un accidente.

Aún con sus manos sobre su cintura la condujo como si fuera un envío de paquetería hasta el asiento a su lado, luego inspeccionó su costado lleno de soda o algo así, una buena camisa manchada. Suspiró.

— No eres la culpable —sentenció intentando volver al volante para retomar su ruta.

¿Esto había sido parte de todo su problema? No podía ser parte de la solución, no podía arreglar la situación de su familia, no podía ayudar a su amigo, no podía… nada. Era un desastre innegable, quería respirar, pero algo se lo impedía, esa sensación de cosquilleo en su nariz, casi susceptible a sus fallos. Se agachó entonces y se abrazó a sí misma, tenía frío y rabia por su incompetencia.

— ¿Ah? —levantó la mirada al sentir algo delante de ella.

Una pequeña flama de fuego en la mano de Endeavor ondeaba calentando un poco el ambiente.

— Mi calefacción no sirve, por alguna razón.

Nunca usaba ese auto para transportarse, realmente era algo que no hacía, así que el mantenimiento también había sido un problema.

— ¿Vas a llorar por eso? —preguntó pensando en que tal vez había algo más detrás de esas emociones.

— No… —musitó intentando ocultar su tristeza— es sólo que… —decía bajando la cabeza, así que el pelirrojo apagó su llama.

— Y al final tampoco pudiste sacar el saco del respaldar —se dio la vuelta él mismo, abrió el seguro del cinturón de seguridad y con más esfuerzo del usual sacó el saco.

Se quedó dudando qué hacer con eso por unos segundos hasta que posó su mano en la espalda de la joven, Yaoyorozu dio un salto atemorizada por aquel acercamiento. Pasó entonces su mano colocándole su saco.

— Ya deja de llorar, ya no sientes frío, ¿verdad? —dijo Endeavor con una mueca, al momento volvió su mirada al volante y se acomodó fuera de las vías, por suerte no había pasado ningún auto.

Aprovechando que se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad procedió a abrirse la camisa botón por botón mientras su acompañante veía pálida la acción, por lo menos debajo de ello tenía una camiseta oscura que cubría su torso y hombros.

— Creo que tengo una chaqueta por allá —dijo saliendo del auto para luego abrir la puerta que daba a los asientos de atrás, al encontrarla se la puso fuera del auto, Yaoyorozu veía la acción por el espejo retrovisor.

Al menos ya todo estaba pasando, la chaqueta de Endeavor era cálida, ¿será por que es de tipo fuego? ¿Sería así Shoto? Pensó enternecida.

— Listo —añadió el pelirrojo volviendo al volante— intentaremos no cometer los mismos errores, ¿ya dejaste de llorar? —preguntó mientras encendía el auto.

— No estoy llorando —replicó ella.

— No te mataría ser honesta contigo —le contestó con una mueca distinta a la anterior, era eso o se estaba burlando de ella.

— Lo soy —dijo por lo bajo.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablaba de algo trivial, quizás había mejorado su actitud. Incluso no se irritó al escuchar a la novia de Shoto lloriquear. Desde que enfrentó todos sus demonios y peleó contra ese Nomu, aquel toque que la muerte le dio le hizo no sólo reflexionar sobre sus pasos sino sobre lo que vendría más adelante.

Las revisiones iban bien, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento, así que se hizo más estudios con la excusa de que son parte de los problemas devenidos de su pelea con aquel Nomu pero con eso confirmó algo terrible, tenía un aneurisma y era inoperable.

— Te veré el lunes en mi oficina, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo sin mirarla.

— Primero ingresaré mi solicitud, que no sea tan evidente.

— Claro —dijo él— entonces en cuanto ingreses tu solicitud ven a mi oficina.

— Esto es un error —se cubrió la cara con las manos.

— Actúas como si hubiéramos matado a alguien y escondido el cadáver —dijo con un sentido del humor algo oscuro.

— ¿Siempre es así? —preguntó curiosa moviendo uno de sus dedos para verlo con un ojo, creía que su tosquedad podría hacer menos ameno este encuentro.

— Sólo hoy.

A los pocos minutos, cansado de estar en silencio puso música para poner algo de ambiente y que Momo se quitara esa tensión, por lo menos ya quitó su mano de su rostro y estaba casi acurrucada junto a la ventana mirando pasar las luces del camino.

Habiendo llegado a la casa de los Yaoyorozu, se detuvo a una cuadra del portón porque la pelinegra todavía tenía miedo de que su madre o alguien de la casa la viera llegar con ese hombre, se asustarían demasiado y quizás su madre la regañaría por ir sola al encuentro que el abogado de Endeavor había solicitado con ella.

Después de todo se le pidió que no interviniera, pero aun así lo hizo. Saliendo del auto miró de reojo nuevamente a su acompañante antes de cerrar la puerta, se le hacía costumbre, olvidó devolverle su saco, entonces hizo un amague de quitárselo.

— Quédatelo. Al menos así me aseguro de que vendrás a mi agencia luego de ingresar tu solicitud —dijo.

Acto seguido condujo hasta alejarse de ahí, Momo vio desaparecer las luces del auto no sin antes percibir todavía esa sensación a soledad que le invadió, luego de todo lo sucedido, de esa noche tan problemática y de haber derramado lo que sea que hubiera habido en ese vaso en el auto y ropa de Endeavor. Lo único positivo fue aquella conversación, no tanto así para consolarla, pero la actitud calmada y sospechosamente amable del padre de Shoto le hizo pensar que no haría mal al involucrarse en este asunto.

— ¿Cómo que asegurarse de que vaya? —añadió caminando hacia el portón de su casa.

Su familia estaba a salvo por ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a trabajar para aquel hombre, no era tan malo entrar a la agencia del actual héroe Nº 1, malo sería que él la quisiera para otra cosa o para lastimar a su hijo. Sus intenciones eran contrarias a las de hacer el mal pero ¿por qué se sentía distinto?

De alguna u otra manera terminaría involucrando a Shoto pero no de la forma que Endeavor quería en un principio y eso era algo inevitable, el futuro de su familia estaba en medio de las vías, no quería ser usada pero terminaría obviando el tema de que de alguna manera cedió y esa… sería su perdición a futuro.

x

xx

xxx

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 2**


	3. Un Testigo

Buenos días a todos, publico esto por la mañana porque andaba terminando un par de cosas, espero y estén disfrutando la historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs, follows y demás. Les comento que estaré subiendo contenido a mi página de FB /StarlingShadow además de que les aviso que estoy publicando esta historia en Wattpad, aunque como siempre fanfiction será mi consentido porque el episodio estará aquí al menos 5 días antes que allá.

En fin, ahora sí, los dejo, que tengan un muy bonito día y gracias por ser tan amables al dejarme comentarios, me alientan a seguir escribiendo~

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

Por **Clarisce**

 **Capítulo 3 –** Un Testigo

* * *

— Todo se ve bien, Todoroki-san.

Dijo el médico escribiendo algunas notas, Enji se encontraba sentado en la mesa de revisión, ajustando su camisa, viendo aquellas curiosas persianas al estilo americano. Las luces traspasaban ligeramente, increíblemente no iba a contestar algo malo a lo dicho, aunque le parecía risible y ridículo insinuar que se veía bien cuando la guadaña de la muerte le tenía la cuchilla en el cuello.

— Si quitamos el hecho de que voy a morir.

— Eso no lo sabe, Todoroki-san —reafirmó el médico poniéndose frente a su paciente.

— Sí, lo sé. Esto —puso su dedo índice al costado de su frente, como si apuntara un arma— puede reventar en cualquier momento y… ni si quiera es capaz de quitármelo —la indignación y la rabia tomaban parte en esto.

— Lo derivaré a uno de mis colegas, un especialista en el área, mientras tanto le recomendaré que no realice actividades peligrosas, después de su enfrentamiento… debe ser algo común pelear con terribles villanos pero confiaré en su voluntad de cuidar de sí mismo.

— ¿Se da cuenta de que soy el héroe Nº 1? No puedo darme ese lujo, no cuando todos cuentan conmigo —terminó de acomodarse la ropa, bajó de la mesa de revisión y caminó casi hasta la puerta— entienda, no puedo bajar el ritmo ni un segundo.

— Todoroki-san, por lo menos… relegue trabajo, asóciese con otro héroe profesional, así podrá tener menos preocupaciones y cuidará de su salud.

— No se preocupe, tengo eso cubierto —respondió Enji terminando de acomodar su ropa para luego dar una leve reverencia y salir del consultorio.

Había llegado al hospital casi por las 5 de la mañana, todavía estaba oscuro y al salir el sol de la mañana le recibió, cerró los ojos algo aturdido por el fuerte brillo, la respiración agitada le hizo caminar con más prisa hasta llegar a su auto, colocó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta para entrar al asiento de conductor pero se detuvo.

Esa inevitable sensación a muerte sobre su hombro, aquel que como susurró no paraba de decirle que iba a morir, la inexistencia, la soledad, el… dolor.

Con la mano puesta sobre su pecho y la cabeza contra la ventana de su auto, un ataque de pánico le hizo aferrarse a la idea, quería calmarse, pero le era imposible, en ese momento era tan humano como todos aquellos a quienes siempre había criticado. Finalmente tomando valor entró a su auto, se sentó, cerró sus ojos, puso sus manos sobre el volante dispuesto a conducir a su agencia pero… lo soltó de golpe, con puños formados se estrellaron contra el mismo, dejando así una marca roja en sus nudillos.

— Imbécil —apretó los puños y se dio palmadas en el rostro— ok, ok, ok… -repitió hasta retomar su expresión habitual.

No podía decir que estuviera bien, sólo que había calmado aquel ataque de ansiedad, no sería el primero ni el último, quizás este sería parte de una continua serie de ellos, pero la próxima vez estaría preparado. Era fuerte, era el más fuerte de todos, se convenció.

Conduciendo pensó en distraerse con otras cosas cuando una llamada llegó, no iba a contestar hasta llegar a su oficina y apagó su teléfono. Condujo por unos minutos hasta llegar a su locación, donde le esperaba su "refuerzo".

— ¿Vas a ignorarme? —preguntó Hawks con cara de indignación.

— Va contra la ley conducir y hablar por teléfono.

— ¿Conoces algo llamado "manos libres"? Es fácil de usar, al menos podrías ponerte al día con la tecnología.

— No lo necesito. Después de todo, ¿cuál era la urgencia? —preguntó curioso al ver al rubio hacer puchero.

— No debería hacer esto, pero… —detrás de sí escondía una caja— te traje donas, no sabía tu sabor favorito, así que enloquecí y traje de todo.

— Ah… —suspiró Endeavor pasando por su lado— vamos dentro, creo que puedo hacer algo de café.

— Perfecto —dijo sonriente su acompañante.

Con una taza entre sus manos, pasó a buscar otra más en el área de comidas, usualmente había alguien encargado de esto pero todavía muy temprano para que los demás trabajadores de la agencia estuvieran.

— No encuentro… —volteó pero Hawks ya tenía una taza entre sus manos, una con su nombre.

— ¿Cómo demonios-? —se preguntó Endeavor frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

— Cuando me pediste que te asistiera durante una temporada, te tomé la palabra —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Endeavor ni si quiera sabía qué decir, tampoco podría decir que estaba enojado, sólo un atisbo de ánimo le llenó.

— Te doy la mano y tomas mi brazo, perfecto -añadió sirviendo café en su taza.

— Esto es perfecto, es como si fuéramos… no sé, amigos y fuéramos a tener una pijamada, ya adoro estar aquí —confesó Hawks bebiendo un sorbo.

— ¿Y qué hiciste con tu agencia? —preguntó Endeavor sacando una dona de la caja que su compañero había traído.

— La cerré por un tiempo, además nuestras secciones de trabajo no son muy lejanas, siempre podré llegar a tiempo a lo que sea que suceda.

— Eres muy optimista. En fin.

Pronto fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de otros y ambos se pusieron de acuerdo con sus tareas. Hawks haría un patrullaje hasta el medio día, mientras Endeavor revisaba expedientes de crímenes que la policía había enviado, ya que todavía contaba con un pilar de papeles amontonados. Luego por la tarde, Endeavor saldría a investigar las pistas derivadas de sus casos.

Casi antes de salir a comer, un mensajero llegó con diferentes papeles, entre ellos las solicitudes de futuros egresados de U.A.

— " _Bien"_ —pensó el pelirrojo buscando el nombre Yaoyorozu.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenía entre sus manos, lo abrió y pidiéndole al cartero que no se fuera aún, fue a prisa hasta su escritorio para firmar y aprobar este documento. Quería enviarlo de inmediato.

— Tenga, no lo pierda —dijo Endeavor dejando ir al muchacho.

Esto era bueno, si ella cumplió con su palabra de trabajar a su lado, significaba que pronto vería aunque sea de casualidad a su hijo rondando sus oficinas, al fin y al cabo, todo era por él.

No iba a perder ninguna oportunidad, por más pequeña que fuera aunque le costara todo lo que tenía. Era claro que no podía comprar su "perdón", tampoco anhelar algo más luego de saber que no tendría tiempo de mostrar con sus actos que genuinamente quería cambiar, ser mejor persona, héroe y padre; lo único que le quedaba era buscar otras maneras de acercarse.

Mientras tanto en U.A. algunos alumnos con horas libres pululaban por el área común de descanso, Momo fue por un sándwich a la cafetería acompañada de Tsuyu, platicaban hasta que cruzaron camino con Shoto, el cual fijó su vista en Yaoyorozu, la saludó y pasaron de largo.

Eso se sintió muy raro, pensó la pelinegra, descuidando por unos segundos a su compañera, quien dándose cuenta decidió actuar.

— Yao-momo, ya he hablado mucho de mí, ¿qué hay de ti?

— Eh… —sonrió un poco dudosa— estoy algo nerviosa. Acabo de enviar una solicitud de pasantía en una agencia.

— ¿Crees que no te acepten? —preguntó.

— Supongo que es normal, además… —aquellos traviesos ojos se deslizaron por todo el lugar hasta llegar donde Todoroki hablaba con sus otros compañeros— tuve que cancelar una salida con alguien.

— No creo que esté molesto, si me lo preguntas, _ribbit._

— Pensar en eso… —cierra los ojos por unos segundos.

Todoroki notó lo cabizbaja que su compañera estaba, quiso ir y se detuvo, obviamente pasaba por algo difícil, ya que ni si quiera había hablado con él luego de que se lo pidió, quería respetar sus decisiones, movimientos y cualquier otro sentir que se presentara. Le molestaba un poco hacerlo, sobre todo porque se preocupaba por ella pero le era más importante respetar su espacio.

— Abrieron una nueva tienda de suplementos para héroes, quería buscar algunas cosas para mi traje, ¿quieres acompañarme? —preguntó Tsuyu.

— Claro-

Mas luego recordó su plática de la noche anterior con el padre de Shoto, se encogió de vergüenza cubriendo su rostro, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Se dijo sin poder evitar responder con una negativa a su compañera.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó con preocupación la joven ranita.

— Nada, no puedo, es decir… lo siento —no podía decir otra cosa más sin avergonzarse.

Si apenas podía hablar del asunto hablado con su amiga, tan sólo pensar en decirle a la persona que más interesada podría estar en saber, hacía que su tembloroso cuerpo dudara hasta de dar un simple paso. Sin mencionar que en su habitación todavía guardaba el saco de Endeavor, con todas las implicaciones que traía.

Terminando su plática con su compañera fue de inmediato a su habitación, quizás su solicitud ya fue aprobada, lo que significaba que era tiempo de pasar a dejarle sus pertenencias al padre de Shoto.

— Uhmm… -entró a su habitación, encendió la luz y fue hasta una gaveta, en la misma tenía bien doblado el gran saco.

Su mañana tampoco fue muy placentera, teniendo que salir casi de madrugada de su casa para llegar a U.A. y entrar a su cuarto sin que nadie la viese, así también esconder lo sucedido el día anterior.

Caminó con calma hasta su cama y sentándose vio entre sus manos el objeto del delito, ¿por qué aceptó? Se dijo a sí misma intentando ocultar su pasiva culpa.

Nada podría ser resuelto si seguía ahí, reaccionó. Guardó el saco doblado en una de sus mochilas y la cargó, tomó sus llaves y algo de dinero para pagar su transporte hasta la oficina de Endeavor.

— ¿De salida? —le preguntaron al verla por el pasillo.

Asustada de darse la vuelta y reconociendo a la persona que le hablaba pensó en huir, pero no podía sin verse más culpable.

— Jeje, algo así —simuló una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras, ¿te molestaría que te acompañe hasta la puerta?

— Para nada, Todoroki-kun.

Asintió resguardando su mirada nerviosa, esperaba no tener su mochila abierta, si fuera de ese modo estaría acabada.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —decía Yaoyorozu yendo a paso rápido a la salida.

— Supe que tuviste una mala noche, Aizawa-sensei te vio llegar muy temprano y me lo comentó, creía que por el permiso que pediste no te vería hasta otro día pero…

— Sí, no fue nada grave y al final tuve algo de insomnio, regresé temprano pero estoy bien —mintió.

— Lo sé —asintió sonriendo levemente— ¿nos vemos más tarde? —preguntó esperanzado— Midoriya consiguió que Aizawa-sensei nos prestara un reproductor de vídeos, pensaba que todos podíamos ver alguna película.

— Suena bien —contestó animada Momo y chocó levemente contra el hombro de muchacho— ¡oh! Perdón —dijo de inmediato.

— Te reservaré un asiento —le gustó que ella le diera un empujón.

— Gracias —contestó y llegando al portón procedió a abrirlo mientras agitaba su mano despidiéndose de Shoto— nos vemos en la noche —dijo desde lejos, caminaba a prisa casi dando saltos.

Esa alegría que sentía recorrerle era producto de una conversación exitosa con su… con el… con… ¡la persona que más apreciaba! No estaba enojado, para nada, incluso se verían por la noche y compartirían una hermosa velada, estas cosas eran las que le daban vida a sus días grises.

Aquel osado temor de ser descubierta se vio opacado por el entusiasmo juvenil de vivir para seguir conociendo a quien quería a su lado, aunque todavía no pudiera decirlo en voz alta.

Ya lejos tomó el transporte público sin mucho problema, llegando hasta la oficina del héroe Nº 1, el ver aquel edificio le produjo ciertas cosquillas en el estómago, estaba nerviosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, ¿qué pasaría a partir de ahora? Se preguntaba.

La puerta de cristal se abrió frente a ella cuando un empleado iba de salida.

— Gracias —dijo Momo y escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse dio un pequeño salto.

Podía ver que no era muy elegante pero sí grande, nunca había entrado y no planeaba hacerlo en ningún momento pero ahora se veía ahí… en medio del principio de su odisea.

— ¡Hey! —le saludaron.

— Buenas tardes —contestó.

— Eres muy formal, qué graciosa —dijo Hawks viendo a la joven sin moverse en la entrada.

— Vine porque… ahm… Endeavor iba a —tragó saliva— revisar mi solicitud.

— Ya me habló de ti, dijo que te llevara a su oficina, vamos —le animó yendo por delante.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar se movió al son de héroe alado, le siguió por el lobby hasta llegar a un ascensor, Momo entró de inmediato y subieron hasta el primer piso, donde estaría la base de la persona que quería ver.

— ¿Y usted… qué hace por aquí? Oí que tiene su oficina a unas calles de aquí.

— ¿No lo sabes? —dijo Hawks volteando por completo hacia ella con alegría palpitar en sus ojos— soy un asociado de la agencia, al menos por un tiempo, ¿y tú?

— Sólo presenté mi solicitud —bajó la cabeza.

— Ah… seré tu sempai, al parecer —rió— no te preocupes, no soy exigente, de hecho Endeavor y yo somos mejores amigos y aún así soy tan humilde como me ves.

— Me alegra, gracias —reverenció levemente.

— Eres una chica muy graciosa —vio el gesto y reaccionó sorprendido al mismo tiempo que feliz de ser respetado— oh, ya llegamos —dijo al sentir el ascensor detenerse.

Entró primero y le mostró las oficinas, habían algunos empleados y un par de héroes más trabajando por ahí. Parecía que Endeavor había solicitado bastante ayuda para los casos que había dejado pendientes, quizás sólo quería mantener la oficina activa.

— Hay más gente de la que imaginé —dijo Momo aún quieta fuera del ascensor.

— Algo así, pero ven, vamos a la oficina de Endeavor, espera dentro. No tenemos sala de espera aquí.

— ¿Es correcto? —preguntó nerviosa.

— Claro, claro, soy el segundo al mando, no desconfíes —guiñó un ojo y fue hasta la oficina del pelirrojo.

Momo le siguió nuevamente, llegaron hasta la puerta de la oficina, era también de cristal, comenzaba a pensar que esto era un gusto en particular.

— Señorita —le habló una mujer con uniforme, parecía de la cafetería— ¿le sirvo algo?

— Uhm… —la pelinegra no sabía que contestar.

— Más confianza —dijo Hawks al tiempo que pedía un café.

— Tal vez una taza de te —contestó finalmente.

— En seguida —se retiró la señora.

El rubio abrió la puerta y entró casi dando pequeños vuelos, la simple interacción y estar alrededor de su héroe favorito lo hacían actuar tan emocionado. Era fácil de leer en ese momento, Endeavor le pidió algo por primera vez y nada lo hacía más feliz que ayudarlo.

— ¿Y de dónde vienes? —preguntó Hawks.

— De U.A., estoy casi en mi último año y me propuse ingresar mi solicitud en la agencia del Nº 1 —decía pero su cara hablaba otra cosa.

— Suena interesante, cuéntale más a tu sempai —fue a la silla de Endeavor y se sentó como si fuera dueño de todo el lugar.

No era sólo decir cosas de sí misma, era hacer creíble que iba a estar en esa agencia por voluntad propia, no quería que nadie supiera de la platica que tuvo con el padre de su compañero de clase y mucho menos un colega del mismo.

Claro que ella pasaba un momento incómodo a diferencia de los demás que hasta el momento creían la farsa de ella adentrándose en una agencia como la del héroe Nº 1.

Shoto todavía estaba en una reunión con el maestro Aizawa y Shinsou, esto ya parecía ser una tortura, miraba con desinterés todo, tal vez sólo quería huir, por alguna razón aquel muchacho despeinado de Shinsou consumía toda su paciencia.

No sólo por su insistencia en tratarlo sino en cómo lo acosaba con la mirada, con sus palabras condescendientes, con el mero acto de existir.

— Bien, supongo que será todo por ahora. Espero hayan entregado los papeles que les encomendé.

— Sí, lo hice.

— Yo también, maestro Aizawa —contestó Shinsou.

¡Esa diligencia! Pensó Eraserhead, al menos tomó una buena decisión designándolos.

— Los veré la próxima semana —se despidió.

Shinsou empezó a recoger sus cosas, lápices, libretas y demás útiles que dejó sueltas por ahí, no era muy ordenado al momento.

— Hey —le llamó Shinsou.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana Shoto caminando entre los asientos para llegar a la salida.

— Quería hablar contigo —la cara del muchacho estaba un poco en blanco, no podías adivinar que estaba pensando.

— ¿Ah sí? —respondió sin perder la irritación.

— Nos encontramos en un mal momento pero, no me malinterpretes, no quiero que sigamos así, ¿crees que podemos llevarnos bien?

— Entiendo —reflexionó un poco.

— ¿Lo pensarás? —preguntó Shinsou.

— No, sólo… pensaba en algo más. Disculpa.

— Tal vez luego podamos vernos, quiero… hablar de algo.

— Ya lo dijo Aizawa-sensei, será la próxima semana —mostró una leve sonrisa de cortesía— pero me parece bien que nos llevemos mejor, cuenta conmigo —respondió y salió del salón.

— Ojalá así sea más fácil…

Nadie lo había escuchado y tal vez nadie sabría lo que en su mente se maquinaba, tan sólo los recuerdos de una complicada situación le ataban a intentar establecer una relación de amistad con su compañero.

El día anterior un amigo suyo de la escuela media le había llamado, sabiendo que Shinsou era bastante popular entre ellos en la actualidad, sobretodo porque lo vieron en los enfrentamientos contra Midoriya. Era bueno reunirse otra vez con ellos para revivir recuerdos y eso, éste sin embargo no lucía muy feliz.

 _ **Flasback**_

— _Es por aquí —le indicó su amigo, el cual trabajaba de guardia de seguridad._

— _¿Por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó Shinsou._

— _No vas a creer lo que tengo que mostrarte —le abrió la puerta a la que, en apariencia, era la sala de vigilancia, con varias pantallas aglomeradas en una pared._

— _¿Y por qué me llamaste? —preguntó— creí que querías pasar el rato, como antes, jugar cartas o algo así, ¿te metiste en problemas? —Shinsou casi podía oler la desgracia._

— _Me gustaría pero vi algo y… la verdad… no quiero que me despidan —una gota de sudor bajó por su frente, de repente sudaba más de lo habitual o quizás era consecuencia de su quirk._

— _¿No estarás hablando otra vez con Otome? Es una fanática de los ovnis pero yo soy parte de UA, no me ocupo de esas cosas, si es que viste algo en el cielo, otra vez._

— _¡Tú espera! —le dijo mientras buscaba entre un montón de cintas de vídeo en aquel cuarto semi-oscuro._

— _Bien —dijo sentándose en una silla giratoria viendo las pantallas de seguridad de aquel lugar._

— _¡Lo encontré! —dijo su compañero y buscó una ranura para insertar la grabación._

 _El muchacho lo puso y adelantó un par de veces hasta encontrar lo que quería mostrarle a Shinsou, mientras este veía desganado el acto se vio confundido por un detalle._

— _¿Es el estacionamiento del restaurante Realm Place? —preguntó el invitado._

— _Mira, no quiero perder mi empleo, sé que los héroes tienen mucha influencia, yo… no sabía a quien acudir pero esto… parece un crimen —añadió nervioso._

— _Es…_

 _En la cinta se veía a Endeavor y a una joven de pelo negro que curiosamente se parecía mucho a Yaoyorozu de la clase A, la joven recomendada._

— _¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Shinsou._

— _Espera…_

 _En las imágenes se veía cómo la pelinegra se ponía frente a Endeavor mientras conducía, cómo ella parecía abrazarlo, cómo pronto, en el cambio de cámara, tuvieron un accidente al seguir en esa posición, ella delante del pelirrojo mientras este le sostenía por la cintura._

 _Eso no significaba mucho para los involucrados pero para los espectadores, sin un contexto, sin ningún otro rango de visión más que el de una cámara vieja que grababa casi fotograma por fotograma, parecía como si dos amantes estuvieran dándose algo más que cariño el uno al otro._

— _Casi se accidentan y ella es todavía una menor de edad, no sé, recuerdo haberla visto en el mismo torneo en el que estabas hace unos años. Lo recuerdo porque lo grabé…_

— _Supongo que sí —dijo Shinsou sorprendido por lo visto, el vídeo se puso en negro y rápidamente lo sacó— no hables de esto con nadie. Tengo que… ocuparme de saber más._

— _Estoy preocupado —le confesó su amigo— de verdad no quiero perder este empleo, mis padres ya me dijeron que si cometo otro error van a echarme y no tengo donde ir._

— _No te preocupes. Te lo dije, hablaré con alguien que pueda hacer algo sin perjudicarte._

— _Gracias Shinsou, eres un gran amigo —le abrazó._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Si hablaba con Todoroki Shoto quizás podría hacer más fácil el asunto, no era posible que su padre tomara ventaja de una de sus compañeras y menos que cometa actos ilícitos abusando, tal vez, de su poder.

Pero decirle a un hijo que su padre y actual héroe Nº 1 era posiblemente un pervertido, podía ser complicado, ¿le creería?

Se había prometido averiguar todo lo necesario antes de actuar, creía que una noticia así podría provocar mucho daño en el medio, no sólo a la familia Todoroki sino al mismo legado del héroe que representaba y sostenía la paz de todo un país.

Su palabra y estatus podrían valer al tiempo más que su propia opinión o las imágenes que pudiera difundir y hundirse en ese barco de polémica no estaba en sus planes, al menos no ahora.

— Hey —salió Hitoshi del salón para alcanzar a Shoto.

— ¿Sí? —se dio la vuelta, iba de camino a los dormitorios.

— Esa chica, ah… ¿cómo se llama? —se rascó la cabeza.

— ¿Quién?

— Yao… —intentaba recordar su nombre completo.

— ¿Yaoyorozu Momo?

— Sí, ella —suspiró— ¿sabes si sale con alguien?

— No —contestó Shoto arrastrando aquella palabra— ¿estás interesado o por qué me lo preguntas?

— Es…

— No te acerques a ella —contestó sin previo aviso.

— ¿Ah? —se sorprendió— ¿están saliendo o qué? —preguntó Shinsou directamente, no quería hacer más larga esta incómoda conversación.

— No pero somos buenos amigos y… tal vez no quiera que la molestes por eso —dijo sin evitar estar algo celoso.

— Claro que no lo haría, no imagines nada malo. Disculpa —dio unos pasos tras para caminar en otra dirección.

Esto sí era complicado, MUY complicado, pensó Shinsou. Las chicas hablaban mucho de esos dos (Todoroki y Yaoyorozu), y aunque a él parecía no interesarle los chismes, éste era uno de los más recurrentes en su salón.

El muchacho prodigio saliendo con…

— La _amante_ de su padre —musitó Shinsou en voz baja.

x

xx

xxx

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 03**


	4. Juntos Estamos Solos

Buenos días, publico esto por la mañana, espero que disfruten del episodio, realmente me alivia poder hacer algo de este estilo, para variar cambia el tono de mis escritos regulares y me ayuda a tener una mejor perspectiva de ciertos estilos que he dejado de lado.

Además comentarles que si quieren saber más de mis historias o dibujos pasen a mi página de FB /StarlingShadow, y recuerden, que sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Para no ir demasiado rápido o demasiado lento, pondré el límite de 10 a 15 comentarios para ir preparando el próximo episodio, les pediré que no hagan spam con 1 palabra por comentario, porque no serán tomados en cuenta.

Para finalizar: Hago sorteos de comisiones de dibujo cada mes en mi página de FB ;)

Ahora sí, disfruten del episodio y tengan un bonito día donde quiera que estén~

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

Por **Clarisce**

 **Capítulo 4 –** Juntos estamos solos

* * *

Fácil podía ser mirar a otra parte, ignorar el hecho de que tal vez la situación crítica no era un ahora en su todo y su todo era un infinito disperso en posibilidades.

Un drama alrededor de su existencia, observaba todo por igual, cielo, tierra, gente y nada era diferente, nada cambiaba, ni si quiera él, era un completo cúmulo de pensamientos al aire llenos de arrepentimientos.

— Endeavor-sama —le habló el recepcionista al verlo pasar por el lobby.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras se detenía por breves instantes.

—Hawks me pidió que le llamase, pero su teléfono estaba apagado.

— Lo había olvidado —dijo Enji buscando en su traje pero no encontró nada, quizás el bendito teléfono todavía estaba en un cajón guardado.

— ¿Quiere que lo busque? —preguntó el recepcionista con ánimo servicial.

— No. Vuelve al trabajo —caminó al ascensor.

Las puertas se cerraron dejando ver levemente lo ansioso que estaba, recordaba que el anzuelo llamado Yaoyorozu iría ese mismo día, tenía tantas ganas de, indirectamente, saber de su hijo a través de ella, por lo menos así no invadiría el espacio que por mucho se obligaba a darle. En cuanto el ascensor se detuvo fue a prisa hasta su oficina sin encontrar nada más que una taza con agua caliente sobre su escritorio, ¿era té?

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Hawks? —preguntó el pelirrojo asomando su cabeza desde la puerta.

Un asistente le mostró a dónde pudo ir, dado que tampoco conocía su paradero exactamente, aquel lugar se destacaba por el trabajo y no tanto por vigilar a los presentes.

Endeavor dio un breve paseo por los pasillos de aquel primer piso mientras encontraba el lugar donde su nuevo asociado podía estar. El cuarto de archivos o archivero. Para su suerte el mismo estaba abierto y con una luz encendida.

Posó su palma sobre la puerta y procedió a abrirla, al instante se encontró al plumífero héroe dando vueltas en una silla giratoria.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Endeavor-san! —contestó sobresaltado y dejando de moverse. Se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro en la puerta.

— ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí escondido? —preguntó ya con una creciente irritación.

— Esperaba a tu interna, salió hace bastante y…

— ¿Por qué no usaste mi línea directa para llamarla? Debe tener un teléfono, ¿o no? —dijo Enji.

— Hubo un pequeño incidente que destruyó varias antenas de comunicación por la mañana, todavía hay partes en la ciudad que no tienen señal —se excusó Hawks.

— ¡Agh! —giró sus ojos molesto al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda al rubio— ¡Búscala y tráela a mi oficina! —sentenció.

Se marchó dejando un rastro de fuego en su camino, Hawks rió levemente mientras pensaba dónde pudiera estar la niña casi graduada de U.A., revisó en la cafetería, fue al lobby y antes de terminar vio cómo el objeto de búsqueda entraba por la puerta principal.

— ¿Dónde fuiste? —preguntó Hawks.

— Salí un momento en busca de un teléfono que funcionara, por suerte encontré una tienda a 2 bloques de aquí, no me diga que Endeavor ya llegó.

— Sí y te está buscando —suspiraba con una mano en el pecho— ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Que mientras te esperaba terminé mi café, fui a dar una vuelta, me di una siesta y luego usé una silla para probar cuántas vueltas podría dar pero me encontró en eso y me regañó.

— Disculpe, tenía que hacer esa llamada. Parece que cortaron la señal de varias antenas en la ciudad, lo digo porque mi teléfono tampoco funcionaba.

La acompañó casi a pequeños empujones hasta el ascensor para luego poner el número de piso. Increíblemente habían 5 más, en los cuales otras ramas de su misma agencia trabajaban.

— Oh, oh… —comenzó Hawks.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yaoyorozu.

— Recuerdo que dejaron la taza de té en la oficina de Endeavor…

— Creía que se lo llevarían cuando me fui.

— Se va a enojar mucho, odia que deje cosas en su oficina… —decía pero lo interrumpió un zumbido, su propio teléfono lo salvaba— pero eso será asunto tuyo debo atender algo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo sobresaltada Yaoyorozu al tiempo que el ascensor se detenía, Hawks la empujó fuera y agitó su mano mientras presionaba el botón para regresar a la planta baja.

Fue dando pasos cuidadosos pensando en, tal vez, la excusa para haber dejado su taza de té en la oficina, todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron hasta que vio a Endeavor a través del ventanal, justo como lo imaginaba, se quedó unos segundos observando aquel trabajador pelirrojo enojado, preguntándose por qué Hawks le advirtió acerca de su pequeño error. En todo caso… ¿debería de admitir que fue parte de su olvido o entregar al plumífero héroe?

Todavía no lo decidía.

Endeavor pronto elevó la mirada, tenía unos papeles entre sus manos y los soltó para llamarla con gestos. Sin nada más que decir para escapar de la situación, la joven muchacha se decidió a ir, enfrentaría cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar. Y no, no iba a decir nada de Hawks, eso se ganaría su mala voluntad, tal vez, ni si quiera lo conocía bien para decir cómo resultaría esa nimiedad.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y cerró la misma para acercarse al escritorio.

— Señor, ya vine —dijo aparentando seguridad, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa y no quería mostrarle sus debilidades.

— Perfecto. Toma asiento —decía pero la pelinegra parecía estar distraída.

— ¿Aceptó mi solicitud? —preguntó Momo sin moverse de su lugar, así, parada frente a él.

— Fue lo primero que hice, te ves tensa —infirió viendo los nerviosos ojos de la misma.

— Es sólo que… —no podía decirle.

La indecisión podía irritarle en ocasiones pero ya tenía un dolor de cabeza creciente desde que entró a su agencia, en realidad no podía ser culpa de nadie porque su propia condición médica le agendaba las más dolorosas migrañas. Necesitaba tomar una de sus pastillas antes de seguir trabajando.

— Voy a darte una primera orden, al ser tu primer día. Creo que ya conoces el archivero donde Hawks se encierra para dormir, ¿no? —presionaba su propia frente con los dedos, intentando disimular lo que le aquejaba.

— Me lo mostró antes de que saliera pero… ¿por qué necesita que vaya allá? ¿No podría hacer patrullajes con usted?

— Eso no es algo que harás apenas entrando aquí, primero debes hacer trabajo de oficina —el dolor escalaba y casi no lo dejaba pensar claramente— así aprenderás a llevar el ritmo de todas mis actividades como héroe; por ahora sólo necesito que trabajes en los archiveros, llevo mucho sin realizar mis deberes y mis colaboradores necesitan ordenar varios datos, pruebas e informes de crímenes.

— Supongo que está bien —dudó.

— Comienza buscando unos informes de hace dos meses, necesito los datos de esos casos supongo que será algo complicado, llevo meses sin organizar nada. Vamos, ve —ordenó esperando que la pelinegra se diera vuelta.

Suponiendo que estaba bien, Yaoyorozu ignoró el hecho de que esa taza todavía se encontraba ahí porque Endeavor pensó que era para él, a pesar de estar fría… pero si se detenía a decirle se metería en problemas, tal como Hawks le indicó con su actitud.

Dio una vuelta entonces para salir de la oficina, caminó a prisa al archivero para terminar su primera tarea, quería… no, necesitaba terminar temprano para regresar a los dormitorios.

Hoy era su primera noche con Shoto, se sentarían juntos a ver una película, quizás no era tanto el hecho de ver algo tan trivial sino compartir un momento, una oportunidad más para conocerse.

— Oh no… —posó sus manos en sus mejillas, las tenía rojas otra vez.

Sin embargo lo que le deparaba el destino era un tanto diferente, estar encerrada trabajando en su primer día, sin salir de aquella agencia, tan sólo ordenando papeles, la vida de héroe… tal vez no era tan grandiosa como la imaginó, por lo menos no en ese momento. Pero iba a esforzarse porque experiencia es experiencia.

Todo este problemático escenario sin contar que ignoraba las verdaderas razones por las cuales el padre de su posible interés amoroso la había integrado a su círculo de trabajo. Sí, ese héroe al que todos temían y muchos odiaban a la par, aquel que con su fuego podía evocar el caos en otros, así como su propia destrucción. Ese mismo que tal vez vivía su propio karma.

— Veamos… —leía las etiquetas de los botes de pastillas que tenía guardadas en el cajón de botiquín en su baño personal— según la receta, debería ser la primera —tomó una blanca con forma ovalada.

Abrió la llave del grifo para dejar correr el agua mientras se agachaba para beber una buena cantidad y tenerla en su boca para luego poner la pastilla en su boca y tomarla. La sensación que le dio fue un fuerte deseo de vomitar, la maldita pastilla blanca era agria, su rostro lo decía todo, era como si un limón podrido explotara en su lengua.

Volvió a su escritorio para fijarse en aquella taza de té todavía fría, seguro era culpa de Hawks, odiaba la basura que traía su compañero. Siempre encontrando envolturas de chocolates, galletas y ahora una taza de té frío.

Su boca aún no se recuperaba del sabor poco agradable, así que no vio mal alguno en beber un poco del contenido, por lo menos sería dulce.

— " _Ya qué…"_ —pensó tomando un gran sorbo, dejándolo en su boca mientras revisaba los papeles que había dejado al llegar Yaoyorozu.

Su dolor de cabeza pasaba a ser más leve, las instrucciones decían que era fuerte y que sólo tomara por la noche, ¡qué diablos! Sólo quería calmar esa horrible sensación hasta que… sintió algo incómoda la garganta, tosió para ver si era sólo una carraspera.

Así pasaron un par de horas más y los empleados restantes de la agencia comenzaron a irse, casi las 8 de la noche, las luces del edificio se extinguían levemente dejando un ambiente algo oscuro. Hawks ni se había dado a la tarea de regresar sino ya estaría rondando a la nueva interna para molestarla.

— ¿Los querrá ordenados cronológicamente, por letra o por importancia? —se preguntó la joven pelinegra, ya tenía los informes policiales de hace 2 meses entre sus manos, cuando menos la mitad, que era lo que podía sostener— ok, vamos… —dijo mientras se esforzaba en usar sus pies para empujar la puerta y abrirse paso.

Caminó de lado mientras iba hasta donde Endeavor, se extrañó de inmediato por la soledad de aquel piso, sin tanta luz, sin empleados, como si no hubiera vida.

— Señor —habló al entrar a la oficina de Endeavor con cuidado, ya que casi no podía ver de frente por los informes, los dejó sobre el escritorio e intentó mejorar su postura— aquí está lo que me pidió.

Endeavor sin su respectivo fuego en el rostro, con lentes y aún revisando otros papeles con la tenue luz de su oficina, tanto que casi no se le veía desde la perspectiva de Momo. La miró de reojo por encima de sus gafas y volvió a la lectura de aquellos papeles, por alguna razón le era más pesado que de costumbre terminar una página con su típica lectura rápida.

— ¿Pu-Puedo irme? —preguntó sin miedo.

— Claro… —dijo casi en susurró y con dificultad.

— Ok, gracias por lo de hoy y… por dejarme asistirle. Mañana volveré a la misma hora, todavía no puedo cumplir un rol completo pero en cuanto termine con U.A. me verá más seguido.

Sería que él no quería hablar o que se enteró del incidente de la taza de te, que fue su culpa en todo caso o que su trabajo en la agencia no le había parecido tan rápido como esperaba.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Yaoyorozu.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada con el rostro algo diferente, tosió y al querer decir algo más se le presentó una clara dificultad.

— Vete… a casa —dijo disimulando. No se había levantado de su asiento ni quitado los lentes.

— No, no está bien —se dio cuenta.

Sin pensarlo dio pasos veloces para estar más cerca, encendió otra de las lámparas para tener una mejor visión de aquel escenario, siendo que descubría hinchado del rostro del pelirrojo, acompañado también de algunas manchas. De inmediato, invadido en su espacio personal, el héroe, hizo su cabeza para atrás. Incómodo por ser descubierto.

Quizás no decía nada porque creía que era una simple reacción de las pastillas que le habían sido recetadas, aunque la somnolencia era una constante podía resistirla, lo que no aguantaba era aquel terrible cosquilleo en su garganta así como su rostro.

— Esto… —tocó su frente con la palma de su mano, dejando que Enji abriera los ojos sorprendidos por tal acción— puede ser una reacción alérgica. Todor- —se detuvo antes de llamarlo por su apellido y respectivo honorífico, ya que había empezado a dirigirse a él con su nombre de héroe— Endeavor, usted podría estar teniendo una reacción alérgica, debe ir al hospital.

— No, yo terminaré esto y… llamaré a mi médico —no iba a compartir su estado con nadie y menos ir a emergencias por una pastilla que le recetaron.

— Es una tontería —le quitó aquellos papeles— si no va a emergencias, llamaré a Hawks, él sabrá qué hacer si le digo que su socio tiene problemas.

Estaba acorralado, cerró sus ojos por un segundo y suspiró, no podía ignorar el hecho de que esto podría ser urgente, comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar, quizás la niña tenía razón.

— Bien —se levantó con su gran presencia frente a la joven y fue por delante, caminó hasta su puerta de cristal, la hizo resonar levemente cuando intentó abrir y a paso lento fue por el pasillo hasta tomar el ascensor para luego tal vez hacer lo más lógico, que es llamar a su médico personal.

Pero recorriendo todo aquel trayecto pudo sentir la somnolencia que creyó resistible, siendo ésta la que le hiciera vigilar cada paso suyo, qué tontería, pensaba que el efecto ya había pasado, ¿cómo podría conducir así? Su vista parecía estar reducida también.

Antes de dejar caer su espalda en la pared de aquel cubículo de transporte metálico, notó como Yaoyorozu entraba veloz al ascensor antes de que se cerrase, se acomodó a su lado sintiendo levemente el peso del héroe en ella.

— No puede conducir así —le dijo tomando su propio teléfono, llamando entonces un taxi.

Al llegar a la recepción ambos fueron lado a lado hasta la salida, siendo que esperarían el transporte allí, el guardia los saludó y fue la pelinegra la única en contestar el gesto.

— Espere un poco, ¿sí? —dijo Momo viendo la hora en su pantalla de teléfono.

15 minutos pasaron de las 8 de la noche, no había sido mucho, ¿a qué hora le dijo Tsuyu que empezarían la película? Sí, a las 8.

Unos 10 minutos más y las luces del taxi se veían cerca, Endeavor lucía agitado y más apoyado a una pequeña Yaoyorozu, quien resistía como toda una heroína el peso de este.

— Todo estará bien —miró por un costado a Enji, el cual con ojos entrecerrados se limitaba a gruñir para responder.

La puerta del taxi se abrió y ayudándole a entrar, pensó en quedarse y dar las respectivas instrucciones al conductor, no habría problemas y con un poco de retraso llegaría a los dormitorios.

— Al hospital más cercano por favor.

— ¡Oh cielos! Es Endeavor —dijo el taxista ayudando un poco a meterlo dentro para luego correr a su respectivo asiento de conductor.

— Todoroki-san… —susurró ella viendo al pelirrojo nuevamente, acostado con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, respirando dificultosamente indicándole con su mano que se fuera. Al tiempo que la pelinegra cerraba la puerta suavemente.

El taxista encendió el motor y antes de arrancar escuchó abrirse la puerta otra vez para ver a la muchacha entrar violentamente.

— " _No puedo dejar que vaya así"_ —pensó apretando los labios y viendo al frente— arranque.

Shoto entenderá, no era otro héroe más en problemas, este hombre significaba algo en la vida de la persona que más quería, además no era lo suficientemente egoísta para disfrutar de una noche de película dejando que fuera solo al hospital. Quizás… era la primera vez que veía a un hombre de su calibre y tamaño estar de ese modo.

— Estoy bien, no… necesito…

— Es una reacción alérgica, necesita todo el apoyo que pueda darle. Trabajo para usted pero no le dejaré descuidar su salud si comienza por eso.

¿Hasta dónde había llegado? Tanto mal se había hecho que una personita de la edad de su propio hijo le decía cómo no echar su vida a la basura por una simple alergia, la verdad tenía algo de razón, no hubiera ido por sí mismo al hospital y ni hablar de pedir ayuda a otros.

Yaoyorozu se presentó cuando él no lo requería para hacer algo necesario. Poco a poco se daba cuenta de lo útil que podía ser tener a alguien que hiciera las cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer, sin malinterpretar sus intenciones, ella era una ayuda idónea, no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, esa satisfacción iba a ser un secreto.

Muy aparte de su alergia, esperaba que no supiera más. Su dilema fatal podría ser inconveniente para los oídos de una chica como ella, tan cercana a su hijo.

— Llama a este… número —con la garganta inflamada no podía decir más palabras e iba en aumento, así como la inflamación de su rostro.

— "¿Quién será?" —se preguntó Yaoyorozu marcando desde el teléfono que el pelirrojo le había entregado— ¿Hola? Sí, llamo de parte de Endeavor, eh… se presentó un problema, ¿oh? —siguió escuchando— ¿usted es su médico? Bueno, ahm… tiene algunos puntos rojos en la cara, no puede hablar y su rostro, sí, sí… su rostro está hinchado, no parece bajar —apartó el teléfono un momento para dirigirse al pelirrojo— ¿comió algo diferente? —le preguntó y él negó—. Dice que no, ahmm… ¿dónde nos dirigimos? —se apartó nuevamente del teléfono para acercarse un poco al taxista— ¿cuál es el hospital más cercano y cómo se llama?

— El Midorimushi. Ya casi llegamos.

— Es el Modorimushi —contestó Yaoyorozu volviendo a su lugar— llegaremos dentro de poco, sí, ok… muchas gracias, doctor —colgó y le devolvió el teléfono a Endeavor—. Me dijo que pronto viene y mientras que deje que lo traten ahí —el pelirrojo asintió— ¿no quiere que llame a Sho-Shoto? —podía decir "Todoroki-kun" pero sería raro, teniendo a otro Todoroki ahí con ella.

— No… —contestó con algo de duda.

El taxi pronto se detuvo, Momo vio por la ventana y sí, era el hospital, salió de inmediato en busca de personal, para que trajeran a enfermeros o enfermeras que ayudaran a Enji a salir del taxi, dado que era muy pesado ya para intentar ella sacarlo.

Los mismos empleados del hospital salieron de prisa pero el pelirrojo se negó a que lo cargaran o que lo llevaran en una silla o camilla, caminó por sí mismo dentro y ante el horror de algunas enfermeras fue llevado a un cuarto privado para ser tratado. Aquel rostro estaba 2 veces más inflamado que cuando la pelinegra lo había visto.

Momo despidió al taxista entre tanto, pidiéndole que envíe la cuenta a la agencia directamente y que tendría una bonificación extra si no hablaba del asunto con nadie a lo cual este aceptó.

Corrió luego al interior del hospital, pidió la dirección donde estaba Endeavor pero las enfermeras le pidieron estar en la sala de espera, sólo podía… quedarse ahí, sin saber qué más hacer, ¿y si llamaba a Shoto? ¿Sería mucho? Le dijeron claramente que no lo hiciera, quizá por las implicaciones que traería, si su familia iba, descubrirían que ella empezó a trabajar en la agencia, ¿ésta sería la manera de decirle a su querido amigo todo? ¿Sería el lugar adecuado? No, no y no.

La gente que pasaba por aquella sala se movía rápido, casi podía decir que ya era la media noche, bajó la cabeza, estaba cansada, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle y durmió. Despertó de golpe al escuchar un niño quejarse del estomago mientras lo subían a una camilla y su madre lo acompañaba casi llorando también.

— "¿Qué hora es?" —se preguntó y buscó el reloj de aquella sala. Sí, definitivamente pasó mucho, las 2 de la mañana— "Oh no…"

Era demasiado tarde para si quiera pensar en regresar a los dormitorios, ya todo había pasado. Suspiró.

— Yaoyorozu Momo —le hablaron de repente, sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sí? —era un doctor, con una bata blanca y unos lentes muy elegantes.

— Soy el médico de Endeavor-san, sólo quería decirle que él está mejor, tuvo una reacción alérgica terrible, me llevaré algunas muestras a mi laboratorio privado para ver la razón. Estoy agradecido con usted.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó, creía que no era la gran cosa.

— Endeavor-san nunca se atiende como es debido. Quizás ahora él seguiría en su oficina, aguantando el dolor. No es responsable, por eso quiero agradecerte, por traerlo, debió ser duro hablar con ese cabeza dura.

— De hecho no, fue muy receptivo —sonrió levemente— pero tal vez no hubiera ido al hospital por sí mismo.

— Aguantar el dolor por mucho tiempo es algo estúpido, venga de quien venga —concluyó acerca del pelirrojo— en fin, me dijo que la llevara a donde fuera a ir, él se quedará en observación.

— Yo… me quedaré, no creo que nadie deba estar solo en un momento así.

— Bien, pero no en la sala de espera, entra a la habitación, es grande, hay un sillón, algunas enfermeras llevaron unas mantas por si acaso. Endeavor-san está descansando, pero si hay algún problema, llama al médico de turno, ¿de acuerdo?

— Así será —asintió animada.

— Eres una buena chica —dijo el médico y salió.

Con pasos suaves fue a donde le indicaron, la habitación que le dieron era amplia, en comparación a las otras, la abrió y se metió rápidamente. Veía al fondo una cama y descansando en ella al pelirrojo.

Vio también un sillón y decidió acomodarse ahí, antes de desdoblar todas las mantas para dormir escuchó una voz.

— No te vayas… no…

Decía Enji casi murmurando, parecía estar soñando o teniendo una pesadilla, lucía atormentado, Momo no sabía si acercarse o dejar que pasara, que eventualmente se calmaría pero sin pensarlo otra vez se acercó.

— Shhh… shhh… —le dijo como un susurro cariñoso al tiempo que tocaba su hombro con cuidado.

— Shoto… hijo…

No estaba ahí, lo sabía mejor que nadie, ella también quería estar con él, ninguno de los dos era feliz en ese momento, Endeavor porque nunca podría tener a su lado al hijo que abandonó por sus malos tratos y ella por alejarse a causa de sus secretos.

— Todo estará bien —le susurró mientras le daba palmadas suaves en el hombro— Shoto está bien, descanse por favor.

Enji despertó tras aquellas amables palabras y lo primero que vio fue a la joven sobre él con los ojos cerrados, estaba ensombrecida y triste. Alzó su mano antes de que lo notara la pelinegra y tocó su mejilla con delicadeza, como si de un botón se tratara.

— ¿No le dije al médico que te mandara a casa? —preguntó él también en susurro.

— Endeavor, ¿está despierto? —preguntó asustada por el toque a su mejilla.

— Me despertaste —la acusó.

— Yo… no pude llamar a Shoto —evadió la conversación— quería hacerlo pero no pude. Por eso, estoy aquí, no quería dejarlo solo.

— De todos modos no hubiera venido —contestó con seriedad el pelirrojo— eso lo sé.

— No podría decirle si eso es verdad, pero si importa en algo yo estaré aquí.

— Basta de charlas, debes dormir, yo también lo haré y en cuanto amanezca te llevaré a U.A.

— Usted —lo interrumpió— tenía una pesadilla.

— No es nada —afirmó y pronto la mano de Momo volvió a tocar su hombro.

— Si tiene otra, lo despertaré —le dijo sonriendo levemente— es lo menos que puedo hacer —se apartó para volver al sillón e intentar dormir.

— "Es cierto… me debes demasiado" —pensó el pelirrojo pero de cierta forma estaba animado, era la primera vez que abría sus ojos y se encontraba lejos de la soledad que tanto le apresaba— "pero al final, el que terminará debiéndote seré yo" —sonrió, quizás por gratitud, quizás por no estar solo, quizás… porque una ceniza en su interior se encendía recordándole su humanidad.

x

xx

xxx

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 04**


	5. A Puerta Cerrada

Buenas a todos, gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo, nada más pasaba por aquí aprovechando que es Halloween para dejarles un episodio para que lo disfruten mientras pasan esta fecha tan divertida, a los que celebren día de muertos (en México) o día de todos los santos (en algunos países de Latinoamérica Sur) también se los dejo :v y a los que no celebren nada, nada más disfruten y tengan un hermoso día.

Estos días pienso hacer una encuesta de los días que voy a usar para actualizar este fanfic, estén atentos para votar y participar, ¿dónde? En mi página de FB /StarlingShadow

Nº Mínimo de comentarios para próxima actualización: 5-8

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

Por **Clarisce**

 **Capítulo 5 –** A puerta cerrada

* * *

Era como si en ese momento estuviera sólo él, mira por la ventana, todavía de noche, casi de madrugada, pero supone que amanecerá dentro de poco porque ve por la tenue luz de la luna un reloj de la pared.

Momo no apareció, Shoto estaba algo preocupado, por la tarde sabía que Asui recibió una llamada para pedirle que le reserve un asiento (aunque él ya lo había hecho), iría a llegar tarde, muy atípico de ella. Era muy pronto para pedirle a Aizawa que llamara a su casa para asegurarse de que nada le hubiera pasado, además él no era nada. Ni si quiera su… novio.

— Todoroki —dijo sorprendido Midoriya, quien pasaba por el salón de descanso para recoger un par de cosas que había olvidado la noche anterior durante la película, este se encontraba acomodado en un sillón.

— Me dormí —contestó al instante viendo la curiosa mirada de su amigo.

— Uhm, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

— ¿Tanto se me nota? —giró su rostro a otra parte para que no lo viera.

— No quiero molestar —admitió Deku al sentir entrometerse demasiado.

— Je, para nada —dejó caer su espalda en el mullido mueble— ¿podemos hablar? Necesito sacar esto de aquí —señaló su pecho, ahora sí lucía agobiado.

El joven de pelo verde fue hasta su compañero y se acomodó en uno de los brazos del sillón que quedaba relativamente cerca, mientras juntaba sus manos.

— Llevo días pensando en cómo decírselo, tú sabes a… Yaoyorozu.

— Oh, eso significa que quieres ¿salir con ella? —le preguntó con total inocencia.

— Tal vez sólo quiero que sepa que voy en serio, quiero que pueda confiar más en mi de lo que siempre lo ha hecho. Cada vez que hablamos, yo se que sólo somos amigos, lo hemos sido desde el principio de todo esto por eso creo que hay una barrera.

— ¿Una barrera?

— Sí, hay algo que la atormenta pero nunca me habla de eso. Quiero que pueda o se sienta libre de decirme lo que pasa por su mente, si quiere.

— Oooh, ya veo —decía un poco impresionado, no tenía nada de experiencia, ¿qué podía decirle?

— Pero tengo miedo de que aún si comenzamos a salir, ella no quiera abrirse —miró a un costado notándose preocupado.

— ¡No te preocupes! —intervino animado Midoriya mientras se levantaba para ponerse frente a su amigo—. Estoy seguro de que sus corazones podrán encontrarse, incluso si no sales con ella, se que confía plenamente en ti.

— Pero… —miró al piso, lo que iba a revelar algo vergonzoso— ella me gusta —dijo como un hilillo de voz— y… —recordó la pregunta de Shinsou— no quiero que salga con otra persona sólo porque estoy siendo cuidadoso.

No era sólo la preocupación que le provocaba la joven Yaoyorozu, era la idea de derrumbar todas sus paredes, además del peligro de alguien más, alguien que se acercaba peligrosamente por fuera. Tal vez no sería Shinsou específicamente pero la sola idea le cambiaba radicalmente el ánimo.

Antes no odiaba al pelimorado con el quirk de lavado de mentes, ahora lo veía como un posible peligro.

Sí, se tenía en alta estima, era un chico con muchos valores, tanto en el área profesional, como social pero no hay quien mande en el corazón. Si Yaoyorozu se enamorara de alguien, sabiendo cómo es, ella no consideraría posición social o aspecto, su corazón era libre, tierno y sin prejuicios a la hora de querer, por lo menos desde la visión de Shoto, así era ella.

— Ve a dormir, pensarás mejor con una almohada de tu parte —agregó Midoriya, le dio la mano y Todoroki la tomó.

Tenía razón, Deku podía ser un chico sin experiencia e inocente en esta área, pero le daba esperanzas de seguir con su plan, iba a pedirle a Yaoyorozu que salieran, iba a derrumbar todas sus paredes, ser… la persona en la que pudiera confiar, a quien pudiera hablar si tenía un problema o si no iba a llegar en varios días, ser… ese alguien especial con quien contar en un día lluvioso como soleado.

Ya por la mañana, finalmente, la pelinegra pudo regresar a los dormitorios, fue traída casi por obligación por Endeavor en un taxi que tomaron juntos desde el hospital, ¿pero por qué por obligación? Ella se negaba rotundamente a volver con él, si alguien los veía podrían contarle a Shoto y eso, eso la mataría.

Los días, por suerte, pasaron con normalidad y mientras decidía cómo hablar del asunto con Shoto, antes de todo lo que ella había pensado, él la tomó desprevenida apareciendo.

— Oh no… —dijo escondiéndose tras una pared.

— ¿De quién nos escondemos? —preguntó Hawks escondido tras la misma pared.

— ¡Ahh! —gritó pero se cubrió la boca al instante.

— Wow, calma, lo siento —se disculpó el plumífero héroe con un rostro de arrepentimiento por asustarla así.

— Es sólo que… —asomó su cabeza por la pared, viendo a una distancia notable a Shoto entrar a la oficina de su padre.

— Ahhh, el hijo del jefe finalmente llega —dijo casi entendiendo el drama.

— Él no sabe que trabajo aquí —contestó Yaoyorozu.

— Bueno, en algún momento iba a aparecer, supongo que debería saberlo por ti antes de que te vea rondando por los pasillos —decía Hawks apartándose de la pared para luego irse.

Tenía razón, aunque retrasara el asunto, era hora de decir lo que pasaba, no podía demorar más la situación que entre penosas mentiras se escondía, no era bueno para ellos como amigos tener un secreto así.

— Bien —se dio ánimo mientras tomaba aire y retomaba una postura confiada para ir hacia la oficina de Endeavor con las cosas que le habían pedido.

Durante su caminata a aquella horca imaginaria pudo notar cómo ambos Todoroki's se fijaban en ella, se quedó un segundo detrás de la puerta de cristal pero luego la abrió y entró colocando toda su confianza en un rostro poco serio.

— Señor, le traje… los informes que me pidió —dijo Yaoyorozu dejando sobre el escritorio lo que Endeavor le había pedido hace algunos minutos.

— Ya era hora —el recriminó Endeavor.

La situación natural fue pronto interrumpida por el sobresalto de Shoto, el cual antes que levantar la voz y preguntarle a su compañera la razón por la cual estaba ahí, respiró hondo y cerrando sus ojos con calma, los abrió para mirar hacia la pelinegra.

— Yaoyorozu, ¿puedes dejarme a solas con mi padre un momento? —preguntó cortés.

— Estoy trabajando con él porque envié mi solicitud —remarcó lo que Endeavor y ella habían acordado— y la aceptó, por favor no pienses nada equivocado —agregó de inmediato.

— Lo entiendo —contestó con mirada amable— es sólo que mi padre y yo estábamos en algo, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

— Claro, eh… estaré afuera cuando termines.

— Me parece bien —le dijo con una sonrisa, Momo salió pero nada le quitaba la sensación a extrañez que le daba aquel aspecto contenido que le mostró el rostro de su amigo.

Shoto se acercó a la puerta también viendo marchar a la joven al tiempo que bajaba las persianas para cubrir la oficina, volvió hasta donde el escritorio de su padre y con ojos asesinos lo miró desde arriba.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con toda su rabia en cada letra.

— Ya la oíste —contestó Endeavor sin mirarlo, sin quitarle atención a los papeles que le trajo la pelinegra.

— ¡No digas estupideces! —le gritó quitándole lo que sostenía y tirando parte de lo que se encontraba en el escritorio para luego verlo directamente— ¿por qué la trajiste a trabajar contigo?

— Creo que malinterpretas las cosas, ella dijo claramente que introdujo su solicitud, puedes preguntar en U.A. si es cierto. No intervine en nada para que ella viniera a mi agencia.

— Viejo idiota, ¿crees que va a ser fácil manipularme con la chica que me gusta aquí? No nací ayer. Esto ha sido un paso muy predecible y bajo el que has tomado para tenerme bajo tu control pero no voy a seguir la corriente.

— ¡Shoto…!

— Cállate, de tu boca sólo sale peste mentirosa. No voy a dejar que la arruines a ella también, ¿amenazaste con acabar con su carrera o es algo que tiene relación conmigo? Yaoyorozu no vendría a tu agencia aunque fueras el último héroe profesional en el área. Estoy seguro de que algo hiciste para que ella aceptara.

— No es así —pausó— hijo, escucha —tomó valor para admitir algo difícil.

— ¡¿Ahora soy tu hijo?! —interrumpió irritado—. Maravilloso. No cuentes más conmigo, considérame fuera. Haré las cosas a mi manera, después de todo no eres el único héroe en la ciudad al cual puedo acudir para una pasantía. Pero si la sigues manipulando o extorsionando o si quiera haces algo que pueda afectarle en el área profesional me veré en la necesidad de hacer algo mucho peor —advirtió con un gran mal humor— y te lo digo en serio, si de alguna manera intervienes en su futuro, me iré de casa.

— Es un poco extremo para hacer todo eso por una chica. Piensa un poco en tu futuro.

— No es sólo por ella, estoy harto de que quieras manipularme. Esto me incomoda, ¿sabes por qué? Porque es mi vida, sea lo que sea que haga no tiene que involucrarte a ti, porque nosotros no somos una misma entidad, ¡entiéndelo! —se dio vuelta y salió.

Estaba tan molesto que ni si quiera había visto a la pelinegra parada al lado de la puerta, la dejó con el amague de detenerlo, por un segundo sus helados ojos hicieron que retrocediera.

Tomó el ascensor y trató de relajarse mientras bajaba a la planta baja, antes de pisar fuera de la agencia notó como alguien lo llamaba, volteó y vio a una muy cansada Yaoyorozu correr hacia él, agitada y sin palabras, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— ¿Viniste por las escaleras? —preguntó sorprendido Shoto.

— S-Sí —contestó y recomponiéndose levantó la mirada— no te vayas, por-por favor.

— No quiero hablar —contestó todavía irritado.

— Debí decirte antes esto, yo sólo… —tragó saliva— no podía.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? —preguntó con seriedad.

— ¿Cierto qué? —pecaba de sonar confundida.

— Cierto que quisiste venir a la agencia y que aplicaste sin que mi padre ejerciera algún tipo de manipulación.

— Yo aplique, no creí que me aceptaría, además… pensaba que podría trabajar contigo —en parte era cierto, más por lo de trabajar con él.

— Así que todos estos días que has estado fuera es porque te tiene aquí, ¿no?

— Sí.

— Incluso el día que no llegaste a dormir —preguntó Shoto, estaba haciendo las preguntas correctas y más difíciles de contestar.

— Tenía algunos deberes, los terminé y me fui a casa porque ya era tarde.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos y tomando a Yaoyorozu por los brazos con suavidad la condujo a su lado para tenerla más cerca.

— Teníamos algo pendiente, podías llamarme, no… no quiero que me digas todo lo que haces pero… pensaba que podíamos compartir un momento a solas. Han sido días tan ocupados para ambos, es difícil estar juntos, yo sólo quisiera… —divagó en sus deberes en U.A.

— ¿Tenías planes? —preguntó Momo.

— Quería preguntarte algo, tú sabes, algo que he dejado pendiente mucho tiempo —mostró una leve sonrisa mientras agachaba la mirada.

— Todoroki-kun… no… no estoy lista —confesó luego de ver su rostro.

¿Cómo podía aceptar ser su novia con todos los demás secretos y mentiras entre ellos? No iba a lastimarlo de esa manera, no quería que fuera de ese modo. Esperaba tener una relación, salir, ser… más que amigos, como siempre lo fantaseó. Cómplices enamorados tal vez, un primer beso, un… toque de sus cuerpos.

— No te lo estoy preguntando ahora —respondió de inmediato evitando el rechazo.

— ¿Eh? —con la sorpresa en su rostro miró a los tiernos ojos de su compañero, el mismo a pesar de haber lucido como un demonio momentos atrás, ahora era un terrón de azúcar para ella— yo tengo muchas cosas pendientes, mi vida… es un revoltijo, no me siento lista por eso, yo… a mi… me gustas —confesó con el sonrojo de sus mejillas— pero no puedo seguir adelante contigo o aceptar tus sentimientos porque necesito ser honesta por completo.

— Esperaré —contestó de inmediato Shoto— sé que tienes otras cosas en la mente y que tal vez tus problemas no te dejen acercarte a mí pero aquí estaré, también… me gustas —le confesó tomando su mano— pero eso no significa que vendré a la agencia por ti. Mi padre ha rebasado barreras y sé que algo hizo para tenerte cerca. No se qué ni cómo te mantiene mintiendo, pero cuando lo sepa, te liberaré y… volverás a escuchar de mí, ¿ok? Mientras no te enamores de otro porque no lo permitiré —estaba decido.

Soltó su mano y salió por la puerta, el espacio que le daba debía ser ahora, perderla por desesperación sería estúpido.

— ¿Esto es un sueño? —se preguntó viendo marchar a su príncipe.

Efectivamente, era un sueño dorado, para Todoroki era como si viera a través de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor; tan consciente del poder de su padre, de todo lo que yacía detrás para manipular a la chica que le gustaba, de todos sus problemas e incluso de la incapacidad de aceptar sus sentimientos en ese momento. Era obvio que guardaba un secreto.

Yaoyorozu era brutalmente inocente y amable con los demás, tanto así que cualquier detalle, por más mínimo que fuera y no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, hacía que se cohibiera.

Pero, a pesar de ver las cosas, no tenía todo el cuadro.

— Ah… —se quejaba con las manos en la cabeza, su migraña había vuelto. Enji apenas podía consigo mismo, codos en el escritorio, mirada abajo.

El sonido de la puerta se hizo notar, no quiso ver quién era porque ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, si era Hawks con otra ocurrencia iba a matarlo, su paciencia rozaba el límite.

— Tome —dijo la reconocible voz de Momo.

Endeavor elevó la mirada y la vio con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en la otra mano.

— ¿Cómo tienes eso? —le preguntó curioso.

— Su médico me contactó y me pidió que le diera esto si tenía algún sobresalto.

— ¿Sobresalto? Sí, claro —tomó la pastilla y el vaso de agua— ¿Shoto se fue?

— Sí, hace un momento —contestó queriendo dar la vuelta y marcharse.

— Dejó la agencia. Lo que pensaba… se arruinó, puedes renunciar si quieres —estaba pensativo—. No tomaré ninguna represalia contra tu familia o sus bienes, si te preocupa —iba a liberarla de todos sus secretos, era su oportunidad de correr, de abandonar esa vida miserable en la que no podía mirar a la persona que quería a los ojos.

La pelinegra se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y volteando, apoyó su espalda en la misma, viendo desde lejos a Enji, lo observaba no sólo con lástima, parecía golpeado, acostumbrado al desprecio que tanto se merecía. Ahora que la liberaba lucía más desconsolado que en otras ocasiones, quizás porque había perdido la oportunidad de tener a su hijo a su lado, ¿por qué no podía soportar verlo sufrir? ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido un padre tan miserable en el pasado? ¿Por qué tuvo que robar la inocencia de sus hijos con su maltrato? ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en recuperar un poco de su amor? No iba a tener a Shoto nunca, no a menos que volviera en el tiempo y eso era imposible.

— No me iré —contestó y aprovechando las persianas abajo se acercó a Enji nuevamente— sabe, yo hacía esto cuando mi padre tenía un mal día en el trabajo, ¿qui-quiere que lo intente? —preguntó Momo con inocencia en su mirar.

Endeavor parecía ensimismado en dudas pero su cuerpo respondió asintiendo y siguiendo las instrucciones de la joven, fue hasta el sencillo sofá que Hawks había traído días atrás, quizá para dormir en él, pero con la excusa de que era para que el pelirrojo se relajara (mentiras). Sentado ahí, Momo se puso atrás de él y subió al mueble apoyándose en sus rodillas para luego poner sus manos en los potentes hombros del agobiado héroe.

— No se queje —advirtió divertida la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a masajear sus hombros.

Iba a contestar pero con la esperanza de dejar esta acción seguir cerró la boca al igual que sus ojos, un masaje no iba a calmar sus pensamientos, tal vez…

Con sólo 5 minutos parecía ya más calmado, no podía mentir, el pelirrojo reflejaba el efecto de esto en su respiración y cuerpo, también porque la pastilla le había quitado el dolor de cabeza, ¿qué era esa sensación que lo tomaba por sorpresa? ¿Paz? No… no podía permitirse sentir aquello.

Le dolía, no lo había aceptado antes pero, el desprecio de Shoto le dolía, sí, sí, se lo merecía, eso y tal vez mucho más, de él y de todos sus hijos pero, ¿eso quitaba el hecho de que el dolor le consumía el alma? Iba a morir, pronto dejaría este mundo lleno de arrepentimientos y sin tener una sola oportunidad.

Aquel pequeño que atormentó, aquella familia que aisló en sufrimiento, tal vez este infierno era su pago y lo que sentía cada vez que lo maldecían, era un mínimo de lo que ellos sufrieron. No tenía que entender este dolor, DEBÍA sentirlo al máximo, debía estar solo; así que tal vez, este pensamiento apareció: debería de morirse de una vez.

— Basta —le dijo entonces tomando una de las manos de Momo.

— Esta bien, me detendré —contestó la pelinegra sintiendo esta aura en el ambiente.

— Alguien podría entrar y tendrías más problemas.

— La puerta está cerrada —dijo Momo como si fuera cómplice.

Entonces sintió la mano de Enji apresar la suya con más fuerza, la apretaba como si necesitara decir algo, como si quisiera… confesar su gran y depresivo infierno.

— Puede apretar mi mano el tiempo que necesite —dijo Momo moviéndose para sentarse en frente del héroe pelirrojo.

— ¿Podemos estar en silencio? —preguntó, todavía sin mirarla—. Sólo… dame unos minutos.

— Sí —contestó en un susurró.

Ahí estaba él, cada célula de su ser queriendo desaparecer, sin si quiera poder mirar a nadie a los ojos desde su despertar, sin poder decir nada hablar de su inminente final con nadie, sintiendo el peso de su soledad aplastarle desde que amanece hasta que anochece. El karma de sus males le apresaba en ese sentimiento, la insatisfacción de vivir le decía que podía acabar con todo ya mismo, ¿por qué esperar al conteo de su aneurisma? ¿Por qué no simplemente morir? Debería rendirse. Al final, ¿quién iba a extrañar a un bastardo como él?

— Todo estará bien… —susurró la pelinegra intentando consolar al hombre que le había pedido silencio, mas este le volvió a apretar la mano con delicadeza.

No estaba enojado, ni si quiera estaba en ese mundo pero aquel toque, aquel simple toque de compasión lo hizo agradecer por tenerla en su vida, tal vez estaba dejando a su hijo en buenas manos.

Endeavor comenzó a pensar que tal vez su hijo podría aspirar a ser feliz luego de su partida, con Yaoyorozu a su lado, quizás no sería difícil superar las heridas que le fueron dejadas en su infancia, tal vez… ella podría curar su corazón, tal y como lo hacía con él, ahora que estaba vivo.

x

xx

xxx

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 05**


	6. Lo Que La Hace Diferente

Algo que me gusta de Fanfiction es que te deja editar como quieras, es decir... no se pone con niñerías de cambiar estilos o guiones cuando le da la gana como en Wattpad *inserte carita enojada* pero sí me quedo con las ganas de poner imágenes o portadas a los capítulos. Para los que saben, estoy publicando allá también este fanfic jeje bueno, eso es lo que quería añadir, aunque si me siguen en mi página de FB no se pierden los fanarts que hago para cada episodio, así que avisados quedan ;)

FB: /StarlingShadow

Con todo eso dicho, disfruten del episodio, gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios que me animan a seguir con la historia.

 _Nota: Empezamos con parte de la trama D:_

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 6 –** Lo Que La Hace Diferente

* * *

— Tenemos un problema —dijo el uniformado, todavía escondido tras una pared con su arma desenfundada.

— ¡Despejado! —gritó otro desde el fondo de la casa mientras guardaba la suya.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó un tercero entrando a la escena del crimen.

Un muerto y bajo él una gran mancha roja en la alfombra, el magnate de los diamantes, Casus Belli, había sufrido un atentado, él estaba bien, quien yacía en el piso era uno de sus asistentes.

Un par de investigadores tomaban las declaraciones de todos los empleados, incluidos todos los que habían estado presentes durante el hecho, así como el mismo dueño de aquella gran casa.

— Esto fue un trabajo bastante limpio, este modus operandi indica que puede haber implicada más de una persona, quisiera pedir asistencia a una agencia de héroes con más experiencia en investigación de criminales con quirks.

— Estoy de acuerdo —concluyó el oficinal de mayor rango.

La noticia había sido obviada para el público general por los medios a pedido de la policía, creían que podrían manejar el asunto antes de que nadie más se entere, dado que incluía el nombre de un hombre muy influyente y su familia.

Entre tanto, todavía en la agencia del actual héroe número 1.

— ¿Y qué dijo el médico? —preguntó Hawks, apoyándose en el escritorio de Endeavor con todo su torso, mientras éste leía el periódico.

— Todavía no me ha dado los resultados, me dijo que necesitaba hacer unos estudios más. No sé por qué…

El teléfono sonó, era su línea directa por lo mismo se apresuró a contestar, efectivamente, era el jefe de la policía. Qué increíble cómo trabajaba de rápido el cuerpo policial cuando tocan a un acaudalado miembro de la sociedad.

— En seguida voy —contestó el pelirrojo para luego colgar—. Tenemos trabajo —le indicó a Hawks, el cual le siguió el paso.

Caminando por el pasillo se toparon nuevamente con su más atenta interna, la cuál se acercaba con interés a ellos luego de oír todo el movimiento en la oficina.

— ¿Qué pasó? —llevaba algunos documentos que le habían sido pedidos, pero ya no eran importantes ya que Endeavor iba de salida.

— Debemos irnos —decía Hawks, quizás intuyendo que su compañero no pondría tanto empeño en explicar nada.

— Es cierto —contestó el pelirrojo pero se detuvo un segundo en dirección a la pelinegra— hubo un problema en el centro, creo que volveremos tarde. Si pasa más de las 8, termina lo que te encomendé y vuelve a U.A., ¿de acuerdo?

— Esta bien —respondió con una ligera sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada.

Enji volvió sus ojos al frente y ante la sorpresa de Hawks tomó la delantera, entrando antes al ascensor.

— ¿Qué esperas? —reclamó.

— "¿Por qué?" —Hawks estaba desconcertado— ya voy —entró en un salto y las puertas se cerraron— ¿puedo preguntar algo?

— Estoy seguro de que no es importante.

— Sí es importante, quiero decir… ¿eh? —se balanceó de un lado a otro, jugueteando como un niño, pensaba en cómo abordar el tema— ¿hay alguna razón por la cuál…?

El timbre del ascensor sonó y los interrumpió, Endeavor salió dando pasos agigantados, no quería perder el tiempo con las ideas u ocurrencias de su plumífero compañero.

— Creo que dejaremos ese asunto para después —vio delante del mismo edificio de su oficina al jefe de policía junto a algunas unidades.

Encontrándose con aquel sujeto de aspecto perruno, le saludó con seriedad, mientras Hawks parecía haberse quedado en medio de algo importante, por ahora iba a dejarlo pasar, ya que este caso era más relevante que las dudas que tenía acerca del nuevo 'trato' que tuviera hacia la joven casi graduada de U.A.

— Así que básicamente nadie lo vio, no hay señales de fuga, ni pruebas, sólo un arma, que no fue usada en el asesinato —decía el pelirrojo.

— Los escoltaremos hasta la escena del crimen, todavía está intacta. Esperamos que pueda ayudar en esto. Creemos que hubo personas con quirks implicadas. En la mansión nadie vio ni escuchó nada, el cuerpo apareció como por arte de magia y como le dije, un revolver totalmente limpio.

— ¿Un revolver? —repitió Enji dudando.

— Endeavor —llamó su atención Hawks al tiempo que entraban a una patrulla— ¿por qué usarían un revolver si tienen quirks para cometer el crimen y salir mejor librados?

— Sólo quieren distraernos —contestó el pelirrojo.

La escena del crimen, con cintas de seguridad alrededor fue recibida por ambos héroes, uno con la agudeza mental para elaborar distintas teorías alrededor de este crimen y otro, que inspeccionaba la gente alrededor.

— Bienvenidos —les hablaron desde el otro lado del salón en el cual encontraron el cuerpo.

Hawks dio una mirada inquisitiva, el que los saludaba no era ni más ni menos que el mismo dueño de la mansión, su piel blanca y delicada en conjunto a trajes de alta costura le indicaban que realmente era un hombre acaudalado, aunque ¿qué podría saber él de cosas de ricos? Sólo era un chico promedio de barrio bajo.

— Vinimos porque el jefe de la policía nos pidió ayudar en el caso.

— Le agradezco, Endeavor-san —dijo Casus Belli sin acercarse demasiado, el fuego le intimidaba.

— ¿Hawks? —preguntó al ver que su plumífero compañero miraba curioso al recién llegado—. Haz el favor de obtener su testimonio mientras reviso esta área.

— Claro —asintió— Señor Belli, acompáñeme —le guió tocando levemente su brazo.

Se llevó al hombre ante la mirada de Endeavor, quién seguía preguntándose qué había pasado, miró arriba para ver que no había otra salida que el salón y la puerta principal y ninguna de ellas estaba forzada, hasta donde notaba, miró al piso, ni un rastro, completamente limpio, como si hubieran hecho una limpieza.

— " _¿Esto fue planeado?"_ —se preguntaba.

— No puedo creer que una figura tan importante de nuestra sociedad esté revisando el polvo de mi casa.

— ¿Quién es? —le preguntó Endeavor al muchacho que aparecía entrando por la puerta principal.

— Nadie —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

— Le voy a pedir que se retire, ésta es una escena de crimen, los civiles no deben estar cerca.

— Retíreme —contestó con atrevimiento y sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Endeavor levantó la mano para ponerla sobre su hombro y sacarlo pero antes de si quiera tocar su hombro fue interrumpido por el llamado de Hawks.

— Ya terminamos —le dijo.

— Akihiko —dijo Casus al ver al muchacho muy cerca de aquel, no muy amable, héroe— disculpe, es mi hijo.

Aquel chico con cabellera oscura miró con rabia al flameante pelirrojo para apartarse sin decir otra palabra, lo estaba provocando y esperaba que cometiera el error; acostumbrado a poner en incómodas situaciones a los que le rodeaban, quizá quería que Endeavor perdiera la calma.

— Sólo vine porque la policía me contactó —dijo el muchacho.

— Yo les pedí que te trajeran. Si atentaron contra alguien en la mansión, era posible que quisieran hacerte algo —decía preocupado Casus.

— Qué idiotez —se apartó y fue en otra dirección.

Aquel hombre, avergonzado por la actitud que tomó su hijo no intentó ocultarlo, se volteó hacia los héroes con una sonrisa nerviosa, justificaba su actitud diciendo que todavía estaban trabajando en su relación. Ya que hacía años que no se trataban a causa de su madre, quien vivía lejos de Japón.

— Es posible que hayan querido matarlo, Belli. Esto no indica que fuera un atentado contra un empleado en particular, si se tomaron el trabajo de encubrir la causa de muerte con un quirk, quizás esa arma que encontraron no nos conduzca a nada —dijo Endeavor.

— Pero debe tener algún significado —agregó Hawks— digo, se tomaron el trabajo de dejarla aquí y no la llevaron. Y estoy seguro que los peritos no encontrarán ni una huella en ella también.

— Es cierto, debe tener algún significado —decía Endeavor frotando su barbilla— mientras investigamos todo —miró al magnate de los diamantes— le dejaremos un par de policías para la vigilancia de la mansión. Si recuerda algo más, avísenos para tomarlo en cuenta durante la investigación.

Se retiraron de ahí, las fotografías de la escena del crimen pronto serían procesadas al igual que el arma encontrada. Hawks caminó tras Endeavor, mientras este iba de camino a la estación policial más cercana, quizás a la que llevaron las pruebas, entre otros detalles.

Un par de cuadras más tarde, Hawks alcanzó a su compañero para hablarle de sus sospechas.

— Creo que será difícil saber quién ha dejado ese "mensaje" en la casa de los Belli —dijo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —contestó Endeavor.

— Ese hombre es muy odiado.

— Nosotros no vinimos a juzgar sus actitudes sino a investigar un crimen.

— No, me refiero a su reputación. Ha hecho muchos enemigos a causa de su quirk, ha protagonizado los peores crímenes pasionales hac décadas atrás.

— ¿Tiene relevancia con la muerte del asistente?

— No, pero mucha gente, víctima de sus habilidades, puede ser la responsable.

— Explícate mejor, Hawks.

— Por lo que me contó y también sé por fuentes personales, su quirk se basa en la creación de diamantes, el punto crucial es cómo los crea —extendió sus manos, haciendo la explicación un poco más teatral— los diamantes se crean a partir de lágrimas.

— ¡Vaya! Ni hablar de cómo se ha vuelto tan rico con un quirk útil como ese.

— Sí pero los diamantes no surgen de cualquier lágrima, hasta donde sé, deben ser lágrimas de sentimientos verdaderos, sufrimiento real y no pueden ser creadas con las suyas propias.

— Entonces… —pensó— el asesino o asesinos pueden haber sido víctimas de ese quirk, ¿un acto de venganza?

— No lo sé.

— Fue personal, dejar un cuerpo en la mansión, que sea uno de sus asistentes, también envía un mensaje. Tenemos a un criminal que quizás tenga una relación o haya tenido una relación con este hombre.

Llegaron a la comisaría, se quedaron frente a las puertas, Endeavor cavilaba entre las opciones y otras posibilidades. Aunque la más racional era la que se comenzaban a plantear, una venganza personal por el uso de su quirk.

— Ve a la mansión otra vez, debemos tener una lista de personas en las que Casus Belli haya usado su quirk, entrevista también a los empleados y trae una lista de los que estaba activos ese día, además del asistente.

— Traeré un montón de listas —dijo agitando sus alas con suavidad— ¿qué harás tú? —preguntó.

Enji revisaría las fotografías de la escena, leería las declaraciones que tomaron los policías al llegar y quizás de ello obtendría alguna pista.

— De todo un poco —contestó y giró para darle la espalda.

— Endeavor-san —le llamó Hawks muy atento.

— ¿Sí? —volteó rápidamente.

— ¿Yaoyorozu se quedará en la agencia?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Tu hijo ya no está, ¿por qué es importante tenerla ahí entonces? —tenía razón.

— Shoto me pidió que no la echara injustificadamente, además le ofrecí una salida pero no quiso irse.

— ¿Fue mucho lo que pagaste para evitar la quiebra de su familia? —preguntó curioso.

— Que ella me diera la oportunidad de volver a tener el interés de mi hijo no tiene precio.

— Parece una chica honesta, no vayas a arruinar su carrera o la tuya. Esto sería un escándalo de saberse.

— Por eso nadie lo sabrá —giró en otra dirección para luego alejarse de Hawks— vuelve pronto —se despidió.

— Ajá…

Como lo había dicho antes, el trabajo acumulado cada vez era mayor, las pruebas, los análisis realizados a las muestras que encontraron en el cuerpo. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos completamente cansados, se cerraban más seguido, hasta que al no poder resistir salió de la comisaría, no sin antes pedir que enviaran todo a su agencia a primera hora.

Al no tener ni una señal de Hawks durante el final del turno, decidió regresar caminando cuando recibió una llamada. La pantalla marcaba precisamente el nombre de su compañero.

— _¿Qué tal vas?_ —preguntó Endeavor.

— _Perfecto aunque estoy revisando la lista de empleados de ese día, creo que me llevaré esto, son varios cuadernos que el mayordomo me dio. No creerías cuántos empleados tiene._

— _Toma las notas, revísalas, busca coincidencias con la lista que te haya dado de personas en las que ha usado su quirk el tal Belli, no te quedes en la mansión mucho tiempo —_ recomendó el pelirrojo, conociendo a Hawks, éste se habría quedado cómodamente a ser atendido por aquel magnate.

— _Peeero… podría quedarme un momento más para…_

— _Que no. No te quedes, llévate todas las libretas y notas que tengas a tu casa. Haz ahí el trabajo y mañana vuelves a la agencia._

— _Le quitas la diversión a mi vida._

— _¡Ahg! —_ gruñó colgándole.

Casi podía decirse que sabía que su compañero se estaba riendo al otro lado de la línea, iba a hacerle pagar eso en cuanto fuera de mañana, hoy tenía planeado quedarse revisando algunos documentos que dejó pendientes. Todos los análisis que le hicieron al cuerpo del pobre asistente muerto en lugar del Señor Casus Belli estarían apenas disponibles tras 24 horas.

Quedaba poco para dar las 9 de la noche, muy posiblemente todos dejaron la oficina, en el portón sólo se encontraba el cuidador del edificio quien saludó algo distante al héroe.

Tan sólo pasar por las puertas de su agencia apagó sus llamas, no había nadie, estaba algo cansado y quería relajarse. Iba a subir por el ascensor pero decidió tomar las escaleras, iba a paso lento tarareando una melodía en su cabeza.

Al llegar a su piso correspondiente, vio que todavía habían luces en los pasillos, las automáticas, era bueno saber que Hawks hizo algo que lo beneficiaba, no había pensado en cosas como luces inteligentes o instalarlas si quiera. Para alguien que consideraba el "manos libres" algo complicado y fastidioso, ni si quiera pasaba por la mente hacer una mejora al edificio.

— "De qué sirve que arregle este lugar" —pensaba abriendo su oficina.

Ahí estaban algunos papeles desordenados, las envolturas de chocolates que dejó Hawks en aquel feo sillón que trajo para dormir y… ¿dónde estaba su lista de casos? Se preguntó al no encontrar el folder amarillo en el cual guardaba sus casos pendientes o casos que nadie había tomado por la dificultad o que habían sido cerrados al no encontrarse otro modo de resolverlos. Siempre los tenía junto a una mesita al lado del mal afamado mueble.

Lo buscó por todas partes, era irritante no tener algo en el mismo lugar que siempre lo había tenido, era posible que algún empleado lo hubiera llevado al archivero. Suspiró.

Fue entonces en busca del folder amarillo para empezar su noche de trabajo, iba a abrir la puerta del archivero como cuando encontró a Hawks jugando ahí, hacía ya algunos días, la misma estando entreabierta. Con su mano tomó el pomo de la puerta y empujó lentamente hasta ver en un rincón de este a alguien dormido, acomodado entre papeles.

— ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso? —se preguntó viendo a Yaoyorozu—. Hey —intentó llamar su atención pero esta seguía durmiendo. Caminó hacia ella con pasos suaves— despierta —volvió a decir con voz calmada.

No hacía nada, por lo mismo, a pesar de estar de pie junto a la joven se arrodilló para poder estar a su altura mientras ella dormía. Levantó su mano y usando su dedo índice tocó con extremo cuidado su mejilla, otra vez, como si fuera un botón, igual a como lo hizo en el hospital.

— Despierta —le dijo ahora con voz normal.

Yaoyorozu abrió sus ojos con lentitud, podía decirse que aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba sentada en el piso, apoyada junto a una pila de documentos de la agencia. Tan sólo veía la cara de Endeavor frente a la suya, él con la misma expresión y ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó— ¿No te dije que te fueras a U.A. en cuanto terminaras?

— Yo terminé de ordenar sus casos pendientes, en orden alfabético —se explicó, levantó sus manos para frotarse los ojos, moviendo sus piernas acomodándose para ponerse de pie.

Enji se levantó primero y le ofreció su mano, Momo la tomó y aun frotándose los ojos con la mano libre, se puso de pie.

— ¿Por qué te tomaste toda la tarde y noche para eso? —la soltó.

— Sabía que usted vendría a hacerlo, estuvo muy ocupado atendiendo aquel caso y yo quería ayudar un poco. Después de todo, si quiero tener una oportunidad de hacer patrullaje, debo tomarla y si tiene menos trabajo de escritorio, podría…

— ¿Sabes que las cosas no suceden así? —le dijo.

— No pierdo nada intentándolo —se justificó.

— Te llevaré a casa, toma tus cosas —salió de ahí.

Pensaba en muchas cosas, quizás la primera que esa era una movida muy atrevida de su parte, ¿cómo puede pensar si quiera en salir de patrullaje cuando él no tiene interés en darle más responsabilidad? Había revisado las notas de sus anteriores internados, ninguno de ellos le decía que ella tenía lo que él requería, tal vez simplemente no era Shoto.

Pero… eso había sido bastante intuitivo, creía que iba a estar hasta el amanecer con su trabajo habitual y resulta que le quitaron un peso de encima por esta vez, ¿cuándo tuvo una oportunidad de llegar casa a dormir? Unas fantásticas, cuando menos, 6 horas de sueño sin interrupción y si tenía suerte podría desayunar por la mañana.

La veía caminar junto a él, luego de aquel reclamo, tan pequeña y determinada, sonreía por dentro, era curioso ser sorprendido por una vez. Pasaron nuevamente por el puesto de vigilancia, donde Momo se despedía del guardia de seguridad y Endeavor daba las buenas noches.

Cuánta curiosidad debió despertar en aquel guarda ver al héroe Nº 1 salir tan temprano de la agencia.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde el pelirrojo tenía uno de sus autos aparcado, no era el mismo de la vez anterior, éste por lo menos tenía calefacción, aunque ahora no lo necesitaban porque el clima yacía templado.

Se subieron al mismo, él conduciendo y la pelinegra en el asiento de pasajero ahí adelante. La vibra no era la misma que aquella fría noche, con lluvia, desperfectos y conversaciones incómodas. Tenían música, un ambiente cálido y una conversación agradable.

— Mañana recogeré lo que dejé en el piso —dijo para luego bostezar.

— Te llevaría a U.A. pero creo que despertaría muchas sospechas.

— Lléveme a la escuela, no puedo faltar a los dormitorios otra vez —decía Momo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Estoy seguro de que cerraron la entrada, por eso te dije que te fueras temprano.

— Uhm… sí… —respondió perdiéndose de a poco.

Su cabeza se apoyó nuevamente en la ventana para quedar dormida, sería una crueldad despertarla luego de todo el trabajo que realizó, pensó Enji. Siguió conduciendo por unos minutos hasta que él también comenzó a cerrar los ojos, pronto se dio una palmada en la mejilla para mantenerse alerta.

En un punto no pudo y se dijo a sí mismo que podía hacer una parada en alguno de esos servicios de comida rápida, en el cual pidió café para 2, recogió su pedido en la ventanilla y fue a estacionarse no muy lejos del lugar. Debajo de las luces del anuncio del lugar.

— ¿Yaoyorozu? —le llamó para luego usar su dedo índice y tocarle el hombro.

La pelinegra hizo algunos ruidos y se dio vuelta para notar al héroe ofreciéndole lo que parecía un vaso de agua caliente, por unos segundos pareció concentrarse hasta notar el inigualable aroma a café.

— Tómalo —le dijo entregándole a la no muy atenta muchacha ese vaso.

— ¿Está muy cargado? —preguntó bebiendo un poco.

— No es fuerte. Bebe, te mantendrá caliente y llegarás más despierta a tu casa.

— Gracias —dijo animada—. Supongo que fue un día muy largo para usted también.

— No tanto, sólo debo averiguar lo que sucedió en la escena del crimen y entregar resultados lo más pronto que pueda —bebió un sorbo de su café mirando al frente.

— Los Belli son una familia muy complicada. Digo, después del suicidio de la madre del heredero —compiló sus propias respuestas.

— ¿Suicidio? ¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó Enji curioso.

— Fue hace 5 años más o menos, yo lo supe por una compañera de intercambio, que iba a la misma escuela que el hijo del señor Belli. Fue una lástima —se encogió.

Sin quererlo la pelinegra había soltado un gran dato en la investigación, quizás este tema no fue mencionado por el magnate de los diamantes porque podría poner las luces sobre sí mismo y su descendencia.

Quitarle el heredero a esa gran familia representaba un terrible prejuicio, ¿quién seguiría con su nombre? ¿Era posible que estuviera encubriendo a su propio hijo? Se rascaba la barbilla mientras Momo seguía con su café, ya distraída con la música.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Enji saliendo del trance.

— Ya casi —contestó animada mirándolo a los ojos— ¿sabe qué? Cuando usted se queda pensativo, realmente me recuerda a Shoto-kun —giró su sonrojado rostro hacia el frente.

Sí, lo tenía confirmado, todavía le era incómodo decir su nombre y más frente a su padre, ni si quiera imaginaba cómo podría dirigirse a su compañero frente a otras personas, es decir llamándolo por su nombre.

Pensaba que, si su padre, el cual la miraba curioso, le preguntaba la razón de su sonrojo, todavía podía inventar cualquier cosa, como que el café demasiado caliente la ponía de ese modo.

— Claro que se parece a mí, es mi hijo —agregó Enji con un atisbo de orgullo y mostró una mueca, ¿una sonrisa? Sus mismos ojos se entrecerraron, sí, era una sonrisa, podía ver las arrugas de su rostro contraerse al acto.

— ¿Por qué se burla? —le preguntó urgente la pelinegra dejando el vaso de café vacío entre sus rodillas.

Lo hacía difícil, sus ojos calmados, abiertos y solemnes, felices y cálidos le revolvían con un millón de mariposas el estómago, ese hombre que le sonreía, que quedaba abierto a críticas mostrando su humanidad, le recordaba cuánto quería al muchacho de ojos dispares.

Esta era la amabilidad nunca antes vista por otra persona y ella era un testigo, quién imaginaría que necesitaría guardar esa sonrisa en su memoria, tal vez para así notar y hacerlo saber a otros que Endeavor era un ser humano como todos, alguien con más defectos que virtudes, pero humano al final.

— Ya relájate, pequeño tomate —dejó de reír y puso sus manos en el volante— te llevaré a casa, podrás descansar y regresarás por la tarde. No me desobedezcas otra vez —advirtió.

Así que eso era, ¿así se sentía reír? Sí, sí, así era, se dijo Enji, ¿por qué no aprovechar esa oportunidad para dejar a su frenesí humano guiarlo? Como si se soltase el cabello, el cual había mantenido amarrado por mucho tiempo, atado con fuerza, para que ni una sola hebra se sometiera al viento.

¿Qué viento? ¿La vida? Aquella que le golpeaba cada noche antes de aparecer nuevamente como un recordatorio de su corta existencia, de la guillotina pendiente sobre su cuello, de su curiosa mala vida, resumida en el desprecio de todos los que conoce.

Todos, excepto… ella.

— Endeavor, por favor —pidió Momo mostrándose algo divertida pero avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

x

xx

xxx

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 06**


	7. Sueño de Día, Infierno de Noche

Tarde recordé que no había actualizado aquí ^^'' pero bueno, aquí se los dejo, aprovecho que actualicé otro fanfic que tenía para dejar esto también.

Disfruten del episodio y no olviden dejar su comentario, saluditos~

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 7 —** Sueño de día, Infierno de noche

* * *

De repente podía notar el aire cortado, las mareas de su soledad aplacadas, una brisa soplando directamente hacia él, casi podía sentir la frescura del verano, a la distancia sus hijos y esposa, todos felices hasta que lo supo, era sólo un sueño.

Despertó de repente, totalmente incómodo, no evitaba ver a la nada por unos prolongados minutos. Quién sabe cuánto duró así hasta que se repuso y comenzó a pensar en las horas que había dormido, quizás 5, iban a ser más pero se conformaba con el resultado.

Tal vez tener un buen sueño no lo calmaba, ver a su familia bien y feliz le recordaba todos y cada uno de los malos giros que dio como hombre, padre y héroe. Ya no estaba ciego, ahora podía ver, y de sus pecados resaltaba su gran interés en cambiar un poco la visión que tienen ellos de él.

Esperando siempre que fuera suficiente hasta el día que la vida le fuera arrebatada o que él mismo deba quitársela a causa de su consciencia de inmerecida existencia.

— ¿Papá? —dijo con sorpresa Fuyumi al verlo en el comedor, con una taza de café.

— Oh —volteó hacia ella sosegadamente.

— ¿Qué haces? —lo veía comer un panecillo tostado—. No, no —se acercó negando con la cabeza— deja que te prepare algo.

— Estoy bien —contestó el pelirrojo. Era cierto.

— Para nada —decía mientras buscaba preparar un desayuno apropiado—. Es… la primera vez que te veo aquí —bajó la mirada algo pensativa para luego volver a él— creo que puedo prepararte algo, permíteme, se que te vas a las 8 y todavía son las 6.

— Gracias —dijo aunque en su interior se sentía algo extraño.

Quizás era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo en casa, usualmente iba de pasada, sólo unos minutos o tal vez entrenar por horas encerrado para luego salir de nuevo a su agencia, quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche revisando casos, a veces sin comer, sin dormir por un par de días, llegar para reponer energías sin salir y volver a la misma insana rutina.

Al poco tiempo escuchó su teléfono, lo sacó y verificó el número, era de la agencia de policía, debía atender. Odiaba tener que romper su poca usual rutina de desayuno pero era necesario.

— ¿Sí? —salió de la cocina de camino a un espacio abierto.

— _Siento interrumpir, Endevor-sama. Le hablo de parte del forense, encontramos algo curioso en el estómago del asistente, del caso Belli._

— ¿Qué es tan urgente? —dijo Endeavor, veía en dirección a Fuyumi, quien parecía estar disfrutando cocinar un típico desayuno para su padre.

— _Son diamantes, ya fueron cotejados y no tienen marcas. Lo demás estará en el informe._

— ¿Tienen algún reporte de robo de diamantes?

— _No, nadie reportó diamantes robados. Tal vez deba hablar con el señor Belli. El detective a cargo envió una patrulla por él, estará en la estación de policía._

— Yo voy. Hablaré con Belli. Hay más preguntas por hacer, que espere en la sala de interrogación.

— _Le pido que se apresure, el jefe insiste en no retenerlo sin razón, así que esto debe ser casual._

— No hay problema. Iré en seguida —dijo y encendió sus flamas— ¡Fuyumi! —gritó desde donde estaba.

La joven de cabellera blanca fue a él rápidamente, veía curiosa la intensa mirada de su padre.

— Tengo trabajo. Otro día haremos esto —pasó por su lado dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó su joven hija, ¿fue un gesto cariñoso? No sabía cómo interpretarlo dado que su padre no era muy asiduo al afecto, ni si quiera cuando fue una niña estuvo atento, ni cuando consiguió su propio trabajo, ni cuando alguna vez ganó un reconocimiento en su propia carrera… era raro pero se sentía especial.

Vio marchar a su padre, quizás con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Al menos lo estaba intentando, pensó de Endeavor; ser un padre ausente por tanto tiempo le hizo apreciar hasta el más ridículo detalle que él tuviera, quería ser normal y que su familia también lo fuera.

— Hawks… —dijo con un oído en el teléfono y otro en el volante.

— _¿Endeavor-san?_ —la voz del plumífero héroe se escuchaba adormilada.

— Te necesito en la estación de policía en 5 minutos —pidió casi un imposible.

— _¿¡Qué!? —_ dijo Hawks totalmente sobresaltado.

Y le colgó para tirar su teléfono al asiento de acompañante, tomaría un atajo, dio un giró en U muy peligroso esperando que nadie lo viera o detuviese, debía llegar con Belli, habían cosas por aclarar.

Una mirada al pasado más oscuro de este hombre le hizo pensar en todas las consecuencias de sus acciones, cómo un tórrido pasado amoroso (en el caso de este) le hizo estar en medio de una investigación, era como si se comparara a ambos. Uno atormentando una basta serie de mujeres, el otro destruyendo su propia familia por su ambición.

Pero eso no era lo único que pasaba por su mente, ¿qué podría haber sucedido para que el asistente tuviera diamantes sin reportar en su estómago? ¿Era un ladrón? ¿Fue asesinado por un cómplice?

Pronto llegó a la comisaría, dejó aparcado su auto lo mejor que pudo y acomodando su traje fue a prisa hasta la sala de interrogación donde Casus Belli todavía se veía a través del ventanal policiaco, uno que impedía que aquellos en su interior vieran más allá.

Pasando de largo a algunos oficiales entró de inmediato ahí.

— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —saludó Belli con una pregunta, lucía cómodo.

— Puede irse —dijo Endeavor al policía que acompañaba al magnate.

— Me siento un total criminal —dijo divertido el magnate jugando con la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Ahora que el 3ro se había marchado podían hablar con mayor libertad, el pelirrojo apoyó su mano sobre la mesa y vio con cuidado las expresiones del acaudalado hombre.

— Nunca me dijo cuál era la relación con su asistente, ¿puedo saberla?

— ¿Puede? —dijo Belli.

— Permítame hacer las preguntas.

— Cuando me trajeron aquí nunca mencionaron que mi vida privada estaría en tela de juicio.

— Le aseguro que es lo que menos tomaré en cuenta para esta investigación. Sólo necesito los detalles para llegar a un punto.

— ¿Qué quiere saber? —Belli cambió su expresión.

— Encontramos diamantes sin reclamar en el estómago de su asistente, así que… —tomó una silla para sentarse frente a él y apoyar sus codos sobre la misma— tal vez usted ha empezado un nuevo ciclo de crímenes como en su época dorada.

— Pensé que eso estaba olvidado —añadió sin mostrar un atisbo de vergüenza— lo que le haya pasado a la gente no es culpa mía, ¿acaso debo retraerme de amar o ser amado?

— Nunca se probó nada, lo sé mejor que nadie pero todas esas mujeres, muchas de ellas hicieron locuras y derramaron tantas lágrimas de amor, tantas que fue difícil rastrearlas a todas, ¿eso lo benefició? —miró sin ningún sentimiento hacia él.

— Diamantes sin reclamar, ¿eh? Eso me suena a desperdicio.

— Exacto, también pensé en eso, usted, desde su retorcido amor al dinero, jamás hubiera dejado que algo tan valioso se perdiera en un cadáver. Por eso —mostró dos dedos de su mano— es posible que su heredero tenga un interés en su negocio.

— Imposible —aquel hombre rico levantó la mirada molesto— él no sería capaz de algo así porque no tiene mi quirk.

— Es una sorpresa.

— Él no puede convertir diamantes en lágrimas, lo sé, ya lo probamos.

— ¿Entonces por qué tomó su tutoría? Su madre no se lo cedió, fue su abuela. Él no tenía un quirk fantástico, ¿qué podía hacer que un hombre tan ambicioso tomara un chico sin nada para ofrecer? —preguntó nuevamente Endeavor presionando los botones más bajos de su nuevo sospechoso.

— Es mi hijo —bajó la guardia— ¿qué más necesito para ser parte de su vida? Sin importar cuánto me odie o lo mucho que me desprecie, estaré ahí, yo arruiné su infancia, no dejaré que se pudra en la miseria con una vieja en una casucha.

— Es complicado, ¿no? —preguntó Endeavor.

Sabía cómo era todo eso, el desprecio era poco comparado a la dicha de tener al ser amado al lado, sin cuestionárselo vendería su alma al demonio con tal de regresar en el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien. Algo como, jamás entrar en la vida de Rei.

Pero el mundo no giraba porque él quisiera, nada lo hacía, por lo mismo no era dueño de las voluntades, del destino o de lo que sucediera.

— ¿Fue su hijo? —preguntó nuevamente al ver a su acompañante en silencio.

— Creo que es suficiente. De ahora en adelante si quiere hablar con cualquiera en mi casa, deberá dirigirse a mi abogado. Buena suerte —se levantó indignado.

Como si Belli tuviera el poder de impedirle investigar un potencial sospechoso, si algo había aprendido en toda su carrera era el no soltar pistas como si nada, debía ser como un sabueso. Podía saborear el final de este caso.

— Endeavor-san, ¿qué pasó? Acabo de ver salir a Belli —apareció Hawks por la puerta.

— Localiza al hijo, estoy seguro de que huirá o saldrá del país.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hawks.

— Es nuestro principal sospechoso. Por cierto, ¿sabes cuál es el quirk del muchacho?

— Eh… sí, lo tengo anotado —sacó su libreta.

— El padre mencionó que no es capaz de crear diamantes con lágrimas y según él, su era de provocar crímenes pasionales acabó. No lo sé, sentí que me ocultaba algo —tomó su propio mentón con sus dedos y como si fuera un tic se rascó la media barba.

— Aquí está —llegó a una hoja con garabatos— según me dijo puede transformar comida y algunos objetos, temporalmente, en lo que él quiera. Con un único limitante, el tamaño y peso.

— Parece un buen quirk para el contrabando.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue caminando hasta la salida, Hawks le siguió mientras se despedía con la mirada de los oficiales. Todavía lo tenía dudoso, ¿sería el padre o el hijo? Aparentemente el muchacho no tenía un quirk letal, de hecho no era nada interesante, probablemente Belli tenía razón. Tal vez quería formar un lazo familiar, establecerse finalmente.

O tal vez no.

No era como si Belli no supiera nada del asunto, sí, lo sabía… y debía ocultar su secreto el tiempo que necesitara, por el momento enviaría a su hijo al extranjero, sin importar si lo hizo o no, era su deber alejarlo de todos los males.

Pero los secretos no eran propiedad exclusiva de criminales, todos los tenían, incluso alguien como Yaoyorozu, quien pronto tendría que entender el significado del peligro de guardarlos por demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Cómo van los preparativos? —preguntó Iida.

— Todo va de maravilla —contestó Mina sonriendo y mostrándole algunos carteles que había terminado.

La escuela preparaba el festival Tanabata, un evento basado en una antigua leyenda de Japón acerca de dos amantes separados que una vez al año podían estar juntos. En la actualidad el Tanabata moderno sólo insta a los participantes escribir deseos o poemas en pequeños trozos de papel y colgarlos en las ramas de árboles de bambú.

Todas las clases habían repartido deberes, algunos debiendo ocuparse de los puestos de comida, como otros del entretenimiento así como los restantes de las decoraciones.

— Oh, Mina-san, ¿sabes si llegaron los árboles de Bambú? —preguntó Momo algo preocupada.

— Ya deberían estar en la entrada, ¿llamaste al portero?

— Sí, pero dice que nadie ha llegado con más cargamento y casi es medio día.

— No es posible —decía la pelirosada— intentaré hablar con los distribuidores —sacó su teléfono y se fue corriendo a la entrada de la escuela.

Iida vio con desconcierto la escena y pensó en una manera de ayudar, sabía de un vivero en el cual trabajaba un conocido de su madre, alguien con el quirk apropiado para salvar esta situación.

— Momo-san —se dirigió a la preocupada pelinegra— ¿me permite algo en donde escribir una dirección? Creo que conozco a alguien que puede arreglar esto.

— Claro —usando su quirk rápidamente formó una pequeña libreta de hojas limpias con un lápiz y se lo entregó.

El teléfono de Yaoyorozu sonó, contestando sabía que era Mina, totalmente alertada porque el pedido de árboles artificiales de Bambú no llegaría y menos hasta la hora de inicio del festival, que sería aproximadamente a las 8.

— Dice que cancelaron el pedido por error pero si mandan otro camión con plantas no llegará a tiempo —le dijo Momo a su acompañante.

— Bien, no hay problema, si vas a la dirección que te di, encontraremos a alguien que pueda ayudar, tú podrías elegir el cargamento, pediré prestada a la escuela la camioneta, ¿sabes conducir?

— No —contestó Momo.

— Dame unos minutos, preguntaré si alguien sabe, para que te acompañe.

— Gracias.

Pero en su afán no dejó de estar alerta para llamar a Mina y contarle la buena noticia, esperaba que ella no estuviera hecha un desastre, solía alterarse con los detalles no resueltos.

Sin perder tiempo se ocupó en hacer algunas llamadas más para asegurar que el cargamento de bambú llegaría a tiempo para el festival. Terminando su tarea informativa pensó en ir con Mina al puesto de control pero escuchó algo.

— Hey —dijo Iida y la pelinegra volteó.

— Yaoyorozu-san él podrá ayudar, según me dijo terminó sus deberes con Aizawa-sensei y puede asistirte, además sabe conducir y podrán llevarse la camioneta que la escuela nos prestó para emergencias como esta —decía Iida entregándole las llaves al acompañante designado.

— Eres Hitoshi Shinsou de la clase…

— Clase C —le respondió.

— Muchachos, no hay tiempo que perder. Vayan por favor.

Y mientras estos caminaban juntos perdiéndose entre la multitud de estudiantes trabajando y moviéndose alrededor de ellos, un par de ojos dispares no perdían ningún movimiento de esto. Sus puños apretados demostraban que la situación era totalmente desagradable para él.

Tan sólo podía recordar caminar por el pasillo con el pelimorado viendo a Iida acercarse, preguntándoles quién de ellos podía ceder su tiempo a una tarea importante para el festival.

Rápidamente Todoroki se ofreció pero para su sorpresa no pudo seguir con su ofrecimiento dado que requería saber conducir para llevar a cabo la tarea.

Por lo mismo Shinsou le entregó sus papeles y se fue con el delegado de clase para encontrarse con Momo.

— Todoroki-kun —dijo Uraraka.

— ¿Qué? —respondió volteando hacia ella, encontrándose con la peculiar mirada de Bakugo también.

— Ten cuidado con eso —dijo el rubio alejando a Uraraka del ya molesto Shoto.

Sin querer había activado parte de su quirk, fuego sobresalía de sus mejillas y cabellera, se encendió al imaginar… al pensar… al si quiera dejarse llevar por un instante por aquellos celos que lo consumían.

— Lo lamento —apagó su fuego.

— Creo que me ocuparé de esto —dijo Ochaco quitándole los adornos de papel un poco quemados de la mano de Todoroki.

— Contrólate —advirtió Bakugo con molestia y se fue con la preocupada joven de pelo castaño.

A una distancia más prudente y con un tono más bajo Ochaco no dejó de hablar del suceso con su compañero quién también ayudaba con los adornos del salón que les habían encargado.

— Eso fue raro.

— Déjalo, no nos incumbe.

— Claro que no pero… la manera en que miraba a Yaomomo-chan me preocupó.

— Te dije que lo dejes —miró furioso a Ochaco.

— Supongo que sí.

— Voy por más pegamento, no te muevas ni hagas nada.

— No iba a hacerlo —dejó de mirarlo, en realidad empezó a ignorarlo.

Al salir de aquel salón se dirigió directamente a otra área, el pegamento era lo de menos, tal vez también estaba preocupado por la reacción explosiva de su compañero y dado que no quería ningún problema la noche del festival decidió intervenir, un poco.

— Pssst —llamó a la distancia al peliverde, quien parecía estar alegremente charlando con Mei del departamento de apoyo— ¡Deku imbécil! —gritó Bakugo ya cansado de intentar ser discreto.

Midoriya volteó hacia él con ojos asustados y pidiéndole un poco de tiempo a su compañera se alejó para ver a su amigo en el pasillo.

— ¿Kacchan? —preguntaba con la cabeza baja.

— Escucha idiota, deja de coquetear y haz algo con el tarado de Todoroki.

— ¿Por? —preguntaba curioso— ¿pasó algo?

— No lo sé, no lo escuchaste de mí y no tengo nada que ver, sólo ve y averigua —se alejó.

Quizás muchas cosas pasaban entre Momo y Shoto aún, después de la promesa que se habían hecho de esperar hasta que ella pudiera liberarse de sus cadenas o secretos no habían hablado claramente, esto convertía en una olla hirviendo al muchacho de ojos dispares, el cual se moría por hablar con ella nuevamente.

A su vez Momo estaba un poco más tranquila sin imaginar la tormenta por la cual su compañero emocional estaba pasando, no era su culpa, tan sólo esperaba que él lo pasara como ella. Tal vez lo que hacía explotar a Shoto era saber que Shinsou preguntaba por su interés amoroso, no podía desechar la idea de que él podía querer algo más que una amistad.

Inspeccionar a los rivales era algo que Shoto sería capaz de hacer.

— ¿Por dónde? —decía Shinsou ya en el asiento de conductor.

— Toma —le entregó el papel con la dirección.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ir ambos? —le preguntó Shinsou con frialdad—, deberías quedarte y ser de utilidad en algo más.

— Es un vivero muy grande y necesitamos algunas flores especiales.

— Qué pérdida de tiempo —arrancó los motores para empezar a conducir y salir de U.A.

— ¿Entonces por qué te ofreciste? —preguntó Momo algo molesta por su actitud.

— ¿Luzco como alguien que puede negarse al delegado de la clase A? Aizawa-sensei lo sabría y no quiero quedar mal con él.

— Oh.

Concluyó que el viaje tampoco sería nada cómodo, pondría música para apagar el silencio incómodo pero no quería acercarse más al pelimorado, quien conducía con una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué Todoroki no pudo venir? —preguntó secamente el conductor malhumorado.

— Ni si quiera sabía que él se hubiera ofrecido, todo fue muy rápido.

— Ambos fuimos designados por Aizawa-sensei para unas tareas con nuestras clases, por eso estábamos juntos cuando encontramos a Iida-san.

— Sigo sin entender tu pregunta —contestó Momo un poco seria.

— Él no quiso venir —mintió para ver su reacción.

Pronto notó el cambio de expresión en la pelinegra, la cual parecía estar seria al principio para luego agachar la mirada.

— ¿Pasó algo con la pareja dorada de U.A.? —preguntó Shinsou a la decaída Momo.

— No tengo nada que decirte —añadió Momo mirando por la ventana.

— Me imagino que es difícil para ti mantener una relación pura con él, después de estar con su padre —dijo rápidamente el pelimorado.

El cambio de ambiente se notó al instante haciendo que Momo estuviera congelada, no quería mover ni un centímetro sus músculos, se había tensado por el miedo y el horror de aquellas palabras. Sus delicados y hermosos ojos se giraron hacia el conductor, el cual sin ninguna vergüenza o pena seguía como si nada pasara.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó con cuidado ella.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó Shinsou con inocencia—. No he dicho nada, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, estaba divertido en su interior.

— Te escuché claramente, detén el auto —pidió al entender el juego de este.

— No. Tenemos un deber, no podemos detenernos por tu imaginación.

— Basta de esto, no te conozco de nada y te escuché claramente. Para el auto.

Con un gesto de molestia y el ceño algo fruncido, Shinsou accedió, acomodándose a un lado de la carretera mientras veía a Momo debatirse entre salir de ahí o quedarse por el bien del festival.

— Cometes un error.

— Hablaré con Aizawa-sensei de esto y reportaré tu comportamiento con U.A.

— Jaja —sonrió Shinsou— eso es lindo —añadió descaradamente divertido— ¿acusarme? ¿Realmente lo harías? Podrías reportarme y citar palabra por palabra lo que dije para merecer un castigo.

— ¿Por qué dices cosas tan horribles? —preguntó volteando con enojo y algo de indignación.

— Porque se tu secreto. Sé que estás relacionada con Endeavor y porque con tus deslices le has creado problemas a gente que no merece sufrir consecuencias.

— Endeavor y yo no somos…

— ¡Tch! Mírate, convencida de que no mientes a nadie, de que no lastimarás a quienes están a tu alrededor, si hay algo que detesto es a la gente como tú. Quieres parecer una dama virtuosa y honrada pero en el fondo sabes muy bien que hay algo incorrecto, algo que no puedes dejar de hacer, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida? —preguntó molesta con una mano en la puerta, lista para abrirla.

— Sé que eres la amante de Endeavor y con eso me basta.

— ¡No es cierto! —gritó en respuesta.

— Siempre llegas tarde y acompañada de él, es un gran escándalo. Apuesto a que las televisoras locales pagarían una fortuna por los vídeos que tengo —mentía acerca de tener más vídeos, sólo tenía uno y le bastaba.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntaba ella a punto de llorar, todavía podía contenerse.

— Quiero que digas la verdad, muy fuerte y claro.

— No tengo nada que confesar, no he hecho nada malo. Por favor, vuelve pronto a U.A. y entrégale el pedido a Mina-san —salió del auto y se fue caminando en dirección contraria a la ruta de los autos en la carretera.

Será un escándalo, sin importar como se sepa, lo será y arruinarán la vida no sólo de él sino también la de su amigo, Endeavor era influyente, incluso en su declive podría destruirlos a ellos también. La única manera de que esto no explotara a más inocentes era que Momo confesara su crimen.

¿Las consecuencias? A Shinsou sólo le preocupaba que nadie más saliera afectado, incluso le dolía tener que ver a Shoto todos los días, consideraba que era un chico prodigio con todo servido en bandeja de plata pero no lo odiaba, le tenía consideración por ser talentoso, esperaba competir contra él en alguna ocasión pero el verlo ilusionado con una mentira, le recordaba un pasado tormentoso. Algo que tal vez no repensaría en esta ocasión, algo que lo había marcado en su infancia y que deseaba que no le pasara a nadie más.

Yaoyorozu por su parte siguió caminando hasta tomar el transporte público, no quería regresar a U.A. y tampoco a su casa, quería llorar un poco pero no deseaba que más extraños la vieran compartir sus lágrimas.

Estaba desolada, luego de esta intervención con Shinsou, algo en ella le perturbaba, ¿por qué creía que ella tenía una relación con el padre de Shoto? Era horrible pensar en algo tan retorcido, ¿por qué? Por un instante todos sus encuentros con Endeavor le hicieron sentir vergüenza de sí misma.

Ella lo había dejado tocarla, lo había dejado ser parte de su vida, conversaban por las noches, así Enji conocía más de su hijo, de cómo era entre sus amigos, en U.A. y lo que le gustaba. Recordó también cuando las mariposas de su estómago revolotearon al contemplarlo, así como no podía hacerlo con Shoto. Comparando sus facciones, su manera de actuar, de moverse, de sonreír.

¿Realmente había algo de qué preocuparse?

Bajó del transporte y al término de una cuadra llegó a la agencia donde trabajaba, se adentró intentando no llamar la atención de nadie, subió por el ascensor, casi dejando salir sus lágrimas, rogando por llegar a tiempo al pequeño rincón del mundo donde nadie la juzgaría.

Llegó hasta los archiveros y cerró la puerta para luego acomodarse en una esquina, atrás de un estante y llorar, dejar fluir el río de emociones dentro de sí. El sufrimiento de tener que ocultar la miseria de su familia, el dolor de tener que trabajar para alguien que había salvado el buen nombre de los Yaoyorozu y que éste a cambio sólo le pida saber de su hijo, eso no era malo, era… no sabía lo que era.

Millones y millones por sólo platicar, ¿tal vez?

Abrazó sus piernas y siguió llorando, rogando por entender qué estaba haciendo mal, pidiendo al cielo saber cuándo podría ser libre de este secreto, de decirle a los demás que su familia iba a caer en quiebra hasta que Endeavor dio de gratis millones para salvar sus negocios a cambio de… ¿platicar?

¿¡Quién iba a creer eso!? Era una tonta, nadie lo haría y Shoto… menos.

Y entre tanta cavilación la noche finalmente llegó, Endeavor yacía en su oficina, aún trabajando en algunas pistas mientras la demás gente se retiraba, las luces automáticas también parecían apagarse en los pasillos.

Por un segundo mientras se quitaba sus gafas de lectura vio hacia la puerta de cristal, recordaba que ese día sería el festival en U.A., la pelinegra le había pedido permiso para asistir, no la vería hasta el Lunes, siendo ese día Sábado. Suponía que era joven, tenía derecho a tener un día libre y más si ese lo dedicaba a pasar con su hijo, quien seguro estaría feliz.

— Endeavor-san —entró a su oficina Hawks.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó serio.

— Parece que el hijo de Belli huyó a un área rural, iré con un grupo de búsqueda y en cuanto lo traigamos te llamaré.

— Me parece bien —contestó— infórmame de lo que encuentren.

— Claro, oh… y por cierto, no debiste cerrar el archivero —hizo una mueca— si no querías que durmiera ahí sólo me lo hubieras dicho. Necesitaba unos formularios y no pude sacarlos.

— ¿Por qué no me los pediste? —preguntó.

— No es urgente, puedo hacerlos mañana. En fin, me marcho —se despidió con un gesto.

— " _El archivero"_ —dijo el pelirrojo mientras algunos pensamientos asentaban sus recuerdos.

 _Debería ir a investigar, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, después de todo, su agencia entera necesitaría en algún momento algún documento de ahí._

 _El solitario pasillo le dio la confianza de apagar sus llamas mientras realizaba este corto viaje, al llegar efectivamente comprobó que el archivero estaba cerrado por dentro. Golpeó con su puño pero nadie contestaba, movió la manija y tampoco hubo resultado._

 _Por un minuto suspiró y pensó que sería bueno cambiar las cerraduras, estaban viejas y… con un empujón entró de golpe. Todo totalmente oscuro, cerró como pudo la puerta ya rota, encontrándose con el interruptor. Entonces lo encendió y notó un desastre._

— _Vaya… —dijo recordando que Yaoyorozu había prometido arreglarlo._

 _Vio entonces en una esquina la punta de unos zapatos, se acercó para ver a una agazapada pelinegra en el suelo._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó muy intrigado._

 _Momo ni si quiera quería levantar la mirada, se cubría completamente con su cabellera, fue cuando Endeavor se puso firme y levantó más la voz._

— _Levántate —dijo con autoridad pero ella no hizo caso— ¿crees que esto es un maldito juego? —le dijo agachándose y levantándola por el brazo._

 _La joven no quiso mirarlo, no quería hablar, estaba apenada y le dolía tan sólo pensar en todo lo que Shinsou había soltado durante su corto viaje._

— _Estos son documentos muy importantes, no es lugar para lo que sea que estés haciendo. Ahora muévete y vete a U.A._

 _No se movió, el pelirrojo aún más molesto la tomó por el brazo pero ella se hizo soltar de golpe chocando contra unos casilleros viejos y ahí se quedó._

— _¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó de nuevo._

 _Le tomó entonces la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo, luchó por momentos pero finalmente se dejó, era difícil mantener la mirada._

 _Sus ojos llorosos, tan rojos e hinchados a su alrededor, Endeavor la soltó entonces para preguntarle de nuevo en tono más calmado lo que le sucedía pero ella seguía sin decir nada._

 _Esperando lo peor Momo apretó los dientes, dispuesta a recibir el empujón o castigo que hiciera falta para sacarla de ahí, se encorvó todavía más pero en lugar de más reprimendas sintió las manos de este hombre sobre sus hombros._

— _¿Confías en mi? —le preguntó y asintió dado que él también había confiado ella antes, esperó entonces su próxima acción._

 _La movió, apoyándose en sus hombros, hasta el rincón donde ella había estado por horas, se dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda en la pared para estar frente a frente._

— _Si no quieres hablar, lo entiendo pero no es normal. Tengo trabajo que hacer, mucha gente depende de mi, no sólo en la agencia, en todo el mundo, sus ojos están puestos en el héroe Nº 1. All Might dejó un espacio casi imposible de llenar —pronunciar su nombre le hizo apretar los hombros de Momo sin querer— y ahora tengo a mi interna encerrada aquí, llorando sin decirme lo que le pasa, ¿crees que es justo? Mírame —le pidió ahora sin agresividad— ¿estás avergonzada de algo? No tienes que estarlo. Nada ha pasado para que si quiera pongas tus ojos en el piso._

 _La pelinegra elevó un poco entonces su barbilla, su cabellera ocultaba su rostro, Enji usó una mano para acomodar aquellas largas hebras color oscuro a un lado y así poder verla._

— _Así está mejor —la animó— ahora dime qué pasó._

— _N-No… puedo —murmuró entrecerrado sus ojos, aguantando otra vez las ganas de llorar._

 _Enji suspiró de nuevo, tal vez en un pasado la hubiera echado sin si quiera darle la oportunidad de reponerse, pero ahora era otro, un hombre que proclamaba querer ser diferente, que luchaba con sus demonios, los cuales le exigían el horror en copas de oro._

— _Bueno, supongo que nos quedaremos aquí hasta la mañana —se sentó en el piso._

— _¿Ah? —vio que Endeavor le ofrecía una mano._

— _Siéntate —le pidió él y la haló por la mano hasta que estuvo sentada a su lado._

 _Así se mantuvieron por unos minutos esperando que la joven decidiera decir algo más._

— _¿Cree que soy buena para Shoto-kun? —preguntó sin previo aviso._

— _¿Desde cuándo tienes tan baja estima? —le contestó con otra pregunta._

— _Es sólo que… me pregunto si luego de todo, seguiré mereciéndolo, yo… no sé si sea capaz de seguir adelante. Además nadie creerá que usted pagó todas mis deudas por nada, creerán que ya no soy pura —añadió con vergüenza._

— _¿Esa es tu preocupación?_

— _No se enoje —pidió._

— _¿Por qué no serías pura? —preguntó algo irritado—. ¿Acaso has estado con otro hombre de manera impropia?_

— _No, yo… no… es que… —el rojo de sus mejillas la hizo cubrir su rostro con las manos._

 _De pronto lo entendió._

— _¿Crees que cruzar palabras conmigo es impuro? ¿Te he dado esa impresión? —preguntó Endeavor algo preocupado._

— _¡Para nada! —contestó de inmediato._

 _La temblorosa reacción de la pelinegra hizo reflexionar brevemente al héroe, el cual se preguntaba hasta donde llegaría su peculiar relación. Era claro que nadie pagaría tantos millones por una conversación, ¿acaso alguien le había implicado que ambos tenían algún tipo de relación? ¡Bastardos!_

 _Rodeó entonces con su enorme brazo a la pequeña Yaoyorozu, estaba helada, como si fuera a tener una especie de ataque de nervios y la atrajo hacia él. No, lo que ellos hacían no era nada._

 _Hablar o consolar, abrazar o tomar su mano, no, no era impuro. Había tenido una esposa, algunas amantes ocasionales y una que otra aventura de una noche pero de todo ese mundo recorrido, su experiencia le decía que él no estaba corrompiendo a la joven que tanto le había dado en estos días._

 _Su ternura, su comprensión y paciencia…_

 _¡Alto!_

 _No, no, no, no, no._

 _Dio entonces unas leves palmadas al hombro de Momo queriendo ser fraterno al revelar algo que su mente había ocultado por mucho, ella levantó la mirada ya limpiándose las lágrimas para dejar que sus ojos se encontrasen._

 _La vio muda, sin expresión, llorosa y pidiéndole un poco de comprensión._

— _Ternura… —murmuró él a sabiendas que hacía lo incorrecto._

 _Una voz en su interior comenzó a gritarle, desesperadamente gritarle que no hiciera lo que su instinto le mandaba, le gritaba a todas voces, le rogaba que no dejara que este sentimiento de inevitabilidad lo detuviera de consolarla._

 _El último._

 _Acercó su rostro y pensando en que ella no merecía más que lo mejor le rozó los labios tan delicadamente que ni si quiera parecía que estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo._

 _La pelinegra, guiada por aquel sentimiento de autodestrucción, de pensar que no merecía nada, ni si quiera el perdón de la propia sociedad en la cual vivía, cerró sus ojos y dejó que el roce de labios se convirtiera en un beso._

 _Después de todo… ambos se merecían lo peor y lo peor eran ellos mismos._

Pero entonces despertó.

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 07**


	8. El Secreto de Momo

Se que he tardado una vida en actualizar pero creo que voy a empezar a actualizar el 18 de cada mes (si es que no surge nada).

Con esto quería también contestar un comentario acerca del fanfic a MrChef, primero gracias por tu análisis de la historia y segundo me parece genial la forma en que me has dado tu opinión, entiendo que el shipp es algo "loco" y muchos ships de series o películas son así, me refiero a que esto no es algo que siga demasiado la lógica (con decirte que he leído historias en las que Naruto se lía con Sarada (F.B.I. open up! *inserte meme) y es que el fandom es algo así de raro, si alguien quisiera podría shippear a Mineta con sus propias gónadas y sería aceptable porque para eso es el mundo del shipp (eso no significa que esté correcto la mayoría del tiempo jeje).

Con respecto a Shoto y el netorare, mira... yo sólo he visto ese término en hentai xD (la verdad) y siempre se me viene a la mente uno en particular, realmente... para mí es algo difícil, digo... ¿cómo podría explicarlo? A mí tampoco me agrada en demasía, de hecho siento lástima por cualquier netorare porque eso pasa con una pareja que realmente se quiere pero viene un 3ro a c*gersela o a destruirla (mental o sexualmente, al menos en el hentai), ahora yo soy más de construir cariño y lazos alrededor de situaciones. Mira que sé que el TodoMomo es una pareja popular en el fandom y de hecho me gustan mucho varias obras de esta pareja, no le hago el "wacala", yo estoy abierta a todos los shipps de BNHA incluso cuando van en contra de lo que me gustaría (como el kacchako o el dekumei).

Ahora en relación a Endeavor y Momo, primero no siento que haya romance directo entre ellos, segundo, sería torpe de mi parte ignorar el TodoMomo, porque siento que Momo es parte misma de la pareja, y si pudiera escribir un fic en el que Todoroki padre se lía de repente e ignorando a Shoto-bb por completo, no tendría esa esencia con naturalidad que quiero forjar, quiero decir, esto no es una historia de c*ger y que el pobre Shoto-bb los vea, es una historia de construcción de relación y sufrimiento (mucho para Endeavor) porque:

1\. Enji ama a su hijo (si no quedó claro, pues como autora lo digo, lo ama).

2\. Ningún padre se enamoraría de la novia (o crush) de su hijo. Al menos ninguno que fuera decente.

3\. Enji no piensa en amor porque ¡cof! ¡cof! se está muriendo.

4\. Momo no soñó lo que soñó porque le tuviera ganas al papá de Shoto-bb, lo soñó porque se siente sumamente culpable, creo que eso le pasa a algunas personas pero... te diré que hay una chispa de su complicidad surgiendo de a gotas.

5\. Sí, es un EnjixMomo pero con desarrollo y creo que es algo que pasará muuuuy a la larga. Esto está más centrado en el tema de familia, muerte y los pensamientos de Endeavor acerca de su final.

6\. Si por un lado está Shoto, por otro está su enfermedad. Así que por 2 lados veo complicada una relación "romántica" con Momo.

Y creo que eso es todo lo que tenía ganas de explicar, porfa no pienses que digo esto en tono enojado, me encanta explicar cosas de mi historia porque muchas veces no creo expresar lo que quisiera explicar y perdona si me enredé en algo xD, soy bien desordenada en algunas cosas, a veces escribo frases y luego quiero escribir otra cosa, de eso tengo varios errores de dedo, caray. Y bueno, espero que sigas con la historia, claro que si sigues sin digerirla, no hay pena en dejarla. Acá estaré un buen tiempo escribiendo jaja~

Por último quiero dar saludos a todos los que me han escrito aquí porque no sería justo contestar sólo 1 comentario:

\- Layla Eucliffe: Muchas gracias por comentar, bueno... ¿qué te digo al respecto? Yo creo que no es posible que un hombre como Endeavor esté solo tanto tiempo, digo... hay necesidades que el ronroneo no puede satisfacer (Salem xD). Así que me imagino que él anda de vez en cuando con una u otra mujer. Ojo, no digo que esté bien, sólo lo añado y bueno, de todos modos él quiere cambiar, creo que ahora que sabe que morirá ha dejado esas cosas.

\- Marie lars: Muchas gracias, favor que me haces

\- KusoYuuko: Espero disfrutes de esta actualización entonces ;)

\- Sumire Kakei: Ver un hombre como Endeavor así de... vulnerable es lindo :3 yo concuerdo y Momo ayudando, aaww bien lindos.

\- La que no debe ser nombrada: Mil gracias por el apoyo, vales 100000000 :D

Y eso es todo. Bueno, si tienen preguntas no duden en dejarlas o comentarios, no me molesta nada contestar, sólo háganlo con propiedad y sin malas palabras. Disfruten del episodio, un abrazo y mis mejores deseos los veo el próximo mes (18). No olviden pasar por mi página de FB /StarlingShadow, cada que puedo subo un dibujo o algo sorteos de dibujo~

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 8 –** El Secreto de Momo

* * *

— ¡Ah! —un pequeño grito la hizo saltar.

— ¿Todo bien? —dijo Endeavor desde su escritorio. Una lámpara, como era de costumbre, le alumbraba el rostro.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —le preguntó con el sentir de su corazón palpitar a todo lo que daba.

Momo yacía medio acostada en el sillón que Hawks había traído días antes para Endeavor, el cual este héroe usaba muy poco. Casi nunca en realidad. Lo consideraba un aditamento horrible para su oficina pero era cómodo.

— Hawks me recordó que el archivero estaba cerrado —decía mientras leía unos informes de la policía— y cuando fui te encontré ahí.

— ¿Cómo entró? —le preguntó asustada.

— Tengo llaves —respondió Endeavor con una inusual calma.

— Y…

— Y te encontré en el piso, ordenaste todos los archivos, como dijiste. Me alegra que seas tan dedicada, ¿no querías ir al festival de U.A.? —preguntó curioso.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Entonces me trajo hasta aquí?

— Creo que tienes el sueño pesado, te traje aquí porque ese suelo es frío y no —bajó sus lentes para mirarla por un minuto— no soy un desalmado —le mostró una mueca que lucía como una sonrisa.

— _Me cargó hasta aquí_ … —susurró la pelinegra con algo de calor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó el héroe.

— Nada, nada, sólo fue raro, tuve un sueño muy… ehm, algo horrible.

— Eso parecía, te levantaste asustada —añadió el pelirrojo.

— Siento mucho haberlo interrumpido —dijo Momo sentándose y quitándose el cobertor que había usado aquel despreocupado hombre para cubrirla mientras realizaba sus tareas— ¿no va a preguntar por qué no fui al festival?

— No. En realidad, a mi tampoco me gustaban esos eventos, ¡qué pérdida de tiempo! —exclamó tomando otro informe policiaco mientras usaba un bolígrafo para marcar algunas cosas en él—. Supuse que a ti tampoco te gustaba y preferiste venir a trabajar.

Momo dobló con cuidado el cobertor que le había dado Endeavor, lo miró curiosa por unos minutos, intentando descifrar el porqué de su conducta, aquel sueño le había asustado, todavía le dolía el corazón de tanto palpitar.

— Eh, sí, algo así —respondió pero no estaba segura.

— ¿Por eso estabas llorando? —preguntó otra vez el héroe, como si no quisiera saber pero haciendo preguntas que parecían demostrar lo contrario.

¿Qué quería en realidad? No tendría su confesión aunque quisiera, ¿cómo podía decirle que hay alguien que sospecha de ellos? Y no de la forma buena como si fueran criminales en medio de un plan sino como una especie de… extraños amantes prohibidos.

No se sentía bien, nada bien, quizás por eso había vuelto a la agencia para terminar el trabajo que había dejado pendiente el día anterior. Trabajar ponía en marcha su mente, la ocupaba en lugar de pensamientos de culpabilidad, porque definitivamente sentía que las palabras de Shinsou iban a apuñalarle. Era duro admitir un secreto pero más duro era ser juzgada.

— No estaba llorando —respondió después de pensarlo por un minuto.

— Uhm —sólo eso dijo.

— ¿Puedo ayudar con algo? —le preguntó la joven mientras se ponía de pie

Iba a acercarse pero al verlo así, con aquella tenue luz sobre su rostro se evitó la vergüenza de recordar la razón para despertar de golpe, como si fuera una pesadilla haber vivido las palabras de Shinsou en sus sueños.

— Son las 3 de la mañana. Este no es horario para que trabajes —contestó rápidamente.

— Pero puedo hacerlo —dijo Momo decidida.

— Recursos humanos no piensa lo mismo —respondió por lo bajo, como si ya hubiera tenido un llamado de atención por explotar a sus internos— pero tomaré tu palabra. Sólo dejaré que leas un reporte forense y nada más. Luego a dormir. Yo seguiré con esto —señaló la pila de documentos en su escritorio.

— Sí —dijo con una amigable sonrisa.

Endeavor abrió un cajón y sacó unas hojas, no las tenía juntas porque alguien había robado la caja de clips, muy posiblemente Hawks.

— Aquí está —el pelirrojo le extendió las hojas que casi se caían de lado, un par resbalaron y Momo las recibió rápidamente antes de que cayeran.

No eran demasiadas, esperaba que fuera algo más, como el informe forense de un crimen de pandillas, algo extenso, algo que estuviera acorde a sus habilidades. Sin embargo no objetó la decisión de Endeavor porque era la primera vez que le daba algo que hacer en relación a su trabajo, porque un héroe no sólo trabaja blandiendo sus puños para golpear villanos, ser héroe también consta de un trabajo mental, en el cual priman las decisiones, teorías y aptitudes de detective.

— Iré al salón de-

— No, podrías enfermar y yo tendría otro reporte de la asociación. Quédate y revisa eso ahí, en esa cosa —señaló el sillón de Hawks.

— Uhmm… —dudó porque ya había sido demasiado estar a solas con él mientras dormía, no era novedad, ella también había dormido en el mismo lugar la vez que enfermó pero era diferente— sí, claro.

Se sentó de costado y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldar, haber dormido en el piso del archivero le había dejado un leve dolor en la espalda por la mala posición, quizás si Endeavor no la hubiera traído habría amanecido horriblemente. Lo miró de reojo intentando imaginar cómo… cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso, es decir… traerla entre sus brazos.

Antes de mostrar más nerviosismo, se mordió la lengua, debía concentrarse en su trabajo, leer con atención ese informe, ser intuitiva, demostrarle que podía con las tareas que le daba, aunque fuesen pocas.

"… _causa de la muerte: Asfixia"_

"… _cadáver encontrado en posición extendida sobre una alfombra, muestra signos de envenenamiento mas esto no ha sido la causa de la muerte"_

"… _tras el lavado estomacal, el forense ha encontrado 2 piezas de diamantes y frutas sin consumir por el ácido natural"_

" _Se cree que el cadáver fue movido antes de haber sido encontrado en la escena del crimen."_

" _Se encontró pólvora en las muestras de tela extraídas del traje del cadáver, dando el caso de un posible uso de arma de fuego. No se encontró rastros del casquillo"_

— Señor, ¿es posible que se haya encontrado el resto de la bala? Según dice el informe, la víctima pudo haberla disparado.

— ¿Bala? No, no encontré nada, ¿qué más?

— El cuerpo fue movido. Eso explicaría por qué nadie vio nada.

— Uhmm —se rascó la barbilla al tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos en el escritorio— ¿algo más?

— No, nada —respondió Momo luego de terminar y dar una pequeña mirada al informe.

— Belli, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él? —la pelinegra asintió y luego parpadeó seguidamente, como si estuviera totalmente atenta a lo que fuera a decir— su hijo huyó de la ciudad. Ahora mismo Hawks fue por él con un grupo de oficiales, no sabemos si contrató seguridad o si hay alguien más implicado.

— Pero —interrumpió la pelinegra— hay algo raro en esto —dijo mientras hojeaba esos papeles— es… ah… —siguió buscando hasta encontrar lo que quería.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y acercándose al escritorio de Endeavor, le mostró unas hojas señalando algo.

— Esto puede ser una coincidencia —le contestó mirándola de frente, Momo frunció el ceño.

— Debería comprobarlo —señaló con la seguridad que sus teorías le daban.

El tic-tac del reloj se dejó escuchar mientras las miradas se evadían, este hombre había dejado su mente cavilar, las hipótesis, las ideas que tuvo acerca de esto comenzaban a tomar forma, el culpable o el método del culpable para matar al asistente de Belli yacía en la superficie.

El zumbido del teléfono celular de Endeavor lo hizo salir del trance, Momo se retrajo sentándose en el sillón para dar el espacio necesario durante la conversación.

— … _llegaremos en 10 minutos a la comisaría, lo tenemos, Endeavor-san._

— De acuerdo. Ahí estaré —colgó—. Atraparon al chico —le comunicó a Momo mientras dejaba todos aquellos papeles mal organizados desperdigados— llegarán en nada.

Se levantaba de su asiento para rodear su escritorio y pasar de lado de Momo, la cual miraba hacia arriba al verlo pasar, el pelirrojo detuvo su caminar al quedar cerca de la puerta, las persianas estaban levantadas, por lo que al respirar hondamente empañó levemente uno de los cristales. Volteó y miró a su interna, ¿qué podía hacer con ella? Era como un cachorro que había encontrado, ¿debería dejarla en su edificio totalmente sola a esta hora? No es que fuera difícil, de hecho era una decisión fácil.

— ¿Quieres venir? —preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado.

En el fondo sí quería que lo acompañase, era difícil de admitir dado que no quería ser un maestro para nadie que no fuese Shoto. Quizás era hora de moverse, ser más consciente con respecto a enseñarle a la niña aunque sea un poco el lado de los héroes que nadie aprecia a causa de All Might, la cruda y difícil investigación de casos criminales.

— Me… ¡encantaría! —contestó sorprendida y alegre al mismo tiempo, sus pequeños hoyuelos delataban su entusiasmo por aprender.

— Apresúrate —le indicó abriéndole la puerta.

¿Qué podía decir? Enseñar no era su fuerte o eso pensaba dado que nadie le había mostrado la disposición que ella le mostraba, así que en secreto un pensamiento feliz cruzó por su cabeza, por un instante su miseria se transformó en ánimo.

El camino no estuvo transitado, fue fácil llegar rápido a su destino y más cuando vieron algunos autos oficiales iluminándose a una corta distancia. Endeavor aparcó a un poco más de media cuadra.

Los dos caminaron hasta donde el jefe de la policía estaba junto a Hawks, el cual no dudó en abrir ligeramente sus ojos por la sorpresa de ver a Momo con su compañero de fuego a esa hora.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó el pelirrojo a Hawks.

— Esperan por usted, woff, ¿quería interrogar al muchacho, no es así? —contestó el jefe de la policía antes de que el héroe rubio pudiera decir algo.

— Sí —respondió con firmeza.

Se dirigió hasta la sala de interrogaciones pasando nuevamente por varios oficiales que le miraban con algo de recelo, antiguamente los métodos de Endeavor eran violentos, por ello podían esperar muy cerca por si algo más sucedía. Claro que nadie conocía la nueva faceta que estrenaba, el fuego del pelirrojo se apagó nuevamente y respirando hondo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, como para darse confianza, se adentró en este nuevo caso.

— Nos volvemos a ver —dijo pronto Akihiko, no parecía estar nada preocupado, tenía las piernas extendidas, totalmente abiertas mientras jugaba con el sonido de las esposas hasta que vio a su acompañante.

— ¿Por qué escapaste? —preguntó Endeavor.

— Uhm… —giró sus ojos y lo miró— salí de paseo, es todo.

— Luces muy desinteresado para haber matado a una persona —añadió con mirada fría.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¿Tienes pruebas? —lo decía con un sumo aire a superioridad. Acostumbrado a ello, Endeavor tomó la silla, haciéndola rechinar para luego sentarse.

— Tengo un par de ideas.

— Suerte con eso en el juzgado —rió el muchacho.

— No necesito llevarte a corte, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que el pez muere por la boca? —decía Endeavor mientras de su costado sacaba un papel, era parte del informe forense.

Mientras la situación se desarrollaba alrededor de estos dos que jugaban al gato y al ratón, Momo vio cómo de un auto lujoso que había llegado salía el magnate de los diamantes, saludando de pasada tanto a Hawks como al jefe de la policía.

De lejos, podía notar que llevaba un abogado, quizás uno que cobraba en moneda extranjera por minuto. Era terriblemente ostentoso, pensó Momo.

— Ahora mismo está siendo interrogado —dijo Hawks.

— Hablaré con mis amigos, veremos qué opinan de las técnicas barbáricas que usaron para traer a mi hijo de su retiro en el campo, ¿verdad? —miró a su abogado.

— Es claro que podemos incluso demandarlos por trato injusto —dijo el hombre del traje fino con un acento que demostraba claramente que no era un local.

— Sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo —se excusó el jefe de la policía, lo dijo seguro pero algo en Momo le decía que su voz tembló ligeramente.

— Señor Belli —interrumpió aquel duelo de palabras—. Déjeme llevarlo a ver a su hijo —Momo iba a cumplir con su trabajo, Endeavor le había dado una tarea.

Volviendo a la sala de interrogación.

— Míralo —la voz fuerte de Endeavor resonó incluso sin haber gritado.

— Ugh… ¿qué quiere que vea?

— Mira al chico que mataste.

— ¡Que no lo maté! —respondió furioso— ¡Hablaré con mi padre para que arruine tu vida! De todos modos nadie te quiere en Japón, ¿por qué no simplemente renuncias? No serás jamás como All Might y eso te come por dentro, ¿verdad? ¡Fracasado!

— ¿Por qué le pedirías un favor al hombre que te alejó de la única persona que te amaba? —respondió Endeavor luchando por no actuar por la ira.

— Eso no es cierto.

— Amabas a tu abuela pero estaba enferma y Belli la mandó a un asilo para poder hacerse cargo de ti porque sabía que ella nunca le daría tu custodia. Odias a tu padre y aún así le pedirás que acabe con mi vida, ¿en serio vas a caer así de bajo por un 'fracasado' como yo?

— No odio a mi padre —contestó. Era mentira, su rostro lo decía todo.

— Lo odias porque te quitó a quien más amabas y luego te conformaste con la comodidad y el dinero, ¿para qué? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta— para que al final venga un "don nadie" a quitarte todo lo que tienes —se refería al asistente—. Alguien que tenía el mismo quirk que tu padre, alguien a quien tu padre amaría de verdad y no a ti, un simple chico con un quirk que no sirve para nada.

— ¡Basta! —le gritó Akihiko agitando violemente sus esposas.

— El chico, el asistente de tu padre, era tu medio hermano, ¿no es así? Dime, ¿qué pasó?

— NO LO ENTIENDE —gritó ya fuera de sí— ERA UN TONTO, SÓLO QUERÍA SU "AMOR" Y "RESPETO". TRABAJABA COMO IDIOTA TODOS LOS DÍAS POR SÓLO "RECONOCIMIENTO", ¿QUÉ CLASE DE IMBECIL HACE ESO POR UN HOMBRE QUE JAMÁS LO BUSCÓ? ERA UN… ¡RIDÍCULO! —golpeó la mesa.

— ¿Te irritaba que trabajara o que fuera tu medio hermano?

— ¡LO ODIABA PORQUE QUERÍA SER COMO ÉL! —volvió a agitarse— ¿TE IMAGINAS UN MUNDO CON OTRO MALDITO BELLI? INCLUSO TENÍA SU MISMO QUIRK… —sus humedecidos ojos le decían a Endeavor cómo el asistente consiguió aquellas lágrimas— Y TAMBIÉN ME AMABA. A PESAR DE QUE ÉRAMOS HIJOS DE DISTINTAS MADRES ÉL ME QUERÍA —decía con mirada perdida— "SOMOS HERMANOS" DIJO CUANDO LE DI EL ARMA PARA MATAR A BELLI PORQUE NOS ABANDONÓ Y A MÍ ME QUITO A MI FAMILIA. CREÍA QUE TENÍAMOS ALGO EN COMÚN, QUE ÉL PODÍA CUMPLIR CON MI META.

— Hubiera sido cobarde de esa manera. Si querías matar a tu padre, ¿por qué no hacerlo tú mismo? —preguntó Endeavor.

— Sería raro que su heredero lo matara. Debía suceder a mi padre y entonces, mi hermano y yo podríamos tener la vida que quisimos.

— Pero lo mataste —concluyó el pelirrojo con algo de lástima.

— Intenté dispararle porque no quiso matarlo, con el susto a lo mejor le dio un infarto, qué se yo. Cuando cayó al piso un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se convirtieron en diamantes, su quirk era mejor que el de mi padre porque podía producir sus propios diamantes sin lastimar a otra persona. Pudimos ser muy ricos y lo arruinó por buscar el reconocimiento del maldito Belli —suspiró mientras tomaba su cabeza, desolado y perdido comenzó a llorar— Y YO… YO SÓLO SE CONVERTIR COSAS PEQUEÑAS EN COMIDA Y AL INVERSO. Así que transformé los diamantes en fruta y se lo di antes de que muriera y luego le puse una almohada en la cara y llevé el cuerpo a la sala por un pasillo secreto atrás de las escaleras que sólo yo conozco.

— ¿Y la sangre? —preguntó Endeavor.

— ¿Mencioné que puedo darle cualidades a la comida? Así que en lugar de que sea dulce, salada o agria, la hice venenosa, eso nadie lo sabía, ni si quiera mi madre. Fallé en ahogarlo un par de veces, se revolcó en mi primer intento y vomitó sangre pero se la limpié de la boca luego, la segunda vez dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera —rió un poco fuera de sí.

— Él te amaba, no quería el dinero, sólo quería una familia, ¿por qué hacer algo así? —preguntó Endeavor.

— Sólo había un lugar para ser el hijo de Casus Belli. El viejo me quitó todo lo bueno que tuve alguna vez, mi madre, mi abuela… y yo iba a quitarle su fortuna —miró al piso, tal vez aliviado por gritar todas las verdades.

Endeavor levantó la mano e hizo como si llamara a alguien, la puerta de la sala de interrogación se abrió y al hacerlo apareció no sólo Belli sino un par de policías, quienes le comunicaban sus derechos al detenerlo. Le quitaron las esposas que lo unían a la mesa de interrogación y lo levantaron para llevárselo a una celda.

La mirada del muchacho no se comparaba a nada que pudiera haberse visto antes, esa clase de desolación, el abismo en sus ojos, incomparables, indescifrables. Tan sólo Belli podía entender el mal que había cometido todos esos años, primero al jugar con todas esas mujeres, segundo al creer que su dinero podía lograrlo todo, incluso forjarse un futuro a través del dolor.

— Señor… —decía el abogado del magnate pero Belli lo detuvo, se aproximó a los guardias que llevaban a su hijo esposado.

— Perdón —dijo Belli mirando a su pobre muchacho ser apresado una vez más.

Tanto el pelirrojo héroe como Momo levantaron una ceja ante tal disculpa, les parecía increíble que luego de tal confesión este hombre fuera capaz de incluso disculparse con aquel muchacho.

Akihiko esbozó una sonrisa y mientras se acercaba a su padre, soltándose de sus captores lo rodeó con sus brazos, al momento sacó una corta cuchilla para apuñalar al viejo magnate.

Momo reaccionó tomando al joven heredero por la solapa para luego empujarlo contra una pared, haciendo que al mismo tiempo soltase su arma. Belli fue pronto protegido por Endeavor quien procedió a hacerse cargo luego de que la pequeña pelinegra lo ayudara.

— ¡TE ODIO MALDITO BASTARDO! NUNCA VOY A PERDONARTE, NUNCAAAAAAA —gritaba haciendo eco en aquella habitación.

El viejo Belli, con la mano en la cortada que le hicieron, vio como aquel acto disimulado, fue un atentado contra su propia vida, cerró los ojos y antes de llorar, se quedó en el piso viendo como el chico que creía haber salvado de la pobreza, lo condenaba por todos sus males.

Ahí, en ese momento, al ver derrumbado a aquel magnate, Endeavor supo lo que le esperaba, el deseo por su propia muerte, el desmedido e inimaginable pesar que llevaría a sus demonios a devorarle, tragó saliva porque no se sentía diferente de ese hombre. Había sido poderoso y el mismo mundo temblaba ante su mirada pero ahora, con los años no era más que una basura que esperaba que la recogieran.

Belli había perdido ese día más de un hijo, propio de un miserable que creía que nada podría dañarlo, tal y como él era.

— Permítame —dijo Endeavor extendiendo su mano al herido.

— Estoy bien —contestó Belli y se levantó por si mismo, la herida que le hizo su hijo en el costado parecía dolerle menos que su odio— por favor, discúlpenme.

El abogado le ayudó a caminar mientras iban a que lo trataran. Días después la agencia de Endeavor fue informada de los resultados. Belli se hizo cargo de todos los gastos producidos, tanto de la captura como la investigación, así mismo decidió ayudar a su hijo, incluso luego de su confesión, le pagó un abogado pero era muy probable que el muchacho acabaría en prisión, al final… todos debían pagar por sus culpas.

— Yaomomo —le dijo Mina a una exhausta pelinegra— ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?

Luego de la investigación, Yaoyorozu no volvió a los dormitorios, iba a pasar ese fin de semana alejada de todo, incluso de sus propios compañeros o del mismo Endeavor. Los próximos días tan sólo intentaba evadir todo tipo de preguntas, aunque fue bueno salir en las noticias, luego de que algunos medios intervinieran la comisaría luego del arresto del hijo de Belli. Eso evitó las preguntas curiosas de su ubicación o de sus razones para no estar durante el festival.

— Perdón —dijo Momo al encontrarse con su compañera de pelo rosado.

— Eh… sí, pero ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó de inmediato— oí que el tipo se volvió loco y quiso apuñalarlos.

— No sé si quiero hablar de eso ahora —confesó algo avergonzada.

Ambas muchachas se dirigieron a la sala común, Momo tenía intención de encontrarse con Tsuyu, la cuál amablemente le ofreció ponerla al día de todas las tareas dadas en su ausencia.

— No quiero incomodarte pero estuve preocupada —agachó la mirada, la pequeña reina alien se encogió—. Regañé a Shinsou por dejarte ir —en cuanto pronunció su nombre, cierto grado de malestar se mostró en el rostro de la pelinegra.

Apoyó su cuerpo en una pared junto a una pequeña ventana con cortinas mientras movía sus ojos un poco aturdida.

— ¿Yaomomo? ¿Estás bien? No puede ser —dijo asustada Mina posando su mano en la espalda de su compañera mientras le daba leves palmadas, miraba el rostro de esta con la esperanza de que no fuera nada.

— Yo… lo siento —cerró sus ojos y apretó los labios— de verdad, Mina-san.

— ¿Es algo que dije? —preguntó su compañera.

Yaoyorozu volteó, luego vio hacia adelante y a los costados, no quería que nadie la viese de ese modo, aún estaba perturbada. Ojalá no hubiera asustado así a Mina, de verdad que era una tonta.

— Pasó algo… el día del festival, pasó algo con Shinsou. No fue agradable, por eso no quería hablarlo pero —bajó la mirada— no quiero que te preocupes, ni tú ni nadie. Sé que resolveré este asunto, por favor, no le digas a nadie.

— ¿Pero qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada—. ¡¿Te lastimó?! —se pronunció más exaltada.

Tal como era, podía arrancarle la cabeza a Shinsou. No imaginaba que hubiera pasado algo tan grave como para descomponer emocionalmente a Momo tan rápidamente y si no fuera porque la explicación implicaba contarle TODO, ella le hubiera contado su historia, pero era un secreto, la penosa situación familiar que vivía, su relación con Endeavor y las dolorosas acusaciones que rondaban su mente.

— No, no me lastimó, sólo necesito tiempo para poder hablar de esto. Mina-san, no me siento bien —negaba con su cabeza mientras dejaba de apoyarse en la pared—, si Tsuyu-san pregunta estaré en mi habitación.

Dio la vuelta y con la poca calma que tenía decidió escapar de las explicaciones que no daría, a pesar que le apresaba, a la soledad de no tener a quien confesar sus fallas.

Llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta, sin encender la luz entró a su habitación, cayó sobre su cama y decidió ocupar su mente en otros temas, quizás casos que leyó en la agencia o tal vez el profundo sueño que la apresaba. Con los párpados pesados se dejó convencer y durmió.

Fueron algunos minutos hasta que Tsuyu entró, pensó en encender las luces pero su compañera le pidió que no lo hiciese, Momo había despertado por el rechinido de la puerta.

— Yaomomo —la llamó para luego sentarse a sus pies, extendió su mano y como si quisiera consolarla le dio leves toques a las heladas manos de su compañera—. Mina-chan me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿estás bien?

— No… —respondió en un hilillo, ocultaba su rostro con una cobija mientras le daba la espalda a la chica rana.

— Sé que no debería decirlo pero sé lo que pasó con Shinsou, hizo algo para incomodarte y ahora estás aquí, tengo que preguntar, ¿te hizo algo?

— Yo… no sé. Quiero decir, hizo algo pero… esto tal vez fue un sueño, quiero pensar que todo fue parte de un horrible sueño.

— Uhmm —asintió Tsuyu.

De repente imaginó que la situación vivida sólo podía ser recreada en la mente de Momo a través de una pesadilla o como quisiera llamarla, era claro que tenía vergüenza de lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido con Shinsou, así que debía ser paciente y dejar que su amiga se desahogase.

— Ese alguien, me besaba, fue como… un castigo, un horrible castigo. Tan sólo pensar en aquello me paraliza, me aterra que alguien pueda pensar que eso puede hacerse realidad —dijo refiriéndose a lo que el pelimorado había dicho para acusarla— quiero decir… desde ese día mi corazón, late fuerte y tengo miedo…

Tsuyu iba a contestarle algo pero la concentración se perdió cuando escuchó el chirrido de las maderas del piso fuera de la habitación, había sonado como si un intruso las estuviera acosando.

Tanto Momo como la ranita se levantaron de inmediato para ver si había alguien fuera escuchando su conversación pero cuando asomaron sus cabezas, descubrieron un pasillo vacío.

Esto no servía para calmarla, ¿y si alguien las estaba escuchando? Fue como si el latente miedo se mezclara con un toque de paranoia, luego de un par de minutos dejando que Tsuyu investigara en los pasillos, volvieron a la habitación. Debía ser imaginación de ambas, debió ser cualquier cosa menos una persona, al menos eso intentaban imaginar.

Y ojalá hubiera sido así.

— Carajo —dijo Bakugo escondido en la habitación de Uraraka, con esta a su lado.

.

..

...

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 08**


	9. Hoy Por Ti

No olviden que la portada del episodio está publicada en mi página de FB: /StarlingShadow pueden seguirme ahí y mi página de , en la cual agrego más detalles de la historia y subo mis dibujos con mejor resolución.

Pasando eso, gracias por su paciencia, si no recuerdan haberlo leído en el intro del episodio anterior les comento que las actualizaciones se hacen el 18 de cada mes, para que estén atentos a las actualizaciones. También he publicado este episodio en Wattpad porque estuvieron activos allá también y se agradece que participen :) me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Tengan un bonito día todos y disfruten del episodio~

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO  
** **Por** Clarisce

 **Capítulo 9 –** Hoy por ti

.

* * *

Había sido una tarde de entrenamiento dura, tanto él como Uraraka parecían haber llegado a su límite, entretenido en su compañía la siguió hasta los dormitorios, ella dijo que tenía algo en su habitación que quería darle, con suerte… podrían pasar un momento más hablando, no quería mimar su ego demasiado pero 'cara-redonda' lo hacía sentir especial y no iba a decir eso en voz alta, primero muerto.

Caminando por el pasillo vio la habitación de Momo entreabierta, Ochako pasó de largo sin prestar atención y él hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porque escuchó, no era su culpa tener un oído tan fino, ¿verdad?

Se quedó parado un segundo junto a esa puerta mientras su compañera de entrenamiento buscaba la llave de su habitación, fue cuando pudo escuchar las palabras "beso", "Shinsou" y eso le pareció bastante curioso.

Bakugo nunca fue muy asiduo a relacionarse, de hecho, Todoroki para él era un imbécil a sus ojos, pero eso no quitaba que fueran compañeros y que de vez en cuando le escuchase al pasar el tiempo durante las actividades escolares. Sabía muy bien que pensaba dar un avance con la pelinegra, diría algo peor pero prefería contenerse con los adjetivos.

Cuando Uraraka por fin abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a llamarlo, Bakugo puso un dedo en sus labios para pedirle silencio, su compañera, curiosa por ello se acercó a él, haciendo entonces que la madera rechinara. Inmediatamente supo que había sido descubierto y jaló a la castaña dentro de su habitación sin pensarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Bakugo, dime.

— Carajo —volvió su mirada— no fue nada, no quería que me vieran cerca de los dormitorios de chicas a esta hora, ¿eres tonta o por qué hiciste eso? —estaba enojado porque ella pisó la madera que rechinó.

— Ya cálmate, no fue mi intención, además no pensé que te gustara escuchar tras las puertas jaja, ¿te enteraste de algún chisme? —rió Uraraka alejándose y yendo a una de sus gavetas de ropa— bueno —intentó dejar sus bromas a un lado, la cara de Bakugo le decía que estaba a un paso de explotar su preciosa habitación— ya, olvídalo. Tengo algo para ti —le mostró una camiseta.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó curioso.

— Es un repuesto, no pienses que es especial, sólo es eso.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, perdiste la que te presté, ¿verdad? —dijo con ojos de sospecha el rubio.

— Bakugoooo-kun —musitó apenada—. ¡Ya! Tómala —se la extendió y él la tomó.

— No tenías que hacerlo, boba —le golpeó la frente con un dedo y rió—. Y ya, mejor nos vemos mañana. Si alguien me ve por acá, pueden castigarme.

Se dio vuelta y puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola para luego asomar su cabeza.

— Ya vete —le dijo Uraraka y lo empujó bromeando. Bakugo salió derrapando en el suelo y quedó fuera de la habitación de la castaña.

Al darse cuenta de la broma, una delirante rabia le llenó pero pronto fue apagada por el miedo a ser encontrado infraganti en la escena del crimen, nuevamente.

— "¡Diablos! Maldita" —pensó caminando a prisa por el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

Un poco más tarde, luego de aquel incidente, decidió salir a caminar, no podía dormir, pensaba que le había sentado mal escuchar esa conversación, dudaba de si contarle al idiota mitad/mitad, podría cometer una indiscreción, además… ¿qué le importaba ese asunto? Pensó despreocupado pero luego otro sentimiento le embargó.

Shinsou solía pecar de hablar mucho con las muchachas de su clase, tenía una facilidad de palabra para comunicarse y quizás él había interpretado eso como practicidad, pero podía ser otra cosa, en el fondo, quizás, aquel 'pelos de color mora' como llamaba Bakugo a este podría buscar coquetear de una manera ridícula con ellas.

Si hizo un avance con el objeto amoroso de su compañero, ¿qué le aseguraba que no haría lo mismo con su…? Es decir, con su 'valiosa compañera' Uraraka, ¡tonterías! A quien engañaba, mataría al imbécil si se le acercaba, si hacía lo mismo con ella, no lo toleraría, al final, si él fuera a quien quisieran hacerle esa movida muy mal vista, estaba seguro que Todoroki no sería de los que callan.

Esa era la resolución que había tomado, tal vez esperaría el momento adecuado para decirle, de preferencia cuando no estuviera rodeado de nadie.

— ¡Achuuu! —estornudó Todoroki haciendo revolotear su cabellera bicolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Izuku.

— Sí, sólo sentí una brisa.

— O alguien está hablando de ti jeje —dijo con una risilla.

— ¿Crees en eso? —le preguntó el bicolor.

— ¡Hey! —le llamaron, era Bakugo— tengo que hablar contigo —miró a Izuku con la usual furia— ¡tú vete! Esto es privado.

— ¿Eh? —respondió sorprendido—. Estábamos terminando un proyecto.

— Esto es importante, Deku, imbécil.

— Uhm… —respondió pensativo Todoroki— ¿no puede esperar?

— No, estúpido —replicó Bakugo halando a su compañero por la ropa a su habitación.

Con las prisas Shoto dejó todos sus lápices caer al piso, al igual que la libreta que usaba para anotar los datos que le habían pedido. Cuando el rubio terminó de arrastrarlo, cerró la puerta, éste le miró por unos segundos esperando tener las palabras adecuadas, era muy poco elocuente, por ello pensaba y repensaba en qué decir al respecto.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Todoroki.

— Te escuché cuando hablaste con Deku.

— ¿Acerca de?

— De… —de verdad que se veía mal que él supiera tanto de sus compañeros y de esa manera— ahm… —miró a otra parte mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— Bakugo, mira, esto es importante —se refería a su tarea— debo reportarle a Aizawa-sensei y al delegado de estas tareas, Shinsou. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que…

— Shinsou, él y tú son amigos, ¿verdad?

— No necesariamente, sólo tenemos tareas en común.

— Los he visto caminar por los pasillos, siempre ocupados.

— Las tareas de la clase, los deberes que Aizawa-sensei nos encomendó y mis propias actividades hacen que tenga poco tiempo para estas cosas. Por favor, Bakugo, necesito hacer esto pronto —se apartó y fue hacia la puerta.

— Escuché dos cosas que no debí escuchar. No fue mi intención —decía serio el antes furioso Katsuki.

— ¿Y? —puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta esperando.

— Cuando hablaste con Deku de avanzar con la 'crea-cosas' —se refería a Momo de una manera en la que Todoroki no lo considerase ofensivo— y… hoy acompañé a Uraraka después de nuestro entrenamiento a área de las chicas, pasé por la habitación de la 'crea-cosas' y…

— ¿Qué pasó? —soltó la puerta para voltear hacia él, tenía algo de curiosidad.

— Creo que hablaba con otra chica más acerca de lo que pasó el día del festival, pero mencionó a Shinsou y luego Uraraka me habló y no pude entender bien pero habló de…

— ¿De? —decía Todoroki inmerso en la curiosidad.

— Un beso.

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante, Bakugo volteó la mirada por un segundo a otra parte y al volver a ver a su compañero dio un paso atrás, una ligera llama se había encendido mientras ocultaba su mirada.

— Así que él dio su avance —dijo el bicolor en tono serio.

— ¡Hey! No vayas a quemar mi cuarto, yo ya cumplí con decirte lo que escuché. Sé que… —volvió a ponerse serio— si la situación fuera al contrario harías lo mismo. Así que sólo es por eso, ¡no vayas a pensar otra cosa! Si vas a resolver algo, no me metas más, yo no podía dormir con lo que te dije, pero ahora, será diferente. Bueno, ya vete —le decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta con cuidado para que salga.

— Gracias —giró hacia él, Bakugo nuevamente retrocedió, no era rabia lo que veía en los ojos de su amigo, era furia, una completa y helada furia.

Creía que quizás él reaccionaría de la misma manera si hicieran un avance con Uraraka, aunque en algún punto pensó que podía haber hecho algo mal, esa mirada le hizo retroceder porque por alguna razón se sentía en peligro. Realmente no quería ser Shinsou en ese momento pero ese ya no era su problema.

Se quitó la camiseta y se lanzó a su cama, ahora sí iba a poder dormir sus necesarias y valiosas 8 horas.

Sólo él podría dormir porque Shoto tenía mucho que pensar ahora. Luego de salir de la habitación del rubio se dirigió a la sala común, no importaba que hubiera caído el cielo en su cabeza, sus deberes eran primero.

— Todoroki-kun —dijo animado Izuku viéndolo al volver. Le entregó rápidamente su lápiz— ¿qué pasó con Kacchan? —preguntó.

— Nada, sigamos, ¿si? —pidió. Necesitaba poner su cabeza en otra parte, su interior iba a explotar.

Fueron un par de minutos hasta que resintió la rabia, aquella ira fluía como ríos de lava, podía sentirlo. No era sólo la idea de que Shinsou quisiera robar a la chica que le gustaba, era lo que le había hecho.

Desde ese día Momo parecía ausente. Obviamente había sido una experiencia difícil, no necesitaba ser un detective para saber que tal vez, aquel beso, no había sido dado por las buenas, podía creer que quizás este la había dañado, no podía probarlo porque no podía hablar con Yaoyorozu, ¡diablos! No podía ni si quiera preguntarle por su día.

— Todoroki… kun… —replicó Izuku.

El lápiz en su mano estaba roto, partido a la mitad y él sin darse cuenta. Vio luego a su amigo, este le miraba algo perdido, como si no supiera que decir ante tal acción.

— Disculpa —se apartó para luego ir a su habitación.

Un poco de descanso y actuar con cabeza fría luego podría ser lo mejor. Lo importante era seguir siendo un buen compañero, si actuaba bajo los efectos de la rabia podría hacer algo más serio que asustar a Midoriya con sus arranques de furia por algo de lo que no tenía culpa alguna.

— Mañana… —se decía sentado en su cama en la oscuridad.

No era como si sus problemas fueran a irse porque seguirían ahí, tal vez podría hablar con las amigas de Momo para saber cómo se siente, no iba a quedarse cómodo, iba a actuar para protegerla. En caso de que esto fuera consentido… tal vez… se haría para atrás pero mientras no lo sea, él iba a defenderla, se habían prometido estar juntos luego de que la cortina de secretos se fuera, ¡le confesó que la quería! Y ella no se había quedado atrás, también lo quería, así que eso le daba derecho a actuar, a no permitir que Shinsou haga algo más. Pero para empezar, podía investigar si lo del beso había sido algo real, no era que desconfiara de Bakugo pero el hecho de saber que había escuchado una conversación casual le daba a pensar que tal vez había más tela que cortar.

Pronto fue de mañana, el sol saludó a toda la ciudad mientras el otro Todoroki se preparaba para ir a su trabajo.

— Gracias —dijo Fuyumi, a lo que su padre levantó una ceja.

— ¿A qué se debe? —preguntó.

— Por pasar este tiempo conmigo a pesar de que has estado tan ocupado.

— Estoy trabajando en esto, disculpa si no es lo que esperabas —confesó a su hija.

— No, no, no —negó Fuyumi— lo importante es que lo haces y me siento feliz —buscó una taza para preparar otro café, su padre tenía ya su desayuno completo y quería acompañarlo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo el pelirrojo algo cohibido.

— Sí, claro, adelante papá —contestó de inmediato.

— Has visitado a tu madre, quisiera saber su estado, sólo saber cómo está —confesó de nuevo, apenado en decir lo último.

Los ojos grises de su joven hija pronto se iluminaron y antes de dejar de prestar atención a su padre, sirvió la taza de café que tanto esperaba para acompañarlo.

— Mamá está muy bien, la he visto animada.

— Es bueno… —musitó Endeavor.

— ¿Irás a visitarla? —dijo la joven mientras bebía un sorbo de su, recién servido, café.

— Hablaremos de esto luego —evitó la respuesta.

Antes de poder decir algo más, el teléfono de Endeavor sonó, pronto lo tomó y con calma contestó.

Su cara se puso algo seria mientras notaba como un sentir le recorría el cuerpo, ¿era orgullo? Ese que había olvidado. Quizás porque le informaban que querían hacer una reunión para conmemorarlo, todo esto con el patrocinio del magnate de los diamantes.

— Sí, ahí estaré —dijo para finalizar y colgó.

No sólo le informaron de aquella reunión para conmemorarlo sino también le pedían que diera el discurso de apertura, tenía que agradecer y poner cara de tonto, así como All Might hacía durante sus discursos, pronto el orgullo que había adquirido al ser reconocido fue desechado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Fuyumi.

— Harán una reunión en mi honor, este fin de semana.

— ¡Fantástico! —dijo con ánimo su hija— ¿y por qué no estás feliz?

— Debo dar un estúpido discurso —gruñó—. Gracias por la comida, Fuyumi. Nos veremos más tarde —se excusó y dejando todo salió de ahí para su oficina.

El intenso calor ya comenzaba a escalar, iba a ser un día caluroso, abrió entonces la ventana de su auto para refrescarse, suspiró sintiendo la brisa en su rostro. Gracioso… eso de sentir calor siendo un héroe tipo fuego, pensó de inmediato.

Llegó a su oficina sin dejar de lado el pensamiento que le había atormentado, la reunión de honor a su favor, subió al ascensor encontrándose con su compañero en la agencia Hawks.

— Oí lo de la reunión, ¿estás listo? —preguntó feliz el plumífero héroe.

— Claro que sí —contestó Endeavor pero era mentira— aunque todavía no tengo mi discurso.

— ¿Por qué te atormentas? Tienes gente muy capaz que puede escribir algo por ti —dijo pensando en sí mismo, sus ojos destellaban para que él lo eligiera.

— Tienes razón —dijo Endeavor con la idea en su cabeza.

El ascensor se detuvo, ambos héroes salieron y caminaron por el pasillo calmadamente hasta que se encontraron con la figura de Yaoyorozu, la cual saludó ofreciendo un café al héroe Nº 1 pero él negó con la mano.

— Buen día.

— ¿Tan temprano? —preguntó Endeavor.

— Quería terminar unas cosas, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

— No, estoy bien —respondió Endeavor pasando de lado pero dando un par de pasos se detuvo— de hecho, hay algo, ven a mi oficina —miró a Hawks— hablaremos luego, tengo trabajo, por favor no duermas en los pasillos —advirtió.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? —dijo divertido, iba a ir a los archiveros.

Se adentró entonces a su oficina, dejó algunas de sus cosas sobre el escritorio, como sus llaves y se acomodó en su asiento mientras Momo entraba y se paraba frente a él con la mirada un poco dispersa, como si no quisiera enfocar nada.

— ¿Qué tarea me dará? —preguntó la pelinegra para no alimentar el silencio.

— Ah… era —incómodo por delegar trabajo se pensó mucho como decir lo que quería— supongo que sabes que Belli hará una cena en mi honor.

— No lo sabía.

— Así es, pero no tengo un discurso y odio hacer esas cosas. Es la primera vez que voy a estos eventos, quise declinar pero Belli insistió al Jefe de policía que debía estar ahí.

— Entiendo.

— Uhm… siéntate, ¿por qué sigues de pie? —preguntó Endeavor, curioso por la postura incómoda de Momo.

— Estoy bien, sólo tuve una mala noche.

— No te pregunté.

Dijo de inmediato el pelirrojo infiriendo que era una orden, a lo que Yaoyorozu no supo como reaccionar, parecía más serio de lo normal, por un segundo se quiso dejar a la voluntad de este hombre pero no cedió.

— ¿Es todo? Voy a retirarme —contestó.

Endeavor quedó mirando fijamente esa acción o el amague de acción a su desobediencia y preguntándose las razones por las cuales esa mañana veía a su interna tan preocupada y fuera de lugar.

— No he terminado, ¿o pretendes irte a pesar de que te ordene que no lo hagas?

— No, señor.

— Bien, haz mi discurso. Ahora sí, retírate.

— ¿Discurso? ¿Para cuándo? —preguntó preocupada.

— Hoy —respondió con una sonrisa forzada— "veamos de lo que eres capaz" —pensó él.

— Ah… eh… pero es muy pronto, yo no esperaría un discurso para un evento así, un… evento… nacional.

— Ya vete, tengo trabajo que hacer —se mostró frío.

La noche que pasó todo, la que marcó su culpa, la hizo sentirse más cerca y él al mismo tiempo, al sentir aprecio se reveló como una rabia lo atormentaba, la que le hacía pensar dos veces en por qué la tenía en su agencia, ¿por qué no la echaba?

Hawks había tenido razón y es que este deseo por enseñar, por guiar, por mostrar un camino nuevo había sido sólo para Shoto, su hijo, su gran hazaña, pero al mirar a la pelinegra, al verla decidida por aprender, por _estar a su lado_ , comenzaba a desear… muchas cosas que no debería, como un futuro, para poder enseñarle más de la agencia, de los deberes de un héroe, cosas que creía imposibles para alguien que no fuera…

— Padre, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó Shoto frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Esto es un sueño? —preguntó Endeavor.

— No, padre —dijo más calmado luego de tener la atención del mismo— acabo de llegar y quería hablar contigo.

— Eh… —no sabía que decir, literalmente se había quedado sin palabras.

— Creo que dije cosas que no debí la última vez que hablamos, aunque tampoco voy a disculparme. Sólo… quería ver si podía pasar de vez en cuando por aquí.

— Yo… estoy conforme. Hoy tengo una cena, quisiera que estuvieras presente.

— ¿Quiénes irán? —preguntó el bicolor.

— Supongo que sólo yo, oh, sí, lo olvidaba, Hawks también y supongo que Yaoyorozu.

— Esta bien, ahí estaré —se apartó para caminar fuera de la oficina.

— Hasta la noche —se despidió con las palabras resbalando como mantequilla en su lengua, podía decir que estaba feliz.

Bufó por la nariz como si hubiera conseguido algo, conforme con aquella interacción, pensó en que tal vez sus esfuerzos poco a poco daban frutos, mas en la práctica era distinto. Shoto fue a la agencia, tal vez a echar un vistazo a su interés amoroso, verla un poco más de cerca, había pasado tiempo y con lo que sabía de Shinsou haciendo sus avances, estaba más que interesado en que él no se apareciera por ahí, si es que era como creía.

Preguntando en la entrada supo que Momo no había salido acompañada por nadie, eso lo tuvo tranquilo porque no quería permitir que la molestaran más. La noche podía ser especial porque podría verla casualmente y acompañarla a los dormitorios.

En cambio la mente de su compañera estaba llena de otras preocupaciones, como el discurso de Endeavor, debía ser algo bueno y lleno de esperanza, no era sólo un montón de palabras.

Su lápiz se rompió cuando escribía y borraba casi por 6ta vez, ¡qué nervios! Y el discurso era para esa misma noche, intentó calmar sus ansias mientras leía lo poco que había avanzado.

Pronto pensó en buscar el sacapuntas que había dejado en la oficina de Endeavor pero le dio miedo lo que él pudiera pensar.

— Ten, usa este —le ofrecieron de la nada.

— Hawks, gracias senpai —le dijo más agradecida que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el héroe agitando levemente sus alas.

— Endeavor me dio la tarea de hacer su discurso pero tengo un bloqueo y es para esta noche —dijo algo preocupada.

— Suena difícil.

— No es sólo eso —susurró mirando por lo bajo.

— Mira, si te dieron esa tarea es porque creen que puedes hacerlo, no te compliques, hazlo simple. Esta noche irás porque fuiste parte de la operación, creo que en el poco tiempo que estamos en la agencia, Endeavor-san ha valorado tu trabajo y él no hace eso con cualquiera. No lo decepciones —le mostró media sonrisa y se alejó.

Le había abierto los ojos, de alguna manera no estaba tan consciente de que él la valorara, después de todo siempre fue muy distante en cuanto al trabajo, tan sólo la escuchaba por las noches, cuando platicaban por breves momentos acerca de Shoto.

Tal vez si no lo hubiese visto al salir, tal vez si sus secretos no fueran sólo suyos podría volver a caminar junto a él, preguntar cosas triviales, así sus desventuras y… demás cosas que las parejas hacen, si fuera… su pareja.

Pero sólo se limitó a mirarlo de lejos, pensando en todas sus fantasías que tocaban la realidad y cuando más quiso adentrarse en esa sensación de primer amor, el terror se abalanzó a sus deseos, comiéndose sus ansias. Y si… Shinsou hablaba demás, si decía lo que había pasado, si le contaba de sus sospechas.

Al final, ¿qué pensaría si supiera de todo el dinero que ha invertido Enji Todoroki en sus empresas? De todas las deudas que ha pagado, de todas las salidas a solas, de sus ligeras pláticas, y para ser justos, ¿qué pensaría ella si él hiciera algo similar?

Se dio una palmada en la mejilla y contrajo la respiración para luego soltarla lentamente, cerró sus ojos y se concentró, ya era demasiado. Lidiaría con todos sus demonios luego porque su ahora era más importante.

Por lo menos el ejecutor de tales planes se mantenía trabajando, tanto que no había salido a comer.

Un singular zumbido interrumpía sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada pues su trabajo le había inmerso en un ciclo de dolor, quizás el mismo que le aquejaba desde el principio. Un dolor incesante atravesaba su cabeza, era como… como… ¡no podía describirlo! Estaba acabando con su concentración. Se puso de pie y fue hasta su baño como pudo, abrió su botiquín de medicamentos y tomó el que le habían recetado, casi rompía la caja para tenerlo.

Pero eso no se detuvo, debía esperar a que el medicamento hiciera efecto pero no tenía idea de cuánto tardaría, apagó la luz del baño entonces, se tomó la cabeza y la apretó, su cabellera sobresalía, sus ojos estaban cerrados, apretados y sus piernas se movían nerviosamente rogando porque pasara.

— Todoroki-san —dijo Momo entrando a la oficina viendo que el asiento cercano a su escritorio estaba vacío— "¿se habrá ido a comer?" —se preguntó.

Parecía que había desaparecido, siguió inspeccionando, encontró algunas cosas en el suelo, como si algo pasara, miró entonces el baño, completamente cerrado y con una hoja de papel cerca.

— "¿Será?" —se preguntó mirando al mismo.

Posó su mano sobre la manija y se dispuso a abrirlo lentamente, estaba oscuro dentro y casi entrando notó como algo la detenía o quizás chocó con alguien.

Los pies de Endeavor se retrajeron al choque, no decía nada, estaba en el frío piso en la oscuridad sosteniendo su cabeza, pronto Momo dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para entrar y agacharse para estar a la altura.

— ¿Señor, está bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

— Yo… —no podía decir nada, ni si quiera pensar, el súbito dolor lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo lo ayudo? —preguntó Momo pero Endeavor, así agachado sólo se limitó a cerrar la puerta de un manotazo.

— La luz, por favor no la enciendas.

El ambiente tenue apenas la dejaba guiarse por las sombras, pero sin tener un plan buscó de inmediato los medicamentos en el botiquín, notó las cajas destrozadas.

— ¿Tomó estas pastillas? —preguntó rápidamente.

— Sí, sí, sí… ¡aaaaghh! —gimió adolorido, ni si quiera podía ocultar su dolor.

— No veo nada —dijo agitada Momo— ¡espere un momento ya regreso! —dijo girando hacia la puerta pero Endeavor la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

La sostuvo fuerte, tanto como para casi lastimarla, no iba a reparar en hacerlo de ser necesario, Endeavor no dejaba que se moviera, iba a…

La soltó de golpe.

Momo se quedó viendo la sombra de aquel hombre desquiciarse por el vicioso sufrimiento, se agachó nuevamente y poniendo su mano sobre la de él le acarició con ánimo de calmarlo, temía que este dolor fuera parte de algo peor, algo que el médico del pelirrojo no le había informado.

— Volveré, por favor aguante.

Salió entonces, fue corriendo hasta sus casilleros, en donde guardaba algo que le habían dado en caso de emergencias, tomó también su teléfono celular y mientras iba de regreso, marcó el número del médico y antes de que le contestara dio un suspiro.

La llamada fue bastante breve, el medicamento que le había dado sí serviría en este caso, el médico sólo lo calificó como un episodio crónico de "migraña", ¡tonterías! Esto debía ser algo más. Tenía tantas ganas de denunciar a ese médico y sus negligentes respuestas, ¿cómo podía decir que eso sólo era una migraña? El héroe Nº 1 yacía en el piso, acurrucado de dolor, era el hombre más fuerte y estaba en el piso de su baño, sufriendo un caso de "migraña", ¡no podía ser cierto!

Entró con prisa al baño donde le esperaban mientras aquellos pensamientos le invadían, buscó un vaso de cristal y lo llenó de agua para luego agacharse nuevamente y ofrecerle lo que había traído.

— ¿Todoroki-san? Tome esto, por favor… —pidió ella esperando que él la viese, tenía la mirada completamente agachada, con los ojos cerrados, cubriendo su misma cabeza con los brazos.

— ¡No puedo! —dijo adolorido—. Nada funciona.

— Esto es algo que me dio su médico en caso de emergencia, ya le dije —le recordó.

— Es-Esta bien —respondió con dificultad.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos y se encontró con un par de pastillas, las engulló como si fueran lo último que fuera a comer jamás y bebió el agua como un desquiciado, no podía decirse si de toda el agua que se tiró en la cara hubiera gota alguna que hubiera pasado su garganta de lo rápido y presuroso que tomó esta, pero finalmente ingirió las pastillas, que era lo que debía.

Siguió meciéndose ligeramente esperando que su sufrimiento parase, cubrió nuevamente su cabeza con sus brazos y luego sintió como la pelinegra se acomodaba a su lado, la misma puso sus manos sobre las suyas y las bajó. Las puso abajo para que intentase calmarse, esto no evitó que tuviera los ojos cerrados todavía, pero podía sentir la calidez con la que intentaban ayudarlo.

Su respiración agitada también fue relajándose, no era como si estar tranquilo acelerara el proceso pero sin duda mejoraba su estado nervioso. Respiró más pausadamente hasta que poco a poco aquellas palpitaciones de locura se sosegaron, la mano de Momo se mantuvo con la suya.

Poco le importaba que él pensara algo malo, que el mismo Shinsou dijera cosas horrendas de ella; debía cumplir su parte, al final trabajar para él no sólo implicaba que ayudaría al mismo mundo sino, que como heroína, podía significar salvar a una persona, alguien a quien no le permitiría sufrir la agonía en soledad.

Si lo merecía o no, no era de su incumbencia, su deber como persona era consolar a quien estuviese perdido, ayudar al caído y salvar a quien lo necesitase, de eso trataba ser héroe.

La mano de Endeavor rodeó a Momo y sin el ánimo de incitar más palabras, tan sólo se posó en su cabeza, le dio una especie de palmada en esta y musitó muy por lo bajo un agobiado "gracias".

x

xx

xx

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 09**


	10. Petróleo de Oscuridad

Hola a todos, luego de un mes de pasearme sin actualizar como es debido, acá traigo lo prometido, el siguiente episodio, aunque no hay mucho movimiento, me deja comentarios muy interesantes. Respondiendo al comentario puedo añadir lo siguiente:

\- Dije que tendría contenido "kacchako" pero que no sería parte de la trama, ni principal, ni secundaria, sólo serían menciones y unas cuantas interacciones, puesto que el fanfic trata de Endeavor, su lucha por unir a su familia y su caída en desgracia por la inminente muerte.

\- Las resoluciones de la historia que me comentas son interesantes, además de un análisis a nivel interno de lo que pensarían todos los involucrados. Sólo podría decirte que el final (final-final-final como último episodio) no está decidido, me gustaría antes darle un esqueleto a este cuerpo (historia).

\- Repito que el romance no es algo en lo que Endeavor esté pensando, primero porque: se está muriendo. Tal vez lo único que quiere es hacer algo, luego de haber destruido a su familia. No pasa ni por asomo andar de amoroso con nadie.

\- Otra cosa, la historia es "Endeavor x Creati" por lo tanto, si habrá una pareja (en el futuro o futuro cercano), muy aparte del drama familiar, será de estos dos, no habrá romance (coshitas bonitas ni apapachos) entre Momo y Shoto. Se toma en cuenta el shipp porque no se puede ignorar la base de la interacción entre Enji y Momo. Es decir que EndeCreati es lo que hay :v

Supongo que es lo más que puedo decir. Falta añadir que en mi **Pa tre on** subí más detalles de la historia, así como comentarios del fanart que hice (que pueden ver en mi página de FB /StarlingShadow), muchas cosas que podrían encontrar interesantes si siguen mis fanfics activos.

Ahora si, pueden disfrutar del episodio ;)

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 10 –** Petróleo de Oscuridad

* * *

x

xx

xxx

Nada le había calmado más que la compasión, estaba acostumbrándose, fue lo primero que pensó, abrió ligeramente sus ojos, y miró hacia su lado, estaba ella, sentada muy tranquila, inmersa en esta… especie de meditación o tiempo de calma entre ambos.

El silencio los absorbió durante ese proceso, las pastillas que le dio finalmente sosegaron su dolor, iba a levantarse y quitar su mano, que rodeaba a esta muchacha pero una parte de sí le dijo que se quedara un poco más. Los días agitados, el estrés, el sufrimiento, todo pasaba a salir de esta esta burbuja en la que estaba su calma, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Volvió su mirada al frente, se perdía en aquella amable oscuridad.

Era egoísta, de alguna manera, ya que dejaba que esos sueños de un futuro embargaran a quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, él no viviría más de lo que una temporada duraría, más de lo que ella pudiera vivir para hacer feliz a su hijo. Se contrajo involuntariamente al pensarlo y su dedo índice acarició ligeramente la cabeza de la pelinegra, ni si quiera lo hacía notar, era como un secreto que él guardaba.

Esa misma noche daría un discurso acerca de los últimos operativos de justicia y el nivel de criminalidad en Japón mas su ánimo todavía se encontraba oculto entre esa delicada paz que forjó, era como si estuviera aislado del mundo.

¿Sería capaz de decirle a esta niña que él iba a morir? ¿Podría ser ella la primera en saberlo? Después de todo, no podía darle ese estrés a su familia, suficiente había sido arruinar sus vidas como para ahora entregarles su corta existencia como noticia o excusa para que lo perdonaran.

Y Rei, ¿qué diría Rei? Si tan sólo pudiera volver a hablarle, no tenía la cara lo suficientemente dura para hacerlo, era imposible que le diera su apoyo luego de todo lo que le hizo. Durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos siempre pensó que era una compañía adecuada, hacía que las cosas en su hogar funcionaran, que sus hijos fueran educados, que su casa estuviera bien y él, como marido, estuviera atendido en todos los sentidos.

Nunca faltó como esposa, en cambio, en retrospectiva, luego de pensarlo detenidamente hizo que su vida fuera un infierno, fallando desde hacerla feliz hasta ser el padre para sus hijos e incluso fuera de ello sus faltas eran tantas que sería imposible nombrarlas pero que de seguro aparecerían en sus pesadillas esa misma noche. Al cerrar sus ojos las contaba, todas las veces que se negó a escucharla, todas las veces en que la escuchó llorar y no hizo absolutamente nada, todas las veces en que ignoró su agonía y respondió con apatía al decaimiento emocional de esta. Todas las veces en que cuando no encontraba palabras para solucionar algo, usaba la fuerza porque su tamaño y condición se lo permitían.

Apretó los ojos. Era un imbécil.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Momo.

— Todavía duele —respondió intentando disimular sus pensamientos.

Ahora que conocía la desolación podía entender un poco más la locura de su esposa, el desapego con la realidad, el deseo de huir del mundo sin importar lo que dejara pero ella, sí, Yaoyorozu no había abandonado su deseo de salvarlo. Era extraño que cada que él necesitara algo, estuviese presente, con sus ánimos juveniles y frescos de salvar a alguien que no merecía ser salvado.

— Ya terminé su discurso —dijo Momo.

Pensaba que decirle que una tarea estaba completada quitaba un peso de Endeavor, sin saber que este no veía como tal la reunión de esa noche. Asintió entonces a lo dicho y continuó la conversación.

— Lo revisaré en un momento.

— Endeavor —comenzó diciendo seriamente su nombre de héroe— yo quería preguntar algo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Está seguro que su médico es el adecuado? —dijo Momo dudando de que estuviera recibiendo la ayuda profesional adecuada.

— Sí —decía el pelirrojo, aunque su interior sabía de las cuestionantes que despertaba su intenso sufrimiento físico. Cuestionantes a las que él le había encontrado respuesta.

— No asista al evento hoy… —sugirió ella preocupada.

Pero él lo sabía, estaba enfermo, era por eso que aquellos dolores le atormentaban. Ya le habían recomendado que se hiciera más estudios pero no los necesitaba si pensaba que era un castigo justo a su modo de vida.

No sólo arruinó su propia existencia, sino la de sus hijos, así como la de su esposa, ¿qué otras vidas más debía arruinar? En cuanto a Japón, a los héroes, ellos encontrarán a alguien que cubra las huellas de All Might. Si tuviera más tiempo, si la vida le hubiera concedido lo necesario, él podría haber intentando ser quien sostuviera la sociedad, el estandarte que peleara por todo lo bueno pero no, era tarde, el karma golpeaba a su puerta y no se iría hasta llevarse su alma.

— Ya estoy bien —respondió calmado— y no quiero otra palabra más del asunto.

De inmediato se puso de pie, agachó un poco su cuerpo y extendió su mano a Momo, la misma miraba al piso, quizás insegura de las decisiones que se estaban tomando. Luego de un momento pensando, tomó la mano de éste y se puso de pie junto a él.

— Voy a preparar todo para esta noche —respondió ella con firmeza y pausadamente abrió la puerta para salir de aquel lugar.

Se sofocaba en temor, ni tiempo tenía para apartarse, aquel momento en que se mantuvo a su lado, aquel calor… era estúpido pensar en que ella era parte de aquel alivio, habían sido días pesados y con lo de Shinsou, quizás fue terapéutico pasar un rato a solas con alguien a quien ayudaba, alguien que la valoraba entre tanto bullicio de acusaciones.

Endeavor se mantuvo quieto viendo ir a su interna, atravesar su puerta, caminar por el corredor, con su cabellera agitándose al ritmo de su caminata, sonrió pensando en lo buena que era.

Pronto la atención se fijó en otro que no era más el héroe pelirrojo, Hawks veía desde cierta distancia lo que sucedía, todavía con preocupación en su rostro, ¿cómo pensar lo mejor? Habían estado a solas en aquel baño privado con las luces apagadas por un rato, el plumífero héroe iba a hacer algo pero fue interrumpido por su teléfono, empezó a vibrar, era una llamada misteriosa.

Viendo el número desconocido fue hacia la planta más alta del edificio, sacó nuevamente el teléfono y marcó un número.

— Estoy listo.

Dijo y expandió sus alas, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a saludarle mientras el atardecer le deslumbraba el rostro, unos hermosos tonos naranjas lo lucían como una obra de arte mientras se lanzaba del edificio para volar.

Sus alas se agitaron al son de sus preocupaciones, no iba a una reunión amistosa…

Días atrás y sin que nadie lo supiese recibió un par de noticias, la primera de su trabajo bajo la mesa con Dabi, la segunda de una investigación que hizo, ambas conectadas.

Aterrizó entonces en la terraza de un viejo edificio casi en el borde de la ciudad, en donde no había más gente que pudiera divisarlo, sus alas se contrajeron al escuchar un par de pisadas tras él.

— Eres puntual —dijo en tono animado, aquel pelinegro guardaba sus flamas azules para evitar lucir peligroso.

— Sí, es que tengo unas tareas pendientes, ¿me dijiste que tienes la información que necesito? Dámela, no puedo perder tiempo —respondió Hawks.

— Claro —sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos, casi sospechoso.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un papel en el cuál tenía anotadas algunas cosas, garabatos entre otras cosas.

— ¿Me dirás lo que planeas? —preguntó Dabi intentando sacar información.

— No, pero tendrás noticias mías pronto —dijo Hawks para luego levantar vuelo delante de su maligno par.

Este le despidió agitando su mano, a lo que el rubio no contestó, solamente giró su rostro con repudio. Sabía muy bien que luego de un favor pedido podría incluso haber más por venir.

Pero… lo que había obtenido tenía tanto o más valor que lo que estuviera por darle a Dabi a cambio.

Miró su reloj y pensó que lo mejor era hacer una parada rápida, buscó una terraza en la que no hubiera gente y aterrizó, derrapó un poco por la fuerza de su bajada, tenía ansias de leer lo que le había dado su contacto en la liga de villanos.

— Amalaba —pronunció aquel nombre.

Todo esto se remonta al incidente de Endeavor, aprovechando que éste se encontraba demasiado ocupado con sus tareas y la inclusión de su nueva interna, inició una investigación, una en la que parecía encontrar un culpable del intento de asesinato de su amigo.

El té, aquella misteriosa alergia no había sido más que un intento de envenenamiento con nada menos que manzanilla mas no la misma que se conoce comúnmente sino un derivado de la manzanilla de la muerte, un árbol que produce frutos capaces de provocar todos los síntomas vistos en Endeavor. De no ser por Yaoyorozu que insistió que él fuera a un médico… Endeavor podría no haberlo contado, tristemente el afectado no tenía idea por recomendación de Hawks, el cual decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos aunque eso no descartaba la idea de que debería hablar del asunto con su amigo.

Y no era sólo eso, investigando un poco más había llegado a la resolución de que Amalaba no era sólo un villano casual que quería vengarse del héroe Nº 1, le pidió a Dabi como un favor personal investigar todo lo que pudiera, tanto el quirk, como el lugar donde podría encontrarlo.

La dirección se notaba claramente, Dabi era un poco maniático con su caligrafía, extraño, pensó el plumífero héroe. Llegando al lugar notó que era una cafetería al sur de la ciudad, la noche casi llegaba, si se apresuraba podría llegar a tiempo a la reunión en honor a Endeavor. Claro que si no se complicaba nada con este.

Su quirk, era muy parecido a uno del que le habían platicado antes, ya tenía la sospecha de que existía algo así y ahora le sería bastante útil que lo usara, eso si Amalaba no lo veía como un peligro. Podría atrapar a quien intentó hacer de las suyas con Endeavor y al mismo tiempo sacar provecho de sus habilidades.

Llegó a la cafetería, se sacudió la ropa, veía las luces encendidas del lugar, abrió la puerta del negocio y su mirada atenta revisó a todas las personas que estaban ahí.

Todas y cada una parecían estar en sus propios asuntos, nadie lucía sospechoso, había un par de personas esperando por su café, así que se formó en esta para hacer su pedido y esperar.

Algunos de ellos miraban curiosamente al héroe, era de esperar que Hawks fuera famoso y más luego del incidente en la ciudad con aquel nomu tan peligroso.

Al llegar su turno se quedó viendo la pizarra de precios y tipos de café, no se decidía, parecía tener cierto gusto por probar algo nuevo, cuando estuvo a punto de decidir su pedido, aquella atención pronto fue redirigida.

Una mujer, una que había visto antes, quizás… su mente no podía recordarlo bien, intentó disimular esto e hizo casi inmediatamente su pedido y pronto fue a una mesa, sintió el aroma de su bebida antes de darle un sorbo pero fue interrumpido.

— Buenas noches… —le saludó la extraña.

— Hey, ¿qué tal? ¿Todo bien? —su rostro inocente pedía a gritos despistar a su objetivo.

— Sé a lo que vienes. Espera a que se vayan todo los clientes, por favor —dijo la mujer que Hawks buscaba, la misma dio la vuelta y fue nuevamente al mostrador, parecía ser la dueña del lugar.

No pasó más de 1 hora, hasta que la misma fue a la puerta de cristal y volteó el letrero de OPEN a CLOSE, fue hacia Hawks y se sentó frente a él. El plumífero héroe bebía con una increíble lentitud aquel café que quizás ya estaba helado.

— ¿Quién te dio mi ubicación?

— Voy a ser claro para evitar malos entendidos —el rostro serio de Hawks se centró en la mujer— eres quien intentó envenenar a Endeavor-san, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo dice eso? —dijo fingiendo inocencia.

— Ya me acuerdo de ti —su mente no había divagado demasiado en aquel tiempo de espera—, trabajaste en la agencia y eras la encargada de los alimentos, luego de ese día no te vi más. Me pareció curioso porque todas las mañanas hacías el mejor café para mi y pronto lo extrañé.

— Gracias —respondió con calma y puso sus manos sobre la mesa.

— Eres una villana, ¿por qué esperar tanto por una tontería como esa? —se refería al veneno.

— ¿No vas a pelear conmigo y detenerme? Me parece que haces demasiadas preguntas para querer llevarme ante las autoridades.

— Alguien investigó por mí, no eres sólo una persona inconforme con Endeavor-san y por eso sé que eres una villana, ya no actúas como tal pero… ¿por qué trabajar en la cafetería de la agencia del héroe Nº 1? No lo comprendo.

— Me dices villana porque maté a un par de personas, eres un verdadero tonto.

— No fue porque mataras a pocas personas o muchas, es porque has usado tu quirk de manera tan metódica como para salir limpia de todos tus crímenes, nadie conocía tu rostro pero en el bajo mundo no tienes tal privilegio. Yo te aconsejaría que busques nuevos amigos, los que tienes tienen la lengua muy larga —rió Hawks.

El rostro de la mujer se endureció, como si estuviera furiosa, quizás su plática amable había terminado luego de aquella revelación. Ella se levantó de la misma y antes de cometer alguna otra equivocación volvió a sentarse, contó hasta 5 casi murmurando, al terminar levantó la mirada nuevamente y encontrándose mejor se decidió.

— No iré a prisión —advirtió con suma seguridad.

— Es difícil que evadas este destino. Endeavor-san es… él es… valioso e intentaste lastimarlo, sólo quiero saber por qué haces las cosas tan complicadas. Pudiste matarlo, pudiste darle algo más peligroso que una alergia, quiero saber.

— Mi intención no era matarlo, estaba enojada… pero no quería causarle la muerte.

— ¿Enojada por qué? —preguntó Hawks.

Pronto la mujer buscó entre sus bolsillos algo, el plumífero héroe se puso alerta pero ella lo calmó sacando en seguida de estos un montón de…

— Fotos —pronunció el rubio viendo el trabajo de un acosador.

Todas eran de Endeavor, tomadas desde una gran distancia, nada incriminatorio excepto las que tenía este con una pelinegra muy conocida. Unas fotos de él con ella, ella subiéndose a su auto, unas de ella casi sobre él, unas de él en un taxi luego del incidente del envenenamiento.

— ¿Eres una acosadora? —preguntó divertido Hawks.

— Él estaba con esa mocosa estúpida, pasé tanto tiempo anhelando que me viera, trabajando desde la cafetería, quedándome hasta tarde, hasta que llegó esa niña… esa maldita niña y ella de repente era su pequeño punto de interés.

— Esta bien, eres una acosadora, bueno… creo que resolví mi propio caso, supongo que fue tonto de mi parte pensar que había una especie de conspiración de la liga de los villanos al insertarte en un entorno tan cercano a Endeavor-san jaja

— Tú sabes lo que él tiene, ¿verdad? —dijo de inmediato borrando la sonrisa del rubio.

Los segundos pasaron en silencio hasta que carraspeó para tomar lo último que quedaba de su café, al dejar la taza sobre la mesa, esta hizo un pequeño clic. Como si aquella mujer le hubiera dado una verdad incómoda.

— Endeavor… mi Endeavor está muy enfermo, podría morir en cualquier momento —dijo la acosadora con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? Era un secreto.

— Pero lo sabes, lo veo en tus ojos. Te gusta romper las reglas como a mi, lástima que mi amorcito no es tan confiado con sus amiguitos —rió la mujer.

— No sabes lo que es eso.

— Y aquí estamos, dos extraños preocupados por él.

— No hay nada que pueda hacer. El médico le pidió que fuera con un especialista pero no creo que haya alguien que opere al héroe Nº 1 con un porcentaje tan bajo de éxito.

— ¡¿Y qué harías si no fuera así?! —preguntó con un interés que rozaba lo insano en sus ojos.

— Pedí favores y saqué unas copias de los estudios que se hizo hasta el momento para enviarlas incluso a médicos fuera de Japón. Todos dijeron lo mismo —decía agotado— que el tratamiento o incluso operación eran imposibles por el tipo de aneurisma, incluso dijeron que la taza de éxito de este tipo era de menos del 5% y que si sobreviviera a esto podrían quedar secuelas o simplemente no despertaría —se agobió de tan sólo confesar esa verdad.

Se sentía bien sacar finalmente todo lo que sabía, no importaba que ella lo supiera, después podría borrar su memoria o usar sus contactos en hospitales mentales para recluirla para toda su vida, sus crímenes la hacían merecerlo.

Quizás su interés principal era cuidar la reputación del héroe Nº 1, si su enfermedad se diera a conocer al público muchos villanos aprovecharían el momento de derrumbar los pilares de la sociedad y el hombre que por tantos años admiró porque lo inspiró en tiempos difíciles perdería el terreno que quería proteger desde que su rival, All Might, se retiró.

En todo caso, también estaba aquel pensamiento que comía por dentro su sueño cada noche, que todo había sido su culpa, después de todo mucha gente vive con un Aneurisma sin saberlo y sin los síntomas. La pelea en la ciudad, contra aquel Nomu, esa pelea… pudo haber sido la que desencadenara todos sus problemas.

Si pudiera pensar y dejar que Dabi cargara con toda la culpa, lo haría pero no dejaba de pensarlo, esa idea rondaba en su mente cada minuto, ¿podía haber sido culpa suya que el Aneurisma se manifestara? Se agitó nuevamente, tenía ganas de llorar, como si estuviera atormentado, por lo menos ahora entendía ligeramente el sufrimiento de esa mujer.

— Endeavor-san se irá de este mundo y tú irás a prisión —dijo Hawks poniéndose de pie para apresarla— o a una institución mental donde nadie pueda escuchar tus locuras.

La acosadora tenía mediana edad, quizás un par de años menos que Endeavor, leves arrugas por su piel, hacía tiempo que su juventud la había abandonado así como sus esperanzas de si quiera poder tener a su objeto de interés. Aquel pelo morado se agitó mientras ocultaba su rostro en la mesa para llorar por el destino de su obsesivo amor.

— No llores, él ya está resignado, no creo que nuestros sentimientos vayan a influenciar en algo su destino —decía como si quisiera consolarse también.

— No lloro por eso —decía la pelimorada, levantó la mirada y se limpió el rostro— es que… yo puedo salvar al héroe Nº 1, yo… después de tantos años de seguirlo, de amarlo, de buscar su atención, de ser una simple empleada que lo admira desde las sombras, yo… tengo el sartén por el mango —sus ojos locos se fijaron en Hawks— y tú me ayudarás.

— ¿Estás loca? —dijo Hawks con algo de molestia. No esperaba un quiebre emocional—. Sabes, creo que no debí hablar tanto. Haz como si esta conversación no hubiera existido.

— Creo que es el día más feliz de mi vida, ¿no quieres creerme? —preguntó la mujer.

— Vamos —la tomó por el brazo y la levantó de su lugar.

— Espera, tengo algunas cosas que quiero mostrarte, están al fondo de la tienda —sonó sospechosa.

— ¿Quieres escapar? —preguntó—. Deja de inventar excusas.

— Yo soy Amalaba, tengo habilidades que he practicado por años, mi quirk me permite realizar operaciones médicas sin tener que abrir a las personas, más del 80% de mis tratamientos han sido exitosos, además de que mis técnicas me permiten tener casi un 100% de éxito con pacientes de alto riesgo. El aneurisma de Endeavor tiene solución con ciertos ingredientes.

No quería creerle, definitivamente no quería pero conocía de sus maldades, de sus crímenes, ciertamente ella era capaz de provocar la muerte de las personas con su quirk, las investigaciones jamás determinaron qué era exactamente lo que hacía pero si tenía habilidades médicas, posiblemente decía la verdad.

Cuando más desesperado estaba encontró una luz, una siniestra luz que lo podía arrastrar al inicio de una locura.

— Son expedientes médicos, personas desahuciadas —dijo Amalaba con un par de carpetas en sus manos.

Estaban en el fondo de su tienda, Hawks había cedido ante la tentación, después de todo ella no quería huir, decía la verdad. Una especie de aire tibio recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, como si sintiera esperanza o algo así.

— Con males similares a los de mi amorcito, aneurismas, gente con daño cerebral, tumores. Hice 10 intervenciones y 9 sobrevivieron.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste tanta gente? —preguntó curioso.

— Robé muchos expedientes de la clínica en la que mi Endeavor estaba y secuestré a todos los demás pacientes —Hawks miró molesto a la mujer— ¿qué? Les salvé la vida.

— Hay más de un delito en lo que hiciste. Experimentaste con personas y uno de ellos murió.

— ¡Bah! Era un tonto, no te preocupes, no hay nadie que busqué al paciente que secuestré. Pero… nada se desaprovechó porque hice algunos experimentos. Pienso que… tengo el modo de salvarlo.

— Debe de ser un sueño —dijo Hawks con la mano en la frente.

— Exacto, es un sueño dorado…

— Endeavor-san jamás hará un trato contigo, ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en que no te aprese? —preguntó.

— No es que vaya a pedirle a él que haga un trato conmigo. Él es un verdadero hombre, un héroe al que valdría la pena devolver la vida —fantaseó con este pero luego volvió a la realidad— él no es la clase de hombre que daría su vida a cambio de un favor. No dudaría un segundo en entregarme a las autoridades… —rió para sí y volvió su mirada a Hawks— pero tú no. Tú lo quieres tanto como yo. Harías lo que sea para salvarlo, incluso si eso fuera en contra de tus principios, he investigado un poco de ti también —se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro para luego retraerse— ¿miento?

— Estoy vendiendo mi alma al diablo, tendrás que esperar en la fila —se refirió a su trato con Dabi.

— No me importa, no quiero tu alma, yo quiero… un hijo.

— Oye… —agitó sus manos para crear un espacio entre él y ella— yo dije que te ayudaría pero no a ese nivel.

— Tuyo NO, imbécil —respondió de inmediato con un gesto de asco—. De mi Endeavor.

— ¿Ah? ¿Okay? —decía inseguro Hawks.

— Pero… —la mujer bajó la mirada, su expresión lucía algo entristecida— no puedo tenerlo —puso sus manos en su vientre— por eso necesito un recipiente.

— ¿Para qué necesitas un niño? Te repito que no participaré si vas a lastimar bebés o comértelos o lo que quieras hacer con ellos.

— No es eso, ¿recuerdas el paciente cero? El que murió… tenía mucho parecido con Ende, casi el mismo rango de edad y un aneurisma tan peligroso como el suyo. Lo perdí porque luego de la operación, mientras se recuperaba sus células cerebrales se dañaron al grado que fue imposible recuperar sus funciones motoras o vitales, lo mantuve unos días con las máquinas. Analicé su cerebro y vi que los vasos sanguíneos que se rompieron no se recuperaron como creía. Mi idea es usar células madre y líquido cefaloraquídeo para aumentar casi un 90% las posibilidades de recuperación.

— ¿Y por qué nadie ofreció hacer eso?

— Bueno, estamos hablando de hacer un bebé y someterlo a una posible muerte. Dudo mucho que tus "famosos" médicos quieran hacer algo así.

— Lo dices por lo del líquido de su cerebro, ok, entonces… tendría que arreglar que Endeavor-san vuelva con su esposa y tengan otro…

— No, no, no —decía Amalaba— también vi su historial médico, ella no puede tener más hijos, así que descartamos la reconciliación —se rió por lo bajo— sabes, he pensado mucho en la mocosa de la agencia, esa que se revuelca con mi amorcito. Su quirk me gusta mucho, además ¿sabías que los bebés recién nacidos con padres de quirks de creación tienen células cerebrales más fuertes? Digo, un bebé normal podría ser suficiente para Ende, con cualquier mujer, incluso una sin un quirk. Pero un bebé con el gen de la creación y el gen de mi amorcito tendría muchas posibilidades, infinitas de no rechazar el tratamiento que pienso.

— ¿Es decir que no puedes usar un bebé cualquiera? —preguntó desde su retorcida curiosidad Hawks.

— Mira, mi Endeavor necesita células de un familiar cercano en primer grado, podría hacer eso con cualquiera de sus hijos pero necesito líquido cefalorraquídeo con células completamente nuevas. Medicamente hablando, durante las primeras horas un recién nacido produce células que aportan a la formación cognitiva de su cerebro, estas 'células especiales' surgen en el cerebro para ayudar a que en sus próximos meses el bebé se desarrolle. Las de un adulto podrían probablemente no funcionar porque se renuevan constantemente y mueren luego de un corto periodo de tiempo, además me haría falta las células madre y esas se obtienen muy fácil del cordón umbilical —su cabeza asentía al ritmo de la explicación.

— Has tenido mucho tiempo en esto.

— Todo para salvarlo… —decía Amalaba con seguridad.

— Sólo hay un fallo.

— ¿Cuál es?

— No usaremos a la chica de la agencia.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó curiosa la acosadora.

— Porque yo lo digo —dijo asertivamente pero su contraparte maligna levantaba una ceja—. " _No usaremos a la novia de su hijo para algo tan retorcido. Me niego a caer tan bajo_ " —pensó Hawks, tal vez limitando esta carrera por la vida de Endeavor—. " _Encontraré a otra mujer para esto pero no pienso decirle nada a esta loca_ ".

— Bien, entiendo —contestó Amalaba—. Nadie en sus 5 sentidos accedería a algo tan ruin. Pero dime, ¿tenemos un trato? —extendió su mano.

El abismo estaba frente a él, como decirle que "no" a la única posibilidad de salvar a alguien querido, ¿cómo dejar de mirar esta oscuridad? Cuando menos lo esperó, ésta le devolvió la mirada sonriendo. Estaba siendo absorbido, su cuerpo completamente en fango negro que no se despegaba de sus plumas… era completamente suyo.

— " _Nadie en sus 5 sentidos haría algo tan ruin, pero… la gente no es consciente de su propio potencial, sólo carecen de la motivación adecuada"_ —pensó ella.

Amalaba despedía a Hawks agitando su mano mientras sostenía una sonrisa que escondía un motivo, uno que tal vez planee mover peones para cumplir un cometido que deseaba, no sólo por el héroe Nº 1, quien había sido su obsesión desde hacía varios años sino por cumplir una tarea pendiente que dejó de su pasado.

Veía a Hawks levantar vuelo frente a sus ojos. Dabi tenía razón, Hawks era la clase de persona que deja deudas muy difíciles de saldar.

x

xx

xxx

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 10**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

 _Pueden encontrar un fanart del personaje original en mi página de FB. Aunque luego planeo subir una ficha de personaje a mi **Pa tre on** ;) con detalles del personaje, así como motivaciones, historia, etc._


	11. Mea Culpa

Crearé una sección llamada "Respuestas a comentarios" y se responderán bajo el título de RC.

A lo que iba~

RC - Layla Eucliffe: Pues yo también pensaba en eso xD sólo que con respecto a Amalaba ella sólo es "buena" por conveniencia, de hecho creo que eso también le conviene porque nadie sospecharía de una amenaza viniendo de una señora con rostro amable y sonriente. Y la desafortunada para este plan, sólo esperemos que no sea quien ya sabemos, porque Amalaba es la que busca crear situaciones horribles.

Les recuerdo que pueden seguirme en mi página de FB /StarlingShadow donde encontrarán todas mis demás direcciones, en Twitter para ver las cosas locas que me gustan y a veces quiero decir o mi Pa_tre_on en donde verán mis dibujos de portadas con mejor resolución, detalles, etc.

En fin, disfruten del episodio :)

.

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 11 –** Mea Culpa*

* * *

.

..

...

Su vestido estaba tan listo como su mentalización para aquella noche, se vio al espejo mientras esperaba una llamada, arreglaba su cabellera, vista desde cerca no lucía nada mal a pesar de que no le había dedicado tanto cuidado últimamente. Estaba limpia y olía bien, no podía pedir más.

— Señorita, ha llegado su transporte —indicó una de las chicas de la servidumbre. La casa de los Yaoyorozu contaba con una variedad.

— Pero… yo no pedí transporte —dijo y por su curiosidad fue hasta su balcón para ver quién esperaba fuera de la mansión de su familia.

En cuanto sus ojos divisaron aquella cabellera bicolor su sonrisa resplandeció y salió rápidamente al encuentro de este.

— Todoroki-kun… —dijo al estar más cerca de él.

— Perdona por no avisar pero mi padre me pidió que te recogiera, ¿está bien? —preguntó sin mostrar nerviosismo, por dentro estaba hecho un desastre.

Momo quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta reaccionar, claro que no estaba molesta, lo veía y le parecía maravilloso que ellos pudieran ir juntos al evento de la noche, creía que él se había hecho una idea equivocada ya que no hablaron esos días.

— Para nada —sonrió y extendió su mano.

— Me alegra —respondió Shoto sosteniéndola para luego ayudarle a entrar a la limusina.

Porque sí, había traído una limusina, quizás no precisamente él porque Belli fue quien coordinó que todos sus invitados tuvieran acceso a un transporte privilegiado.

Dentro del mismo había música, dulces y bebidas. Momo se acomodó cerca de la ventanilla mientras Shoto fue a su lado, con una pequeña distancia para no incomodarla.

— ¿Puedo decir algo?

— Claro, Todoroki-kun —asintió con ojos inocentes la pelinegra.

— Luces… muy bien —en su mente había formulado "hermosa", "bella" o incluso "maravillosa" pero se cohibió por las implicaciones. No iba a sonrojarla tan pronto.

— Oh… —se volteó a otro lado con las manos en sus mejillas rojas.

Shoto quedó algo perplejo por la facilidad en que sus palabras podían exacerbar el ánimo de su compañera, era… demasiado pura para todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, ni si quiera se imaginaba tomándola de la mano.

— Disculpa —se arrepintió por ser osado.

— No, no —decía Momo intentando calmarse.

¿Cómo podía Shinsou haber profanado a este ángel? Pensó Shoto, inmerso en aquellos pensamientos que ataviaron su mente los días anteriores. Todavía podía ver la media sonrisa de aquel pelimorado bastardo ignorando el hecho de que besó a Yaoyorozu, estaba sintiendo algo que hacía mucho no sentía…

— Todoroki-kun —le llamó Momo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Cayó en cuenta que su lado de fuego estaba encendido, no se había percatado que sus emociones en aquel momento eran tan intensas. Quizá debería agradecerle por este rasgo tan particular a su padre, qué curioso era… heredar lo que más le había criticado a lo largo de su vida.

La efusividad de Endeavor había estado apagada estos últimos tiempos pero claro que lo culpaba, de no ser por él no tendría esta sangre hirviendo, esas emociones tan… desatadas, ese temperamento tan colérico. Y al mismo tiempo daba gracias a su madre por darle la templanza de controlarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

— No es nada —dijo pero Momo puso su mano sobre su hombro.

— Gracias por venir por mí.

El automóvil pronto avanzó a su destino y con ello aquellas miradas furtivas regresaron a lo que eran, miradas que evadían una interacción nerviosa. Por lo menos sus voces no se apagaron, iban a decir muchas más cosas en el transcurso del viaje.

— Tardaste mucho —dijo Endeavor al ver en la entrada de su casa a Hawks, el cual llegaba vestido para la ocasión pero muy agitado.

— ¿Qué? No sabía que querrías ir conmigo, estaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad cuando recibí tu llamada —dijo con ilusión en sus ojos.

— Sólo dije que si querías podías pasar por… —se distraía— ¡olvídalo! —señaló caminando hacia su transporte, otra limusina enviada por Belli para el evento— ¡FUYUMI YA ME VOY! —gritó antes de desaparecer.

La joven hija del héroe salió pronto de la casa con una toalla entre sus manos, parecía haber estado ocupada arreglando el baño principal de la casa, se topó entonces con Hawks, el cual miró por un segundo hacia abajo para luego sonreír disimuladamente y guiñar un ojo, saliendo a toda prisa para encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

— Tardaste —dijo Endeavor como si no quisiera preguntar, tenía los ojos puestos en un par de papeles, que eran su discurso.

— Yo… ah… estaba viéndome en el espejo del retrovisor —admitió falsamente.

— Bueno —respondió como si no supiera nada del coqueteo silencioso entre su hija y él.

Era como si no hubiera nada que escapara a sus sentidos, en cambio había mucho más que saltaba fuera de su vista, como los planes de Hawks por encontrarle una pareja con un buen quirk. No importaba que no fuera Yaoyorozu, no importaba que no cayera hasta ese punto, lo importante era… engendrar al niño que salvaría su vida.

— ¿Y ya repasaste el discurso? ¿Quieres ayuda?

— No. Ya tengo todo resuelto. De hecho, Yaoyorozu hizo un buen trabajo —señaló leyendo lo escrito por su interna.

— Confías mucho en ella, ¿no?

— Lo suficiente.

Fue notando el espacio entre ellos más y más cerrado, como si hubiera un puente entre estos, uno que estaba lleno de clavos, gasolina y fuego. No quería que siguieran así de cercanos, pedía dentro de sí que nada de lo que sospechaba se hiciera realidad, que ni él ni ella se enfrascaran en un doloroso encuentro en el cuál no sólo ellos salieran heridos sino todos a su alrededor.

Hawks era como todos, pensaba mal de aquellos encuentros porque… la verdad no había un modo diferente de verlos, claramente parecían entenderse y no en el sentido político sino en uno que involucraba acercamientos corporales. Cada vez que estaban a solas ella salía despeinada o nerviosa, él lucía calmado y más satisfecho…

¡Endeavor estaba mal! Todo estaba… completamente mal, no sólo porque Momo era menor de edad, sino porque era la novia de su hijo y estudiante de U.A. Así mismo parecía que ambos aprovechaban un poco de ese vicioso círculo de pasión. Él disfrutaba de su juventud porque claro, estaba en una crisis y ella disfrutaba de todas las posibilidades que él pudiera darle. Ser la amante del héroe Nº 1 podía abrirle muchas puertas, ¿no?

Era injusto. Era horrible. Tenía ganas de… huir pero luego recordaba que se había prometido a sí mismo salvar a Endeavor de todo lo que estuviera por venir, luego de que por su culpa él fuera lastimado al grado de casi perder la vida.

— Bueno, ¿y quién más viene? —preguntó Hawks interrumpiendo la concentración de su compañero.

— Mi hijo —dijo animado, pronto su rostro se iluminó.

— Wow, así que realmente irá a un evento en donde estás invitado, ¿algún avance?

— Sí, él me pidió asistir, dijo que le gustaría verme dar un discurso y fallar —a pesar de que era algo cruel, en el fondo sabía que Shoto estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. Un pequeño paso para progresar en su relación, decía Endeavor distraído con la idea.

Se imaginó una mesa y a su muchacho con ojos atentos espectando su logro, era… genial. Sólo eso.

— Por cierto, creo que ya es hora de que contrates una relacionista pública, ¿no crees? —decía el rubio.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó curioso.

— Pues ya eres casi una celebridad, mucha gente necesita verte con los mismos ojos con los que las personas en las que más confías te ven y también creo que no tienes tiempo para revisar los eventos a los que debes ir o no, ¿entiendes?

— Uhm… tienes razón —asintió el pelirrojo.

Quizás no lo había pensado antes pero Hawks tenía buenas ideas, era tiempo de contratar a alguien que se ocupe de su lado público, que decida estas nimiedades, que se ocupe de sus discursos porque debía aceptar que Yaoyorozu no estaba en su agencia para aprender a hacer trabajo de escritorio sino para apoyar a la sociedad con su heroísmo.

Eso también era un problema, ¿qué le iba a enseñar? Creía haber decidido que podría apoyarla, ser un maestro o algo así y mostrarle el camino de los héroes mientras todo esto de sus empresas se arreglaba, quería darle un internado que realmente fuera útil, algo que pudiera usar en su futuro como heroína.

De repente se vio a sí mismo pensando en alguien más, cuando la agobiante bruma de desesperación le había comido cada uno de sus pensamientos. No podía creerlo, echó una risilla casi inaudible, aquellos ojos perdidos, disimulando leer un discurso que nada le importaba mientras gozaba de su progreso como ser humano.

El carro frenó de repente, un embotellamiento a causa de un accidente les cortó la ruta, decidieron dar la vuelta e ir por otra parte, Endeavor salió de aquel animoso trance para hablar con el chófer a través de la ventanilla.

Lo mismo pasaba con Yaoyorozu y Todoroki, su ruta también estaba cortada, ¿algo habrá pasado? Se preguntaron todos los afectados, sin responder en voz alta nada de lo que sucedía.

Un desgarrador silbido pasó a toda prisa, Momo abrió la ventanilla que daba a la calle para ver cómo un villano pasaba por encima de la calle en un vehículo flotante, probablemente estaba usando su quirk para hacer levitar aquel móvil.

— ¡Todoroki! —dijo ella volteando hacia su compañero de cabellera bicolor.

Este pronto salió para ver todo el desastre que estaba causando este ataque, varios edificios tenían explotadas las ventanas, otros con sus desgastes podían dejar caer escombros sobre la gente.

— Voy por él. Busca apoyo —pidió.

— Ahora mismo —reaccionó Momo sacando su teléfono.

No tenía señal, se dijo mientras sonaba un contestador de la compañía de telecomunicaciones. Era una emergencia y nuevamente pasaban por este problema, rápidamente se dirigió al auto, le pidió al conductor que si regresaba su compañero le dijera que ella había ido a la agencia, quizás porque ahí estaría (esperaba) Endeavor o Hawks, quienes podrían usar sus propios métodos para ayudar en esta emergencia.

La escena cambió nuevamente para llevarnos hasta Endeavor, quien salía a ver aquel espectáculo, unos villanos atacando edificios al azar, era una tontería. Quitó entonces de su cuello su corbata, aquella que con tanto esfuerzo Fuyumi le había arreglado y arrojándola al auto fue acomodando su traje.

— Hawks, avisa a la comisaría que llegaremos tarde.

— Ya lo hice —dijo con su teléfono en mano.

— Bien —pronunció apretando los dientes, listo para la acción.

Antes de poder ir hacia los problemas, un nomu les interrumpió, era grande, tenía alas y compañía.

— Justo lo que esperaba —preparó sus puños y encendió las llamas de su furia para atacar.

Momo caminó algunas calles más hasta que pudo divisar a Shoto a lo lejos, aún persiguiendo al villano que volaba en un vehículo, era un auto bastante fuerte, aguantaba todos los choques a edificios y seguía su curso. El villano portaba una máscara y un traje que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, era difícil adivinar si traía un arma o algo más.

La noche tampoco ayudaba, las luces de ese sector se apagaban a la par que el desastre se expandía. Cuando el aliento comenzaba a abandonarle, pensó en tomar prestada una moto que había visto parqueada al lado de un distraído dueño, la pelinegra se subió y amarrando su cabello como siempre solía hacerlo la condujo.

— ¡Hey! —gritó el dueño.

— ¡Se la devolveré! —respondió Momo con toda la prisa.

Shoto iba dejando un rastro de escarcha a la par que seguía al villano, cuando este se detuvo entró a un edificio por la fuerza, casi destruyendo la entrada, se acercó bajando el ritmo de su avance hasta que pudo verse dentro de ese oscuro y destruido lugar.

Bajó de aquella ola de hielo que había creado para seguir al villano. Su cabeza giraba, de izquierda a derecha hasta notar cómo pocos escombros se tambaleaban cayendo poco a poco. Se desvaneció.

Una ráfaga de aire lo golpeó en el hombro y cayó al piso, ¡qué descuidado!

— Lo siento, h…

Shoto luchaba por entender lo que decía pero parecía que sus oídos zumbaban sin parar desde el golpe. Se levantó como pudo, no iba a dejar que quien fuera lo lastimara más. Miró a todos lados buscando el último rastro de sonido, ese "lo siento" no fue dicho por un fantasma, alguien vivo estaba jugando con su existencia.

— ¡Muéstrate! —gritó el héroe con una mano sobre su hombro.

De las sombras, un piso arriba del edificio derrumbado apareció Dabi, lo miraba con suprema indiferencia, casi como si no sintiera nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni alegría por tenerlo lastimado, ni emoción por acorralarlo, absolutamente nada se mostraba en su rostro. Sus ojos, brillantes azules resplandecían como diamantes… como filosos diamantes, incapaces de ser destruidos por la voluntad de aquel Todoroki que en necesidad se mostraba.

— Eres tú… —musitó Shoto.

Las manos del villano se movieron hasta sus propios oídos, hizo la mímica de "oir", como si quisiera saber si aquel joven héroe podía escucharlo. Al mismo tiempo Todoroki Shoto levantaba la cabeza con orgullo, demostrando que estaba en las mejores condiciones, aunque no fuese así.

Había cometido un error, entrar a ese edificio y perseguir a un villano sin medir las consecuencias había sido un error, algo realmente imperdonable, se dejó llevar por aquellas fluidas emociones. Tan sólo vio una oportunidad y se lanzó como un lobo hambriento, su padre tenía razón, debía mantener su cabeza fría en situaciones de riesgo.

— Eres un mal mentiroso —dijo Dabi sonriente.

Y las muecas de su boca formaron palabras, incomprensibles para él, poco podía hacer en ese caso, vio nuevamente a todos lados esperando que algún otro héroe fuese a apoyarlo pero parecía que tardarían, había sido demasiado rápido para todos.

Aquel pelinegro mostró entonces su brazo, extendido, en éste una resplandeciente arma brillaba al son de las pocas luces que lo iluminaban.

Posiblemente era lo que le inutilizó parte de su brazo y oído derecho, pensó el héroe, suspiró sabiendo que su única opción era pelear y quitarle el arma pero no contaba con otro golpe. Detrás de él Toga le disparaba en el brazo izquierdo, inutilizando el uso de su otro quirk.

— "¡Maldición!" —gritó dentro de sí al verse en aquel problema.

¿Qué podía hacer? Su movimiento era limitado, sus posibilidades de dar para atrás a esta situación eran nulas, necesitaba refuerzos, debido a su incapacidad de pensar calmadamente había perdido esta batalla pero no iba a suceder otra cosa, por suerte, su oído izquierdo todavía funcionaba en cierto porcentaje.

Una de sus rodillas no aguantó más y cayó al piso apoyándose solamente en una pierna, aquella ráfaga de aire comprimido le había golpeado como un camión, podía notar cómo un par de sus huesos estaban rotos, pero estos villanos no le habían inutilizado por una razón vana, si quieran matarlo, ya lo hubieran hecho.

— ¿Q-Qué quieren? —preguntó Shoto.

Toga guardó silencio bajo esa máscara de frialdad que tenía, este no era su asunto y no iba a intervenir, Dabi le hizo el gesto para que se fuera y ella obedeció. En cuanto pudo bajó desde donde estaba para acercarse ligeramente al héroe que tenía frente a él.

— Esto será más difícil para mí que para ti. Manda saludos de mi parte a Endeavor —su mano soltó el arma de aire comprimido que tenía y de su cinturón sacó otra, muy diferente a la que tenía, distrajo su mirada por un instante pero luego volvió a pasear sus ojos en su presa.

Le apuntó.

— ¡Detente! —gritó otra voz.

No se veía ni la sombra de quien habló pero pronto una pequeña lata cayó a los pies de aquel villano, la misma explotó sacando bastante humo. Momo corrió entonces hasta Shoto y haciendo que se apoyase en ella lo sacó de ahí.

Corrieron juntos lo más que pudieron hasta llegar a unas vacías calles, en las cuales se detuvieron, Momo apenas podía respirar, se había quitado los tacones que preparó para aquella noche, sus pies parecían sangrar.

— Todoroki-kun —dijo en un hilillo de voz poniéndose delante de él.

Era una lástima que no pudiera escucharla bien, sólo podía ver aquellos ojos húmedos y cabellera negra agitarse al son de la respiración urgida de esta.

— Estoy bien —respondió sin que le preguntaran y le sonrió con dificultad.

— Me hace tan feliz… —le devolvió la sonrisa.

Quería abrazarlo, abalanzarse a él como nunca, sus deseos reprimidos nuevamente golpeaban contra la coraza de "razón" que tenía; no era apropiado darle más razones para preocuparse.

— Gracias por seguirme. Fue algo tan estúpido, ¡aaghh! —se quejó de inmediato tomando su oído y cerrando un ojo.

— Busquemos a alguien que pueda arreglar eso —dijo Momo viendo la sangre del oído de Shoto caer por su cuello hasta su camisa, la cual estaba hecha trizas.

No iba a perder la oportunidad, aunque no escuchase bien, la tomó por los hombros, iba a sellar este momento, no sólo con un "gracias" sino con las únicas palabras que ha querido decir desde antes que todo pasara.

Confiaba en ella, estaba seguro de que todo lo que sucediera, si estaban juntos, no sería demasiado, podría cargar con sus pecados, con sus silencios, iba a decirle que estaba tranquilo, que la esperaría… que la amaba.

— Yaoyorozu —era difícil hablar con un oído zumbándole como si tuviera una abeja metida en la oreja— yo…

El viento cambió de dirección, ahora la sorda era ella, aquel momento había cambiado por completo su vida, en el instante en que Shoto dijo la palabra "yo", lo supo.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, la expresión de su querido amigo enardecida en sorpresa, el grito ahogado, el golpe que recibiría…

Cuando abrió sus ojos, notó un dolor en su cabeza horrible, miró delante de ella, Shoto en el piso, no había sangre, tan sólo él… ahí… a sus pies.

Lo poco que recordaba momentos antes era que la empujó y chocó contra una pared, perdió el conocimiento por unos breves minutos y despertó pero su compañero… él no, él no reaccionaba.

— ¡A-Ayudaaaaa! —gritó Momo con desesperación.

Parecía que un proyectil había sido dirigido a ella, pero él la quitó del camino. Había sido salvada pero su compañero, el cual estaba… ¿¡qué pasaba?! Pensó Momo y marcó rápidamente el número de la única persona que podía ayudarlos.

— ¡Endeavor-san! —dijo Hawks sobre un par de nomus que había derrotado.

— ESTOY OCUPADO…

Le contestó el héroe pelirrojo balanceándose sobre unos escombros mientras usaba la fuerza de sus enormes brazos para lanzar un par de bolas de fuego al enemigo, este villano hacía vibrar los mismos vidrios con sólo escuchar el eco de sus aullidos, como si de un lobo se tratase.

Pronto una sensación diferente le llamó la atención, era su teléfono, vibraba desde hacía algún rato, ¿quién podía interrumpirlo en este momento? Se preguntó pero cuando iba a tomarse un breve descanso de esa batalla, el nomu se le abalanzó con la violencia de la locura que lo caracterizaba, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para detenerlo.

Su teléfono a la par voló un par de metros, no sabía dónde, la oscuridad de aquel lugar le impedía ver.

— "Endeavor… conteste, por favor" —decía dentro de sí, Momo.

Otros héroes llegaron a la escena y la vieron hincada junto al cuerpo del muchacho, reaccionaron casi al instante para ir hacia ellos.

— ¿Podemos ayudar? —preguntó uno.

— Necesita atención médica… —dijo con voz temblorosa la pelinegra, tenía tanto miedo que no pudo mantener la compostura.

— Claro, permíteme —dijo otro héroe para luego levantarlo con cuidado entre sus brazos— ¿sabes dónde está el hospital más cercano? —preguntó a su compañero.

— Tú sígueme —contestó el otro para correr delante de su compañero.

Ambos se fueron siendo seguidos sólo por la mirada de Momo, la cual se ponía de pie aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado, miró hacia los cielos y los edificios cercanos, ¿de dónde habían hecho ese ataque? Era una calle cerrada, no había nadie y seguía sin haber alguien.

Se dispuso a seguir a estos héroes para llegar al hospital pero su teléfono sonó, finalmente. Tareas tan fáciles como sacar aquel aparato de su bolsillo y contestar se le hicieron casi imposibles con sus manos temblando, sus rodillas no tenían las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse de pie tampoco.

— ¿Ho-Hola? —contestó al borde de las lágrimas, contenía su respiración.

— ¿Yaoyorozu-chan? —preguntó Hawks.

— Sempai… —dijo en hilillo de voz, subió sus manos hasta sus húmedos ojos, estos comenzaban a dejar salir sus lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo preocupado el plumífero héroe.

— Un… es… yo… —cubrió su boca, no se había dado cuenta de que no podía articular palabras.

— Tranquila, ¿llamaste a Endeavor-san? Encontré su teléfono y vi las llamadas perdidas, le dije que recorriera el área, posiblemente lo encuentres si vas por la avenida principal.

— O-Ok… —colgó.

Tenía la mirada baja pero se obligó a mantenerla hacia el frente, después de todo, debía ir donde fuera Shoto, también debía decirle a su padre lo sucedido, iba a ser difícil, ni si quiera podía creerlo ella, Shoto no contestaba, por más que gritara, por más que se lo pidiera, su pulso también estaba débil y tenía dos heridas, además de, claro, las obvias fracturas.

Se tambaleó apoyada de una pared hasta salir a una calle más transitada o una en la que estuvieran más autos atorados por este ataque de villanos, a lo lejos vio como un halo de luz corría hacia ella. El alumbrado público estaba afectado y las pocas luces eran de automóviles ahí.

Como si fuera un sueño fue caminando más rápido hacia esa luz, no importaba que fuera a quemarla, iba hacia ella…

Endeavor la vio apoyada en una esquina, con la mano en un costado, sangre en su cuello, proveniente de su nuca, la misma que había chocado cuando Shoto la salvó de aquel ataque, más ella con ojos perdidos lo enfocó.

— ¿Qué-

Lo interrumpió, antes de que él pudiera decir más se abalanzó a él, con los puños hechos, impotente por su debilidad, molesta con sus errores, con los labios apretados apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre de su amor.

— Shoto fue herido… lo llevaron al hospital —dijo Momo.

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría, Endeavor la alejó de él para poder mirar su rostro, para que ella pudiera explicar un poco qué sucedía antes de irse corriendo a donde su corazón pertenecía, su hijo.

— Nos emboscaron… y… estábamos, estábamos… —no parecía recordar— lejos, de pronto… algo nos atacó de nuevo… —la voz de Momo se desvanecía.

Sus ojos se pusieron blancos y perdió el conocimiento, Endeavor la sostuvo y cuando pensó en dejarla, vio en sus manos sangre fresca, la giró como un muñeco para ver que su cabeza tenía una herida notable.

¿Dónde estaba su hijo? Se preguntó increíblemente atormentado, un golpeteo dentro de sí mismo le indicaba que esto podía ser un ataque dirigido de alguien que lo odiaba directamente, que podía ser culpa suya, como todas las tragedias que pasaban en su familia.

Caminó a cuestas con la joven pelinegra entre sus brazos, buscaría el hospital más cercano, podría dejarla allí e ir en busca del pequeño Todoroki, encontrarlo era su prioridad, si lo secuestraron o algo más había pasado, debía ser el primero en saberlo, después de todo, usaría todo su poder como Nº 1 para llegar al fondo de esto.

Pronto llegó a su encuentro desde los cielos su compañero plumífero.

— ¡Hawks! Hazte cargo de ella, necesito buscar a mi hijo.

— Endeavor-san, cálmate, supongo que ella no pudo decírtelo —dijo el rubio viendo a la inconsciente muchacha en los brazos de su compañero— pero unos héroes del área se llevaron a Shoto al hospital de aquí cerca.

— ¡Deprisa! —afirmó con fuerza y se fue a toda velocidad con Momo, le seguía Hawks.

Las luces parpadeantes se detuvieron, el camino al hospital se vio más iluminado, en su mente sólo quedaba la preocupación por su pequeño, tiempo le sobraría después para pensar en quiénes habían cometido tal ataque.

El portón del hospital parecía repleto de personas, algunos refugiados para evitar el ataque de los villanos y otros esperando atención, había muchos heridos. Al ver al gigante pelirrojo varios se hicieron a un lado, una enfermera pidió ayuda para atender a la sangrante Momo, la cual permanecía desmayada en las manos de Endeavor. La acostaron en una camilla, luego de ello se dirigió hacia el área de información, pidiendo casi en un hilillo desesperado que le dijeran dónde habían dejado a su hijo o si quiera si estaba ahí.

— Endeavor —dijo la enfermera con algo de sorpresa—. Disculpe que lo hagamos esperar —hizo una ligera reverencia.

— ¿Cuál es su estado? ¡Dígame! —ordenó el pelirrojo.

— Acabamos de internar a su hijo, tiene varios huesos rotos y un derrame interno, los médicos no pudieron esperar a alguien con el quirk apropiado para curarlo, por eso entró a quirófano, además todas nuestras salas están completamente llenas y ocupadas. Estamos haciendo lo que podemos, señor —hizo una ligera reverencia.

Así que nada se podía hacer aparte de esperar que lo ayudaran con técnicas rudimentarias de salvamento.

Miró a otra parte luego de que le hablaran por mucho, no estaba listo para recibir todo lo que estaba sabiendo, vio al piso, como si buscara una respuesta, algo que decir, una palabra, un movimiento o simplemente…

— Endeavor-san, acabo de llamar a U.A., Recovery Girl está en camino, trasladaremos a Shoto-kun a otro hospital, todo estará bien —intentaba calmarlo, Hawks era tan servicial y útil como ningún otro, quería realmente apoyarlo en ese momento.

Por su parte el pelirrojo sólo pensaba en qué decir, seguía ensimismado, se supone que debía saber qué hacer, era un héroe, no, era el héroe Nº 1. Podía apostar su mano derecha a que All Might sí sabría qué hacer en un momento así, quizás no se quedaría catatónico como él.

Esto era su culpa. Siempre lo era.

— Fuyumi-san, algo ocurrió, te enviaré una dirección, ven pronto… —dijo Hawks de fondo aferrado a su teléfono, mientras Endeavor permanecía apoyado en una pared— eh… necesitas venir, busca en el área de información, ahí te dejé una nota, por favor avisa en tu casa que es una emergencia. No, no es tu padre, él… —desvió su mirada— está bien —colgó.

Volvió hacia Endeavor, le dio una palmada en el hombro.

— Debemos irnos —dijo con voz firme el plumífero héroe— Endeavor, por favor. Despierta —le llamó la atención.

— Sí —se sacudió la cabeza y con ojos cansados vio a su compañero— no puedo quedarme, debo… verificar que el área sea segura, soy el héroe Nº 1, no puedo… no… —suspiró y se golpeó el pecho.

— No te quedarás aquí, todos esperan verte fuera, debemos terminar el trabajo. Todavía hay villanos que no ubicamos, debemos proteger a los ciudadanos —terminó Hawks.

Era verdad, proteger a los civiles, ayudar a quienes estuvieran en peligro; no tenía tiempo para llorar en una esquina por su hijo o preocuparse de que él siguiera vivo, su primer y único trabajo era salvar a los demás… estar para ellos.

Finalmente lo comprendía, toda aquella tortuosa vida que les había dado a sus seres queridos, nunca estando presente, siempre viendo por los demás, siempre… viendo por su propio ego, aquel que le impidió ser un hombre de verdad. Este puesto, este lugar privilegiado no era nada comparado con la vida de su propio hijo, quería regresar y cada villano que derrotaba en su camino, cada vida que salvaba, era un paso más a estar con él así que por primera vez se apresuró. No iba a darle la vida de su pequeño a la nada, si moría… si algo pasaba, estaría para tomar su mano, para…

Tenía esas ganas de llorar atoradas en su garganta, la cual seca le hizo detenerse por un minuto, Hawks vio de lejos aquella acción y usando sus potentes plumas acabó con los villanos que sobraban, fue a toda velocidad hacia Endeavor y este le extendió la mano, como si quisiera que se alejara.

— ¡Todo está bien! —gritó ocultando su rostro.

Ningún padre debería ver morir a su hijo… pero si ése era el castigo que la vida le tenía por delante, ¿estaría dispuesto a aceptarlo? ¿Iba a tomar esa carga y llevarla hasta su propio deceso? No, Shoto no debía pagar sus deudas, ¡era injusto!

— " _Si hay alguien que me escucha en este basto universo, si los milagros son reales, sólo… te pido que dejes caer el cielo sobre mí, quiebra todos mis huesos, destroza mi futuro si así lo deseas pero por… por favor…"_ —decía como si le costara deshacerse de su orgullo— _"…no tomes la vida de mi muchacho, él es lo único bueno que he hecho, deja que vea otro día"_ —apoyó ambas manos en la pared.

— Endeavor-san… —Hawks apenas podía creer ver a su compañero tan quebrado.

En aquella basta oscuridad, donde nadie lo veía, donde ningún otro ser humano podría estar, Enji elevaba una plegaría, una simple pero honesta plegaria.

— Volvamos. La alerta ya está en toda la ciudad. No detuvimos más que a monstruos alterados. En unas horas amanecerá y debo… necesito saber de Shoto —dijo con seriedad, para dar la vuelta y sin mirar a Hawks seguir su camino.

Es cierto que un árbol como Endeavor no se quema tan fácilmente, no tanto como sus ramas…

.

..

...

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 11**

* * *

(*) _**Mea culpa**_ es una locución latina que se traduce literalmente como «por mi culpa» y usada generalmente como «mi culpa» o «mi propia culpa». Para acentuar el mensaje se puede insertar el adjetivo _máxima_ , dando por resultado _mea máxima culpa_ que se traduciría como «por mi gran culpa» -Significado por Wikipedia


	12. Amalaba y Endeavor

Volvimos y con un cargamento de episodios al menos para unos 6 meses jajaja, pero por ahora iremos 1 episodio por mes (act. cada 23, máximo 24 de cada mes). Nada más me toca luchar con las portadas porque siempre le hago un dibujo, igual los pueden ver en mi página de FB /StarlingShadow, pasen y dejen sus reacciones y comentarios.

Y ya no digo nada más, disfruten del episodio, tanto como yo escribiéndolo, que tengan suerte y pasen una excelente noche o día si lo leen cuando hay luz, yo no puedo, soy un vampiro todavía :'v

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 12 –** Amalaba y Endeavor

* * *

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _Efectivo, es lo que significaba este hombre, siempre lo fue, nada más que un expendedor de dinero y sufrimiento._

Parada frente a él sólo puede aferrarse a su miedo pero incluso así, frunce el ceño, esta historia se ha decidido. Nadie puede verlos en aquel pasillo, el pelirrojo no puede si quiera respirar, la mujer que lo amó estaba inexpresiva en un principio pero luego como si el dolor le diera fuerza da más pasos atrás y regresa a su lugar, ningún otro más que al lado de su hijo.

Endeavor sabe que hacer, no va a decir nada, es incapaz de expresar rebeldía a su voluntad, ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos y ese momento fue para recibir el diagnóstico de su pequeño, su… hijo perfecto.

Momentos atrás el médico había dicho todo lo que pasaba, como padres debían saberlo, ambos se pararon en direcciones contrarias y aquel inocente, de cabellera bicolor, que habían traído a ese mundo estaba en medio, sin decir nada, atado a máquinas, con un "biip" que señalaba sus signos vitales.

¿De quién es la culpa? Habrá pensado ella, según Endeavor. Quizás por eso no decía nada, tan sólo esperaba que él se fuera. Naturalmente al estar solamente los dos, sin aquel médico, se apartaron aún más y para no hacer más largo el sufrimiento, aquel pelirrojo decidió abandonar la habitación, ¿por qué hacer incómoda la estadía de Rei?

Caminó por los pasillos y volvió al lugar donde creyó poder tener algo de paz. Entró pues a una habitación, la misma que le habían dado cuando tuvo uno de sus primeros ataques de migraña. Encontró una cómoda silla y la puso justo al lado de una cama, apoyó sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas y juntó sus manos.

Comenzó a pedir otra vez por la salud de su hijo, musitando suavemente palabras en su boca hasta que algo hizo que perdiera la concentración.

— Todoroki-san… —dijo una débil voz.

Este no respondió, estaba cabizbajo, era la pelinegra, la misma que con unas vendas sobre sus manos, cabeza y piernas intentaba girar su cuerpo para verle bien.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó y acercó su mano con lentitud al rostro del pelirrojo.

Este miró con desconcierto aquel acercamiento y tomó la mano de esta antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarlo, elevó la mirada y se detuvo antes de decir otra cosa.

— Te lesionaste la cabeza, los médicos tuvieron que tenerte en observación hasta comprobar que no fuera nada grave —añadió con ojos fríos.

— ¿Dónde está… Shoto-kun? —preguntó de repente, alertada, nerviosa y queriendo salir de la cama.

— No te levantes —dijo Endeavor e impidió que se levantara con tan sólo su mano apoyada en su hombro—. Mi hijo está en el lado contrario de este hospital.

— ¿Y por qué no está con él? —preguntó Momo.

— El doctor ordenó que sólo estuviera un familiar a su lado. Su madre apareció y… —no lo dijo, tal vez buscaba que no lo viera con lástima.

— ¿Cómo está? —necesitaba saberlo.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos para finalmente verla a los ojos.

— El diagnóstico no fue bueno, tuvieron que inducirlo en coma para que su cuerpo tuviera la oportunidad de mejorar, Recovery Girl dijo que es todo lo que podemos esperar —apretó los puños, sin disposición a mostrar su ira.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Otro balde de agua fría sobre alguien que se preocupa por su hijo, vio la desesperación asomarse en esta situación y no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo que las cosas malas sólo le pasan a la gente buena. Su hijo era bueno, atento y considerado, incluso con un bastardo como él siendo su padre.

No podía decir que la muchacha de pelo negro no fuera una buena persona tampoco, estaba llorando sosegadamente, quizás para sí misma, de repente se detuvo, así… con el rostro mojado, viendo hacia él, quien perdió el interés en la conversación para auto compadecerse y perderse en sumo desprecio.

— No… es su culpa —musitó Momo.

Y a pesar del color pálido de su rostro, de sus ojos hinchados, de su respiración agitada, parecía sincera. Enji sólo apretó los labios como si el alma que creía haber perdido regresara a sí. Este era un cuento de hadas, uno con unicornios y nubes rosas, uno en el que… se daba el lujo de sentir algo que no debería sentir jamás: alivio de existir.

Todo se remontaba a su cruel pasado, uno en el que no se midió en lastimar a todos aquellos que a su alrededor de quedaban, los quemaba con la potencia de su ira, los hacía ceniza sólo para pisotearlos al son de sus errores. Pero… ahora ya no.

¿Tenía el derecho de sentirse esperanzado? ¿Tenía el derecho de pedirle a la vida que no castigaran a su hijo por sus pecados?

Miró por unos segundos a la joven de pelo negro, y de tocarle el hombro, usó su dedo índice para presionarle la mejilla como un botón.

— Duerme un poco. Mañana te llevaré a ver a Shoto —prometió Endeavor.

— Gracias —respondió con una ligera sonrisa y se acostó girando su cuerpo a otro lado.

La habitación todavía estaba con una luz muy tenue, donde sólo había siluetas, donde las ventanas se cubrían para no mostrarle al mundo el dolor de dos corazones que se situaban en un mismo lugar y persona.

El día pasó así como la noche, Momo abrió sus ojos, la ventana le mostraba un claro muy diferente, era de mañana nuevamente, era increíble haber dormido después de aquella conversación, quizás los medicamentos le hicieron más efecto del pensado. Parpadeó un par de veces y vio el asiento de Endeavor ausente, así como él.

No podía entender lo que había sentido luego de verlo fijamente a los ojos por primera vez, es decir, nunca se detuvo sentir esto, pero en ese momento, luego de la fatídica noticia, a pesar de no poder contener sus lágrimas… aquellos ojos lastimeros le llegaron a producir un dolor que no creía conocer.

Lo único que en su mente rondaba era lo que salió a flote luego "no es su culpa", tan sólo eso y notó como un extraño y ligero brillo regresaba a él, aquel gran hombre, aquel que pensarían que es inmune, incapaz de sentir un ápice de sufrimiento…

— Señorita —dijo alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Buen día —saludó Momo girando su cuerpo.

— Vine para hacer un cambio en su suero y revisar sus heridas, ¿me permite? —dijo la enfermera.

— Adelante —contestó la pelinegra.

La mujer parecía estar presurosa, no podía decir que sus temblorosas manos le daban confianza.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó interrumpiendo.

— Perdone, señorita, yo sólo… debería hacer mi trabajo —parecía evadir su mirada.

— ¿Hay algo que le incomode?

— Usted es una heroína, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer, terminando de cambiar la bolsa de suero y mirando con ligereza las vendas para cambiarlas.

— Así es.

— Es sólo que escuché a las demás enfermas hablando de lo que sucedió con su compañero. Sé que no sirve de nada —dijo la mujer completamente incómoda— pero… creo que conozco a alguien, que puede… ehm… ayudarla en sus problemas. No sé qué tan cercana sea, sólo sé que podría ser de ayuda, no es alguien del medio, por eso no sabía como decírselo… —apartó su mirada avergonzada— soy tan impertinente, si mis superiores saben de esto podrían despedirme.

— ¿Qué dice? —tomó las manos de la mujer que acababa de cambiarle las vendas—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, dígame lo que tenga que decirme, si esto ayuda a mi amigo, estaría muy agradecida.

— Bueno, es un… algo así como un secreto —confesó la mujer.

— ¿Secreto? —dijo la pelinegra con total curiosidad.

— Sí, verá… mi amiga trabaja fuera de la ley. Y ni en sueños podría decirle algo así al… héroe Nº 1. La ciudad está conmocionada por lo sucedido. Por la mañana leí los titulares de los periódicos, no hay… nada alentador en lo que informan; pobre niño, tan joven y… sin esperanzas.

Sintió una especie de punzada en su corazón al escucharlo, parecía que las noticias se esparcieron rápidamente, esto podría dar gusto a varios villanos, a los que quizás complotaron para lastimarlo. La liga iba a ganar más fuerza debido a este golpe bajo.

— Usted es enfermera, ¿cree que muera? ¿Sus compañeras han dicho algo? —preguntó la decaída muchacha.

— Escuché cuando el doctor decía que fueran preparándose —se apartó un poco de la cama mientras veía como el corazón de Momo se partía.

— Así que… es… —puso su mano en su pecho, y otra vez la oleada de sentimientos chocó contra su llanto— todo.

— No es todo, le digo que… no podría decirle esto al héroe Nº 1 pero usted que es su amiga podría hacerlo, mi amiga hace cosas que nadie más, ella podría ayudar. Es sólo que…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Momo con ojos ansiosos.

— No sé qué podría pedir a cambio. Sólo sé que ella tiene el poder de salvar gente así.

— ¿Así cómo? —preguntó la pelinegra con miedo.

— Al borde de la muerte.

Sentenciaron aquellas palabras, no sin antes golpear a la pobre Yaoyorozu, la cual comenzaba a pensar en cosas simples, como si podría ser capaz de aguantar una vida sin escuchar su voz, sin saber de él, sin… sentir su presencia.

La mujer posteriormente la dejó, Momo tenía que pensar, ¿qué tipo de persona era esa que le ayudaría? Esto había sido tan random, como si no fuera verdad, una extraña sensación le recorrió la espalda, un miedo por lo que depararan sus acciones, una tensión en sus músculos así como rostro, por ese estrés podría darle algo más. Necesitaba calmarse, pensar con quietud y sosegadamente.

Golpearon a la puerta, al entrar a la habitación vio a su amiga, la ranita mostró su mano amigable agitándose levemente y entró con confianza luego de ser vista.

— Yaomomo —saludó una vez más al estar cerca y le dio un abrazo— estaba tan preocupada.

— Tsuyu-chan, ¿cómo están todos? —preguntó.

— Con lo de Todoroki-san… no sé cómo podríamos estar, ¿y tú? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? —la ranita previó sus pensamientos.

— Me imagino que todos ya lo saben, si salió en los periódicos y me imagino que en los noticieros también.

— Deku-kun ya lo visitó y ahora mismo está con sus hermanos. No permiten tantas visitas. Oí lo que te pasó y me preocupé mucho, por eso pasé por aquí.

— Mis padres no han venido, ¿crees que puedas llamarles? Supongo que mamá todavía está fuera de la ciudad y papá no ha podido contactarnos porque se encuentra en el exterior.

— Lo haré, no te preocupes —le dio una palmada en la mano.

Los ojos oscuros de Momo se fijaron en el piso, se perdía otra vez en pensamientos lejanos a su visita, Tsuyu iba a interrumpirla para decir algo y animarla pero pronto reaccionó.

— Si pudieras creer en un milagro, ¿lo harías?

— Vamos a pedir por él, Yaomomo-chan —añadió la ranita tomando la mano de su compañera.

Y mientras ambas daban unas plegarias, de nuevo la mente de esta joven pelinegra herida se perdía en ideas, ¿habría de hacerle caso a esa enfermera? ¿Era capaz de confiar en ese "milagro" en específico? Si fuera una simple estafa se sentiría aún más miserable porque el pago por sus tonterías sería de igual manera la muerte de Shoto.

Morir… podía morir, la palabra le ahogó hasta dejarla sin aire, Tsuyu le pasó de inmediato un vaso de agua, no era más que un ataque de ansiedad. Como si el mundo se hiciera más pequeño y todo diera vueltas alrededor mientras le presionaban el pecho con aquel gran peso.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, no le importaba que la dieran de alta.

— Necesito mi ropa —pidió Momo a lo que su compañera respondió rápida.

— Deberían estar por aquí —dijo Tsuyu revisando un armario empotrado.

Efectivamente ahí yacían algunas de sus ropas, aquel vestido que se puso la noche de gala del discurso de Endeavor, algo que nadie pudo apreciar, aquel que se arruinó con manchas de sangre sobre el mismo.

— Pero… —dudó la ranita.

— Dámelo por favor.

Pronto se puso de pie por sí misma, ya que su compañera no había deseado despertar malos recuerdos, se puso como pudo el vestido y pidiéndole prestada una chaqueta a Tsuyu, se lanzó a las afueras del hospital. Iba a salir de ahí… porque… porque ese sitio era una caja de zapatos, no podía respirar, no la dejaban hacerlo, esos sentimientos, ese dolor, esa rabia.

Si tan sólo Shoto no hubiera recibido aquel tiro, si no se hubiera sacrificado por ella. Claro que no había sido culpa de Endeavor, era culpa suya… y de nadie más.

Fue a una parada de autobuses y sin importarle las miradas de aquellos que deslizaban su curiosidad por su vestido ensangrentado, subió en el primero que apareció. Se sentó sola. Nadie deseaba si quiera acercarse. Aquel cabello revuelto la convertía en una obra de arte dramático.

Se bajó en la parada de la agencia en donde trabajaba, necesitaba tener alguna respuesta, necesitaba estar ahí… pensar en aquella habitación cerrada y fría como era llamado aquel archivero, aquel lugar donde había podido tener sus mejores momentos e incluso, a pesar de ser terrible, sus peores pesadillas. Sentía que podía resolver sus problemas más descabellados, era una extraña y tonta sensación. Subió por el ascensor y se topó con Endeavor, no directamente sino a través de aquellas paredes cristalinas hacia su oficina, este había retomado su mirada hacia el ascensor por el sonido que hacía al hacer su parada.

Ambos se vieron por algunos segundos fijamente, sin pena alguna, sin sentir nada realmente, como si estuvieran vacíos, Momo notó como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ¿ya para qué contenerlas? Ver aquellos ojos con el brillo que tanto había atesorado en su corazón, brillo heredado al joven bicolor, brillo que tal vez terminaría apagándose.

Gimoteando dio un paso fuera de este armatoste mecánico, no había nadie en la agencia, ¿cómo trabajar si el hijo del Nº 1 yacía en cama al borde de una inminente muerte? Hawks había pensado al menos en dar el día libre a los trabajadores, incluso él estaba fuera, tratando quizás sus propios asuntos.

Endeavor siguió viéndola desde lejos y se puso de pie; aquella… aquella tonta, pensó.

Aún con vendas en sus brazos y cabeza, le habían rapado la parte trasera de su nuca, por suerte podría cubrirla con su cabellera larga que, amablemente, los médicos le habían dejado, poco le importaba el orgullo femenino que le daba … la muestra de su belleza. Ya no estaba Shoto para apreciarla, ni estaría.

Por motivos que todavía desconocía, Momo siguió viendo con lágrimas en los ojos al padre de su amor, este fue el primero en salir del trance y fue a su encuentro, iba a regañarla pero cuando esa pared de cristal ya no los separaba frenó en seco.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —preguntó intentando actuar normal.

— No lo encontré y… no vine para verlo, sólo quería estar… sola, en serio, juro que no sabía que estaría aquí —agachó la mirada.

— Ese vestido… —dijo al ver aquella sangre, que quizás era la de su muchacho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pero Momo interrumpió la escena, sus piernas ya no funcionaban, era como si le hubieran apagado el interruptor del cerebro que se hacía cargo de manejarlas. Endeavor la sostuvo en sus brazos para no caer y la levantó entre los mismos.

Tanto sufrimiento podría tener consecuencias en su salud, así que la llevó así hasta el sillón de su oficina, y en lugar de dejarla ahí, de hacer que ella misma se acostara en ese, como el día del festival, se detuvo, la tenía entre sus brazos y no quería dejarla…

Si su corazón fuera una persona, es decir, metafóricamente hablando, si sus sentimientos, su mismo y propio yo pudiera hablar, sería Momo, sería exactamente como esa niña, llorando desconsolada por el destino cruel que le había tocado vivir.

Así fue como la siguió sosteniendo, con un brazo en su espalda y el otro bajo sus piernas. Se sentó el mismo en el sillón y como si fuera una niña la arrulló, aquel cálido abrazo era incómodo al principio pero difícil de distinguir entre tanta maraña de sensaciones.

— No hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo Enji.

¿Cómo fingirlo? ¿Cómo fingir que ellos no eran los culpables de esta tragedia? Momo por su lado y Endeavor por el otro, ambos son la misma y sonante idea de haber sido parte de este desastre. La pelinegra no puede evitar más que aferrarse a ese calor, a esa ligera y desvanecida llama de consuelo. Tiene la opción de levantarse y sentarse por su cuenta al lado del héroe Nº 1 pero se queda inmersa en aquel consuelo mutuo mientras piensa, mientras… cavila en aquellas palabras.

— " _Puedo hacer algo, puedo creer en los milagros_ " —pensó y apoyó finalmente su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, cerró sus ojos y rezó por Shoto una última vez, pidió… poder hacer algo para recuperar lo que la vida le estaba negando.

Deseos, luchas internas, simples rezos al cielo que se desvanecen como nubes, tan sólo gratos sueños endulzados de esperanza.

Amalaba vio con desdén su creación, la miró fija y detenidamente, se balanceaba entre sus dedos, una botella con un líquido transparente, entrecerró los ojos y murmuró cosas que sólo ella entendía.

Estaba lista, era el momento en que tomaría la venganza que tanto soñó por largos y tristes años.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntaron a sus espaldas.

— Yoru-chan, al fin llegas, ¿ha sonado tu teléfono? —no quería cortar su concentración.

— No me ha contactado, pero Isae-san… esto es demasiado, ya te ayudé y creo que no puedo hacerlo más, por favor, es sólo una niña, no puedes hacer eso —pidió esa mujer a Amalaba, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

— Yoru-chan, ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste? Dijiste que no descansaríamos hasta que me sintiera conforme.

— Los Yaoyorozu no son el problema, Isae-san, esa niña ni si quiera conoce los pecados de su familia.

— Nadie los conoce, por eso debe pagar —sentensió Amalaba.

 _Su primer recuerdo fue cuando su madre le explicó el significado de su nombre, ella esperaba grandes cosas por eso… la llamó Isae "aquella bendecida con méritos" y hasta donde ella sabe, cumplió parte de su destino._

 _Pero, lo conoció._

 _Un encantador médico que trabajaba en el mismo hospital que ella; Amalaba cegada por el brillo de aquel sol, de aquel… hombre tan amable, respetado y perfecto sucumbió, no sólo su cuerpo, sino su propio espíritu se doblegó, poco quedaba de la Isae paciente, de aquella mujercita arrinconada en adoración para aquellos que la hacían ver menos._

 _Las caricias eventualmente se convirtieron en palabras hirientes, los besos en espinas en su corazón y el amor en golpes. Su madre le advirtió que no se casara con aquel "sol-perfecto", al principio pensaba que era por un estúpido elitismo, su futuro marido no tenía un quirk, claro… era talentoso como médico, galante y adinerado. Nada más de lo que pudiera desear, ¿qué era ella? Oscura, pasiva, inexpresiva, poco interesante y ligeramente pobre, sin contar la baja autoestima creciente en su depresiva soledad._

 _Él la acogió como propia, no era más una mujer sola, tenía un marido, un hombre… maravilloso a los ojos de todos, lo idolatraba como a nadie. Así era que ocultaba cada moretón y las heridas que él dejaba en su alma se cubrían con el orgullo que le daba decir "soy parte de algo"._

 _Pero todo llegó a su fin cuando algo la hizo salir de aquella burbuja de negación, estaba embarazada, incluso podía notar como su vientre parecía más grande, había querido pensar que era su dieta poco saludable pero no era, se hizo la prueba en un baño público en la ciudad, tenía miedo de la reacción de su esposo._

 _Los días pasaron pero no sus ideas, quería al bebé, quería ser madre, quería… amar este pedazo de sol que sus días de soledad le habían dado. Así que por primera vez, decidió algo, decidió desde lo más íntimo de su ser, ya cuando su esposo la golpeaba protegía su vientre a toda costa, hacía hasta lo imposible por no hacerlo enojar en casa y creía por un tiempo que sería suficiente pero… un último incidente la hizo ir a un hospital y no para trabajar._

 _La atendieron y antes de decir "fue un accidente" como siempre había dicho para cubrir la oscura maleficencia de su mal llamado marido pidió hablar con el director del hospital, no iba a soportarlo más, no iba a… dejar que matara a su bebé._

 _Aquel refinado y pudiente hombre, perteneciente a una de las familias más prestigiosas de héroes de la ciudad,_ _Yaoyorozu Tadashi_ _, la miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo o algo así, no creyó ni por un segundo en sus palabras, seguramente desde su perspectiva machista ella no era más que una alborotadora, una poca cosa que intentaba difamar a uno de sus "amigos" de bebidas. Y condescendientemente le afirmó que "tomaría" cartas en el asunto._

 _Qué estúpida fue._

 _Después supo que fue el mismo director que en lugar de llamar la policía por abuso doméstico, le informó a su marido en secreto de aquella confesión. Así que al enterarse del hecho, aquel abusivo y violento hombre se la llevó del hospital sin darle oportunidad a escapar._

 _¿Y qué le hizo? Nada bueno._

 _La torturó por varias horas, tenía en casa sus herramientas médicas, sabía que nada la haría arrepentirse tanto por haberlo traicionado como quitarle la razón de su rebeldía, por ello… le inyectó una sustancia para mantenerla quieta, pero aún despierta y que sintiera el dolor, luego la abrió con su escalpelo, disfrutando cada segundo de sus gritos, la cortó como un carnicero, sólo le importaba lastimarla, y sin interesarse por las súplicas, sin importar las promesas, arrancó al pequeño de su vientre._

 _Escuchó entonces las sirenas de la policía, nada podía ya cambiar aquel arranque de rabia, era un criminal y se reía a causa de ello porque su dinero le ayudaría a salir. Tomó a la pequeña criatura, que era su hijo, y fingiendo cuidado lo acomodó al lado de su mujer, chorreaba sangre y se movía mientras moría…_

 _Isae también debió morir en ese momento, al punto del desmayo y shock, tomó fuerzas de donde pudo y sostuvo al pequeño contra su pecho, las risas… las burlas… era como un coro que el mismo demonio había dispuesto para ese infierno, su bebé dejó de moverse y a ella le costaba mantenerse despierta, su marido sacó entonces un arma y la apuntó hacia su cabeza._

 _Era su fin, pensó la pobre y tonta Isae._

 _Y luego… como si fuera un bello destello de luz, llegó un ángel._

 _Endeavor irrumpió en la casa contra todo lo que le hubieran dicho, sabía que había un rehén en peligro, un llamado que sin querer se filtró a la línea de héroes. Esto pudo resolverse fácilmente con parte de la policía corrupta, con un poco de dinero._

 _El esposo de Isae, ensangrentado y soltando el escalpelo al instante sonrió y dijo que alguien había herido a su esposa e intentaba ayudarla. Era triste ver de nuevo cómo sus palabras irradiaban una verdad maldita, una falsedad dentro de toda su violencia._

 _Endeavor giró sus ojos hacia ella, la miró con tanta compasión y también vio a su criatura muerta sobre su pecho._

 _Fue cuando aquel desgraciado huyó de la escena del crimen, se fue a toda prisa como si su alma fuera arrastrada por el diablo y el héroe de fuego lo persiguió. Escuchó un ligero sonido y después el crujir de vidrios pero nada más porque durmió, tal vez para bien._

 _Cuando recuperó la consciencia, estaba en el hospital y estaba desafortunadamente viva. Luego supo que su esposo había caído del segundo piso, tenía cortadas porque tropezó con una mesa de cristal, el muy bastardo se desangró y murió._

 _Endeavor no sólo la protegió, creyó en ella, fue la primera persona que lo hizo y no conforme con haberle creído, mató a su esposo, estaba segura de que él lo había empujado, pero no se lo diría a nadie… jamás. Y había más, la asociación de héroes condujo una investigación en contra de Yaoyorozu Tadashi, cabeza de la familia, quien antes de ser inculpado públicamente se quitó la vida, como el cobarde que era._

 _Estaba conforme con eso porque había recibido más de lo que jamás nadie le dio. Aquella mirada, aquel fuego y aquel acto de heroísmo fue lo que la mantuvo con vida luego de perder a su criatura, incluso sabiendo que jamás sería madre, incluso con eso… estaba conforme, ¿cómo una mujer como ella podría serlo? No podía protegerse a si misma, era un castigo divino que aceptaba con entereza._

El teléfono sonó. Yoru, su amiga, la enfermera, su cómplice, dio un salto y respondió nerviosa, era Yaoyorozu Momo, venía por su milagro como un perro por un hueso.

Amalaba sonrió, parte de lo que ella creía era justicia llegaba a sus manos; Yayorozu Tadashi le había robado el futuro a su hijo, así que ella le robaría el futuro de los suyos.

— Sí, podemos encontrarnos hoy, le enviaré la dirección a este número, ¿esta bien?

Y luego colgó.

— Vamos a encontrarla en la cafetería, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Yoru.

— Ten listo tu quirk, lo necesitaré —afirmó Amalaba dejando la escena.

Un pequeño escalofrío le siguió al acto de guardar su teléfono, la pelinegra acomodó su cabellera y abrió la llave del grifo, se había encerrado en el baño de la oficina de Endeavor luego de haber estado por varios minutos llorando, se lavó la cara y se vio al espejo, con gotas cayendo de su rostro por todo su cuello.

¿Era lo correcto? Se cuestionó alrededor de sus recientes acciones, no sólo estaba a solas, nuevamente con este héroe sino también había convalecido entre sus brazos, no era momento para sentir vergüenza, tan sólo necesitaba repensar sus acciones y consecuencias, si alguien la hubiera visto… estaría más que perdida.

Salió del baño y se encontró con el motivo de sus miedos, sentado en el sillón, algo encorvado y con una mirada al frente.

— Volveré a casa, necesito cambiarme —dijo Momo avergonzada por su aspecto.

— Te llevaré —afirmó y tomando sus llaves, las cuales se encontraban en su escritorio salió de la oficina dirigiéndose al ascensor.

— Usted… —iba a decir algo pero él no la escuchó.

Lo siguió entonces, ambos se encontraban sin palabras luego de… lo que había sucedido, quizás en blanco, quizás en agonía, lo sabían, eso había pasado el límite.

Llegó a su hogar sin problemas, la servidumbre se comportó como una especie de avispero, todas moviéndose locamente por todo lado al verla llegar en tal estado, se quitó la ropa y entró a bañarse.

Las gotas de agua cayeron ligeras sobre su piel, casi como aquel arrullo, aquel… incómodo arrulló del cual se arrepentía, ¿qué estaba pensando? Se dijo a sí misma acariciando sus hombros con una esponja, frotó entonces su brazo y terminó… era suficiente se decía, las ideas rondaban como ecos, volviendo siempre.

Se cambió y salió para ir a la dirección que le habían indicado, tomó otra vez el transporte público porque nadie debía enterarse de lo que estaba a punto de cometer, una infracción quizás.

Todavía no tenía idea de si había algo que le impidiera acudir a fuentes dudosas en estos casos, quizás la persona a la cual vería era un criminal, quizás sólo era un estafador, lo único seguro era que debía averiguarlo lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

Su esperanza como sus sueños volaron hasta llegar a tocar la realidad pero aún con eso, quería seguir en aquel mundo imaginario, seguir y ver lo que podría lograr. Si debía salvar a alguien, debía ser él…

— Señorita —dijo una mujer apareciendo entre una multitud de gente cruzando la calle.

— Gracias por acudir —dijo Momo al instante.

— No es nada —sonrió ligera la enfermera, no tenía su uniforme.

— ¿Podrá recibirme su contacto? —preguntó.

— He hablado con ella hace un momento pero a mi no me dijo nada —bajó la cabeza—. Sus tratos siempre son personales.

— Entiendo.

La guio por detrás de una cafetería, entraron por un callejón hasta llegar a una puerta de color bronce, con la manija rota y un hueco en la esquina superior izquierda. La enfermera miró para todos lados antes de indicarle a la pelinegra que esperase allí, no era como si fuera a estar presente durante el encuentro.

Un chirrido se hizo notar mientras la puerta se abría, ahí estaba Amalaba, con velo cubriendo su cabeza y boca, tan sólo mostrando aquellos ojos locos que tanto miedo daban, inclinó entonces su cuerpo para saludarla y sin decir nada, extendió una mano para invitarla a pasar.

No había nada más que hacer, iba a entrar a la boca del lobo y dejarse masticar como a este le diera gusto, así que dio varios pasos hacia adelante y entró, Amalaba cerró la puerta detrás de si, nadie podía decir qué tipo de expresión tendría, tan sólo una amarga y vengativa sonrisa bajo aquel velo de oscuridad.

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 12**


	13. Desde Un Corazón Roto

Hola a todos, mil gracias por seguir mi historia aquí en fanfiction, son un amorsh, sólo vine a dejar el episodio, les comento que subí un dibujo a mi FB de Shoto-bb, así que si quieren revisarla por curiosidad, vengan a /StarlingShadow

Eso es todo por ahora :) que pasen felices fiestas y si no es así, mucho ánimo y fuerza

...

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 13 –** Desde un corazón roto

* * *

..

.

De la oscuridad surge un rostro, Momo tan sólo atesora entre sus manos un deseo y se sostiene de la esperanza como nunca lo ha hecho, esta… mujer camina alrededor de ella, han llegado a una especie de bodega, hay cajas por doquier, parece un laberinto.

La mano de Amalaba se posa en su hombro, Momo da un ligero salto al toque, la mira detenidamente y finalmente abre su boca.

— ¿Y? —pronuncia dejando resonar su voz.

— Vine aquí porque me dijeron que usted podría ayudar a mi…

— No —la interrumpió— estás equivocada, yo no ayudo a nadie, todo tiene un precio —dijo la mujer. Dejó de tocar su hombro y fue sentarse, había una silla vieja al fondo.

— Ah… —cayó en cuenta— ¿cuánto dinero quiere? Si me dice una cantidad yo puedo arreglarlo, no importa lo que pida.

— ¿Lo quieres mucho? —dijo curiosa.

— ¿¡Eh!? —reaccionó avergonzada y escondió su rostro un poco—. Yo…

Nerviosa, con una mano sobre su pecho, intentando sacar palabras de su boca que no fueran balbuceos.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta su vida para ti? —preguntó la villana haciendo su cabeza un poco para atrás.

— Su vida no tiene costo —respondió al instante Momo.

— Al fin puedo escuchar sinceridad —se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia su visita— así que… ¿una vida no tiene precio? Y vienes ofreciendo billetes. Qué desafortunado.

— No quise ofenderla, si es que fue así —se disculpó viendo los ojos de la mujer que casi no parpadeaba.

— Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para ti. Puedes salir —giró sobre sus propios talones y le dio la espalda, casi podía asegurar sentir el desespero en la respiración de la muchacha— la puerta está abierta. Adiós —se despidió amagando desaparecer.

— ¿¡Puedes curarlo!? —gritó de repente la pelinegra— ¿¡En serio puedes hacerlo!?

La mujer, que jugueteaba ligeramente con un velo entre sus manos colgando en su cuello, se detuvo en seco y desde una distancia donde la luz casi no le daba respondió.

— Si.

Nada más y como si todas las preguntas del mundo se agolparan en su boca balbuceó nerviosa, ni ella misma se entendía, quería saber si era verdad, al principio por precaución y ahora que la posibilidad estaba en frente, dejaba su lógica para aferrarse a la palabra de una desconocida.

— Si no quiere dinero, dígame… —decía viendo a la nada— ¿qué es lo que aceptará?

— La vida que intentas salvar no tiene un precio que los billetes puedan comprar —volteó— la vida que intentas salvar, sólo la podrás pagar con otra vida.

Iba a pensarlo, iba a pedirle que le diera un momento pero la imagen de Shoto interponiéndose a la bala que debió pegarle a ella la hizo saltar al peligro como si nada.

— Si… quiere mi vida —decía Momo nerviosa pero dispuesta— se la daré. Yo, eh… yo… —le tembló la voz— le daré mi vida si salva a Shoto-kun.

— Tontita —sonrió Amalaba ya demasiado cerca, casi respirando su mismo aire— yo no quiero tu vida, no quiero que te mates, ni que hagas nada estúpido, quiero una vida nueva, nacida de ti… —le señaló el vientre.

Así era, lo que Yaoyorozu Tadashi le había arrebatado, lo iba a cobrar para salvar a quien más ha amado durante su larga y poco fructífera existencia. Endeavor iba a seguir siendo quien Amalaba quería que fuese, ninguna enfermedad se lo arrebataría, aunque tuviera que acabar con medio mundo en el camino.

Y así fue como aquel trato con la oscuridad se quedó donde debía estar, poco o nada sabían los demás de esta misteriosa reunión. Endeavor parecía ensimismado, no sólo su hijo agonizaba, sino que todo lo que había construido con el paso de los años se hacía polvo.

De nada sirvió forjar esa lucha por ser el mejor cada día. Luego de que su hijo muriese, su nombre como héroe también caería al olvido, sus otros hijos de por sí lo despreciaban, Shoto había sido el único que levantaría el estandarte de la familia Todoroki, ése era su legado, un ausente silencio en el tiempo.

Pero ahora…

— Tu padre está con él, iré unos minutos por algo a la cafetería —dijo Rei, su cabeza iba a explotar, no había bebido o comido nada desde que llegó a ver su pequeño—. Avísame si pasa algo.

— Mamá —le llamó antes de que se fuera— ¿puedo ir contigo? —preguntó Fuyumi como una niña, estaba aterrada, como nunca lo había estado.

¿Qué tal si su madre se iba y Shoto moría ante sus ojos? Esos eran sus pensamientos más oscuros, le era tan difícil de digerir esa soledad nuevamente, la que enfrentaría si su hermano desaparecía. A pesar de que su padre está sentado frente a la cama de su hermano, de igual modo no quiere estar ahí… no puede lidiar con eso. Es increíble que sus padres si quiera tengan la fuerza para continuar esa terrible travesía.

Pero nadie imagina que Endeavor muere por dentro, tal vez… si hubiera sido un buen padre pensaría que se encontraría en el más allá con su muchacho pero no, a donde iba él, no podría alcanzarlo. Era justo y merecido el infierno en la tierra, sus demonios aumentando su pesar físico, este sufrimiento no pararía, quizás era mejor morir de una vez.

El karma no funciona así pero… ¿y si se mata? Si él… muere para llevarse sus pecados por delante y así dar la oportunidad a que sus plegarías se hagan realidad. No estaba pensando bien, no tenía idea de lo que estaba deseando, el suicidio nunca fue la opción pero su mente enloquecida de pesadumbre le decía que debía pagar por sus pecados para liberar a su hijo o algo así (¿?) ni él mismo entendía esa lógica.

Así que se puso de pie y sólo… pensó en la azotea, si su hijo moría iba a acabar con ese ciclo de abusos, Rei podría… podría… tal vez… seguir con su vida.

— Todoroki-san —dijo una voz fuera de ese submundo de locos pensamientos.

— Ya-Yaoyorozu —expresó Enji sintiendo como la realidad llegaba a él.

El color naranja del atardecer se reflejaba en sus ojos, Momo lo miraba inexpresiva, casi… como si no estuviera presente, su cuerpo tenso, desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus mismos brazos, los labios secos, los ojos hinchados, parecía no haber tenido un momento de paz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dejé en tu casa para que-

— Lo siento, Todoroki-san —musitó la joven balanceándose hasta estar cerca de Shoto, el mismo atado a esas máquinas que respiraban por él.

Entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró con el más profundo cariño, le acarició el rostro y luego la cabellera como si no bastara la ternura con la que lo estaba tratando.

— Le queda muy poco, ¿no es cierto? Sus órganos ya empezaron a fallar, su piel… ni si quiera tiene color —daba un discurso entristecida— si regreso mañana, puede que él ya no esté, ¿podría… darnos unos minutos a solas? —preguntó al punto de las lágrimas.

— Eso no… —quería negar lo que ella había dicho, el hecho de afirmar que su muchacho no estaría más, pero luego recordó la pacífica sombra de oscuridad, llamada muerte, balanceando su guadaña sobre su cuello— estaré afuera —dijo y salió de ahí para no mantener esa idea de fatalidad rondando a su hijo.

El sonido de la puerta le atravesó, haciendo eco en su soledad, la joven pelinegra volvió a entrecerrar los ojos para mirar con ternura al muchacho de cabellera bicolor. La última vez que estuvieron juntos pudo ser el mejor recuerdo de su futura vida, el mejor… de toda su existencia.

Entonces mientras seguía jugando con su cabellera, se aproximó hasta su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias por todo, hasta ahora fue maravilloso —afirmó Yaoyorozu con un horrible nudo en la garganta— me hubiera encantado hacer mi vida contigo —¿era una despedida?— y tal vez decirte que te quiero —pero esos sueños pintados en el cielo, sólo eran eso, sueños.

Estaba muriendo, era cierto, no había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer, cada órgano fallaba gradualmente, pronto ni si quiera su corazón podría ser capaz de aguantar el estrés de todo ese sufrimiento.

Pensamientos sombríos gobernaron su mente, ¿y si esto era mentira? Recordó la razón por la cual se despedía, la persona a la que le había entregado su destino. Tomó de su bolsillo un objeto, abrió la palma de su mano y se dejó cegar por el brillo, la fórmula 'mágica' que podría cambiar este resultado.

¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? Se dijo, pero sus manos ya habían preparado una jeringa. Sí, iba a hacerlo; apretó los labios y rezó una última vez por este triste y amargo amor al cual le brindaba esta esperanza.

Parecía que había practicado antes, sin perder más tiempo buscó una de las venas de su brazo y le inyectó aquella misteriosa sustancia.

¿Qué había hecho? Se llenó de horror, ojos llorosos, manos temblorosas, ¡no podía quedarse ahí! Salió con fingida calma y buscó con sus ojos alguien que la viera, con ese éxtasis de haber cometido un crimen, haber renunciado a todo lo bueno del futuro que tenía destinado y haber abrazado la cruel tortura con un trato sellado en el mismo infierno.

Iba a volverse loca con sus acciones, de pronto un rostro conocido la sostenía por los hombros, ¿quién era? Los pacientes y amables ojos de su maestro la encontraron.

— Aizawa-sensei —pronuncio aquel nombre pero el fuego le hacía cenizas el corazón.

Shinsou apareció a su lado, ambos quizás, con la intención de encontrar la habitación del bicolor, saludarle, preguntar su estado… algo tan básico, incluso sabiendo que ésta persona estaba al borde de un preciso final.

— ¿Es su habitación? —preguntó el pelinegro— _"No parece que esté bien"_ —pensó y la soltó ligeramente.

Nadie podría estar bien en una situación así pero esa no era la razón del rostro torturado de Yaoyorozu.

— Sí, no hay nadie, puede entrar a verlo —contestó señalando la puerta de la habitación de la cual huyó.

— ¿Y los demás? —preguntó.

— Endeavor-san dijo que volvería y vi a sus hermanos de camino a la cafetería, supongo que necesitaban recargar energías.

— Bien —se adelantó dejando a Shinsou con ella.

Ni un segundo pasó hasta que su acompañante abrió la boca.

— Nada de lo que digas me lastimará, puedes hacer lo que quieras —contestó Yaoyorozu antes, como si adivinara lo que la mente de Shinsou trabajaba.

— No. No haré eso. Este no es el momento, yo valoro a Todoroki como el compañero que es. Si estoy aquí, no es para sacar a flote tu amorío con su padre, sino para despedirme. No pienso torturarlo en sus últimos momentos diciéndole que su novia no ha sido leal.

— Siempre pareces equivocado en una cosa —sus labios estaban secos y los lamió ligeramente— pero hoy, hoy hay algo de verdad en tu veneno —respondió Momo inexpresivamente mientras se alejaba.

— " _¿Qué quiere decir?" —_ se preguntó Shinsou sin dejar de ver a la pelinegra, la cual marchaba a paso calmo.

No iba a decir nada, esa quizás sería la última vez que anunciaría su ilusión, y aquel beso que le dio sería el único, sincero, que fuera a dar de ese momento en adelante. Y cuando más necesitaba desaparecer vio frente a ella al gigante pelirrojo caminando encorvado y sin ánimo de regreso a la habitación de donde había huido.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó preocupado.

— Aizawa-sensei quería entrar a la habitación —respondió para apañar sus miedos.

— ¿Y ya planeas irte? —preguntó Enji.

— Eh… —miró expectante al gigante pelirrojo.

— Supongo que fue difícil —le puso la mano encima pero ella reaccionó asustada y se alejó.

Nada estaría bien, pensó Momo al ver la confusa reacción de aquel, lo que iba a hacerle no ameritaba su buena voluntad, de pronto en el fondo de sí misma escuchó una voz que decía "aléjate de mi, Endeavor, vete… no confíes en mi", era su consciencia, la cual pedía cordura, prudencia, decencia… mas esta ya no las escuchaba.

Claro, después de confesar que la vida de su único amor no tenía precio, aquella mujer aprovechó en pedir lo único que jamás pondría en venta, su dignidad. Lo que le había pedido no podía ni si quiera pensarlo o decirlo.

Mirando a Endeavor sólo quería desaparecer, huir de todo…

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar al miedo que la joven interna, unas alarmas sonaron ruidosamente y Aizawa apareció corriendo por el pasillo, enfermeras y médicos corrieron en dirección a la habitación de Shoto.

— " _Oh no…"_ —pensó Momo.

— " _No, no, no, no, por favor, no…"_ —pensó Endeavor con la expresión más aterrorizada que pudiera tener, aquella que ningún padre jamás debiera de mostrar.

Dejó a la muchacha ahí mientras corría hasta la habitación, en la misma encontró a Shinsou junto a la entrada, este parecía algo atontado.

Rei llegó también a la escena por el escándalo, tras ella su hija quien prácticamente rompía en llanto de sólo acercarse; su padre, tembloroso y ausente decidió empujar la puerta y ver… ver lo que hacían aquellos médicos dentro, ¿había llegado la hora de su pequeño Shoto?

— Todoroki-sama —dijo una de las enfermas— le pido que esté calmado.

No, ni en sueños lo iba a hacer, estaba a punto de morirse también, su cabeza iba a explotar, no sólo por la idea, sino por aquel karma que le consumía la vida de a poco, no quería tomar nada, no lo haría antes de…

— Padre… —susurró Shoto desde la distante cama, con todos aquellos aparatos todavía en su cuerpo.

— ¡No puede ser! —gritó Rei y corrió hacia su joven hijo, se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo con cuidado, le abrazó, apartó a todos y lloró por la alegría de verlo… vivo. No podía creerlo, ni él, ni su hermana que también estaba ahí, tomando la mano de su hermano, sollozando como si una cascada de emociones se hubieran liberado.

Su padre, totalmente sorprendido, inusualmente con ojos húmedos, viendo desde lejos como… como su muchacho respiraba, parpadeaba y… ¡maldición! Estaba respirando por sí mismo, estaba… vivo y despierto.

Quería correr hacia él, tomarlo entre sus brazos, necesitaba saber si esto era un sueño, ¿era la realidad? ¿Estaba vivo?

Apartó entonces a los médicos y enfermeras de la puerta y se aferró a la misma para estrellar su cabeza y quebrarla. Se había estampado la cabeza contra la puerta como un completo maniático, del golpe un ligero chorro de sangre surgió y le recorrió la nariz, así como cuello.

Ese dolor era real, estaba despierto, ¡estaba pasando de verdad!

Se mordió los labios y caminó hasta los pies de la cama, puso sus manos sobre las piernas de Shoto y sin apretarlas le dio ligeras palmadas mientras escondía su rostro, quizás soltando en llanto también, ¿quién lo iba a ver? Shoto sólo sentía los gimoteos de su 'tonto' padre, ese 'tonto' al que tanto se alegraba de ver, aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta.

— Eres tan… ruidoso —musitó su pequeño.

Esa era la voz de un ángel, nada más y nada menos.

— Todoroki-sama no sabemos cómo explicar esto, realmente es un milagro, no hay nada que hayamos hecho diferente, tan sólo… —decía el médico, incrédulo a lo que pasaba.

Fuera de la habitación hay conmoción, los murmullos de las enfermeras se hicieron notar, corrieron la noticia, incluso Shinsou se encontraba perturbado por lo sucedido. Su maestro y él habían entrado a despedirse, estaban a punto de irse cuando notó el dedo de su compañero moverse y luego… al acercarse sus ojos estaban abriéndose, ¿era normal? Se preguntó el muchacho para luego reaccionar tocando el botón de emergencia por accidente, Aizawa corrió de inmediato a buscar un médico.

Momo se tambaleó en medio de aquel pasillo, el murmullo "está vivo", "¡despertó!" y "es un milagro" pasó por sus oídos, sus lágrimas, las que había prometido no soltar, salieron, aunque sus sentimientos encontrados la hicieron contener los gritos de su quebrantado ser, porque lloraba de felicidad como de tristeza.

"— _Quiero un hijo de Endeavor. Ése es mi precio."_

Recordó las palabras de aquella mujer, que con descaro y perversión le miraban.

Si funcionaba, si el remedio que le había dado le funcionaba iba a cumplir su promesa, a pesar de que su corazón le rogaba por ir de frente hacia Shoto, verlo, hablarle, abrazarlo y besarlo, su cabeza le hizo girar al lado contrario.

Shinsou vio aquel final desperfecto para la joven pelinegra, la vio marchar empapada en lágrimas, sin ninguna expresión facial, sólo lágrimas que caían hasta su blusa, temblaba tanto que pensó que caería pero no lo hizo, sus zapatos resonaban a través de las voces, de repente sintió algo de culpabilidad.

No era un día normal, no estaba furioso como siempre, no necesitaba molestarla pero aún así lo hizo, ¿quién era él para juzgar? Nadie era perfecto.

Shoto despertó, como si de un milagro se tratara, las agencias de noticias no daban abasto para informar del asunto, los programas de espectáculos incluso trajeron médicos expertos para hablar del repentino despertar, otros especulaban de si había sido una tragedia real, de si en verdad el muchacho estuvo al borde de la muerte y los demás, tal vez sólo estaban felices, Todoroki Shoto era un gran muchacho, merecía todo lo bueno que le pasaba, todo.

— Muchachos, por favor —dijo el bicolor, viendo como sus amigos del curso de héroes traían regalos, unos globos, fruta, dulces y demás.

Algunos días ya habían pasado y ya podía incluso sentarse, se oye como si no fuera la gran cosa pero para alguien que perdió la capacidad de mover su cuerpo e incluso de respirar por sí mismo era un gran logro.

La recuperación iba muy bien, inclusive el brazo herido tenía sensibilidad nuevamente, los médicos le habían dicho que era muy posible que perdiera el mismo pero helo ahí, sonriente, animado y con el brazo curándose.

Lo único que ensombrecía esto era la ausencia de Yaoyorozu, la cual había desaparecido por completo, ni si quiera podía usar su teléfono para comunicarse con ella, tal vez… sigue lastimada. Intentaba por todos los medios excusarla, después de todo, su amor fue lo que lo devolvió a la vida, aún cuando estaba en aquella oscuridad podía sentir su calor, sus caricias y lo más curioso es que pudo recordar algo suave en su mejilla, quería pensar que había sido un beso. Necesitaba verla.

Los días en la agencia también volvieron a ser normales, aunque algo de diferente había, Hawks estaba fuera casi todo el tiempo, no tan al pendiente como antes, como si tuviera asuntos que resolver y eso mismo era, tenía que charlar con Amalaba, la había buscado como un loco durante aquellos oscuros días, tenía una ligera impresión de que ella había sido la culpable del ataque a la ciudad.

Su cafetería estaba cerrada, nadie había pasado por ahí en los días que él buscó respuestas, así que para no perder más tiempo acordó una reunión con la única persona que podría resolver sus dudas. Dabi.

— Aló, sí, tengo información para la liga. Los veré en 10 minutos donde siempre.

Era una vana excusa, tenía algo sin importancia para ellos, como huesos para un perro hambriento, algo que ellos digerirían como "ayuda" a su causa porque su verdadera motivación era saber más de esta mujer, de su escondite y si ellos están aliados.

— Endeavor-san, voy a salir —dijo el plumífero héroe asomando su cabeza por la puerta, era de cristal y todavía se podía ver todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Has terminado con los documentos que te envié? —preguntó con voz severa.

— ¡Oh! Eso se lo entregué a Yaomomo-chan para que le hiciera unas copias, ¿no te las trajo todavía? —preguntó como si nada.

— Uhm —se quedó pensativo— ya vete, hablaremos cuando vuelvas.

— Eres muy amable, Endeavor-san —dijo y salió corriendo al ascensor, preguntándose por un segundo si las cosas estaban bien entre la interna favorita de la agencia y el 'jefe'.

Era cierto que habían pasado varios días desde la recuperación de su hijo, días en los que le había sido difícil hablar con cualquier persona, sobretodo la pelinegra, no era sólo el hecho de que había sido el mejor momento de su vida saber que Shoto seguiría con vida y se estaba recuperando, también estaba aquella incómoda interacción que tuvieron, se dio una palmada en la mejilla para despertar de sus pensamientos más profundos. No era momento para perder el tiempo, necesitaba trabajar y completar todo lo que dejó pendiente.

El teléfono de su escritorio sonó, pero algo más llamó su atención al sostener aquel aparato, la pelinegra desfilando frente a su oficina, caminaba con unos papeles, quizás no se había dado cuenta antes de que era como la tercera vez que pasaba por ahí.

— ¿Eh? —el pelirrojo casi no prestaba atención.

— _Sólo quería recordarle que su cita es mañana a primera hora —_ dijo la voz del teléfono.

Yaoyorozu arrastró su mirada por el piso y disimuladamente vio hacia el escritorio del 'jefe', estaba ocupado como de costumbre, necesitaba entregarle algunos papeles y el gran obstáculo eran sus propios pensamientos, ¿le traicionarían sus deseos de salir huyendo?

Pero de entre todas las miradas furtivas que daban ambos, una hizo que mantuvieran un encuentro fijo, al estarse viendo por más de 2 segundos, Momo finalmente entró por la puerta, hacia el escritorio de aquel.

Esperó que terminara su llamada, no quería abrir su boca y ser interrumpida por un merecido "shhh" de parte de este.

Finalmente colgó y se quedó otro par de segundos incómodos viendo sin decir nada. Era su interna pero ninguna palabra cruzaba por su mente.

— Enviaron esto por correo —esquivó toda interacción dejando todos los papeles que tenía en su mano en el escritorio— regresaré a mi trabajo —le dio la espalda.

— Espera —dijo con voz seria— _"¿quieres hablar?"_ —preguntó en su cabeza.

— ¿Señor? —respondió expectante.

— Ahm… ¿puedes revisar si Hawks entregó sus informes? —dijo porque no esperaba invadir esta nueva conversación con más incomodidades.

— Claro —respondía sin vida— ¿hay algo más? —preguntó para evitar regresar a esa tortura.

— Quería comentarte que la reunión de hoy está cancelada.

— De acuerdo —respondió Yaoyorozu con sequedad, para luego dar vuelta y salir de ahí.

Enji sabía que algo andaba mal, recordaba lo que sucedió la noche anterior a la recuperación de su hijo, aquel poco afortunado encuentro, en donde la tomó en sus brazos para no dejarla ir en todo el tiempo que lloraba. Consolarla no le correspondía y tampoco seguir con todas esas reuniones en las que se sentaban a la luz de su lámpara para tomar café, hablar de Shoto y… platicar como si no fuera nada raro, era raro pero mientras menos lo pensaba más se encantaba de saber cosas suyas.

Esto iba a parar, de hecho, cancelar la reunión era la primera cosa que detendría, la segunda iba a ser apoyar las empresas de los Yaoyorozu, por ello precisamente había acordado una cita con su abogado. Temprano en la mañana iba a cerrar ese asunto de una vez, no había consultado antes por problemas de tiempo pero ahora iba a dejar las cosas claras.

— " _Un hijo…"_ —pensaba Momo.

Estaba segura, se escondió de nuevo en los archiveros, se apoyó contra una pared y pensó que era una tontería, que había tomado una decisión demasiado rápida pero que funcionó, Shoto estaba vivo y era lo que importaba.

Aquel fatídico día pasó tan rápido, recordó. Tanto como llegar, hablar con esa mujer y que ella le diera sus condiciones. Si contara el tiempo que le tomó decidir sobre Shoto, diría que habían sido menos de 2 minutos, su mente trabajó como una locomotora mientras extendía la mano para recibir aquella milagrosa fórmula.

Y las preguntas de verdad, ahora que estaba sola, surgían apenas, ¿cómo tenía esa mujer el remedio al mal de su amigo tan pronto? ¿Habría sido ella cómplice del ataque a la ciudad? ¿Estaría relacionada con la liga de villanos?

Podría ser así, lo más probable es que ella fuera la que le disparó a Shoto, aunque no era verdad. Cierto era que ella tenía intereses y que dirigió el ataque. Amalaba creó un veneno especial que cedió a la liga a cambio de información y un poco de dinero, pero se guardó el remedio, así que cuando estos decidieron atacar, guiados por su consejo, obtuvieron resultados poco productivos, ya que Shoto estaba vivo y recuperándose.

Había oído que los médicos dijeron que perdería el brazo, no podría caminar y que tal vez quedarían secuelas permanentes pero… PERO todo perdió fuerza cuando ella le dio aquel 'mágico' remedio. Esa mujer era de temer, era mejor no meterse más con ella.

— ¿Qué? —dijo sorprendido Hawks.

— Que la buscamos también —decía Dabi leyendo los archivos que el héroe le había entregado.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— Un trato conmigo y lo incumplió, la busco para arreglar cuentas.

— El ataque a la ciudad, aquel día, ¿fue idea suya?

— No —volvió su mirada al plumífero— fue… mía —admitió con algo de sosiego.

Sus fríos ojos azul turquesa destellaron porque un secreto lo llevaba a ese punto, quizás pronto le revelaría sus propios planes o razones, pero viendo la mirada en su cara, no estaba listo para nada.

— Esto nos servirá mientras nos asentamos, procuraré hablar bien de ti —le palmeó el hombro y se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres? —preguntó Hawks curioso.

— ¿Qué crees? —respondió como si su acompañante leyera sus fatales intenciones.

Antes de terminar el día, la determinación de un villano había llegado a la cúspide de sus deseos, así como los de aquellos que se rodeaban del silencio estremecedor de la incertidumbre.

El pelirrojo apoyó su cabeza en el respaldar de su sillón mientras veía por el ventanal cómo las luces de la ciudad le acompañaban al son de varias ideas, quizás revoloteaba demasiado el deseo de saber, de conocer, de vivir… cual si fuera una ligera y libre mariposa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó ya cansado, iba a completar la tarea que dejó pendiente, Yaoyorozu tampoco se vio indispuesta ante su resolución, quizás hasta sería feliz, un ligero sueño de apoderó de él y aunque cabeceó por un segundo esperando no dormir, se durmió.

Despertó un par de horas más tarde, al reaccionar notó como un café en la mesita se ondeaba con un delicioso aroma, ¿quién? Miró para todos lados.

Todavía tenía trabajo que hacer, Endeavor se puso de pie, iba a ignorar todo lo demás hasta que se detuvo en seco, ¿habrá sido ella? Dijo para sí y levantó la taza con delicadeza, bebió y se llenó de la más amarga sensación.

— " _Sin azúcar otra vez"_ —pensó recordando a la pelinegra.

Sólo había una persona en esa oficina que se atrevería a desafiar sus preferencias y también sólo alguien que tenía consciencia de las indicaciones superfluas de su médico, uno que creía como los demás que Endeavor tenía deseos de sobrevivir y seguir adelante con esa vida que poco a poco se consumía.

¿Qué daño le hacía ponerle el dulzor que tanto disfrutaba a su café? Yaoyorozu lo ignoraba por completo, bufaba insatisfecho pero al mismo tiempo… al mismo tiempo sonreía bebiendo aquella amarga bebida, su interna… su amable y considerada interna todavía creía que había un futuro en el que su jefe seguiría con vida.

— " _¿Todoroki-kun?_ "

Se preguntó Momo, desde el rincón más oscuro de su habitación, veía su teléfono sonar, ya no sabía cuántas llamadas eran, cuántos mensajes sin contestar, cuántas palabras que había decidido ignorar, sólo sabía que era lo mejor para ambos.

Su palabra ya estaba dada, firmó un contrato con su voz y le dio su alma al demonio que esa mujer guardaba en su interior, una vida por otra. Acarició su vientre pensando en si sería capaz de llevar a cabo aquel mórbido plan.

Quizás sobreestimaba la capacidad de Endeavor, pero quería que su deber a cumplir sólo le tomara 1 noche. Una única noche en la cama de ese… de…

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

 _Flashback_

— _Esta cápsula bastará para salvar su vida —Amalaba le mostró una pequeña botella de vidrio— después de un año, si no tengo resultados —se refería al bebé o embarazo— la segunda y última cápsula será destruida. Y créeme, si quieres que viva una vida normal, querrás la segunda._

— _¿Por qué no me da las dos? Yo… puedo dejar cualquier cosa que necesite como garantía, incluso si es una propiedad o un monto de dinero._

— _No, querida. No soy estúpida y si me vuelves a ofrecer dinero, las dos cápsulas se irán a la basura._

— _¡No fue mi intención! —le gritó Momo viendo como Amalaba hacía amague de tirar las delicadas cápsulas de cristal al piso._

— _Para tu información, la primera cápsula es muy potente, no aguantaría las dos, necesita recuperar sus funciones vitales y la energía de su cuerpo en los primeros meses, por ello, al final del plazo, necesitará la segunda, que hará que todos los procesos anteriores sean permanentes, sellando incluso cualquier efecto secundario, ¡ésta es la importante! —le habló casi a gritos mostrando una segunda botella— porque contrarresta todos los problemas que traerá la primera. Así que te recomiendo que cumplas tu palabra, ¿todavía estás dispuesta? ¿Entiendes las consecuencias?_

— _Estoy segura —apretó los labios— pero necesita darme tiempo, Endeavor no es la clase de hombre que haría esto con alguien como yo, tiene moral y…_

— _Lo sé —dijo Amalaba orgullosa del pelirrojo— es un hombre increíble. Pero no es mi problema. Cuando acabe el plazo, quiero una prueba de que podrás embarazarte de él, de lo contrario, la segunda dosis acabará en la basura. No bromeo._

— _¿Una prueba? ¿Como… qué?_

— _Fotos, vídeos, lo que sea. Sé creativa._

 _Fin del Flashback_

"Simple", claro, ¡nada era simple si se trataba de Endeavor! Sabía que lo prometió pero, maldición, meterse en las sábanas de un hombre como ese, podría ser una tarea titánica, casi imposible. En primer lugar, muy posiblemente la vea como una hija, segundo ella era el interés amoroso de su hijo y tercero, Endeavor no se arriesgaría a un escándalo, dado que ella era su interna/aprendiz y ese tipo de relaciones están prohibidas.

Y eso, descartaba por completo el nivel de moralidad que podría tener el pelirrojo, ¿qué podría hacer para pasar el cerco de aquel hombre? No tenía experiencia y no sabía sus posibilidades, pero necesitaba pensarlo, por el bien de Shoto, tenía que cumplir su palabra, iba a…

— ¿Señorita? —tocó a la puerta la voz que la hizo sobresaltarse— ¿Señorita?

Era una chica del servicio, Momo se levantó de la cama, descalza y abrió ligeramente la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Disculpe, Señorita Yaoyorozu, pero llamaron de la agencia, dijeron que era urgente que se presentara mañana a primera hora.

— De-De acuerdo. Gracias por el recado —cerró la puerta.

Lo que pensó que podría haber sido algo no muy importante, de repente se convirtió en un caso de desapariciones múltiples, tanto había sido el revuelo que incluso se pidió ayuda a dos de las agencias más relevantes en cuanto a investigación de campo.

El día llegó como si nada, pronto se vio peinada, vestida y fresca, caminó hacia el portón de su casa y antes de poder si quiera poner un pie fuera, notó una figura peculiar esperando.

Se frotó los ojos, esperaba que hubiera sido una ilusión de su anhelante corazón, pero no, ahí estaba Shoto, fuera del portón de hierro, esperando… a su lado estaba un curioso pero reconocible peliverde.

— " _¿Qué hacen aquí?"_ —se preguntó preocupada y un tanto airada.

Su cabellera negra, recogida ligeramente en un moño, se soltó ligeramente, notando cómo otros mechones más se salían de su lugar, era cierto, no terminó de ajustarse correctamente, pensaba hacerlo de camino pero cuando vio al bicolor esperarla fuera de su casa, lo olvidó.

— Larevel —llamó a una de sus sirvientas de la cocina.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudar, señorita? —preguntó la joven.

— Necesito que me ayudes a salir por la puerta de atrás sin que nadie me vea.

— Eh… claro, ¿hay algún problema? ¿Quiere que llame a alguien?

— No —la apartó a un lugar más privado—, sólo necesito salir sin que nadie me vea. Y si alguien pregunta por mi, ocúpate de decir que salí más temprano y no sabes cuándo volveré.

— Señorita… —dijo preocupada.

— Sácame de casa —rogó casi en desespero.

— De acuerdo, nadie la verá —le aseguró para calmar a Momo, la cual agitada no podía ni pretender estar calmada.

¿Cómo no obviar la respuesta? Ese desentono, el desasosiego, la desesperanza de un bello corazón que rogaba por huir, ésa era Momo, ésa era su vida ahora…

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 13**


	14. Él y Nosotros

Me tardé una vida porque mi servicio de Internet me odia :'v y porque nadie vino a arreglar el problema, vaya que llevé una semana plantada en casa sin poder subir nada, bueno, por lo menos subo esto ahora que ya se repuso todo. Espero disfruten del episodio, recuerden comentar y dejar sus impresiones :) y si lo leen por primera vez, sigan la historia, además pueden pasar por mi FB /StarlingShadow y ver mis dibujos :'D que trato de hacerle una portada cada que puedo.

Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por seguirme y porfa :'v si ven recomendado mi fic en algún sitio de BNHA por favor avisenme, me pone nerviosa cuando la gente me envía mensajes diciéndome que llegaron a mi fanfic porque lo vieron recomendado en un foro o grupo de FB, sobretodo porque el fandom es algo... inmenso y esa inmensidad me aterra jajaja *huye*

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 14 –** Él y nosotros

* * *

.

..

...

Sin estar consciente de todo el estrés y tensión causados dentro de la casa de los Yaoyorozu, Izuku dudó en tocar el timbre del mismo mientras Shoto seguía viendo su teléfono, casi pidiendo el milagro de que su más cercano latido se hiciera visible. Sólo le pedía una simple respuesta.

Luego de un par de segundos dudando, Izuku se giró hacia su compañero, lo miró como si esperara que él le dijera que ya era hora de llamar a la puerta, pero al no encontrar respuesta le tocó el hombro ligeramente.

— No podemos seguir esperando, ¿en serio no quieres llamar?

— Todavía es temprano, estoy seguro de que saldrá en cualquier momento, tiene que salir —reafirmó— la llamaron de la agencia de mi padre.

— Yo creo que podríamos tocar, le dará gusto verte…

— No sé cómo se sienta, después de todo… necesité una niñera para salir —dijo Todoroki algo opacado por el hecho de tener que tomar las cosas con tal calma.

— Niñera… —se dijo a sí mismo con la palabra clavada en su espalda.

— ¿Uhm? —cuestionó el bicolor a su amigo pero el mismo le hizo señas de que no era nada.

Pero fuera de todo el asunto, la espera era vana, la pelinegra ya ondeaba su brillante cabellera al caminar por el largo pasillo de la agencia del Nº 1; mirando para un lado notó que Endeavor no había llegado pero que ya le esperaba alguien nuevo, seguro alguna de las secretarias creyó oportuno dejar pasar a un extraño, por su vestimenta sólo podría decir que yacían en el mismo oficio.

No fue ni por curiosidad pero se vio en la necesidad de entrar a la oficina del pelirrojo con un café, al pasar fue recibida de inmediato por una sonrisa amena.

— Disculpe la demora, Endeavor no tardará, de hecho faltan 5 minutos para su hora de llegada, es muy puntual.

— No hay problema —se levantó de su lugar para saludarla— eh… —quería que se presentara.

— ¡Oh! —dijo algo apenada— Ya-Yaoyorozu Momo —dejó la taza de café sobre el escritorio mientras le daba una ligera reverencia.

— Es un gusto conocerte, Yaoyorozu-chan, soy Bubble Girl de la agencia de… —se detuvo en seco algo desconcertada— bueno, es…

Momo pronto lo recordó, aquel terrible evento en el que el héroe profesional Sir Nighteye cayó en acción tras una cruenta batalla con aquel malvado que maltrató a la pequeña Eri, se sintió apenada por caer en cuenta tan tarde.

— Perdona —se disculpó de inmediato, la joven heroína sólo sonrió.

— Gracias por el café —cambió de tema.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa las interrumpieron, un carraspeo gutural se dejó oír luego de abrirse la puerta, Momo volteó con los ojos bien abiertos.

— No esperaba visitas —dijo Endeavor cerrando la puerta tras de sí, evitando así que la pelinegra huyera de inmediato.

— Buen día, Endeavor-san. Creo que sabe el motivo, sólo quería hablar con usted un momento.

El gigante pelirrojo caminó hasta su escritorio, muy cercano a Momo, dejó caer todos los archivos que había recopilado para el caso que preparaba esa mañana, miró por un par de segundos a Momo, haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera algo extraño, al menos ante los ojos de la visitante quien, con atención se acomodó en el sillón.

— Lleva estos documentos y haz 3 copias.

— Bien —dijo sin mirarlo, pero sus ojos claramente se balanceaban de izquierda a derecha— ¿necesita algo más?

— Sí, tráelas de vuelta cuando termines.

Era una tortura.

— Voy —caminó apresurada para salir de ese suplicio— disculpe —dijo pasando de lado a Bubble Girl.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar pero Endeavor no dejó de mirarla hasta que desapareció, las preguntas sin fin rondaban su cabeza, ¿qué había pasado con ella? Tenía una gran falta de confianza desde lo sucedido con Shoto, ¿estaría bien para una nueva misión? Pensaba en llevarla para el caso pero si no había recuperado sus fuerzas, quizás debería dejarla para hacer el papeleo.

— ¿Endeavor-san? —preguntó la peliazul.

— La policía me dijo que ustedes llevaban el caso antes de la desaparición de Sir Nighteye, ¿trabajaremos en conjunto? —preguntó Endeavor.

Una chaqueta casual, debajo una camiseta y más abajo su habitual traje de héroe, era muy de mañana para ponerse a trabajar, por ello el look tan relajado. No parecía el mismo de siempre, la joven heroína lo inspeccionó con atención desde su llegada, iba a decirle que ella se añadiría al caso pero luego de todos los acontecimientos, no era capaz de hacer algo que Sir Nighteye había dejado a medias, debía seguir adelante, reordenar la agencia primero y luego pensar en los problemas de villanos.

Juntó sus manos y respirando hondo pensó en la mejor solución desde el día anterior. Iba a dejar todo para que Endeavor se hiciera cargo, podía ser la mejor opción en ese momento.

— Todavía tenemos problemas para reorganizar la agencia, por ello y bajo los nuevos acontecimientos prefiero que usted esté a cargo del caso, es lo que Sir Nighteye hubiera querido y creo que no hay nadie mejor que el Nº 1.

— Uhm… entiendo. De todos modos, aunque me des todos los datos y documentos, si quieres volver a añadirte, estoy abierto a la cooperación —esa última frase le recorrió como un escalofrío, parte de sí quería decir algo distinto.

— Le agradezco —se levantó del sillón para inclinarse respetuosamente— no pensé que usted fuera a decir algo así —tuvo fuerza suficiente para guardar sus lágrimas— me alegra tener una puerta abierta. Eh… eso era todo. Avisaré a la comisaría de esto, más tarde enviaré a alguien para que tenga todos los datos. Y una última cosa, por favor avíseme si llega a concluir el caso o a encontrar a los culpables, quisiera estar ahí…

— Adiós, señorita Awata.

Dijo el pelirrojo y la joven salió de allí sin más.

— "Nighteye" —pensó el pelirrojo al quedar solo.

La soledad, el silencio, abandonar la vida como nada, ¿así se sentiría cuando él dejara este mundo? Se preguntó, se rascó la barbilla y parpadeó lánguidamente unas cuantas veces más, le había tocado ver la muerte por sí mismo varias veces y ahora, con alguien tan joven y fuerte desapareciendo, parecía que estaba coqueteando con la inexistencia. Se acomodó en su magnífica silla y abrió un cajón de su escritorio para sacar unas pastillas, las miró, la idea rondó en su mente, como si fuera la millonésima vez que lo hacía, ¿por qué seguir tomando eso? ¿Por qué no dejar que el sufrimiento y el dolor siguieran su camino?

Si no fuera porque debía terminar con la situación de su interna, si no fuera porque aún le quedaba la intención de estar bien con su familia, era su deseo, su última oportunidad, una apresurada pero concreta intención.

Su pequeño Shoto volvió a la vida, debía estar con él mientras se recuperara, debía darle todos sus conocimientos mientras durara aquel suspiro de vida que aún le quedaba y… también estaba pendiente mejorar su relación con Natsuo, Fuyumi y Rei, sobretodo Rei… oh Dios, su pobre esposa, aquella a la que tanto mal le había hecho.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, como era usual, pensando en la entristecida mujer que sus acciones provocaron, abandonada en una institución mental, aquella mujer a la que enloqueció, a la que nunca debió mirar, a la que…

— Traje las copias que me pidió —interrumpió Momo.

Aquella cascada de desespero fue opacada por la presencia de la pelinegra quien miraba curiosa aquella pose. Poco se iba a imaginar lo miserable que era el Nº 1

— ¿Cuándo entraste? —preguntó Endeavor con un deje molesto.

— Toqué la puerta pero no contestó —giró sus ojos a otra parte, sentía vergüenza de sólo mirarlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó directo el pelirrojo.

— Nada —miró al piso.

— ¿Segura que no sucede nada? —preguntó de nuevo, cual si fuera un cazador.

— Señor, estoy bien, no hay nada malo que me suceda en este momento —levantó la barbilla lo más que pudo para poder ver a la cara al mal.

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? Cualquiera diría que Endeavor es el malvado en aquella vaga interacción y que ella era una presa, pero lo que deseaba hacer con él redefinía ese concepto, por un momento sintió horror de tocarlo, de… si quiera tener su piel contra la suya y era lo que habría de hacer.

Siempre que sus ojos se encontraban pensaba en el contacto sexual que quería tener con él para cumplir con aquel contrato del infierno, en los lazos que terminaría quebrando luego, en lo que su querido bicolor pensaría si supiera. Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel y tembló frente a su presa, el ponderado y respetado héroe se levantó de golpe.

— Siéntate —la guio al sillón, Momo se dejó.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio por un momento, otra vez… solos, otra vez… sin saber que decir, aquellos tímidos ojos voltearon a él un segundo, antes de comprobarlo, ya lo sabía, él la mirada sin parpadear, ¡qué miedo!

— No sientas más incomodidad, tal vez piensas que hiciste mal en llorar frente a tu jefe pero era un momento crítico…

Estaba equivocado, pensaba Momo tomando valor para escucharlo y verlo. Su boca se movía al son de sus amables palabras, sus ojos, azules turqueza brillando como los de Shoto le hicieron entrar en calma y su pose relajada la convirtió en una tranquilizada oyente.

— …con todo, no hay nada que debas decir, tan sólo —posó su mano sobre su hombro— sigue trabajando duro —dio una palmada y la soltó.

El calor del toque, pensó Momo, sentía que le quemaba, así como un ardor atípico concentrándose en su hombro, recorriendo su pecho, bajando hacia su estómago, quizás era demasiado pronto para abandonar la idea de que ella podría cumplir su cometido, así que…

— Iremos a una escena del crimen, ve por tus cosas, te esperaré en el estacionamiento —dijo Endeavor finalmente y salió de la oficina así de raudo como llegó.

Quisiera decir que había escuchado más de la mitad de lo que dijo Endeavor pero mentiría, estaba en su mundo, tal vez porque en lugar de prestar atención sólo divagaba en un sinfín de ideas, pero estas sólo eran ideas al aire, incapaces de ir a otro lugar que no fuera la nada.

Tomó sus cosas y notó un teléfono en el sillón, incrustado entre dos cojines, ¿de quién podía ser? No era del Nº 1 porque era pequeño y rosa, ahí fue donde creyó tener la respuesta, la heroína Bubble Girl.

Debía devolverlo, pero Endeavor la esperaba y…

 _RING RING_

Sonó mientras pensaba en cómo devolverlo o confirmar la identidad del dueño.

— _¿Hola?_ —sostuvo el teléfono con delicadeza.

— _Perdona, soy Bubble Girl, heroí-_

— _S-Sí, la conozco_ —interrumpió algo tímida la pelinegra— _nos acabamos de ver hace poco, soy Yaoyorozu Momo, justo encontré esto, ¿está cerca? ¿Puedo encontrarla para devolverle el teléfono?_

— _Eres maravillosa, gracias, estoy casi llegando a la estación de policía, ¿podríamos encontrarnos ahí?_

— _Claro, justo iba de camino. En seguida la encuentro, hasta pronto._

Colgó.

Ahora no tenía excusa para no ir, a regañadientes guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, salió de la oficina de Endeavor en busca de un pequeño maletín que tenía guardado en los archiveros y guardando algunos documentos en el mismo salió rápido al ascensor.

Mientras bajaba una sensación de mareo le llegó, se sostuvo apoyando una mano en la pared metálica, bajó la cabeza y girándola ligeramente vio su reflejo, en ese momento con sus mechones cayendo lucía mal, no sabía quién le daba más asco, si Endeavor o ella misma.

Estaba hecha un desastre, arrojando vómito tóxico desde sus pensamientos, el ascensor se detuvo y fue derecha al estacionamiento, oscuro, solitario, el regurgito mental se detuvo de repente al ver a Endeavor, él yacía calmado frente al asiento de conductor, éste al verla esbozó una ligera sonrisa, ¿en serio? Se preguntó Momo. Entró al auto, luego de escuchar el portazo notó otra vez la mirada furtiva del héroe Nº 1, le recorría el cuerpo, la hacía sentirse… sucia.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Enji sin esperar una respuesta.

No había pasado ni medio minuto y su interna todavía lucía encogida en su rincón, como si estuviera enferma, nada más ver sus ojos, su postura, su cabellera desordenada, su piel pálida, ¿estará bien? Se preguntó Enji con curiosidad, esperaba que no fuera una enfermedad contagiosa, rió para sí, esa niña necesitaba cuidarse.

Arrancó el auto y condujo directamente a la estación de policía, no fue una gran distancia pero el camino se le hizo algo pesado, tumultos de gente en cada esquina, un desborde de ansiedad le apretujó el corazón, y aquellos pensamientos oscuros volvieron, ¿cómo evitarlo? Era una lucha, un momento era feliz y al siguiente se desdeñaba el alma con la idea de morir, si pudiera… salir de ese lugar y huir al rincón más oculto del mundo, estaría lejos, lejos de todo ese silencio, ese desatino a su paciencia.

— Endeavor-san —exclamó asustada.

El pelirrojo perdió el sentido por un segundo frenando antes de chocar contra la parte trasera de otro carro que se había detenido por las luces del tráfico, sus ojos se quedaron abiertos como platos, ¿qué le había pasado? Respiró agitado de repente y se tomó el pecho, bajó la mirada, lo peor de todo eso era que ni si quiera entendía la razón de su repentino cambio de humor.

Lo recordó entonces, no estaba solo, volteó al instante con esa mirada perdida y nerviosa, quizás si no lo hubiera hecho, si no se hubiera desconcentrado por un ligero pensamiento negativo, quizás ella no la vería así.

— ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! —gritó con preocupación.

— No… —murmuró él buscando respuestas a aquel suceso.

Los automóviles detrás de ellos empezaron a sonar sus bocinas, el auto delante de ellos ya había pasado y estaban deteniendo el tráfico arbitrariamente.

En una acción rápida, Endeavor condujo a un lado de la carretera y ahí se quedó, con las manos prensadas al volante, viendo la nada, esperando que este ataque de ansiedad o locura se detuviera.

— La estación, no puedo ir… —dijo el pelirrojo.

El recuerdo, el ligero recuerdo de la muerte rozando su vida le hizo palpitar el pecho como un golpeteo violento; el caso de Nighteye y todos los demás turbulentos detalles detonaron esto que con tanto anhelo esperaba haber ignorado, todo era mentira, su ser… lejos de estar ajeno, estaba muy cerca, su hijo también había pasado por algo terrible y él, perdía su tiempo con gente a quien no le interesa, ni necesita…

Y se detuvo.

— Tranquilo —dijo Momo suavemente tocando la mano de Endeavor.

Él no la miró pero entrecerró los ojos, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, era esa sensación de ahogo que lo embargaba que parecía disminuir.

— Llamaré a la estación, sólo respire —sin quitarse del toque tomó su teléfono con otra mano.

Explicó que el héroe no estaba disponible por un asunto urgente que requería su atención inmediata, que el día de mañana se reunirían con el jefe de la policía para que hiciera la entrega del caso y todos los documentos relacionados a ese. Así evitarían ir a la estación, quizás eso era lo quería, Momo miró al pelirrojo, este sin reaccionar.

Estuvieron así por algunos minutos más hasta que Enji rompió el silencio.

— Ya pasará, puedes ir a la estación y recoger esos papeles… —no quería.

— Señor, me quedaré —dijo apretando la mano de este gigante.

— ¿Por qué lo harías? —preguntó, casi como si fuera a sí mismo.

— Cuando perdí el control, usted me apretó muy fuerte contra su pecho, tuve miedo de que mi superior pudiera pensar que no soy apta para este trabajo pero me sentí… aliviada, me apoyó —confesó Momo.

— ¿Y ahora quieres hacer lo mismo? —preguntó de nuevo. Estaba lleno de dudas.

— No puedo hacer lo mismo, mis brazos no son tan largos —rió discretamente.

Endeavor algo distraído también sintió algo en su interior cosquillearle, como si encontrara gracia en ella, entonces como si nunca hubiera sucedido antes, le miró, no desde arriba, no fuerte, no como el héroe sino como un hombre agobiado por su propia mente.

— ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar? Sólo necesito estar calmado y ya que no vas a irte, supongo que… —dijo sin atreverse.

En aquella ocasión, cuando su espíritu destruido comenzaba a caerse a pedazos, encontró en ella un consuelo, no el que le daría alguien que lo conoce, sino de alguien nuevo, de ojos grandes y claros, de una mirada paciente y cautiva, de un oasis en medio de aquel infierno.

— Por… allá hay un estacionamiento subterráneo —señaló Momo entendiendo lo que el pelirrojo le quería decir.

Este se soltó ligeramente de Momo y condujo con nerviosismo hacia ese lugar, parecía un criminal huyendo de una fechoría, al mismo tiempo que tragaba su orgullo para no mostrar aquella necesidad de estar en silencio y a solas.

Se estacionó en la parte más oscura y ahí, ambos tensos, casi como tablas de madera, se quedaron unos segundos sin decir nada.

— Su… pastilla —dijo sacando de la guantera un sobre, giró su cabeza hacia el asiento trasero y encontró una botella de agua tirada en el piso, se estiró lo más que pudo para tomarla y lo hizo para luego entregársela a su acompañante.

— Gracias —dijo secamente, no quería aceptarlo pero su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle también.

Tomó su pastilla y luego escuchó el sonido del mullido asiento de la pelinegra, se acercaba a él, su cuerpo se quedaba a cierta distancia, no era mucho pero lo suficiente para que Endeavor pasara su brazo por detrás de ella.

— " _Esto es como la vez anterior, es sólo para relajarme"_ —pensó para darse ánimo y vencer aquella ansiedad que lo comía.

Le puso la mano sobre el hombro pero no era lo mismo, se negaba a acercarla a él, esta vez su respiración no estaba nerviosa por aquel ataque de ansiedad, ahora era porque sabía lo incorrecto que era que su interna y él hicieran esto tan clandestinamente, aunque en efecto parecía inofensivo, ¿estarían quebrando las normas?

— Esta bien —dijo Momo apoyando ligeramente su cabeza contra el brazo del pelirrojo.

Enji cortamente contestó que "sí" porque el toque de otro ser humano lo hacía sentirse mejor, de repente los miedos y aquel pesado sentir en su pecho se calmaban, parecía que funcionaba, esbozó una ligera sonrisa a pesar de estar rodeando a Momo tan incómodamente con su gran brazo.

Las memorias pasaron y se dio cuenta de que esto era también como la vez que se quedaron en su baño a oscuras, la abrazaba con más ánimo que ahora, pero estas eran otras circunstancias.

— Shoto me dijo que ya no vas a verlo —conversar, era lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Uhm? —respondió sin ánimo.

— Después de despertar, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti —decía Endeavor— no sabía que decirle.

La pelinegra apoyó su mano en la mano de Endeavor nuevamente y sintiendo su calmado calor se dio valor para no responder, esto era difícil, pero cortó con todo, así era como debía ser.

— Las cosas marchan bien.

— ¿Necesitas tiempo? —preguntó el gigante rojo.

— Es complicado —respondió corta.

— Ven a casa, a cenar, conversen, pasen un buen rato… —decía animado.

— Me gustaría pero no puedo, tengo trabajo.

Endeavor la miró levantando una ceja, él era su jefe, sabía que no tenía trabajo, parecía que Momo no tenía una mejor excusa para evadir aquella proposición. Pasado el minuto, y sin dejar que el silencio se los comiera, soltó su mano y la subió al gran pecho de este, le tocó sin pudor, sin ninguna clase de miedo, le repasó la mano como si se tratara del terciopelo más suave y la dejó ahí, sentía su respiración y aquel potente corazón latiendo acelerado.

— Sigue agitado, por favor inhale contando hasta 3 y exhale haciendo lo mismo —le pidió y elevó su rostro para verle, Enji inmutado hizo lo que le pidió.

Es común que durante un ataque de pánico la respiración deba ser controlada, así como si fuera una sesión de meditación; la pelinegra controlaba esto a veces contando en voz baja para que este ejercicio de respiración le hiciera efecto.

— Muy bien —subió su mano al cuello de este como una caricia, a lo que Enji se apartó rápidamente.

— Es suficiente —dijo otra vez algo tosco y mirando al frente.

Un segundo, tan sólo 1 segundo bastó para que él rechazara cualquier clase de acercamiento, Momo quedó sorprendida, no esperaba que su reacción fuera tan rápida, bajó la mirada y se acomodó en su propio asiento, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Estaba loca, ¿cómo pudo acariciar todo su pecho y tocarle también el cuello de esa manera, ¿cómo pudo? ¿¡Endeavor debe estar pensando lo peor!?

Se encogió de vergüenza al minuto de pensarlo bien, después de todo el discurso de Shoto, después de invitarla a pasar el rato en su casa, ella simplemente procedió a acosarlo, era una desvergonzada, ¡sí! Eso debía pensar él.

Condujo entonces a la agencia, no dijeron nada en todo el camino y cuando se estacionó en las puertas de su agencia por fin se dio el valor de hablar.

— Olvidaré que hiciste eso pero no lo repitas —sentenció Endeavor.

Con todo su miedo y arrepentida por su desface, Momo abrió violentamente la puerta y se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a la puerta de la agencia, no quería voltear, tenía los ojos húmedos, iba a llorar por ser tan… por hacer algo tan… ¡¿cómo pudo?! Se culpó; debió pensar, debió ser más discreta, no tenía ninguna experiencia, bastaba con decirse eso pero la presión la hizo sucumbir al deseo inconsciente de conquistar a alguien que, sinceramente, no deseaba.

Entre tanto, Endeavor condujo al estacionamiento de su agencia, esta vez más agitado que otra cosa, se apoyó por completo en el asiento y posó su mano sobre su cuello, preguntándose la razón de aquel inquietante gesto, ¿había sido idea suya? Momo era apenas una niña y ella sin motivo aparente le tocó coquetamente, ¿estaba loco? ¿lo había imaginado?

Tal vez, y sólo TAL VEZ, debía pedirle una explicación y luego haberle hecho notar que él estaba consciente de su extraño comportamiento.

— Yaoyorozu… —murmuró aquel nombre sintiéndose culpable.

x

xx

xxx

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 14**


	15. Un Sentimiento

Hola de nuevo a todos, a pesar de haber retrasado un poco la publicación, aquí estoy :) espero disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Tengan un bonito día, ya saben que pueden pasar por mi página de FB para ver las ilustraciones del episodio o para participar en los sorteos de comisiones de dibujo que hago cada que hay oportunidad.

¿Cómo me pueden encontrar en FB? Pues como /StarlingShadow

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 15 –** Un Sentimiento

* * *

..

...

...

El cielo se ennegreció y suaves gotas de lluvia cayeron, elevó su mirada sin ningún pensamiento, ¿qué había hecho? Estaba arrepentida, necesitaba ir con el pelirrojo para pedirle su perdón, quizás esto era más difícil si se concentraba en que él nunca estaría con ella de ese modo.

Y si él la reportaba, incluso podrían despedirla.

Cuando pensó en rendirse algo vibró en su bolso, le llamó la atención y apartando los mechones sueltos de su cabellera, se tomó el trabajo de buscar lo que provocaba tal reacción.

— " _El teléfono de Bubble Girl"_ —pensó de inmediato.

Tomó este entre sus manos y lo contestó, quería disimular su estado de humor, decir que había pasado el peor y más vergonzoso momento de su vida, era poco.

— _Le ofrezco una disculpa, Endeavor tuvo que atender un asunto urgente y no pude llegar a la estación_ —dijo a través del teléfono, la persona al otro lado era la peliazul.

— _No te preocupes, ¿dónde te encuentras ahora? Se escucha terrible —_ dijo con la lluvia a todo lo que daba.

— _Uhm…_ —pensó y miró para todos lados, era una parada de autobús, pero no sabía exactamente dónde— _creo que estoy muy cerca del parque central._

— _Maravilloso, hay una cafetería muy cerca, estoy de camino, ¿te importaría esperarme allá?_ —preguntó animada la joven heroína.

— _Desde luego_ —colgó.

Era un Coffee Cat.

Una agradable sorpresa, pensó para si Momo, un gato pasó por su pierna acariciándose y la miró con una calma que ella no podría mostrar jamás pero le alivió que hubiera alguien, alguien en este basto mundo al que pudiera mirar sin avergonzarse.

Se sentó casi junto a una ventana, había un gato blanco y gordo que dormía, le pasó la punta de los dedos por el pelaje sin despertarlo, sonrió. Pasaron algunos minutos y una muchacha del servicio fue por su pedido.

Un café, un agradable y sencillo café era todo lo que quería en ese momento. Para cuando tenía la mitad de su bebida, vio por la puerta de cristal pasar a la heroína Bubble Girl, la cual antes de saludarla fue directamente a acariciar a los gatos, luego se irguió y extendió su mano para saludar a la tímida interna.

— Gracias por esperar —dijo la peliazul.

— No tiene que decirlo, le agradezco que me haya pedido venir aquí —le entregó el teléfono.

— ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó la señorita Awata con cuidado y se sentó a su lado.

— Uhm… sí, todo está bien —mintió.

— Eres una chica muy agradable, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con mucha gente desde que… Sir Nighteye se fue —admitió algo adolorida.

Era más factible que hubiera evadido toda interacción humana luego de lo sucedido, pero ahora, ahora que había decidido salir de su pequeña burbuja encontraba a alguien a quien decirle, no importaba que fuera la interna de otra agencia, sólo quería sacar de su interior algunas palabras atoradas.

No era como si tuviera grandes amigos fuera de la agencia y tampoco alguien tan confiable como para decirle, tan sólo sentía que podía ser honesta con esa muchacha de mirada triste.

— Lamento oír eso —respondió Momo.

— Está bien, eventualmente pasará —dijo y pidió un café.

Su bolso nuevamente vibró pero esta vez sí era su teléfono, así que lo sacó con calma y contestó, era de la agencia, iba a ignorarlo pero su drama femenino podía esperar, el trabajo yacía pendiente.

— _Sí, gracias, ahí estaré_ —dijo Momo y colgó—. Tengo trabajo —miró a Bubble Girl apenada.

— No te preocupes, yo pediré un café y pasaré el rato con estas preciosas criaturas —extendió su brazo para acariciar al gato de la ventana, este se despertó ligeramente y ronroneó— pero no me molestaría que me llamaras si necesitas algo con el caso o para simplemente platicar, todos necesitamos un amigo de vez en cuando.

— Eso es muy amable —dijo Momo e hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Se vería muy extraño regresar luego de haber huido como una niña, estaba nerviosa, caminó a toda prisa hasta encontrar una parada de bus para poder ubicar la dirección, movió nerviosa su cabeza y pronto notó los letreros de las calles, se movió con rapidez.

Al cabo de unos 40 minutos, más o menos, llegó a su destino, no había sido tan difícil, por lo menos llevaba zapatos cómodos, giró su cabeza hacia el edificio de la agencia y dentro de sí se dio valor para continuar.

Entró y justo en la recepción se encontró con Endeavor, este no se encontraba solo y llevaba su traje de héroe, un pequeño aire helado le pasó por el rostro cuando notó a más personas a su alrededor, entre ellos el, para nada, no menos importante jefe de policía.

Hawks apareció detrás de todo el tumulto y fue directo a saludarla, parecía que el pelirrojo iba a estar muy ocupado durante un buen rato, este salió con toda esa gente no sin antes dirigir una mirada difícil de descifrar.

— Yaoyorozu-chan, llegas tarde —dijo el rubio.

— Disculpe —le contestó Momo inclinando ligeramente su cabeza y siguiendo con la mirada al pelirrojo— ¿a dónde van?

— Apareció un cuerpo en la bahía, va a recopilar información y verificar que no haya más peligros, dicen que vieron al culpable rondando, ya casi oscurece así que dijeron que era bueno ir lo más antes posible.

— ¿Debo ir con ellos? —preguntó animada.

— No, Endeavor-san dijo que tenía otra tarea para ti —le mostró una gran sonrisa.

Y vaya que era una tarea.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento le vieron cara de asistente pero estaba en un punto que ya no le interesaba lo que debía hacer, parecía perder el camino, como si… ya no fuera una futura heroína, sólo la chica de los mensajes o café. Tal vez si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, ahora mismo estaría, como los demás, haciendo rondas alrededor de la ciudad, peleando contra villanos o algo que tuviera relación con sus verdaderas capacidades.

Despertó de toda aquella cavilación para notar que estaba en la dirección que le habían indicado, la oscuridad de la noche se desvaneció ligeramente a causa de unas luces, era una zona comercial. Tocó la puerta al lado de una tienda y la recibió un pequeño, este con su camiseta de Doraemon abrió los ojos y volteó la cabeza para gritar.

— ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMÁ!

— Tranquilo, pequeño —decía Momo para evitar que siguiera gritando.

Del fondo de aquel sencillo lugar salió una mujer de mediana edad, con delantal, a toda prisa caminó hasta el encuentro de la recién llegada.

— Disculpe las molestias, soy Yaoyorozu Momo, de la agencia de Endeavor, sólo vine…

— Ya se a lo que vino, por favor, pase —dijo la mujer amable, luego volteó a su pequeño— ve a tu habitación y haz tu tarea, ¿si?

El niño asintió y volvió a mirar a Momo, la cual agitó su mano con suavidad.

— Mi hijo es algo hiperactivo —se inclinó— tome asiento.

La salita de la familia tenía un pequeño sillón mullido y una mesita con un par de adornos de madera que se asemejaban a los ogros rojo y azul de los cuentos. Momo observó el peculiar adorno mientras se acomodaba y sacaba de su bolso una libreta.

— ¿Le molesta que iniciemos? —preguntó ella.

— Claro que no —dijo la mujer y se sentó a un costado del sillón con las manos puestas en sus piernas.

— Me informaron que su marido y usted fueron testigos de un crimen.

— Oh… me apena tanto hablar de eso, mi esposo dijo que no quería que nos involucráramos pero nosotros vimos como mataban al pobre muchacho, no podía quedarme sin decir nada, no era justo para sus padres… digo, si… si algo le pasara a mi niño, querría que la gente dijera algo, que me ayudaran a encontrar al culpable.

— ¿Y su esposo? —preguntó.

— Llegará más tarde, pero la policía dijo que no había problema si me entrevistaba sólo a mi.

— Claro que no hay problema.

— ¿Puede describir lo que vio? —dijo Momo preparada.

— Volvíamos de la fábrica, el jefe de mi esposo le pidió que se llevara unas cajas a última hora y como no queríamos ir por la mañana, por el cumpleaños de mi niño, decidimos hacerlo. Pedí prestada a mi hermana su camioneta, para cuando terminamos de cargar todo, salimos del garaje y fue cuando escuchamos un grito a lo lejos, era… desgarrador —bajó la mirada— le pedí a mi esposo que fuera rápidamente con el auto hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos pero no quiso —suspiró casi atormentada— luego de casi media hora de pedirle que fuéramos a ayudar, me dijo que si, pero apagamos las luces y nos acercamos, notamos como un hombre de gabardina, muy alto, no sé si… más alto que mi esposo, él mide cerca de 1.90, pero más o menos. No pude ver su cara, sólo vi que tenía un cuchillo, el chico estaba tendido ahí, en el suelo, como las luces estaban apagadas, sólo vimos que estaba acostado, ya no se si vivo, mi esposo entonces tocó la bocina y encendió las luces, ese hombre se cubrió el rostro y se fue muy rápido. Llamamos a la policía y a una ambulancia pero era tarde, nos pidieron que no habláramos de esto con nadie, según ellos que porque podía perjudicar la investigación.

— La agencia se ocupara de resolver el caso, no se preocupe —dijo Momo tratando de animar a la mujer.

— Es terrible —bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar— pudimos salvarlo, pudimos… pero teníamos miedo, yo también tenía miedo… no era sólo él, mentiría si dijera que mi esposo fue un cobarde al no dejarnos acercarnos pero si tan sólo hubiera sobrevivido, el pobre muchacho…

— Ya no se preocupe.

De la cocina y ligero aullido se escuchó, era la caldera de agua que hervía.

— Lo olvidé por completo —se puso de pie la mujer— ¿no quiere un te o algo?

— Debo ir a la agencia para reportar su testimonio, no es necesario —hizo el amague para levantarse pero volvió a caer a su asiento como si estuviera pegada con chicle.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

— Es que no puedo levantarme —dijo apenada Momo.

— Yori-kun ven aquí —llamó la mujer.

El niño salió de su habitación con unos juguetes en mano mientras se reía cubriéndose con estos.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a la señorita?

— Nada, mami, la broma era para papá —respondió el pequeño.

— Perdone a mi hijo —se inclinó la mujer— usa su quirk para bromas —miró a su hijo— que no son nada graciosas —frunció el ceño— ahora, Yori-kun, desactívalo, ya hablaremos con tu padre de este comportamiento.

— ¿Qué hace su quirk? —preguntó Momo apenada, aún pegada al sillón.

— Crea pequeñas esferas que puede poner donde quiere y les da la capacidad de ser pegajosas, como si fuera pegamento, a mi marido le sirve mucho ya que crea muebles en la fábrica y usa su quirk para unir muchas partes de estos. Tiene la capacidad de hacerlos muy fuertes para madera o metal, o suaves para materiales más delicados como papel o cartón.

— Suena interesante —dijo Momo mientras el pequeño se acercaba a ella con las manos extendidas para desactivar las propiedades de las pequeñas esferas.

— Pero no se preocupe, aún cuando mi niño no estuviera, como todavía es pequeño el efecto no dura demasiado, como 1 hr o menos —sonrió la mujer ayudando a levantarse a la pelinegra.

— Lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió.

— Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, vuelva, no se preocupe, tal vez encuentre a mi marido y él tenga algo más que añadir, no lo sé.

— Es muy amable, gracias por todo, hasta luego —se despidió Momo.

Salió de aquella casa para luego intentar mirar su retaguardia, tocó su parte trasera para ver si había quedado algún residuo, porque como dijo que era como pegamento, era posible que quedara suciedad y no podía seguir su camino con manchas tan vergonzosas.

Pero pasando ese asunto, pudo terminar con la entrevista, dio un ligero suspiro y se limitó a volver a la agencia, dejaría la información luego de transcribirla en el escritorio de Endeavor, claro, él estaría fuera… haciendo sus rondas, lo que ella debería de hacer, si él tan sólo no la viera como una secretaria de medio tiempo.

No se tardó demasiado, vio el edificio desde fuera y las luces encendidas, entró con más tranquilidad y saludó al guardia de la entrada, subió al ascensor y tan pronto llegó al piso principal, vio que estaba desocupada, no habían personas, lo que significaba que podría transcribir con tranquilidad en el área de descanso aquel testimonio del testigo. Esperaba que Endeavor no le fuera a recriminar por no haber hecho las preguntas a la pareja, después de todo, le indicaron que necesitaban sólo a uno.

El área de descanso todavía contaba con gente, algunos héroes que también trabajaban en sus casos, otros que se marchaban y había unos que hacían rondas nocturnas. Ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención, por eso el ambiente era perfecto, como si fuera la protagonista de uno de esos vídeos de lo-fi.

Por otra parte Endeavor había llegado ya al edificio, encontraron a algunos delincuentes en el camino y pudieron obtener más pruebas del asesino, aunque ningún testimonio que les sirviera, necesitaban una descripción de su aspecto o alguna otra pista más que la de saber que compró algunas armas en el mercado negro o que robó dinero de algunas tiendas. Si pudiera decirlo, Endeavor pensaba que era sólo una distracción.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer luego? —preguntó Hawks en el ascensor de subida.

— Necesito analizar todo este asunto, mañana regresaré a hacer una ronda por la zona, tal vez haya algo que pasamos por alto, además esos ampones que encontramos ni si quiera vieron su rostro, tan sólo dicen que es un hombre alto.

— Parece que estarás ocupado, ¿no quieres que me ocupe de la agencia por un rato?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

— Supongo que no sabes lo importante que es mantener la mente de los jóvenes ocupada —se refería a Momo y a su estado en la agencia.

— Uhm… —se mostró algo contrariado, luego de lo sucedido no sabía qué decir.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el rubio agitando sus alas, le gustaba como sonaba ese "uhm".

— Verás… —entraron algunos subordinados suyos al ascensor y saludaron al gigante rojo— hablemos en mi oficina —salió del apretado lugar faltando un piso para llegar a su destino.

Al estar dentro, Hawks cerró la puerta y se sentó cómodamente en el sillón, Endeavor levantó una ceja curioso, su oficina tenía las luces encendidas, pensaba que las había apagado, quizás alguien de servicio lo olvidó. No le prestó más importancia.

— Ahora sí, dime —no quitaba sus ojos de encima.

— Pasó algo extraño —confesó.

Quizás era porque era lo más raro que le había pasado en la vida o quizás era porque no tenía un amigo a quien poder decirle algo como eso, Hawks podría ser muchas cosas pero era muy buen compañero, hablaba mucho pero no era chismoso, así que luego de contarle tantas cosas de su familia, pensaba que era el más apropiado, después de todo… consideraba también que era muy popular con las mujeres y sabría deducir esto mejor que él.

— Es… algo que pasó con esta muchacha —se refería a Yaoyorozu, pero volteaba la mirada porque todavía le apenaba contar tal experiencia.

— ¿Qué fue? —dijo el rubio comenzando a juguetear con sus propias plumas.

— Ella… se portó diferente.

— ¿Diferente?

— Sí —se apoyó en su escritorio para mirar hacia Hawks— fue como… en un momento estábamos estacionando el auto antes de ir a la estación de policía y ella… —no iba a contarle de su ataque de pánico, así que trató de eludir lo más que pudo las razones— puso su mano sobre la mía, luego la subió por mi pecho y-

— Vaya, vaya, dijiste que nada iba a pasar luego de tener el poder sobre los negocios Yaoyorozu.

— ¡Suficiente! —le llamó la atención— ella y yo no tenemos nada, fíjate lo que dices, es apenas una niña y es la novia de Shoto.

— Entiendo, ¿pero no crees que algo como el "poder" que tienes sobre ella la está guiando a hacer algo mal? Quiero decir, tal vez quiera que le devuelvas las empresas de su familia de "otra manera".

— ¿La crees capaz? —preguntó incrédulo.

— No sabemos qué tipo de persona es, hasta donde tienes entendido es una chica rica de familia acomodada que encantó el corazón de tu hijo, es todo lo que sabes, tal vez crea que así recuperará más fácil todo.

— Mi hijo no le confiaría su cariño a alguien tan frívolo —dijo el pelirrojo pensando en alto.

— Pero es extraño, yo te diría que tengas cuidado, aunque… —miró de reojo al pelirrojo que ya no le prestaba más atención— ¿tú no sientes que querrías tomar un beso suyo en una situación así? —preguntó de repente.

— ¿Qué? —respondió al instante como si saliera de un trance— estás loco.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Hawks—. En todos estos años, nunca pero nunca te has planteado la idea de ver un camino torcido en alguna decisión, Endeavor-san…

— Antes que tomar un "camino torcido", como le llamas, ehm… —no sabía como expresarse— sabes, preferiría besar una planta —concluyó molesto—. No me creas tan débil como para sucumbir a —se sostuvo la cabeza— ¿sabes qué? Creo que hemos terminado, sal.

— Uhmmm… a la orden.

Dio un ligero salto y levantándose con ritmo se fue de la oficina, Endeavor caminó hacia la puerta y bajó las persianas al estilo americano, se quedó un segundo para luego poner el seguro, quería evitar malos entendidos.

Mientras platicaba con su plumífero compañero notó como una sombra desde su baño se movía, creyó que había sido su imaginación pero luego la volvió a notar, fue hacia este y tomando el pomo de la puerta la abrió suavemente para encontrar a una apenada pelinegra sentada en el piso, a un costado de la pared, con la mirada baja y con unos papeles entre sus manos.

— ¿Terminaste de espiar? —preguntó serio.

— No quise hacerlo, tuve miedo de salir cuando llegaron, pensé que se irían pero se quedaron a hablar y…

— Supongo que si escuchaste todo no tengo que decirte nada más.

Quería preguntar, quería decirle tanto, saber si era tan desagradable que preferiría besar una planta, era tonto decir que había tocado ligeramente su orgullo, siempre fue reconocida por ser la mejor, la más inteligente, la más guapa y ahora él la aplastaba con barreras, si era así, ¿cómo podría cumplir su misión? Él no la veía ni si quiera como una mujer, y de facto, ella no era más que una niña a sus ojos, una niña…

Tener un hijo con este hombre era un error, un nauseabundo error.

— Son las notas del testigo —dijo estirando el brazo con las hojas, se había tomado el trabajo de escribir cada detalle.

Pero el pelirrojo, en lugar de dejar que este asunto pasara como si nada, la tomó del brazo y no de la muñeca, la levantó del piso y la agitó para que despertara de esa locura, ella quería recuperar lo que él le había arrebatado de la peor manera y eso le despertaba sensaciones negativas.

— Estoy cansado —admitió— vete a casa, mañana harás rondas con Hawks.

Le hubiera sido suficiente decirle que no iba a trabajar más con ella, que no deseaba tener ningún contacto y que quizás estaba cansado de lidiar con males o caminos sin retorno.

Mas ella al ser levantada de forma brusca levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, lo miró como nunca había visto a alguien más, sacó de sí misma la fiereza de enfrentar este peligro, no podía evitar sentir asco, sentir… aversión por su contacto, así que dejó su mano libre sobre el pecho de este y haciéndolo puño le golpeó.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó molesto el pelirrojo.

— _Idiota…_ —murmuró muy bajo— no llamaré a Shoto porque él y yo nunca estuvimos juntos, no somos nada y yo soy tan libre como quiero, no fue mi intención caer en esto, nunca lo fue… —se podía interpretar de dos maneras, una que entendía Endeavor y otra que entendía ella al ser obligada a algo tan bajo.

— Entonces te pediré que despiertes de esta locura, que abras bien los ojos y conozcas tu lugar —la soltó de golpe, Momo se hizo para atrás y salió corriendo de ahí.

¿Cómo iba a pasar por encima de esa barrera? Se preguntó ella, ¿cómo podía estar con alguien que rechazaba por todos los motivos del mundo? ¿Cómo? En ese instante sintió que no era capaz de sobrellevar toda esa carga pero si renunciaba, la imagen de Shoto caería a pedazos. Necesitaba la segunda dosis de aquel remedio, y lo peor era que las humillaciones no pararían con esa noche.

Su amor era grande, tan grande como su paciencia pero tan inalcanzable que Shoto jamás podría tener un poco, lo irónico era que ella misma tampoco se quería en ese momento y quizás, luego de lo que tendría que hacer, nunca más lo haría.

¿Qué habría sido capaz de hacer? Se preguntó Endeavor, si él no hubiera movido su mano, si él no la hubiera evadido, ¿qué habría sido capaz de hacer aquella delicada ave con alas de cristal?

— Ella… —dijo viéndola huir.

Abrió su gaveta de medicinas y tomó sus pastillas, luego abrió la llave del agua y la dejó correr para hundir su cabeza en aquella cristalina calma, se ahogaba, se quitaba el mismo aire hasta realmente necesitarlo. No podía confiarle su hijo a una jovenzuela así, estuvo todo ese tiempo creyendo que ella era noble, valiosa y única, pero parecía ser sólo un espejismo en ese desierto. Quizás el más decepcionado era él.

El teléfono de su oficina sonó, fue a atenderlo, era su hija, le preguntaba si podían salir a cenar. Fuyumi era tan trasparente, era obvio que guardaba una sorpresa, intentó contener su enojo por lo sucedido momentos antes pero su hija lo leyó casi de inmediato, dijo que llamaría más tarde porque recordaba que tenía algo que hacer y rápidamente colgó.

Era considerada y dulce, como su madre, suspiró; quizás ese tiempo de padre-hija que habían tenido en las recientes semanas había sido iluminador, su hija, su amable y tierna hija…

¿Qué le dejaría? Recuerdos vagos de pláticas poco amables, momentos agrios en días grises, un dolor en el corazón y luego… vacío.

Se tomó la frente como si le doliera nuevamente, el constante padecimiento le recordaba que no había más tiempo para pensar, ¿cuánto realmente le quedaría? Ojalá pudiera ver el contador de días sobre su cabeza, tener los ojos de la muerte y saber pero nadie en ese mundo tenía idea. Lo único que sabía era que quería que fuera ya.

Regresó a su hogar con aquella rabia que lo consumía por dentro, mientras miraba a su alrededor descubrió a su hijo acostado en el sillón, viendo la televisión, este le puso atención también.

— Te ves mal.

— Lo mismo digo —respondió el pelirrojo y Shoto esbozó una mueca como si le pareciera graciosa su respuesta.

No iba a pedirle que se sentara a ver televisión con él, así que giró su cabeza para hacer como si no prestara atención, su hermana apareció de repente, al ver a su padre saltó con una ligera sorpresa y sonrió.

— Papá, siéntate, acabo de terminar de hacer una receta de batatas muy rica, les encantará —se fue de inmediato.

Endeavor caminó lánguido y se sentó a cierta distancia en el mismo sillón donde su hijo veía televisión cambiando de canal en canal con desanimo.

— ¿Sabes qué son las batatas? —preguntó.

Shoto rió por lo bajo.

— No… —le murmuró.

Haciendo zapping encontró finalmente un canal de documentales donde pasaban historias asombrosas de héroes, entre ellos All Might.

— ¿Cómo está tu pierna? —preguntó.

— Funciona cada día mejor —tosió ligeramente— pero todavía me falta el aire —concluyó.

— ¿Te ha examinado el médico?

— Tengo una revisión en algunos días, no hay prisa.

— ¿Y los moretones de tu pecho?

— Iguales.

No se quitaban, parecían manchas permanentes, quizás era su idea pero los médicos se limitaban a decir que las marcas desaparecerían, sin embargo algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que era extraño.

— Debes… cuidarte —añadió el pelirrojo.

— Hoy realmente estás muy hablador y llegaste temprano, ¿por qué? —dijo curioso el bicolor sin quitar la vista del televisor.

— Nada en especial —simuló pero la molestia por aquel encuentro con Momo le recordó lo enojado que estaba.

Se levantó de golpe y se fue, no quería que su hijo hiciera más preguntas porque si hablaba de la pelinegra, iba a soltar el veneno que se había tomado horas atrás. Fuyumi apenas había llegado con las batatas y el pelirrojo pasó de largo, se encerró en su sala de entrenamiento y quitándose la camiseta procedió a entrenar para sacarse esa rabia.

¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Todavía no lo entendía, debería sentir molestia, simplemente eso, pero se sentía tan personal, como si se hubiera equivocado. Apostando al que creía que era un caballo ganador pero no pasaba de ser una simple y barata yegua.

¿La odiaba? No sabía.

No sabía nada de sí mismo, ni si quiera de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, para su mala fortuna.

...

..x..

..xx..

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 15**


	16. Camino Torcido

Buenas, buenas, pues me había tardado un poco más de lo que pensé por varias situaciones, pero el próximo mes haré las cosas como se debe y publicaré bien y a su hora xD dejando eso de lado, espero que puedan pasarla bien durante este tiempo de cuarentena (los que estén encerrados) y aquellos que tienen otras labores, cuídense mucho, ánimo y esperanza que siempre es más oscuro antes de amanecer.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios :) y apoyar la historia, pasen por mi página si quieren ver la ilustración del episodio, ya saben que a veces comparto cosas interesantes en mi Twitter e Instagram, me encuentran como OnlyStarling.

Pasen un bonito día o noche y tomen awa :3

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 16 –** Camino Torcido

* * *

Una caravana de sensaciones le inundó, a pesar de la lluvia y aquel cielo negro, sus pupilas atentas a los cambios, el frio en sus manos, el calor en su nuca, lo sabía, estaba lista.

Hawks la miró pensando en todas las dificultades que enfrentaba, esperaba que lo que había dicho a su compañero y amigo, Endeavor, hiciera efecto, que este no confiara en ella, que la odiara y despreciara, así y sólo así no habría posibilidad de completar ese plan perverso.

Cuando la miró, le sonrió amablemente y ella le contestó agitando su cabeza ligeramente, quizás era mejor que no se involucrara, pensó Hawks, volvió su mirada al frente y se limitó a perderse en las posibilidades. Ahora mismo tenía en mente un par de mujeres capaces de alimentar los deseos y pasiones que Endeavor podría estar enterrando y ninguna de ellas era…

— Yaomomo, mis amigos en UA solían decirme así —interrumpió los pensamientos del plumífero héroe.

— ¿Me dejarías llamarte así? —preguntó este.

— Sería bueno tener un amigo —musitó.

Y siguieron adelante, podían notar cómo aquella ronda parecía más larga de lo habitual, con el cambio de clima, con aquellos pensamientos rondando y con nada que hacer, básicamente.

Durante toda la mañana lo único que hicieron fue ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle, encontrar a un perro perdido y devolverlo a su dueño y patrullar por una zona casi desértica.

— Esto está muy calmado —dijo Hawks. El camino a la agencia era largo.

— Es bueno que sea así —respondió la muchacha.

— Tienes razón. Mañana tendremos más trabajo, no te preocupes.

— No había venido por estos lugares antes —dijo viendo una calle con las paredes cubiertas por arbustos, en ellos bellas flores que destacaban.

— Oh, sí, se ven bien —dijo y caminó por delante de ella— ¿cómo va todo en la agencia?

— Bien —contestó corta.

— Endeavor-san me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ti, ¿hay alguna razón en particular? —preguntó curioso.

— " _No lo sabe"_ —pensó Momo—. Lo desconozco —mostró una ligera e inocente sonrisa.

Salieron de aquel largo camino, la calle terminaba con un cruce donde no había muchas más personas, giraron unas cuantas veces más hasta encontrar una ruta que los llevara a la agencia. La conversación siguió, pero menos personal, Hawks ciertamente era un buen oyente y también una gran persona, se destacaba su trato amable pero por dentro era un universo.

— Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, fue divertido —dijo el rubio al llegar a la agencia, la puerta se abría mientras él giraba hacia ella.

— "Después de todos estos días…" —pensaba con alivio—. Gracias por la conversación.

— No hay de qué, Yaomomo-chan —le palmeó el hombro sonriendo.

Un carraspeo los hizo voltear de inmediato, Momo abrió los ojos bien grandes y se apartó al menos algunos centímetros del toque de Hawks.

— Shoto-kun —reaccionó de inmediato el héroe acercándose al muchacho que salía de la agencia de su padre.

— Pasaba por aquí —decía el joven viendo hacia la pelinegra, esta quería huir del mundo.

— Disculpen, tengo trabajo —dijo la joven entrando de inmediato a la agencia y corriendo hacia el ascensor.

— Yaoyorozu-san —dijo Shoto yendo tras ella.

Casi corría pero sabía que él estaba detrás, miró por un segundo y apretó los botones del ascensor con prisa mientras su querido amigo la buscaba, unas personas que quitaron el paso y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Ya nada podía hacer, subir detrás de ella, perseguirla cuando claramente no quería hablar, no le quería dedicar ni una palabra. Cuando pudo detener el ascensor no lo pensó dos veces para irse.

Se quedó viendo aquella puerta de metal, tan sólo su reflejo opaco que se desvanecía con las luces y el pasar de otros, detrás suyo estaba Hawks, viendo como el corazón de estos chicos se rompía. Algún día tendrían que hablar, ¿qué le diría ella? Si Amalaba la contactó, estaba seguro de que estos pajarillos jamás podrían quererse sanamente, no luego de las perversidades que los apartan.

Momo llegó hasta el piso que buscaba, salió del ascensor y caminó a prisa para esconderse en el archivero, necesitaba un lugar donde respirar, donde llorar, donde poder dejarse llevar por ese venenoso sentimiento que le impedía seguir con vida. Su dolor, aquel inmerecido que tenía por dentro le mataba las mismas ganas de existir, ojalá pudiera amarlo, ojalá…

El archivero estaba abierto, entró y cerró con seguro, apagó las luces y se acomodó junto a uno de estos muebles, se abrazó a sí misma y lloró, ya no podía más… se dijo hasta sentir el dolor de sus uñas marcándole la carne. Las piernas estaban tensas, su rostro estaba mojado, el pesar… ese profundo pesar la estaba llevando al límite y lo peor era que luego de esto tendría que salir y buscar un encuentro con Endeavor, con aquel pelirrojo al que tanto quería ignorar.

Era redundante decirlo pero había soñado que en algún punto de su vida amaría a alguien, se casaría y tendría pequeños y hermosos hijos, mentiría si dijera que nunca se había planteado hacer el amor con la persona de sus sueños, y ahora tenía que planear entregar su primera vez a un… a un hombre al que no quería, ¿cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo fingir desear algo? Nadie le había enseñado cómo ser una cualquiera, cómo olvidarse de tener dignidad, cómo desfigurar su futuro, cómo… matar cada parte de su cabeza que le pedía a gritos decir la verdad.

— ¿Hawks? —dijo Endeavor, este entraba a su oficina y se dejaba caer en su sillón como si nada— ¿qué te pasa?

— Nada, nada, me encontré con Shoto-kun antes de subir, ¿te dijo algo?

— Fuyumi insistió en que debía salir de casa y caminar. Vino aquí para ver si tenía alguna tarea, le dije que no, aunque platicamos un momento —añadió con un deje de alegría.

— ¿No viste nada más estando aquí? —preguntó porque sabía que Momo debía estar en ese piso.

— No, nada, oh… tal vez —pensó un poco el pelirrojo— tal vez no presté mucha atención porque llamaron por teléfono.

— "¡Qué oportuno!" —pensó el rubio— bueno, yo tengo que ir a mi agencia y… ya sabes.

— Antes de que te vayas, ¿qué tal le fue? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Todo marchó perfecto, las calles estaban tranquilas.

— Bien, te llamaré más tarde, por cierto, ¿no tienes el número de Bubble Girl? Tengo uno de sus casos derivados y quería hablar de un asunto.

— Yo no tengo el número de ella, quizás si vas a su agencia o los llamas.

— " _Voy a tener que hablar con…"_ —pensó Endeavor—. Bien, déjalo así.

— Hasta luego —agitó su mano y se fue.

Estaría bien platicar otra vez, es decir… todavía sigue en su agencia, si quisiera deshacerse de ella la hubiera trasladado oficialmente. Miró su reloj, era hora de tomar su medicamento, ¿cuándo acabaría? No dijo otra cosa y se metió a su baño, se vio al espejo por un momento y se quedó mesmerizado.

Todo tendría que acabar pero hace que el sufrimiento sea perpetuo porque se lo merece, odiaba tener un problema en la mente, lo distraía de lo verdaderamente importante. Tocó el espejo.

— " _Ella simplemente está loca, tengo que enviarla con Hawks, debo hacerlo, sí, debo"_

Un minuto estaba tranquilo y al siguiente recordaba que su gran boca le había hecho cometer un error. Cuando su hijo le preguntó por ella, antes de irse él le dijo que debería conocer más a las personas antes de poner cualquier sentimiento en juego, ¿qué sabía él? Tan pronto lo mencionó, Shoto frunció el ceño. Tenía razón, pensó en ese instante, como si fuera perfecto mencionar que él no sabía nada del asunto.

— ¿Endeavor? —preguntó por fuera una voz.

La conocía, ese tono e incluso, si se esforzaba un poco podía sentir su aroma en cuanto entró a su oficina.

— Ya voy —dijo desde el baño abriendo la llave del baño para lavarse las manos.

Salió a su encuentro, Momo yacía sentada en el sillón de Hawks, con las piernas cruzadas, con ropa casual, quizás se había cambiado al llegar, con la mirada baja. Llevaba un suéter ligero y una falda con volados que llegaba hasta su rodilla. Siempre vistiendo a la altura de una chica de su estatus, quizás lo más destacable era su cabellera hecha trenza a un lado de su hombro.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó tosco.

— Vine a hablar de ayer de… todo.

— ¿Sabes que estamos en mi agencia? En cualquier momento podría entrar alguien importante, tú sabes que…

— Lo sé —dijo en un tono más fuerte y se tocó el cabello para acomodarse algunos mechones sueltos— pero necesito hacerlo, quiero terminar este asunto, no podemos seguir sin hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Estás asumiendo que está pasando 'algo'? —dijo algo indignado.

— Señor, sólo quiero hablar —bajó aún más la cabeza.

— El único lugar es el estacionamiento. Baja y espera en mi auto.

Endeavor fue hasta su escritorio, abrió una caja y le arrojó unas llaves, estas cayeron al piso, los ojos de la joven pasaron de mirarlo a él a mirar el piso, tenía que agacharse, y no sólo inclinarse para levantarlas, ¿por qué era tan vergonzoso? Se preguntó ella.

Lo hizo y al levantarse caminó a paso lento hasta salir, el pelirrojo ni si quiera la miraba, era como si fuera un insecto, un molesto y desechable insecto que zumbaba sólo para quitarle su tiempo.

Cuando se fue, Endeavor cayó sentado en su silla, la cual tambaleó ligeramente por el peso de este, se puso la mano en la frente, quizás pensando qué debía hacer, qué decir, cómo… suprimir esta rabia e ira de repente, cómo exigirle que dejara de hacer eso, ¿qué? Actuar como un cachorro abandonado, como un pequeño pedazo de nube a punto de desvanecerse por una brisa de viento.

Necesitaba cambiarse.

Un número indeterminado de minutos pasaron por su cabeza, con diálogos y actitudes que debía tomar. Bajó por el ascensor como si fuera un criminal, daba gracias que Hawks no estaba presente o cerca, este era más perceptivo, le diría algo que lo hiciese sentir aún más culpable, como si tomara el camino incorrecto, aquel modo torcido del que tanto le había recriminado.

Pero no, iba a decirle que la trasladaría, que era suficiente y todo con una mentalidad tranquila, sin improperios y palabras hirientes, debía portarse a la altura.

Llegó a su espacio y vio en su auto, desde atrás la cabellera azabache de Momo agitándose, de un lado a otro. Fue a su encuentro y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo para entrar y sentarse en el lugar del conductor.

— Tenía algo que hacer, sé rápida —dijo Endeavor sin mirar.

— Cometí un error, desde el inicio, fue inapropiado y entiendo que usted quiera reportarme —se lamió los labios— no quería que pensara mal de mí y tampoco quería que creyera que estoy espiándolo, le juro que fue un error.

— Es bueno que lo aceptes.

— Pero —volteó hacia él— hay algo que no le he dicho, yo… tengo… cosas que no comprendo —puso su mano sobre el brazo del pelirrojo— quiero decir… —giró por completo su cuerpo hacia el pelirrojo— ¡puede mirarme por favor! —le gritó.

El ceño fruncido de Endeavor se volteó hacia ella, con una mirada asesina, como si fuera a estrangularla, tenía deseos de mandarla al diablo pero sus ojos, sus tiernos ojos, temblaban de miedo, de pesar, de sufrimiento, sabía que había llorado porque los tenía hinchados, ¿qué era esa punzada en el pecho que sentía? ¿Culpabilidad?

— Estás equivocada.

— ¿En qué? —contestó en un hilillo, aún con esa cara de miedo.

— Comprendes muy bien lo que sientes pero yo no te lo he permitido. Soy el padre de Shoto, estoy casado y soy tu superior. Si esto sale a la luz, así como me hablas ahora, yo sería incriminado, ¿qué te hice? Salvé tu empresa para saber más de mi hijo, ese fue mi único error y claro, haber confiado en que una sanguijuela no se aprovechara de esto, nada de asegura que con esa misma cara no irás a los medios…

— Yo no haría algo así-

— …podrías ir con la prensa y acusarme de que te hice algo. Estoy harto de esa mirada, estoy harto de ti. Ojalá desaparecieras de este mundo —señaló molesto— puedes mover tus cosas de los casilleros de la agencia. Enviaré tus papeles de traslado oficial a otra, MUY lejos de aquí y ciertamente, lejos de mi hijo.

Los labios de Momo temblaron, así como su cuerpo, sus ojos llorosos finalmente soltaron las lágrimas que tanto le había costado mantener dentro de si por la compostura. Ojalá alguien pudiera decirle qué cara poner cuando te humillan. Sus manos seguían en su brazo y él no las quitaba, así que sólo podía obligarse a terminar esto con una carta final.

Se levantó por completo de su asiento y se abrazó a él, rodeó su cuello y lo apretó fuerte, Endeavor no se movió ni un milímetro, estaba shockeado, casi petrificado por tal acción.

Su parte trasera cayó sobre las piernas del pelirrojo y sus pechos se apretaban contra su cuerpo, aquel calor, aquel asfixiante calor que momentos antes la hacía ahogarse en llanto ahora la estaba llenando de esperanza. No la quitaba de su cuerpo, no hacía nada, ni si quiera movía sus manos.

— Ya basta… —murmuró él pero ella no lo soltaba.

Pudo usar la fuerza y quitársela pero era débil, empujarla cuando estaba llorando tan desconsolada, hacerla a un lado para lastimarla físicamente no era su respuesta, sí, estaba molesto porque ella no era lo que él esperaba pero… teniéndola tan cerca le permitió sufrir, ya que la despidió, este desahogo era necesario, tal vez para ella pero más para él.

Cuando estaba en el hospital, totalmente solo, cuando sufría aquellos ataques y cuando sentía que lo que más amaba le era arrebatado, ella estaba ahí, así que, era culpable, también lo era. De algún modo pensó que le dio las señales equivocadas.

Algo vibró, estaba en su bolsillo y era su teléfono, Momo no se apartaba y él tuvo que contestar así, como si supiera que ella no lo soltaría.

Hawks se había comunicado con él porque al parecer unos villanos tomaron la central eléctrica, necesitaban de su ayuda antes de que se convirtiera en un caso de secuestro, los trabajadores estaban todavía dentro y tenían problemas para evadir a los criminales.

— _Ya voy_ —dijo y colgó—. Esto no cambia mi decisión.

— También debo ir pero… —se aferraba a él— no diré nada, no piense eso de mi, permítame seguir en la agencia, no me traslade.

— Necesitas saber tu lugar.

— Sé cuál es mi lugar, no volveré a molestarlo. Es más, si desea que desaparezca, lo haré.

— Entiende algo, yo no te considero nada, no eres nadie, así que mantente así y no te trasladaré. Ahora suéltame —pidió y ella se apartó.

— Iré con usted, estoy todavía en turno —fue a su lugar y se acomodó la falda para que no se le vieran tan descubiertas las piernas.

— Es la última vez.

— Lo sé —dijo la pelinegra resignada.

Así fue como condujeron hacia la central eléctrica de la ciudad, vieron como algunos esbirros sobrevolaban la planta, Momo se quitó el suéter que traía y se puso algo más cómodo para usar su quirk de requerirlo, Endeavor ya estaba preparado, no necesitaba un cambio, debajo de su ropa tenía lo que necesitaba, encendió el fuego de su rostro y comenzó con su trabajo.

Encontró a Hawks, este le informó de todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento y procedieron a entrar a la planta con las órdenes que el pelirrojo les dio, indicó que los demás héroes se ocuparan en cuidar las salidas de emergencia, iría a liberar los que todavía siguieran atrapados.

Los villanos eran parte de una organización de activistas extremistas, estos decidieron tomar la planta en protesta a la cancelación del plan de abrir una planta eólica en las afueras de la ciudad, algo cuasi político. El líder era conocido como "Green", un chico con un quirk vegetal, podía crear lianas con cierta frecuencia y usarlas como látigos, estas poseían fuerza suficiente para levantar cosas o moverlas, algo parecidas a las plumas de Hawks.

Los problemas empezaron cuando el grupo ocupado de intimidar al grupo de héroes de no entrar a la planta se dieron cuenta de la intervención del héroe Nº 1, decidieron voltear una torre, lo cuál provocó una explosión en un lado de la planta.

La explosión hizo que Endeavor tuviera que dejar el rescate e ir a enfrentar a quienes estuvieran provocando esa locura, así también evitaría las demás locuras que tuvieran en mente.

A sus ojos, eran simples chicos que tenían problemas de atención, así que en lugar de hablar con ellos, derribó a varios sin explicaciones. Teniendo a unos ya inconscientes, los sacaba con la ayuda de los demás héroes que ayudaban a Hawks.

Pero no sería suficiente, habían más explosiones, la más peligrosa era la que afectaba directamente la antena que cayó junto a una valla, la electrizó, ¿dónde estarían los demás? Debía sacarlos.

— ¡EL PERRO DEL GOBIERNO FINALMENTE APARECE! —gritó Green al verlo, ni si quiera pisaba el suelo, se manejaba con sus plantas elevándolo.

— Hay que salir de aquí, baja de inmediato —ordenó Endeavor.

— CÁLLATE, BASTARDO, GENTE COMO TÚ ES LA QUE HIZO QUE ESTA CIUDAD TAN DEPENDIENTE DE ESTAS MÁQUINAS QUE DESTRUYEN EL MUNDO, ¿ERES CONSCIENTE DE QUE NO HACES NADA PARA SALVAR LA TIERRA? NO, CLARO QUE NO —usó una de sus lianas para halar una pierna de Endeavor y hacerlo caer, pero este lo esquivó.

— Suficiente —encendió sus puños con fuego— tendré que sacarte por la fuerza.

— ¡ESTÁS PERDIDO! —gritó confiado, el muchacho pero antes de atacar nuevamente al pelirrojo una bola de fuego destruyó parte de sus lianas y lo hizo tambalearse.

— Baja ahora —hizo un ligero calentamiento para ir corriendo hasta él, procuró sólo pisar partes de las estructuras que rodeaban al chico que no estuvieran electrizadas pero se equivocó sólo en una.

Dando un giro en el aire, cayó al piso sin mucho percance, pero con la pierna lastimada por el toque eléctrico.

— ¡Estás en peligro! Deja de actuar como un niño —dijo molesto.

— CADA AÑO ESTA PLANTA Y MUCHAS OTRAS ALREDEDOR DE JAPÓN EXPLOTAN YACIMIENTOS NO RENOVABLES, MATAN LA VEGETACIÓN, PROVOCAN PÉRDIDA DE LA BIODIVERSIDAD, CONTAMINAN RÍOS Y LA MISMA TIERRA, ¿SABES LO QUE ES 'NO RENOVABLE'? NO VOLVERÁ Y LO PROVOCAN TODOS LOS DÍAS… SI NO HAGO NADA, CANCELARÁN MUCHOS PROYECTOS QUE PODRÍAN AYUDAR A QUE NUESTROS HIJOS Y NIETOS PUEDAN VER UN MAÑANA.

El pelirrojo entendía su punto y asentía a lo que decía, en parte porque quería sacarlo y evitar todo el daño consecuente, si esta explosión provocaba más daño las vidas de las personas alrededor de la planta estarían en peligro. Calculando el tiempo, era probable que Hawks ya hubiera sacado a todos, así que si se arriesgaba en ese momento podría salvar aunque sea la mitad de la planta.

— Lo que quieres, lo entiendo pero no es necesario que explotes todo, dañarás la ciudad, dices que quieres que nuestros hijos vean un mañana, si haces esto, si sigues dañando la planta es posible que gente inocente pague.

— No, no… ellos ya son culpables, merecen que todo se termine —dijo más calmado pero sus enredaderas se extendieron para dejar caer por completo otra antena— adiós —se despidió el muchacho halando esta, pero Endeavor se lo impidió quemando parte de sus enredaderas principales.

Aprovechó la distracción para empujar al muchacho y hacerlo caer al piso, aún consciente para su mala fortuna, con su fuerza ató sus manos con las mismas enredaderas y lo fue sacando.

Una multitud de personas, entre ellos héroes, policías y bomberos; Hawks también parecía haber terminado su trabajo, tenía a unos cuantos activistas atados, Momo estaba a lo lejos ayudando a un trabajador a ponerse de pie, parecía haber sido también parte de esto, la miró y pensó en algo extraño, cuando estaban a solas parecía ser tan frágil como un diente de león al viento pero cuando era una heroína lucía tan fuerte, tan competente, ¿sería que él la hacía frágil? ¿Tendría la culpa?

Se juntó con ellos y tan pronto se vieron, ella fue hacia él, pero sólo se quedó a cierta distancia, lo suficiente para mirarse sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo, Endeavor se giró entonces para entregar al activista a la policía pero en un movimiento este se soltó, no estaba inconsciente, corrió hacia Momo, la misma iba a detenerlo pero las enredaderas le impidieron moverse, subieron rápidamente por sus piernas y fue tomada como una rehén.

— ¡Nadie se mueva! —advirtió el muchacho con Momo como su presa, sosteniéndola y moviéndola con sus enredaderas.

— Déjala ir —advirtió Endeavor pero fue detenido de inmediato por Hawks.

— No —dijo por lo bajo el rubio.

— Ni si quiera me escuchaste, voy a pedir que restituyan el proyecto para la planta eólica, necesito que lo hagan de inmediato —decía nervioso el muchacho, fue caminando de vuelta a donde la explosión se había dado.

Endeavor y Hawks lo siguieron corriendo tras él. Mientras tanto Green sólo creó más plantas para que estas pudieran derribar lo último que quedaba de la planta, una explosión en cadena.

— ¿Quieres matar a todos? —preguntó Momo.

— Cállate, eres otra de ellos. Si tenerte me asegura que no vayan a detenerme, pues que así sea. Si morimos, seré un mártir, inspiraré a otros a que destruyan estas máquinas de muerte.

— Es demasiado.

— Claro que es demasiado, para alguien de una mente tan chica.

— No me refiero a eso —dijo creando una hoja afilada para cortar las plantas que la apresaban.

Green dándose cuenta del plan la golpeó para luego atarla con más fuerza, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, ni si quiera con aquellos héroes buscando detenerlo. Pronto unas plumas volaron para cortar las ataduras de Momo y una bola de fuego lo golpeó hasta hacerlo revolcarse en el piso.

Furioso, el activista, se levantó del piso y reuniendo a gran parte de sus lianas buscó crear una pared que pudiera dividirlos y darle el tiempo suficiente para destruir lo que quedaba, mas no le fue posible, tenían quirks que arruinaban sus planes por completo.

Esto lo hizo pensar, estaba cansado pero con el ánimo suficiente para dejar una marca.

Momo quien yacía en el piso liberándose de las pocas plantas que lo ataban fue apresada nuevamente sin poder levantarse y huir.

— Te van atrapar y cuando lo hagan te encerrarán para siempre, no podrás cuidar de la tierra que tanto quieres; lo peor es que no vas a morir, nadie morirá —decía Momo.

— Ya veremos —caminó más cerca de la antena caída con Momo a su lado— ¡Hey! Grandote —llamó a Endeavor— dispara aquí, libera a tu amiga, si lo haces bien no la volveré a atrapar con mis lianas —decía mostrando una sonrisa loca.

El pelirrojo levantó su puño, completamente confiado en apuntar a las lianas que parecían conectar al muchacho con las ataduras de Momo, Hawks tomó el brazo de este.

— No me parece buena idea, trama algo, deja que guie mis plumas tras él, Yaomomo-chan está en peligro, mira dónde está —se refería a la peligrosa antena electrizada.

— Si apunto bien saldrá rápidamente, no te preocupes —le dijo lleno de confianza y disparó.

Tan pronto esa bola de fuego se acercó, el chico se movió por el temblor de otra explosión, la cual hizo que perdiera el control de sus lianas, estas se quemaron e hicieron que Momo saliera despedida hacia la valla eléctrica.

Hawks usó sus plumas para desviarla pero no evitó el choque, cayó al piso luego de una breve explosión. Los presentes, tanto el villano como los héroes se quedaron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer por un segundo, hasta que el pelirrojo reaccionó yendo a toda velocidad por el muchacho.

No pudo golpearlo sólo porque una explosión y otra antena se iban para abajo donde estaban, su mirada se desvió hacia su interna y antes de dar un paso, Hawks la levantó del piso y se fueron del lugar.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había sido un error? ¿Un maldito y jodido error? Se preguntó a toda prisa el pelirrojo, cargaba en sus brazos al causante de ello, pero ¿era en verdad el culpable?

"… _Ojalá desaparecieras de este mundo…"_

Recordó sus viles palabras y la saliva de su boca bajó como veneno por su rasposa garganta, quizás había dicho algo que dirigió toda esa energía hacia un final para la pelinegra.

La miró en los brazos de Hawks y no pudo evitar querer ser quien pudiera salvarla del peligro, bajó la mirada y luchó para concentrarse.

Las explosiones acabaron y ellos estaban a salvo. Tan pronto se vio todo en relativa calma, arrojó al piso al muchacho, lo miró fastidiado, como si quisiera aplastarlo con su bota y luego lo llevó hasta la policía sin ánimo.

Giró su cuerpo y vio como Momo era conducida a una ambulancia por unos paramédicos, no sólo el veneno sino también un escalofrío que le llenaron de miedo sus esperanzas, ¿y si sus palabras se hacían realidad?

Si no fuera por Hawks, esto hubiera acabado aún peor, miró con anhelo esa ambulancia irse, necesitaba saber si estaba bien aunque no lo merecía. Si moría luego de esa discusión, conociéndose a sí mismo, sabía que no se perdonaría.

Ese infierno llamado vida apenas se encendía.

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 16**


	17. Él no-lo Sabe

Hola a todos :) pasando por aquí a dejar el episodio de este mes, espero lo disfruten, no olviden que el cover del episodio está en mi página de FB /StarlingShadow

No olviden dejar su comentario, esa es la manera en que apoyan al autor a seguir escribiendo, ya saben ;) hasta el próximo mes~

Se cuidan

* * *

 _ **Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

 **NADIE** **, SOY YO**

 **Capítulo 17 –** Él no/lo Sabe

* * *

.

..

Las horas, ¿cuántas pasaron? Se preguntó abriendo ligeramente sus ojos, no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, sólo escuchaba murmurar a alguien, no entendía lo que decía pero una cálida sensación le acompañó, su mejilla, la estaban tocando, ¿era él? Se sorprendió, pero a pesar de querer despertar, un pesado sueño llegó, como si fueran toneladas de arena sobre sus párpados, al poco tiempo volvió a abrir sus ojos y una luz le encegueció, ya era de día.

— ¡Yaomomo-chan! —gritó Tsuyu a su encuentro, la abrazó y la soltó para mirarla.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó de nuevo, aturdida y nerviosa.

— Chocaste contra una valla eléctrica —decía preocupada la ranita— ¿recuerdas algo?

— No, no recuerdo mucho.

— Por suerte el médico dijo que todo estará bien, hiciste bien en crear un chaleco que evitó quemaduras mucho más severas… —dijo una voz muy conocida en la esquina de aquella habitación.

Momo giró y vio a Todoroki, su Todoroki, con los brazos cruzados, viéndola desde una distancia prudente, como si no pudiera estar ahí, con los ojos de un rechazado, agobiado por la distancia y consciente del daño.

— Todoroki-kun —musitó ella.

— Jeje… los dejaré para que hablen —decía Tsuyu mientras se iba rápidamente.

Estos tórtolos no quitaron la vista el uno del otro, seguían mirándose hasta que el bicolor descruzó los brazos y caminó hasta la cama de Momo, tomó un asiento y se acomodó para estar frente a ella.

— ¿Pasé mucho tiempo aquí? —preguntó.

— No demasiado, sólo desde ayer —bajó la mirada— nos preocupaste —decía con aquella voz tersa como fina piel.

— Tengo que disculparme por causar tantas molestias —dijo pero estaba contenta, por unos minutos se le había olvidado su situación, lo miraba feliz e ilusionada, con unas mejillas ligeramente rojas.

— No hay nada que deban perdonarte —sonrió discreto y levantó la mirada— Yaoyorozu —comenzó con aquella conversación personal que nunca han podido tener— cometí muchos errores, tal vez te lastimé y por eso no has querido hablar más conmigo, yo sólo quería saber cómo estabas, eres la persona que más me ha importado y… —acercó su mano a la suya y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, una tenue corriente eléctrica los hizo tiritar.

La pelinegra inmediatamente retiró su mano de la suya, pronto recordó dónde había estado, con qué maneras lascivas había tocado al padre del bicolor, cómo lo tentó con sus delicados modos, ni si quiera reconocía su propio ser en ese recuerdo.

— Yaoyorozu-san, ¿qué es lo que sucede? —dijo con suma preocupación— ¿qué he hecho para que me trates de esa manera? Sólo quiero saber, necesito… —suspiró hastiado— entender, me conformo con que estés bien pero no puedo, no aguanto cuando pones un muro entre nosotros, no es natural, no me deja un buen sabor de boca, quiero tu sinceridad, que me hables, que…

No podría huir, aunque quisiera, estaba acorralada por las palabras de aquel pajarillo herido que se asomaba a su ventana, era claro que su alejamiento le había provocado pensamientos irremediables pero no era el momento, quería estar tranquila, así que antes de que él siguiera se levantó de la cama, un dolor pronto reaccionó a tal acción, era su espalda, estaba vendada pero aún sentía la quemazón.

— Tengo que ir al sanitario —dijo ella con prisa.

— Basta, Yaoyorozu-san, ¡ya basta! —dijo intentando detenerla.

— Quiero… ir…

Aquella mirada esquiva y cuerpo tembloroso, tan sólo era eso, la estaba lastimando, así que… prefirió alejarse, la soltó y ella inmediatamente se apoyó en su cama, miró por encima a su querida amiga, aquella a la que tanto había deseado proteger y se apartó más.

— Ve, no hay problema, te dejaré descansar —dijo completamente hastiado de pelear el bicolor. Dio unos pasos a la puerta— se más cuidadosa la próxima vez —salió de la habitación.

Aquel golpeteo de su loco corazón poco a poco se detuvo, apoyó sus manos en la cama y volvió a subir, tomó su almohada y la abrazó girando para un lado, no quería que nadie la viese llorar, no de nuevo, ¡ese maldito corazón suyo! Todo la delataba, desde su sonrojo, hasta su emocionado rostro pero no era momento de mostrarse, era tiempo de acabar enterrando lo que sentía, a pesar del ruego de su par, a pesar de que todo el mundo le pedía renunciar a eso, verlo irse cojeando le daba un agrio sabor de boca, le recordaba la razón por la cual se hacía eso.

No iba a quedar nada, luego de Endeavor, no iba a ser nadie, tan sólo un recuerdo de lo que fue la digna heredera de la familia Yaoyorozu, heroína en su vida y un manojo de vergüenza durante lo que le restara de existencia.

Un sucio amor jamás se borraría de sus memorias y menos las de otros, además de eso, habrían consecuencias y con ellas pagaría su deuda al demonio al que le vendió su todo.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Endeavor, veía de lejos la situación, no había visto a su hijo marcharse, llegó tan pronto la pelinegra se acomodó de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación con el cuerpo agitado, su respiración no era normal por la forma en que se movía, pensó.

Dio un paso para acercarse desde fuera, otro para llegar hasta la puerta, quizás había dado pasos muy amplios, se dijo porque ya estaba a punto de entrar, suspiró ligeramente y pensó que debía darle una disculpa, ella tal vez no lo recordaría pero él si y si no sacaba esa oscuridad, lo consumiría. Arrepentido el pelirrojo pasó la puerta, esta chirrió e hizo que Momo notara su presencia, sensitiva a la presencia del bicolor, se puso a la defensiva, abrazaba su almohada con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

— Yaoyorozu —pronunció su nombre.

No era Shoto, advirtió a su mente la joven, se aferró más a su único consuelo, aquella hueca y aplastada almohada.

— No es el momento —dijo con una ahogada voz.

— Quiero decir algo —siguió Endeavor— ¿me escucharás?

— Per-Perdón —tartamudeó dejando fluir sus emociones.

Enji bajó la guardia y cerrando la puerta tras de sí caminó hacia ella, se acomodó en la cama, del lado del que ella estaba aferrada a no voltear, no dijo nada al verla ahogada en lágrimas. Pensaba, creía, intuía que la había lastimado, después de todo, en su mente sólo rondaban las ruines palabras "ojalá desaparecieras", así que no pecó del todo, fue un error. El de creer que era el motivo de su ahogado llanto y el de creer que lo que le dijo era verdad.

— Recuerdas cuando me trajiste al hospital —mencionó el pelirrojo alcanzando el rostro de la joven— te quedaste en una silla a dormir, me acompañabas mientras todo era tan silencioso pero contigo, no lo era tanto —usó su dedo pulgar para limpiar sus lágrimas mientras apoyaba ligeramente sus otros dedos en su mejilla— creo que la soledad no era la misma cuando estabas molestando alrededor —emuló una sonrisa, no sabía cuán extraño se veía su rostro y no le importaba.

¿Endeavor reír? ¿Desde cuándo era tan raro? Extraño a sus propios gestos se mantuvo firme en su discurso.

— Los momentos que pasamos, fueron agradables, no mentiré…

Momo sonrió.

— Lo que dije, de que sería mejor que desaparecieras, no fue en serio, no lo hagas —albergó dentro de sí una sensación que no había sentido antes.

Antes de retirar su mano de aquella ligera caricia, Momo lo retuvo con ambas manos, y lo haló hasta ponerlas sobre su mejilla de nuevo, esta vez con la palma abierta, con aquella cálida palma sobre su rostro, ella cerró los ojos y sintió un breve alivio a sus heridas.

— Acerca del cambio…

— No sucederá —dijo en tono de promesa el pelirrojo—. Pero recuerda que eres sólo mi interna, no quiero que sigas colmándote de ilusiones, ¿bien?

— Más claro que el agua —musitó aún sintiendo la caricia de la enorme mano de Endeavor sobre su mejilla.

— Ahora duérmete —pidió entre serio e indiferente, al menos era lo que él quería que pensara su interna.

¿Qué clase de actitud era esa? Su dedo pulgar se movió circularmente como si la acariciara, la ternura no era para él y menos esta sensación que le hacía cometer este terrible error. Tan sólo tenía que mirarse, acomodado en la cama de su interna, acariciando su rostro como un delincuente, diciendo cosas alejadas de la verdad mientras seducía al destino.

Una ilusión que se negaba a pensar que existía se presentó, pero todo se desvaneció al momento, ¿era apropiado decirle que no habría un mañana?, no sabía cuándo aquel ansioso dios de la muerte, tomaría su alma para la eternidad, ¿estaba siendo egoísta?

Sólo quería disfrutar de su no-soledad todo lo que pudiera… porque el verla descansar y suspirar le hacía pensar en un futuro.

Momo dormía profundamente luego de un pesado llanto, así mismo aprovecho el salir de la habitación, miró el pulcro pasillo y toda la gente que pasaba por este, enfermeras, médicos y negó para sí mismo que fuera algo deseable, en algún momento estaría en un ambiente así, arrastrado por sus dolencias, incapacitado en sus últimos momentos, quizás, el terror de la nada le envolvió.

Si su teléfono no hubiera sonado, se habría enfrascado en esa sensación, al otro lado le hablaba el jefe de la policía, le avisaba de un nuevo cuerpo encontrado en un área industrial y por las evidencias en la escena del crimen, podría ser del mismo caso que investigaba.

Sacó los guantes de su bolsillo y se los puso para luego abrir su camisa ligeramente, el trabajo le llamaba.

Después de unas merecidas horas de descanso los ojos de la pelinegra se volvieron a abrir, giró a todas partes como si hubiera olvidado algo pero luego lo recordó, Endeavor se había quedado con ella y no estaba más, suspiró con alivio, habían pasado de ser dos conversadores amenos a extraños amigos íntimos, lo curioso era que no sentía miedo ante tal toque, era inocente y nada desagradable, se tocó la mejilla ella misma, quizás para comprobar si daba igual quién la acariciara…

— Señorita Yaoyorozu —dijo un médico entrando por la puerta ligeramente cerrada.

— Buenas tardes —saludó la pelinegra.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó el hombre de la bata blanca mientras se acercaba a Momo.

— Mucho mejor —sonrió un poco.

— Perfecto, ¿podría sentarse? —pidió amable.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama, el médico le puso la mano en el hombro y la instó a agacharse hacia adelante, le abrió la bata y procedió a quitar las vendas que tenía, iba a revisar el progreso de sus heridas. Múltiples y ligeras quemaduras en la espalda y brazos; la espalda lucía mucho menos roja, los brazos parecían seguir necesitando vendas por las heridas abiertas.

— Ya terminamos —dijo cerrando la bata de la pelinegra— pues yo no veo impedimento, puede irse a casa o a realizar sus actividades preferidas, ¿quiere que la enfermera llame a alguien?

— No lo creo —pensó en que su familia seguía dispersa, lejos del país u ocupados con empresas que caían en la quiebra.

— No haga ejercicio por una semana —sacó una libreta y escribió algunas cosas— aquí le dejaré algunas recomendaciones y medicamentos, pídalos a la enfermera al salir.

— Eso haré…

— Por cierto, no tiene que preocuparse por el pago, la agencia insistió en cancelar todo debido a que fue un accidente laboral, tiene mucha suerte —dijo y se retiró.

La agencia no tenía ningún deber laboral para con ella, esto era consecuencia de la culpabilidad que el pelirrojo sentía, este hombre pagó todo sin pensarlo dos veces, aún sabiendo que Momo era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, lo hizo, ¿para qué? Un dejo de molestia intervino sus pensamientos. Endeavor es la clase de hombre que puede compensar a una mujer por la culpa (¿?) o quizás se sentía con el poder suficiente sobre ella como para considerarla su responsabilidad.

Un momento era un hombre tosco y pesado, al siguiente, era amable y cariñoso, ¿sería bipolar? Cambios de ánimo bruscos, tanto como un barco en la tormenta o como un día soleado opacado por las nubes.

Se vistió, ya no tenía nada más que hacer y era mejor desaparecer antes de que aquel conflictivo bicolor fuera a zarandearla con sus preguntas o que Tsuyu la llevara a otra trampa; tenía buenas intenciones, pero no era apropiado. Hubiera sido mejor que Endeavor volviera, así tendría una excusa, su trabajo podría seguir siendo de oficina, así no tendría que realizar ninguna actividad física.

Fue a la enfermería y recibió lo de su prescripción, iba de camino a la puerta cuando vio por el portón de cristal cómo unas alas rojas se destacaban, este era Hawks, quien la saludó agitando su mano.

— ¡Yaomomo-chan! —le dijo acercándose a ella, le tomó ambas manos y le sonrió, sus ojos expresaban preocupación.

— ¿Hawks-senpai? —respondió aquella acción sorprendida y algo apenada.

— Quería entrar pero recibí unas llamadas que me tomaron tiempo, ¿ya vas de salida? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo te sientes? —la soltó.

— Sí, el médico ya vio mis heridas y me dieron algunas cosas —le mostró una pequeña bolsa de papel con el logo del hospital— estaré bien mientras no haga nada peligroso.

— Es un consuelo —sus alas se agitaron ante el alivio.

— Iba a regresar a la agencia, ¿vas de camino? —preguntó caminando por delante a lo que Hawks le siguió el paso.

— No, para nada, tengo una reunión con alguien —agregó por lo bajo— pero no deberías volver, ve a casa, descansa, come algo, llénate de energía y regresa.

— Ya me consintieron demasiado, creo que es hora de moverme —era verdad, tuvo un cuidado excepcional.

— Debe ser porque Endeavor-san lo pidió al director del hospital, dijo que eras un elemento valioso en su unidad, jajaja nunca había lo vi tan serio —se tapó la boca.

Quizás se pasó, no debía mencionar nada de ello porque el pelirrojo le había pedido que fuera un secreto, entonces la pelinegra miró a su acompañante, se detuvo y esperó que dijera más, se puso frente a él para ponerle más presión, a lo cual el plumífero héroe no tuvo remedio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Creo que te aprecia, ya te lo había dicho antes.

— No es cierto, ¿qué pasó?

Los frescos recuerdos de Hawks se disolvieron ante las cuestiones, tensó su rostro y no pudo decir más que lo que sabía, había intentando que estos dos no supieran el uno del otro pero era muy difícil no hablar cuando se sentía cómodo con ambos.

En un punto se preguntó si era tan malo negarse a lo de Amalaba, si Yaoyorozu sentía algo genuino por Endeavor, ¿no querría ayudar a salvarlo? Después de todo, sería un bien mayor, ¡no! Pensó de nuevo Hawks, no era correcto, usar a una persona para fines tan viles se consideraba una villanía.

— Le pedí que te ayudara a tener un tratamiento adecuado. Me sentí un poco culpable, ya sabes, no evité que esas plantas se enredaran en ti, debí prevenirlo, digo, soy el segundo al mando y fallé en evitar un desastre, que no haya pasado algo mayor tampoco es algo para sentirse orgulloso —dio todo un discurso esperando que Momo creyera una historia que entre verdad y mentira ocultaba el ferviente ánimo y la genuina preocupación de Endeavor por ella, aún si fuera un cariño como el que un padre siente por una hija, aún cuando fuera un deseo prohibido de un hombre formado como él hacia una muchacha que no pasaba la edad de su hijo, iba a ocultar lo que sea que sintieran ambos.

— Oh…

Es todo lo que Momo dijo, no parecía decepcionada, de hecho lo tomó como lo más normal del mundo, podía leer sus emociones al hilillo cuando reaccionaba, lo único que le preocupaba era que siempre tenía los ojos tristes, era ese tipo de tristeza que punzaba el corazón a cualquiera que hablara más de dos palabras con la pelinegra, ¿sería que algo más le pasaba? En un principio pensó que era porque su 'amor' era no correspondido pero no, no era eso, con cada conversación se convencía de que lo que sea que ella guardaba para con el pelirrojo no era aceptable, por lo tanto debía evitarlo.

La agencia de Endeavor no quedaba muy lejos si se viajaba en un taxi, Momo salió del transporte y miró por un segundo el edificio, cerró ligeramente los ojos como si no pudiese ver, para luego volver a la normalidad.

— Tengo algo de tiempo, ¿quieres tomar algo? —destapó su brazo para ver su reloj— aún es la hora de la comida.

— Claro —dijo mostrándose animada, caminando por delante.

Aprovechando la oportunidad a solas podría tantear el terreno, saber si ella guardaba algo, quizás Amalaba la tenía como una rehén con algún tipo de chantaje, ¿pero qué tendría para usar en contra suya? Hasta donde sabía Momo-chan era adinerada, sin ningún punto débil.

— ¿Crees que todavía sirvan pastel de queso? —preguntó Momo al distraído plumífero.

— Ahh… creo que sí, no he venido a la hora del almuerzo últimamente —confesó el rubio.

La música del ascensor se sintió tan vacía, como si ese momento a solas los estuviese consumiendo, mientras Momo estaba absorta en lo que comería, Hawks sólo tenía en mente el asunto de Amalaba y no era sólo eso, sino la situación por la que estaba pasando su amigo. Quizás lo más preocupante era verlo comer pastillas como si dulces fueran, todo para pasar un dolor, que posiblemente, lo estuviese consumiendo en sus momentos más álgidos de sufrimiento.

Pero no siempre funcionarían y no era como si éste medicamento retrasara su enfermedad, era como si sólo le estuviese quitando el dolor, llegado el momento algo en su cabeza explotaría y ¿quién salvaría al héroe Nº1?

— Yo pediré… eh… —levantó la mirada y vio el cartel de comida disponible— tempura, ¿lo has probado, Yaomomo-chan? —puso sus manos en la cintura y la joven giró hacia él.

— No lo creo —respondió.

Después de esperar un rato, ambos caminaron con sus pedidos hasta una mesita en un rincón de la cafetería de la agencia, habían muchos héroes que trabajaban ahí comiendo, todos distraídos, otros gritando, era extraño pero la mayoría parecía ser afín al fuego, ¿sería un requisito? Se preguntó Momo divertida.

— ¿Y… qué tal va todo? —preguntó el rubio.

— ¿Todo?

— Perdón, creo que no lo dije bien, ¿todo fuera de aquí?

— Ah… —respondió y tomó el pequeño tenedor que le dieron junto a su pedido— yo creo que bien —dijo poniéndolo sobre su pastel y arrancando un pedazo.

— Yaomomo-chan… ¿qué es lo que buscas conseguir de Endeavor? —preguntó seriamente de pronto.

La pregunta hizo que ella se detuviera y mirara por un segundo antes de probar un bocado, dejó el pequeño tenedor sobre un platito y miró a Hawks, como si la respuesta correcta no fuera la que buscaba.

— Una experiencia de héroe para aplicar en mis días ocupacionales —respondió atípicamente seria.

— Amalaba… —dijo suavemente como si susurrara— ¿sabes quién es? —subió sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras miraba fijamente a su presa.

De pronto el sonido intermitente de cubiertos, voces, gritos e incluso el del exterior se detuvo, si él sabía de su trato con aquella villana, ¿la denunciaría? Podría incluso perder su licencia por cometer este crimen, cooperar con un villano no era lo peor que podría aparecer en sus expedientes sino perder su oportunidad de salvar a Shoto.

Así es, todo esto rondaba en que si Hawks se enteraba de su trato con un villano, la vida de la persona que más ha querido correría peligro, la verdad estaba por un lado y una mentira del otro.

— ¿Q-Quién es? —su voz perdió la compostura por un instante tartamudeando.

— Recuerdas el incidente del té de Endeavor, él me pidió hacer una investigación secreta, no lo he difundido ni le he dicho nada a él, pero llegué hasta esa mujer, una villana de baja calaña, alguien curiosamente interesada en dañar al héroe Nº 1.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó intentando sonar confundida.

— Ella trabajó en la agencia y de alguna manera, aún no se cual, envenenó las bebidas de Endeavor, esto provocó la alergia que tuvo, entre otros síntomas, por eso estuve investigando, además… como eres una interna de la agencia, quería saber si… sabías algo fuera de lo que estoy investigando.

— Es la primera vez que escucho algo así, ¿atrapaste a esa villana? —preguntó, mentía para salvar su misión.

— No, sólo la seguí hasta una cafetería en el centro, la pista se perdió desde ahí, pero… sería bueno que lo sepas. Además estaría muy mal que la ciudadanía supiera de un atentado a la vida de quien representa la seguridad de todo el mundo, ¿verdad? —decía mientras analizaba la nerviosa cara de Momo.

— Claro, yo te avisaré si sé algo más, gracias por confiar en mi —dijo y miró a los ojos de Hawks, éste se sorprendió por la dureza de aquella expresión, era como si estuviera decidida a encubrir algo.

— Bueno, recordé que tengo algo que hacer, te veré más tarde —se levantó de la mesa— Yaomomo-chan —le palmeó el hombro y se fue de allí.

Un suspiro casi frenético luchaba por no ser descubierto, se puso la mano en el pecho mientras miraba aterrada a la nada, con la pregunta en su mente y una confirmación en sus delirios.

— " _Él lo sabe… lo sabe"_ —pensó Momo, quizás como un ratón en un mundo de gatos.

Además, quizás Hawks no era el único peligro en su historia, también estaba Shinsou, este que luego de haber pensado en dejar pasar el problema que tenía con Momo, de saber o pensar que ella tenía un romance con el padre de Shoto, decidió continuar con aquella insana cacería de brujas.

Quizás ir a los medios con las pruebas era el modo correcto de hacerlo; jugaba con un cassette entre sus manos. La televisión no paraba de hablar de los héroes que salvaron la planta eléctrica, veía las noticias con expectativa, notando dos rostros muy conocidos; durante una entrevista al pelirrojo, los ojos de este se movían de una manera extraña, como si siguiera a alguien, y así era, la joven pelinegra era dirigida a la sala de urgencias y éste se retiró a gran prisa, moviéndose en dirección a donde atendían a Momo, la televisión mostró eso a nivel nacional y finalmente la transmisión volvió a estudios.

Sus dientes rechinaban al notar aquel afecto y preocupación, ni se ocupaba en disimular un poco, y lo peor no era el descaro sino cómo el padre de su compañero de escuela se apropiaba de los momentos que por derecho le pertenecían a su propio hijo…

En un instante se dijo a sí mismo que podría enfrentar a Momo, la encontraría en la escuela y le pediría que hiciera lo correcto, quizás así… no, tal vez no, se quedó pensando y también irritado, debía buscar la oportunidad.

 _Ring Ring_

Sonó su teléfono de repente, lo sacó de su bolsillo y mientras lo colocaba junto a su oído cambió su expresión facial.

— ¿Aizawa-sensei? —preguntó el muchacho, efectivamente era él— claro, sí, ¿mañana estará bien? —esperó que le contestaran—. No sé que decir —confesó con una animada y alegre mueca en su rostro— gracias por su apoyo —respondió de inmediato y colgó.

No esperaba una llamada así pero la razón era mucho más agradable, durante unos eventos escolares, pidieron que cada profesor encargado designara un alumno para representarlo y Aizawa lo había elegido a él, no sabía que todavía pudieran hacerlo, dado que las listas ya habían sido hechas algunas semanas atrás.

— Ah… —suspiró el muchacho haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, en un desliz el cassette resbaló de sus dedos sonando estruendosamente al caer— ¡diablos! —dijo viendo su error, éste resbaló hasta la puerta de su habitación, la cual había dejado cerrada pero en ese momento se entreabría.

El joven Todoroki había aparecido, se agachó ligeramente para levantar aquello que su compañero había dejado caer y lo tomó entre sus manos, lo apreció por un breve instante antes caminar hacia el pelimorado y extender su brazo para entregarle la cinta.

— Ten —dijo calmadamente.

— Todoroki-san —repitió su nombre un poco nervioso, sus dedos temblaron ligeramente al recibir esta peligrosa prueba del personaje que más interesado podría estar— ¿qué te trae por aquí? —la tomó entre sus manos y la guardó rápidamente en su bolsillo junto a su teléfono.

— Pasé hace unos minutos por la sala de maestros y me dijeron que irás a la inauguración de la sede rural de UA, felicidades.

— Ehm… sí, me siento honrado —respondió halagado.

— Será un viaje corto pero al final será un viaje, desearía poder ir —musitó por lo bajo.

— ¿No irás con Endeavor? Digo, es tu padre y eres lo más cercano a élite que tenemos en la clase 1-A

— Todavía tengo licencia médica, además mi padre elegirá a uno de sus internos, pero como sigo ausente, no puedo unirme a ningún evento dentro o fuera de UA.

— Comprendo, perdona que pregunte pero… siento curiosidad de saber la razón de tu presencia, digo, no es como si no quisiera conocerte-

— Supongo que… sólo quería ver —pensó en lo que le contaron, podía ser él su rival, podía ser quien alejaba a su querida amiga de su lado.

El silencio se volvió tenso hasta que Shinsou abrió su boca, intentó conversar de temas triviales, sobretodo porque tener el cassette y a Shoto en el mismo lugar le producía cierto estrés.

— Tengo que irme, suerte con todo —resolvió entrecerrando los ojos el bicolor, giró su cabeza y cuerpo al tiempo que caminaba a paso calmado hacia la puerta, misma que se cerró con la misma energía, fuera sólo parecía que sus ojos se encendieran de fuego, iluminados por un sentimiento distinto al que había profesado hacia cualquier persona, ¿era esto odio o simplemente desdén?

Pero sus ansias de conocimiento estaban cercadas en el individuo incorrecto, no sólo porque malinterpretó las intenciones del pelimorado sino también porque Bakugo aportó a este enredo, quizás si nadie hubiera intervenido, si él hubiera permanecido atento a las necesidades y problemas del objeto de su cariño, quizás… así la habría salvado del gran embrollo al que todos la habían lanzado. No sólo lidiar con un villano tan perverso como Amalaba, no sólo el asunto de la quiebra de las empresas Yaoyorozu, no sólo la constante intimidad forzada entre ella y Todoroki padre…

Pero nadie es perfecto, él tampoco y como tal debe seguir su camino de mortalidad, tal vez con el peligro de encontrar una verdad poco agradable y un quiebre de todo lo que considera bueno o puro, como su amor por Momo.

* * *

 **Fin de Episodio 17**


End file.
